The Lonely Beast
by MetroXLR99
Summary: AU Following the aftermath of "The Beast Within"  Beast Boy's struggled with "The Beast", following the Fear and Mistrust of the other Titans  compell him to leave the team...but, Raven doesn't want him to leave. BBxRAE, Based on "THE INCREDIBLE HULK"
1. Outcast

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 01: Outcast

* * *

><p>it was nightfall at Titans Tower...and, most EVERYONE had gone to sleep.<p>

well...all but ONE: Beast Boy sleep didn't come EASY for him, anymore.

not after the incident several weeks ago...  
>when those chemicals infected his body, granting him a "new form"<p>

thanks to those chemicals, Beast Boy transformed into a Savage, Brutish "Werebeast" when under extreme stress...or, when ENRAGED.

a villain by the name of Adonis was ALSO infected by those same chemicals...  
>contact with Beast Boy mixed with the chemicals Temporarily granted HIM a similair form.<p>

when Adonis broke into the tower to attack him...Raven got caught in the middle.  
>despite defeating Adonis and protecting Raven...Beast Boy WASN'T a hero.<p>

or, at least...he wasn't treated like one.

it wasn't until LATER, that the other titans discovered Adonis's involvement.  
>and, until THEN...Beast Boy (or, his Werebeast form) was blamed for Raven's injuries.<p>

He was attacked, restrained and threatened with JAIL.  
>and, even AFTER things got cleared up...things NEVER went back to normal.<p>

the memory of the Werebeast was STILL burned fresh in everyone's minds.  
>Beast Boy could feel it...fell the FEAR in his "friends", their "mistrust"<p>

like they expected him to LASH OUT at them.

Beast Boy actually caught Robin working on ways to "beat him"  
>should he ever transform again and lose control.<p>

TRUELY, Beast Boy felt "alone."

currently, he was sitting on the couch...watching TV.

late at night was the only time he DID so, now.  
>he tended to AVOID the others during the day (or, THEY avoided him...didn't matter)<p>

Beast Boy tried to occupy himself, flipping thru random channels.  
>but, it granted him NO peace...not when his mind was racing like wild stallions.<p>

aggravated, Beast Boy THREW the remote.  
>he gripped his head and sighed sharply.<p>

he didn't know WHY...but, he had been having STRANGE dreams.  
>Nightmares actually...or, to be more precise: Old Memories.<p>

things he hadn't thought about in YEARS...

Beast Boy remembered...his LIFE.

he remembered that African Safari he went on as a child...and, the disease he got while there.

he remembered how his parents got the SAME disease.  
>and, how his father labored DAY and NIGHT to find a cure.<p>

and, with a heavy heart...he remembered how his father was only able to make ONE.

One Cure...which they gave to HIM with little debate.

so, he lived (and, gained his shapeshifting powers)...and, THEY DIED.

Beast Boy ALSO remembered what happened after that.  
>how he got adopted by his uncle, Nicholas Galtry...<p>

but, he was a HORRIBLE man...hardly "human" as all!  
>he beat and abused Beast Boy to the point that it nearly drove him MAD.<p>

Luckily, the DOOM PATROL rescued him from that...but, the pain still remained.

and, even in the "patrol"...Beast Boy DIDN'T have an easy time.  
>nothing he ever did was Good Enough for his Strict, Adoptive Father: Mento.<p>

NOTHING...

He thought he may of FINALLY found his place HERE, with the Teen Titans.  
>that it was HERE in Titans Tower...that he found a place where he belonged.<p>

and, for awhile...he DID believe that.  
>but, lately it seemed that this was Another Lie.<p>

Robin (his "so-called" leader) treated him like a criminal, a Monster.  
>like at ANY MOMENT...he would snap and have to be taken down.<p>

Starfire was the only one who showed REAL Kindness...  
>but, she was fiercly loyal to Robin above anything else.<p>

and, if HE decided he was a threat...  
>then, "Star" would be after him, Starbolt's Blazing.<p>

Cyborg was the only one he considered a TRUE FRIEND...  
>but, even HE doubted the "antidote" he gave him would work.<p>

why else help Robin construct weapons to TAKE HIM DOWN?

all that was left was RAVEN...  
>Raven was the only one he didn't FEAR "The Beast"<p>

but, Raven herself absolutely HATED him.

she never laughed at his jokes (or, smiled At ALL)  
>she insulted his at every chance she got, and tended to physically ABUSE him sometimes.<p>

just like...like-"

Beast Boy groaned angrily.  
>ALREADY he could feel "The Beast" clawing at him, wanting to get free.<p>

he did his best to restrain himself.  
>KNOWING that if he changed NOW, his "friends" would be after him.<p>

Beast Boy finally opened his eyes and sighed.

'Friends...' like HE had those, anymore.  
>no, he didn't...he didn't belong here with the Teen Titans.<p>

he wasn't a hero, anymore...he was a MONSTER.  
>the Titans TAKE DOWN Monsters, lock them in cages.<p>

and, Beast Boy...WASN'T going to be locked in a cage!

Beast Boy finally sighed sharply.

"no choice, anymore..." said Beast Boy, as he stood up

"I have to LEAVE."

Beast Boy sighed sharply.  
>he turned off the TV, then walked out of the living roomcommand center.

Beast Boy soon walked into his room.  
>the place was a MESS (as one would expect from someone with animal powers)<p>

for some reason, none of his possessions mattered to him anymore.  
>he just wanted get away, FAR AWAY...he didn't care what the others did with his things.<p>

he immediatly grabbed a piece of paper and pencil.  
>he went to work on writing a note, choosing his words CAREFULLY.<p>

once done he laid it down on his bed.  
>then, laid his Titans Communicator on it.<p>

Beast Boy inhaled deeply, then sighed sharply.

"goodbye...everyone."

Beast Boy shifted into a green hawk, the flew out of his window.  
>he flew further and further away from Titans Tower...and, into the city.<p>

[Titans Tower, The Next Morning]

the Teen Titans were all at the the Command Center, enjoying the peace and quiet.

Robin and Cyborg were busy playing their videogames Starfire was brushing her LONG HAIR (this could take hours)  
>and, Raven was just reading a book silently, while drinking her tea.<p>

Beast Boy wasn't around (which was nothing NEW.)

Raven sighed sharply, unable to focus on her book.  
>her mind was too busy wandering...on Beast Boy.<p>

he just hadn't been is "usual" self.

all he did was stay in his room all day.  
>and, on the rare times she DID see him...he behaved "differently"<p>

he didn't crack his stupid jokes (or, say ANYTHING ELSE that was stupid)  
>he didn't even TRY to make her laugh or smile like he usual does..<p>

it was STRANGE...but, Beast Boy was beginning to act like HER!

Raven didn't understand WHY this bothered her (afterall, she couldn't STAND his idiocy)  
>but, it DID...and, as shocking as it was to her: she was beginning to MISS IT, miss HIM.<p>

and, what REALLY bothered her...wa sthe fact that only SHE was concerned.  
>the others paid no mind to this, like it was NOTHING...that is was completly normal.<p>

But, Raven knew better...she knew this WASN'T normal.

Raven finally shut her book hard, making everyone stare at her.  
>Raven growled in her throat, she then stood up and silently walked off.<p>

"Friend Raven!"

Raven stopped and looked at Starfire.

"Where are you going?"

Raven's expression had it's usual, "unfeeling" look.

"to check on Beast Boy...I haven't seen him for DAYS."

"be careful Raven..." began Robin

Raven eyed Robin.

"you KNOW how he gets these days."

Raven scowled at Robin.

"I remember."

Raven turned and left, leaving the room.

Raven walked down the corridors, her cape draped over her body.  
>she soon approached Beast Boy's door, which was shut tight.<p>

Raven exhaled sharply.  
>she then knocked on the door.<p>

"beast boy?"

there was silence.

"Beast Boy, it's ME...Raven."

there was still silence.  
>so, Raven continued speaking.<p>

"look, Beast Boy...you've been locked in your room TOO LONG.  
>and, I know I must sound like a hyocrite for saying this, but: you can't STAY in there, forever!"<p>

there was still silence.  
>Raven exhaled sharply.<p>

"look...I know you feel bad over the Adonis thing.  
>but, YOU weren't the one that hurt me...HE DID.<p>

so, don't act like you did something wrong...you DIDN'T.  
>I know this sound CRAZY, but...I miss you, I miss your jokes, I mis-"<p>

suddenly, Beast Boy's door opened.  
>Raven expected to see him standing before him...but, he wasn't.<p>

in fact, his room was EMPTY.

"what?"

Raven walked into the room.  
>she ignored the obvious mess (and, the "smell") feeling CONCERN sweep over her.<p>

she eventually spotted something on his bed.  
>something that shocked her, and left her confused...<p>

Beast Boy's Communicator...and, a piece of paper with writing on it.

curious, Raven reached for the paper and read it.

Raven's expression then turned PALE.

"oh...no."

[Titans Command Center]

Robin and Cyborg continued playing their videogames, grinning.

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOU!" exclaimed Cyborg

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!

"OH, YES I A-"

CLICK!

Suddenly, the TV monitor went black.

"HUH!  
>"WHAT!"<p>

Everyone looked to see Raven standing by.  
>a STERN look on her hace, and holding an unplugged cord.<p>

"Yo, Rae!...what the big deal!" said Cyborg

"this IS."

Raven tossed Beast Boy's Communicator on the table.

"and, THIS."

Raven showed the others Beast Boy's letter.

"Beast Boy ran away last night...he's QUIT the Titans."

"WHAT!"' exclaimed Robin

Raven glared at them sternly.

"Beast Boy's GONE." repeated Raven

Starfire flew over and took the discarded communicator.

"Friend Beast Boy has left us?, WHY!"

"Read this letter...it EXPLAINS why."

Robin took the letter from Raven.  
>he narrowed his eyes has he read it.<p>

"He left because of US." said Raven

Raven then glared at Robin.

"or, should I say...because of YOU."

"ME!" said Robin, looking at Raven

"what did "I" do!"

Raven approached Robin, maintaining her ICY glare.

"You've been developing weapons and strategies to use AGAINST him." said Raven

"and, DON'T try to deny it...I'm a Telepath, remember?"

everyone was silent as Raven and Robin stared at each other...  
>Robin finally sighed sharply, his expression just as stern at Raven's<p>

"Beast Boy's powers were out-of-control..." began Robin

"I had to take neccesary precausions, should the WORST ever happen."

Raven eyed her "leader", obviously NOT impressed by his excuse.

"PLEASE...don't give me that crap." said Raven

"we all know the REAL reason is because your AFRAID of him."

"Raven, I-"

"Have you forgotten that it was ADONIS who attacked me, NOT BEAST BOY!"

Raven began poking at Robin's chest.

"Did you FORGET that it was BEAST BOY who protected me!  
>and, the ONLY REASON he attacked the rest of you...was because you attacked HIM first!"<p>

Robin stared at raven sternly.

"I KNOW that, Raven...but, the "Man-Beast" is DANGEROUS.  
>TOO DANGEROUS to ignore, I have to take precausions in case it ever turns on us."<p>

Raven widened her eyes in shock.

"IT?"...so, he's not a PERSON anymore!"

Starfire approached Raven.

"Friend Raven, PLEASE...Robin knows what he's-"

Raven jerked her shoulder away from the Tamaranian.

"So, TELL ME Robin...do you have a "protocol" for ME!"

Robin was taken back.

"what?"

"Beast Boy's "power" is NO DIFFERENT from MINE.  
>when "I" lose control..."I" become a Monster."<p>

a dark aura soon appeared on Raven's body.  
>her Emotions were reacting...and, some objects were vibrating.<p>

"have you developed weapons to use against ME, "Friend!"  
>am "I" becoming as much of a Threat as the Man-Beast!"<p>

"Raven, I-"

"HAVE I!"

Raven's body flashed with shadows.  
>random objects then exploded, shocking the others.<p>

Raven finally calmed down and stared right at Robin.

"have YOU?"

Robin gulped hard.

"no...I haven't."

Raven's glare intensified.

"WHY?  
>why only HIM and not ME?"<p>

"your in better control, HE ISN'T."

"and, instead of HELPING like the monks of Azarath did for me YOU just want to lock him up in a cell for the rest of his life, is that it!"

"Raven-"

Raven snatched Beast Boy's letter from him and threw it in his face.

"WAKE UP, ROBIN!" snapped Raven

"our Friend just ran away from us...because HE thinks we don't care about him, anymore!  
>and, if YOU (or, ANY OF YOU) Do CARE...you'll prove that he's WRONG by getting him back."<p>

Raven then looked at the others...expecting SOMEONE to say something.

but, ALL were silent.

"i can't believe this..."

"rae..."

Cyborg approached Raven.

"I don't like teh idea of locking BB up any more than you do...  
>but, maybe BB leaving is BETTER than Robin's plan."<p>

Raven eyed the Machine Man.

"what?"

"Maybe all he needs is some time ALONE.  
>when he gets his head back together...he'll come back."<p>

"NOT ACCORDING TO HIS LETTER, CYBORG!" shouted Raven, her powers reacting again

"From what I READ, he doesn't think we want him around.  
>assuming he DOES control the Man-Beast (which I doubt), he WON'T be coming back to US."<p>

"then, that'll be HIS choice." said Robin

Raven glared at Robin.  
>she then exhaled sharply, her eyes narrowed.<p>

"well...if YOU all won't help him: I WILL."

Raven turned and stormed off.

"Raven, STOP!"

Raven ignored Robin and continued walking.  
>Robin ran over to Raven and grabbed her shoulder.<p>

"Raven, Don-"

POW!

Raven suddnely turned and punched Robin HARD in the jaw.  
>Starfire gasped, then flew over to Robin...who spat out a tooth.<p>

Raven then walked over and stood over Robin.  
>she glared at him...then, tossed HER Titans Communicator onto the floor before him.<p>

"get rid of your Man-Beast protcols...or, I'M not coming back, either."

Robin looked shocked.

"r-raven, don-"

Raven pulled her hood over her face, concealing it in shadows.  
>her eyes glowed bright white and she summoned a Shadow Portal behind her.<p>

"I mean it..." said Raven

Raven walked backwards and disappeared into the portal.  
>the shadows soon faded and completely disappeared before them.<p>

* * *

><p>Author Note: Ever since watching the Teen Titans Episode: "The Beast Within"<br>Beast Boy and his Werebeast/Man-Beast form reminded me of THE INCREDIBLE HULK from Mavel Comics.

so, I decided to write an Alternate Timeline AU story based on this concept.  
>a Retrospect as what MIGHT of happened following "The Beast Within"<p>

This is OBVIOUSLY going to be a BBxRAE story.  
>it takes place in it's OWN canon (not DIRECTLY connected to my Teen TitansBatman Canon)

I will ALSO write alternate versions of certain events from the Series Episodes as well (Ex: Trigon's Story Arc)  
>but, MOSTLY...I am being original, and give Teen Titan Fans a "Hulk Experience" with BB and Rae.<p> 


	2. Beast Out

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 02: Beast Out

* * *

><p>Raven flew LOW over the skyline of Jump City.<br>her violet eyes focued on the many people down below.

she didn't know for sure if Beast Boy WAS still in the city...  
>but, if he HAD left, somebody MUST of seen him...OR, seen where he went.<p>

she couldn't just search aimlessly.  
>she HAD to find something, some kind of clue.<p>

Raven finally landed down on the ground.  
>she looked up at a building: The Jump City Pizza Place.<p>

Raven sighed sharply, remembering fondly of the "old days"  
>back when the Titans were ALL still friends, and how they hung out there.<p>

Maybe Beast Boy was THERE, recently...  
>maybe someone saw him, or had some idea where he went.<p>

Raven finally approached the restraunt and entered it.  
>inside were dozens of people, either eating or taking orders.<p>

Raven exhaled.  
>she then approached a counter.<p>

"Hello, Miss...may I take your-"

"i'm not here for food." said Raven, bluntly

she snapped her fingers and made a Photograph appear.

"have you seen HIM, around?"

the cashier took the photo and looked at it.

"oh, YEAH..." began the man

"he's that "green kid" that's always following the Teen Titans.  
>uhh...what's his name again?, "Changeling?", uhhh..."Animal Man?"<p>

"BEAST BOY."

"oh, YEAH!  
>that's right, heh-heh...Beast Boy."<p>

"have you seen him or not?" asked Raven, her tone STERN

"not recently, NO..."

Raven exaled sharply, aggravated she then levitated the photo back to her and made it disappear.

"but, I THINK I saw someone who looked like him pass by."

Raven's eyes lit up.

"when?"

"Dunno...I think about a half hour ago.  
>he was wearing an old trenchcoat, so I couldn't see him clearly."<p>

"but, you DID see someone with Green Skin, right?"

"oh, YEAH...his skin was GREEN."

Raven sighed, feeling a LITTLE hope within her.

"do you know which way he was going?"

the cashier shrugged.

"Dunno...DOWNTOWN, I think.  
>it didn't look like he was going any place in paticular."<p>

Raven huffed.

"fine...thanks for you help."

Raven turned and walked away.  
>once she exited the building...sighed sharply.<p>

"beast boy...where ARE you?"

[Elsewhere]

Beast Boy was sitting ALONE in an alley.  
>his back against a brick wall and right beside a dumpster.<p>

he sighed sharply, unsure WHAT he was going to do.

"where do I go?...where CAN I go?" said Beast Boy to himself

"back to the Doom Patrol?"

Beast Boy sighed, shaking his head.

"no...they'll NEVER welcome back, not like THIS."

just then, a gang of teenagers approached Beast Boy...  
>they were all wearing black clothes, had metal piercings and looked pretty mean looking.<p>

"hey, freak..." said one punk

Beast Boy looked up at them.

"what'chu doing here on OUR TURF!"

"s-sorry, I didn't mean to-"

the punk grabbed Beast Boy by his shirt.  
>he pulled him up, then slammed his body against the wall.<p>

"NOBODY...trespasses on OUR TURF!  
>looks like we're gonna hafta teach you a LESSON."<p>

Beast Boy gulped hard, worried.

though he could quite EASILY handle these guys with any of his Animal Forms he didn't want to risk getting agitated and letting out "the beast" by doing so.

"P-PLEASE...I don't want any troub-"

POW!

the Punk punched Beast Boy HARD in the gut.  
>he fell to his knees, grasping his stomach in pain.<p>

"Too late for THAT!"

another punk swung a bat at Beast Boy's head, hitting it with a loud CRACK.

Beast Boy cried out in pain.  
>he held his head, feeling dizzy.<p>

the punks then began to kick and hit him with objects.

"BLEED HIM!" shouted the lead Punk

Beast Boy growled under his breath.  
>he could FEEL The Beast "clawing" at him as his stress and anger grew.<p>

he was trying HARD to resist the urge unleash his RAGE.  
>not only to keep himself from killing these punks by accident...<p>

but, to keep innocent civilians from being hurt in the crossfire.

but, he wasn't doing a good job at it...  
>the PAIN was intense...and, his ANGER was building up.<p>

"s-stop!  
>don't...d-do this, PLEASE!"<p>

"too late to beg."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!  
>something BAD will happen if you don't-"<p>

POW!

[Meanwhile, Somewhere Else]

Raven flew above the city, trying HARD to locate Beast Boy.  
>she finally stopped, hovering in place HIGH above.<p>

"i'm wasting time..." said Raven to herself

"I already KNOW he's still in the city.  
>so, all I have to do to find him...is do a "clean sweep"<p>

Raven then closed her eyes and focus.

"azarath, metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Raven opened her eyes, now glowing white.  
>and, she focused her Telepathy to LOCATE Beast Boy.<p>

after a few moments...she finally sensed Beast Boy.  
>and, her body jolted back in a psychic shock.<p>

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Raven's ruby chakra stone glowed bright red.  
>she felt everything that Beast Boy was feeling.<p>

INTENSE PAIN...and, ANGER building from it.

"no...beast boy."

Raven immediatly flew in the direction that she sensed Beast Boy's mind.  
>she could feel his heart rate increasing...building up FAR beyond the norm.<p>

187...188...189...

"hold on, Beast Boy...JUST HOLD ON!"

Raven flew down to street level.  
>she was getting agitated...but, she didn't know if this was HER, or Beast Boy.<p>

she soon flew over to some buildings...she felt she was getting closer.

197...198...199...

"no, no, no, no..."

200.

Raven suddenly stopped, her eyes wide.

"oh...no."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Raven screamed as she held her head in agony.  
>she fell out of the air like a stone and crashed down.<p>

she groaned as she tried to get up.  
>he hand was on the ground, supporting her weight, while the OTHER was holding her head.<p>

Raven had NEVER felt such a RAGE before...  
>it was even GREATER than her own Rage that she kept restrained.<p>

but, most of all...Raven KNEW that roar.  
>it was the same roar she heard when many weeks ago...when the "nightmare" first started.<p>

Raven looked up into the direction of the roar.

"beast boy..."

Raven immediatly levitated upwards and flew off like a rocket.  
>she eventually flew into an alley...then, STOPPED suddenly.<p>

she lowered down and gazed in shock at the sight that she saw.

there were Claw Marks buried DEEP into the brick walls, ripped and torn clothes EVERYWHERE a dumpter that looked like a crushed can...and, some "punks" that were completely out cold.

"AAAAAAHHHH!, M-MONSTER!" shrieked a woman

Raven gasped.

"BEAST BOY!"

Raven quickly flew out of the alley and looked out into the city.  
>it was THEN, that she saw a sight that she NEVER thought she'd see again...<p>

standing in the middle of the road...was a tall, hulking creature a creature with with Green fur and a long, mane-like dark green hair

Raven saw the creature turn, revealing it's face.

a light green muzzle, a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and fangs pointed, horn-like ears, a tiger-like nose and white, beastial eyes.

and, LONG, CURVED, RAZOR SHARP Claws on it's Hands and Feet.

"man-beast..." said Raven, quietly

the Man-Beast was growling, obviously ANNOYED at the many people screaming at it.  
>Raven finally couldn't take it, she comepletely IGNORED the situation and called him.<p>

"BEAST BOY!" shouted Raven

the Man-Beast looked over towards Raven's direction.  
>Raven approached the beast, pulling back her hood as she did.<p>

"b-beast boy...it's ME, Raven.  
>you...d-do recognize me, don't you?"<p>

the Man-Beast looked at her...as if studying her.  
>Raven's body was frozen...unsure of what would happen next.<p>

THEN, the Man-Beast approached Raven slowly.  
>it brought it's face to hers, only INCHES away from her.<p>

Raven gulped, breathing HARD as it sniffed her.  
>she could feel it's hot breath as it snorted.<p>

THEN...the Man-Beast did something that Raven DIDN'T expect.

"raaaaa-ven." said the Beast, it's voice DEEP

Raven widened her eyes.  
>she then looked at the Man-Beast.<p>

"w-what did you say?"

"raven." repeated the Beast.

Raven choked, amazed at this.

"you...you spoke." said Raven

"YOU CAN TALK!"

"beast...can talk."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Beast?"

Beast nodded.

"mmm-hmm...BEAST."

Raven took a moment to process this.  
>she figured that the Man-Beast must have it's OWN personality...one that called itself "Beast"<p>

and, if so...then, the Man-Beast WASN'T a "Mindless, Out-of-Control Animal"

Raven finally reached out her hand...and, gently touched his face.  
>the Beast remained motionless as she brushed her hand against it's soft fur.<p>

Raven smiled weakly.  
>the so-called "monster" that ROBIN feared was about as "savage" and "brutal" as a kitten.<p>

or, at least he was to HER.

BOOM!

Raven gasped, hearing the sound of a faint explosion.  
>then, all of a sudden...the Man-Beast was struck down by a powerful force.<p>

"BEAST BOY!"

Raven looked and saw a metallic tank approach.  
>with it, were the Jump City Police...ARMED WITH GUN.<p>

"THERE IT IS!, TAKE IT DOWN!" shouted an Officer

"NO!, DON'T SHOOT!" shouted Raven

the Man-Beast quickly recovered.  
>it looked at the Commandos and gritted it's teeth, snarling.<p>

"stupid men ATTACK Beast..." said the Man-Beast, growling

the Man-Beast then stood up and face the men.

"BEAST SMASH STUPID MEN!"

the Man-Beast stepped forward.  
>it put it's hand together and pounded them HARD against the ground.<p>

the sheer strength of the attack RUPTURED the ground sending a destructive shockwave down a path that headed RIGHT TOWARDS the commandos.

the slight tremor made the men fall to the ground and, got the Tank stuck in ruptured earth.

"RAAAHH!, stupid men."

the tank fired at the Man-Beast AGAIN...this time, it missed.  
>the Man-Beast gritted it's teeth, snarled...then charged after it.<p>

"BEAST BOY, NO!"

the green beast leapt and pounced at the tank.  
>it pounded at the machine, severely denting and damaging it's metal armor.<p>

the Man-Beast then grabbed the top of the tank, digging it's claws into the steel like BUTTER.  
>with little effort, he twisted it hard and tore the top off like it was a bottlecap.<p>

the commandos shivered in fright, terrified at the snarling beast.  
>the Man-Beast only GROWLED...then, gripped the tank's nozzle and bent it backwards.<p>

he bent it until the spout of the gun was "aimed" right at the men.  
>they gulped hard, figuring this was some kind of "threat"<p>

Raven watched this, almost IMPRESSED.  
>despite the current situation, Beast Boy was "fairly" IN CONTROL.<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Raven turned to where someone was screaming.  
>she gasped as she saw a car partially demolished and burning.<p>

she figured that it was hit my a stray shot from the tank (the on that MISSED Beast Boy)  
>and, her heart nearly stopped in terror at seeing the terrified mother and child inside.<p>

"HELP!" screamed little girl

Raven saw the car's gas leaking...she KNEW it was going to blow.

"HOLD ON!"

Raven attempted to save them...THEN, the Man-Beast leapt over her.

"Wha-!"

she watch as the Man-Beast charged after the car.  
>using it's claws, it ripped open the top of the car and grabbed the woman and child.<p>

it leapt away just seconds after it exploded in a firey blaze.  
>Raven saw the Man-Beast crouched down, then standing...still holding the civilians.<p>

Raven was awestruck.  
>amazed, and yet...unsurprised.<p>

BANG-BANG-BANG!

Raven saw more commandos advance, shooting at the Man-Beast.

"PUT THEM DOWN!" shouted a commando

"ARE YOU NUTS, HE JUST SAVED THEM!" shouted Raven

the men ignored Raven and continued to fire their weapons at him.  
>the Man-Beast just turned his back against him, TRYING to protect the people in his arms.<p>

he then leapt over to the opening of an alley and put them down.  
>the mother took her daughter's hand and immediatly ran into the alley<p>

the Man-Beast then turned, growling aggressively at his attackers.  
>he charged and swiped at the men, knocking them away like ragdolls.<p>

Raven finally decided to stop standing around.  
>she pulled her hood over her head, her eyes glowing white.<p>

Raven then used her powers and ripped their weapons away with shadow energy.  
>with little effort, she commanded her powers to CRUSH the guns like toys.<p>

"FALL BACK!" shouted a Commando.

"SEND IN THE BEASTBUSTER UNITS!"

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Beastbuster?"

almost immediatly, she and the Man-Beast saw a NEW ENEMY approach...  
>they were MORE Jump City Troopers...only, they were in bulky looking Exo-Suits.<p>

what REALLY shocked Raven...was that it looked like Cyborg's technology.

she then narrowed her eyes, anger heating with her.

"robin...you DIDN'T."

a Beastbuster Troopers activated a weapon on their shoulders.  
>they fire dozens of mini-rockets at the Man-Beast, which impacted him.<p>

the Beast roared loud in pain, staggering back.

"NO!, STOP!"

the Man-Beast growled.  
>the beastbuster troopers approached him.<p>

they summoned gattling guns on their forearms and aimed at him.

"NO!, STOP IT!"

Raven ran to a trooper.

"DON'T SHOOT HI-"

POW!

a Beastbuster Trooper smacked at Raven's head, knocking her down.

"GAAHH!"

the Man-Beast looked at raven...who was on the floor, motionless.

then, the Man-Beast's eyes became THIN with rage.

"leave us alone..."

with a loud roar, clapped it's hands together sending out a powerful shockwave that spread and knocked the mecha-troopers down.

they fired at him, but he shrugged off the bullets and attacked.

he tore their armor apart and, tore off and crushed their weapons.

another Beastbuster charged and tackled the Man-Beast.  
>but, he recovered and proceeded to struggle against his opponent.<p>

the ExoMech was JUST as strong at the Man-Beast...but, that all changed QUICK

the Man-Beast's rage was slowly building up.  
>and, as it did...his STRENGTH seemed to increase as well.<p>

it wasn't long before the trooper's mech gave in to the strain.  
>the Man-Beast crushed the armor...then, slammed it DEEP into the ground.<p>

the Man-Beast stood up and looked down at the Beastbuster.  
>it was inactive, and the trooper looked to be out cold.<p>

the Man-Beast growled, then roared.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

the Man-Beast then looked over at Raven...who was still out cold.  
>he walked over to the girl and approached her, looking at her with concern.<p>

he then bent down, grasped her body and picked her up.  
>he held Raven's limp body bridal style, her head and arms dangling in the air.<p>

she ALMOST looked dead...but, the Beast sensed her heartbeat.

at that moment, the T-Car drove up and the other Teen Titans got out.

"TITANS, G-"

Robin suddnely stops, shocked at what he saw.  
>everyone else gasped, stunned and shocked at destruction.<p>

the Man-Beast turned and faced the titans.  
>it was THEN that they saw Raven in it's clawed hands.<p>

"FRIEND RAVEN!" exclaimed Starfire, terrified.

the Man-Beast looked at Raven's body...a saddened look on it's face.  
>it then looked right at Robin, with eyes that Robin could swear was staring right into his SOUL.<p>

the Man-Beast finally gritted it's teeth, growling low.  
>Robin actually stepped back, unsure what it was going to do.<p>

the Man-Beast then turned it's back on them.  
>it kepted Raven close it him...then, sprinted forward and leapt HIGH into the air.<p>

the three Titans watched as it leapt and bounded thru the city, almost moving like a pinball.  
>it soon disappeared from view...and, Robin exhaled sharply.<p>

"great..."

Unknown to the Titans...somebody ELSE had been watching the whole thing.  
>a man clad in a dark green armored suit and helmet, with a refelctive lens covering his face.<p>

"i've found you...at laaaaaaast." said figure, his voice electronic sounding

* * *

><p>Author Note: In this chapter, the Man-Beast makes his appearance.<br>and, I immediatly show that is every bit the "Hulk" that Bruce Banner is.

better get used to Raven and Beast Boy/Man-Beast being together...because, they'll be focus characters for a AWHILE.

to add the "Incredible Hulk" parallels, I wrote in that the Titans supplied law enforcement with Hulkbuster-Like weapons  
>based on Cyborg's technology (sort of a REVERSE of what Brother Blood did) and, the COPS are reckless...AS USUAL.<p>

and, to ANYONE whose ever seen the 2008 Incredible Hulk film, Ang Lee's Hulk OR, Liongate's HULK VS.

yeah, I was inspired.

and, as personal note: I am STILL working on mye Teen Titans/Batman Crossover "On Dark Wings..."  
>so, to ANYONE who thinks I have completly stopped...CHILL, okay?<p> 


	3. The Hunt Begins

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 03: The Hunt Begins

* * *

><p>[Titans Tower, Nightfall]<p>

Robin grumbled as he sat at the TV Monitor, watching city surveillance footage.  
>the video playback showed the fight that occoured earlier that day.<p>

it showed how 'reckless' the City Troopers were with the "technology" that He and Cyborg supplied.

how 'heroic' the Man-Beast was...and, how he protected Raven.

Starfire then approached Robin.

"Robin...are you alright?"

Robin grumbled.

"no...no, i'm not.  
>i've made yet ANOTHER horrible mistake." said Robin, glumly<p>

"PLEASE, Friend Robin...do not be hard on yourself."

"why not!" exclaimed Robin

"I'M the one who made Cyborg build that technology...  
>I'M the one that approved the City Troopers to use it...<br>I'M the one who didn't trust Beast Boy, our Teammate, our FRIEND."

Robin sighed sharply.

"Raven was RIGHT...I should of listened to her."

Starfire sighed sharply.  
>the alien princess than placed her hand on his shoulder.<p>

"you did what you believed was right, Robin...you just made an Error in doing so."

"that's ONE WAY to put it."

Robin finally turned off the TV monitor, unable to watch the video anymore.

"so...what is our next action?" asked Starfire

"nothing."

Starfire blinked.

"what?"

"I have NO IDEA where Beast Boy and Raven went, Star!  
>they left their Communicators behind...and, our resident Telepath is GONE, remember?"<p>

Starfire sighed.

"right...I forgot."

"there's nothing we CAN do.  
>but, wait...and, hope that they're okay."<p>

Starfire looked out the large window...and, saw that it was raining.

"I hope so, too."

[Meanwhile, Somewhere Else]

the rain poured HARD upon a dark, uninhabited forest.  
>the woodlands was MILES away from Jump City (or, ANY city for that matter)<p>

deep inside the forest, the Man-Beast was walking down a path...with Raven in his arms.  
>Raven was still out cold, though the Man-Beast was keeping her body dry from the rain.<p>

the Man-Beast was searching around, TRYING to find shelter.  
>he eventually spotted a probably location: a large mountain<p>

with cat-like agility, it leapt up the rock formation crawled into a high up cave opening.  
>it crouched down into the small space, then laid Raven down on the stone floor gently.<p>

the Man-Beast cocked it's head as it watched her sleep.  
>it knelt down to her, bringing it's face to hers and sniffed her.<p>

he then gently nudged her with his finger.  
>it was OBVIOUS that he wanted her to wake up.<p>

"ra-ven..."

[Dream]

Raven opened her eyes...and, found herself in an open, grassy field.  
>she looked around, as if TRYING to figure out where she was.<p>

"beast boy?"

the wind blowed against Raven's face.  
>the dead silence was starting to make her paranoid.<p>

"BEAST BOY!" called Raven

minutes passed that felt like hours...  
>Raven's body shivered, feeling UNEASY.<p>

suddenly, Raven saw a shadowed figure moving FAST down the fields.  
>it was Large, Bulky and looked like a "furry animal"<p>

Raven assumed it was the Man-Beast.

"BEAST!"

Raven ran after the "creature".  
>however, it didn't respond to her calls...so, she chased it.<p>

"BEAST, WAIT!"

Raven chased after the man-beast, her cape spread out behind her.

Finally, the Man-Beast stopped.  
>it's back turned against Raven.<p>

she slowly approached it, reaching out her hand.

"beas-GAAHH!"

the Beast suddenly turned, gripping Raven TIGHTLY in it's hand.  
>Raven grasped it's furry arm, frightened at this sudden act of aggression.<p>

"BEAST BOY!, WHAT ARE YO-!"

the Man-Beast stared at her, it's body still in shadow.

then, it's white eyes suddenly turned yellow.  
>and, an extra pair of eyes formed above them.<p>

Raven gasped in terror.  
>the "Man-Beast" then transformed.<p>

it's body decreasing in mass, assuming a more "human" form.  
>the figure stepped into the light...and, Raven's heart nearly stopped at what she saw.<p>

she saw HERSELF...only "she" had bright red skin four golden eyes, snow white hair and horn shapes on her forehead.

the Demonic Raven then grinned sinisterly, exposing her Razor Sharp Teeth.

"puny HALF human..." said Demon Raven, her voice "darker"

Raven's eyes were wide.  
>her demon self growled in her throat like an animal.<p>

suddnely, the ground below Raven crumbled...  
>NOW, her Demon Self was holding her over a cliff.<p>

Raven looked at herself...terror visible on her face.

"n-no!"

the Demon Raven smirked.

"how can you help Beast Boy control the Monster within him?..." began the Demon Raven

she then brought Raven's face CLOSE to hers.

"when you CAN'T even control your own!"

with that, Demon Raven released Raven...dropping her over the cliff.  
>Raven screamed loudly as she fell thru the endless air.<p>

falling...FOREVER.

[End of Dream]

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Raven instantly jolted up, now fully awake.  
>she panted hard, sweat dripping down her face.<p>

"a dream...it was all a BAD DREAM."

Raven looked down, biting her lip.

"or...was it?"

Raven looked around...and, realised she was in a small cave.  
>she looked out the opening and saw that it was raining HARD.<p>

"how did I-"

Raven suddnely remembered Jump City...and, the "Beastbusters."  
>she then narrowed her eyes, feeling anger burning within her.<p>

"robin..." said Raven, darkly

THUD!

Raven gasped as a Hulking, Green Animal landed near the cave opening.  
>she soon relaxed once she realised it was the Man-Beast...Beast Boy's "Alter Ego"<p>

the Man-Beast crawled inside the cave.  
>he seemed to be carrying "something" in his arms.<p>

"b-beast?"

the Man-Beast looked at her, it's silver eyes full of concern...for HER.

"d-did you bring me here?"

the Beast nodded.  
>it then approached her and dropped the items it was carrying.<p>

Raven saw that they were Random Medical Supplies.  
>First Aid Kits, Bandages and, Bottles of medical alcohol.<p>

Raven stared at this, stunned.  
>she then looked at the Man-Beast.<p>

"did YOU...bring this stuff for me?"

the Man-Beast nodded.

"stupid metal man hurt Raven...  
>Beast bring stuff to make Raven better."<p>

Raven blushed.

"how sweet...but, it isn't neccesary.  
>I am capable of healing myself with my powers."<p>

Raven suddnely recalled the Fight that the Man-Beast had with the troopers.

"OH, MY GOSH...  
>BEAST!, YOU WERE HURT!"<p>

the man-Beast snorted.

"Beast fine...Beast fast healer"

Raven took note that the Man-Beast's bosy showed NO SIGN of damage.

"oh...o-okay."

KA-CRAAAAASH!

the Man-Beast suddnely got agressive, startled by the sudden thunder and lighting.  
>it ran out the cave and onto the stone balcony, ready to attack it's "unknown threat."<p>

Raven watched as it grabbed a boulder and tossed it at the sky.  
>it then roared loudly at the thundering skies, trying to "scare off" the thunder.<p>

"RAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"NO, WAIT!"

Raven ran over to the Man-Beast and grabbed his massive arm.  
>the Beast looked at her, it's body still shaking with agitation.<p>

"calm down...it's only the rain."

the Man-Beast breathed heavily, still stressed.

"don't worry...it won't hurt you."

after a few minutes, the Man-Beast finally relented.  
>Raven then guided him back into the shelter and safety of the cave.<p>

"it's okay...just sit with me, it'll be alright."

Raven sat down on the stone floor, the Man-Beast soon sat beside her.  
>she gently stroked the fur on his arm as they watched the rain fall outside.<p>

after awhile, Raven chuckled softly to herself.  
>she felt like she was talking to a young child, instead of a "Man-Beast"<p>

but, in an odd way...the Man-Beast DID behave like a child.  
>so Innocent, so Naive, so...Ignorant, ignorant to the harshness of the world.<p>

the Man-Beast breathed softly, getting CALMER.

"see?...it's only the rain." said Raven

the Man-Beast closed it's eyes...then exhaled deeply.  
>then, something happened that surprised Raven...<p>

the Man-Beast jerked away and groaned, as if in pain.

"BEAST!, what's wron-"

Raven saw as the Man-Beast's bosy decreased in size.  
>it's fur receeded into it's green skin and torn clothes<p>

his animal body took on more "human" features, as well.

Raven watched as the Man-Beast...became BEAST BOY, once more.  
>he groaned, then dropped to the ground, passing out.<p>

"beast boy."

Raven crawled over to the comatose changeling.  
>she held his limp body in her hands, propping his head up.<p>

she then touched his face gently, brushing some strangs of hair away.

"beast boy..."

as Raven touched Beast Boy's face...her chakra stone suddenly flashed red.  
>Raven's eyes widened, glowing white as unfamiliar images flashed in her mind.<p>

[Flashback]

a green skinned child was sitting in the corner of a dark room.  
>he was sniffing and crying, his body trembling in fright.<p>

the child's neck was shackled and chained to a wall.  
>and, his clothes looked OLD, DIRTY and TORN.<p>

just then, the light turned on.  
>the child looked and saw a tall, dark man standing at a doorway.<p>

the man was holding a crowbar and had a sinister look on his face.

"hello, garfield..." began the man

the child edged back, terrified.  
>the man approached him, lightly tapping the metal bar into his hand.<p>

"time for us to have our "talk."

"p-p-please!, don't hurt me, agai-"

KA-POW!

[End of Flashback]

Raven jerked her head back in shock.  
>she looked at Beast Boy, confused.<p>

what in the name of Azarath did she just see?

[Meanwhile, Elsewhere]

a man in green armor sat in a dark room.  
>the imaged of various video screens shimmering off his lensed helmet.<p>

the screens were playing various images of a Hulking, Green Beast.  
>and, from inside his helmet...the man was grinning.<p>

at that moment, a door slid open and someone walked into the room.  
>a figure that looked like a teenager stood at the man's desk.<p>

"you wanted to see me?" said the Teen

the man silently nodded.

"INCREDIBLE...isn't he?"

the teen glanced at the monitors.

"I suppose..."

"I want you to track it down for me." said the man

"engage him in combat, see what he's made of."

the teen widened her eyes.

"with all due resepect, sir...but, ARE YOU NUTS!  
>didn't you SEE what that monster did to the police!"<p>

"calm yourself, miss...he isn't like this."

the man then drew out a photograph.  
>he tossed it over to the girl...who snatched it.<p>

she looked at the photograph...  
>which showed a teenager with Green Skin, pointed ears and fangs.<p>

"Beast Boy?...the TEEN TITAN!"

"from what I hear..."B.B." is NO LONGER one of them."

the girl narrowed her eyes.

"why?"

"because the "Man-Beast"...is an Animal Form that he CANNOT control.  
>those Mechas that fought him were Created by the Titans...so, his is NOT one of them."<p>

the girl looked at the man.

"i'm still not sure...I would feel BETTER if I had some back-up."

"then FIND SOME.  
>just so long as you give me what "I" want."<p>

the girl smirked.

"FINE...this oughta be thrilling, anyhow.  
>BESIDES...I'll jump at ANY chance to fight a Titans, even an EX-Titan."<p>

the girl laid the photo down.  
>she then turned and walked away.<p>

"I'm sure whatever you have planned...he won't know what hit him."

the man then grinned.

"ROSE."

the girl stopped at the door.  
>she then turned and glared at the man with her left eye...her ONLY eye.<p>

"my NAME...is Ravager."

"oh, of course...RAVAGER.

Ravager scoffed.  
>she then turned and left the office.<p>

the man just smirked under his helmet.

[The Forest]

Beast Boy groaned as he began to awake.  
>he slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry.<p>

once his vision cleared...he found himself in a small cave.  
>he could see what looked like a forest outside, it was sunrise.<p>

Beast Boy sat up, confused.  
>HOW did he get here?<br>the last thing he remembered was Jump City, the Alley, Those PUNKS...then-

Beast Boy gasped, then buried his face in his hand.

"no..."

"Zzzzz..."

Beast Boy shot his eyes open.

"wha-"

"zzzzz..."

Beast Boy looked and saw someone sleeping near him.  
>a girl with grey skin, short lavender hair and wearing a dark blue hooded cape.<p>

Beast Boy widened his eyes, stunned.

"r-raven?"

Raven turned over, cuddling up to Beast Boy.  
>the green skinned teen froze in shock as Raven slept on him.<p>

a part of him secretly ENJOYED this for some reason (another was TERRIFIED)  
>but, he was mostly confused, wondering WHY Raven of all people...was HERE with him.<p>

wherever "here" was, anyway...

Beast Boy exhaled finally.  
>he then nudged her gently.<p>

"raven..." said Beast Boy, softly

Raven continued to sleep.

"Raven, wake up."

Raven snorted, then mumbled something.

"nmmmmm...five more minutes, momma."

Beast Boy nearly chuckled at this.  
>but, he got over it and continued to try and wake her.<p>

"raven!"

Raven began to wake up.  
>she sat up and slowly opened her tired eyes.<p>

she arched her back and stretched out her arms, yawning loudly Raven then turned her head and looked right at Beast Boy.

"beast boy?"

Beast Boy was silent, unsure what to say.  
>then, SUDDENLY...Raven hugged him, tightly.<p>

this left Beast Boy stunned.  
>Raven then parted and looked at him.<p>

"thank AZAR your okay!"

"Raven...what are you doing here!" said Beast Boy, finally able to speak

Raven sighed sharply, looking down.

"I...found your letter back at the Tower."

"you did?"

Raven nodded.

"yes."

Beast Boy sighed, looking away from her.

"if your trying to talk me into coming back...forget it.  
>I'm NOT coming back, Raven...I CAN'T, it's too dangerous."<p>

Raven exhaled, then spoke again.

"I did want to bring you back...  
>but, after I saw what Robin did...I think staying away is a Good Idea, too."<p>

Beast Boy looked at her.

"Robin?, what did HE do?"

Raven narrowed her eyes, scowling.

"he supplied the Jump City Police with Weapons.  
>weapons based on Cyborg's Technology...designed to fight YOU."<p>

Beast Boy widened his eyes.  
>suddenly, he recalled a "memory"<p>

or, at least it THOUGHT it was a memory...  
>it felt more like remembering events from a dream.<p>

he remembered Mechanical Men...with Troopers inside them.  
>he remembered them shooting at him, hitting him, TRYING to bring him down.<p>

Beast Boy held his head, groaning.

"did I...hurt anyone?"

"no...you didn't.  
>THEY caused more damage than Beast did."<p>

Beast Boy looked at Raven, confused.

"Beast?"

"the Man-Beast...that what he called himself."

Beast Boy was stunned at this.

his "inner animal" had a NAME!  
>did that mean it could Talk?...if so, then did it THINK?<p>

Beast Boy turned away.

"if your not taking me home...then, WHY are you here?"

Raven touched Beast Boy's hand gently.

"i'm here to help you."

"help me?"

"Beast Boy, i KNOW what your going through...  
>I know what it feels like to have a monster inside you, trying to claw it's way out."<p>

Beast Boy looked at Raven...who continued to speak.

"look...when I was a child, I had "problems" with my emotions.  
>when they got out of control, people tended to get hurt."<p>

Beast Boy's eyes widened.  
>he then remembered that LAST TIME he saw Raven "lose control."<p>

back with that incident with Doctor Light...  
>Raven lost control of her rage...and, NEARLY turned into a Demonic Monster.<p>

"it would of been EASIER to just lock me up...or, kill me." continued Raven

"but, my Mother took me Azarath...wher the Monks there tried to HELP ME.  
>they trained me in how to control my emotions...to CONTROL my powers."<p>

Raven looked at Beast Boy.

"you have the same problem, Beast Boy...we're kindred spirits.  
>so, I want to help you control this...NOT lock you up like Robin wants to do."<p>

Beast Boy stared at Raven...he then looked away.

"I...I don't understand.  
>WHY would you care about what happens to me?, you HATE me."<p>

Raven widened her eyes, stunned.

"I don't HATE you!  
>WHY would you ever think such a thing?"<p>

Beast Boy eyed Raven.

"from all the times you Insulted me, Ignored me and Abused me."

Raven looked away, feeling SHAME for some reason.

"if I hurt you...then, I'm SORRY.  
>but, believe me...I really want to help you."<p>

Beast Boy sighed sharply.

"I don't know if I CAN be helped..."

Raven clutched Beast Boy's hand.

"we can get through this, Beast Boy...TOGETHER."

Beast Boy remained silent.

"Beast Boy...look at me."

Beast Boy sighed, then looked at Raven.  
>the azarathian stared right at him.<p>

"you think that your alone...but, YOU NOT."

Beast Boy widened his eyes.  
>remembering HIMSELF saying those very words to Raven, once.<p>

"your NEVER alone...never."

Beast Boy finally looked away, shutting his eyes as tears threatened to escape them.  
>Raven touched his face gently, she then pulled him close and hugged him.<p>

"what about...the others?" asked Beast Boy

Raven closed her moist eyes.

"they don't matter, anymore." said Raven, PAIN in her voice

Beast Boy finally put his arms around Raven and hugged her back.

"thank you, Raven...for not giving up on me.  
>it seems that your the only TRUE friend that I have, now."<p>

this made Raven nearly cry.

"I know...so are you."

minutes passed as the two hugged.  
>they soon parted and looked out at the cave opening.<p>

after a long silence...Beast Boy spoke.

"Gar."

Raven looked at Beast Boy.

"huh?"

"my name...my REAL name.  
>it's Gar, Garfield Logan."<p>

Raven chuckled.  
>then, she got serious and spoke as well.<p>

"Mine's Rachel...RACHEL ROTH."

Beast Boy looked at Raven.

"Rachel?"

Raven nodded.

"Hmm-Mmm..."

"that's a pretty name."

Raven blushed.  
>after a moment passed, Beast Boy spoke again.<p>

"can I call you "Rae" for short?"

"only if I get to call you "Gar".

"DEAL."

the two smiled at each other.  
>after a few minutes passed, Raven stood up.<p>

"well...come on."

Beast Boy looked at her.

"huh?"

"we can stay HERE all day.  
>if your going to learn to control "The Beast", then we need to find a better place to train."<p>

"like where?" asked BEast Boy, standing up

"someplace where we won't be bothered...a place FAR away from people."

Beast Boy pondered this.

"you have somewhere in mind?"

"kind of..." said Beast Boy

Beast Boy looked at Raven.

"the place where this whole thing started...my "home."

"which is?"

"AFRICA."

Raven paused, then spoke again.

"Africa, huh?  
>well, getting there could take awhile."<p>

"I think we can manage."

Raven smiled.

"then, let's go."

Raven took Beast Boy's hand.  
>the two then climbed down the mountain and made their way into the forest.<p>

* * *

><p>Author Note: This chapter was more of a Bonding between Raven and Beast BoyMan-Beast.

Hulk Fans may notice that part of this sequence is similair to a scene from the 2008 Incredible Hulk Film (Hulk and Betty in the rain)  
>which ITSELF was based on a sequence from a Hulk Graphic Novel (the bit where Beast brings Raven medical supplies is from the book)<p>

Also, Raven's Nightmare is meant to show the parallel between the Man-Beast and Raven's Inner Demon  
>(So, Raven has a "she-hulk" type of creature within her)<p>

Ravager will INDEED appear as a villain.  
>mainly because in the time period where this story takes place...Slade is DEAD<br>(Slade was killed be Terra in "Aftershock Part Two", which happened BEFORE "The Beast Within")

Raven's line to Beast Boy was INDEED from "Spellbound" (a slight BBxRae episode)


	4. Bloomdale

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 04: Bloomdale

* * *

><p>Beast Boy and Raven were both walking together down an open, grassy field with only the silent wind as their company.<p>

they had left the forest HOURS ago.  
>and, were heading for the nearest town.<p>

it wasn't long before they reached a long highway.  
>they saw a large sign that read: "BLOOMDALE TEN MILES"<p>

"Bloomdale...Hmm!  
>that sure sounds like a plan." said Beast Boy<p>

"Ten Miles sure is a LONG distance, Gar."

"hey, we've come this far, Rae...we can manage a little longer."

Raven exhaled.

"FINE.  
>but, this "Bloomdale" better have a Motel where we can rest."<p>

Beast boy smirked.

"YEAH, and a store so I can get some new clothes."

Raven looked at Beast Boy's torn-up uniform and, BLUSHED when she found that she was staring at his chest.

"y-yeah...sure."

Raven looked away.

"ACTUALLY, I should probably get some new clothes, too."

"why?, their not torn up."

"NO, but we're suppose to keep a Low Profile...  
>and, I think people will recognize my robe and leotard."<p>

Beast Boy eyed her.

"you SURE?"

Raven nodded.

"yes...I'm sure."

"uhhh...OKAY, then."

Beast Boy and Raven soon started walking down the side of the road.  
>Raven's movements were ALREADY getting sluggish, due to her long hike in the forest.<p>

Beast Boy, however...wasn't tiring that much.  
>he looked over at Raven and exhaled.<p>

"you know, Rae...we might not have to walk ALL THE WAY."

Raven looked at Beast Boy.

"oh?"

"Yeah!, we might get lucky and hitch a ride."

Raven scowled.

"i am NOT going to Hitchhike, GARFIELD."

[Later]

Beast Boy and Raven sat quietly in the bed of a Black Pickup Truck as it drove down the long highway at a normal speed.

Raven had a a very GRIM expression on her face.  
>one that actually creeped out Beast Boy.<p>

"uhh..Ra-"

"DON'T. SAY. A WORD..."

Beast Boy gulped.

"uhh...okay, then."

the truck soon approached a small town.  
>Beast Boy and Raven figured they had finally arrived at Bloomdale.<p>

the truck stopped, and the two teens got off.

"Now, you kids BE CAREFUL, ya' hear!" said the Driver

Beast Boy smiled.

"oh, don't worry...WE WILL!"

the Driver grinned.  
>he then drove off, leaving the town.<p>

Beast Boy then turned and grinned at Raven.

"I told you Hitchhiking would work."

Raven just groaned.

"let's just GO."

she and Beast Boy then turned and walked into town.

as expected, it was a much QUIETER community than the Metropolian Jump City.  
>it ALMOST looked like a corny 1950s town from those retro-styled movies.<p>

They immediatly headed to a small motel building.  
>they both walked inside, where they saw a man at a desk counter.<p>

they both appoached him.  
>the man looked at the two, then sighed.<p>

"yes?"

"we need a room, do you have one available?" asked Raven

"lemme check."

the man opened up a book and flipped thru it.

"hmmm...Well, your in luck.  
>we have only ONE. ROOM. LEFT."<p>

the man smirked at the teenagers.

"and, it'll cost you TWENTY BUCKS."

"TWENTY DOLLARS!" exclaimed Beast Boy

the man smirked again.

"Price and Demand, kid...  
>you and your Girlfriend can either TAKE IT, or go Make-Out in the street."<p>

both Beast Boy and Raven froze, their faces blushing several shades of red.  
>Raven finally shook her head, snapping out of her embarassment.<p>

"FINE...we'll take it."

"SPLENDID!"

Beast Boy grumbled as he reached for his wallet.  
>he took out a twenty, then laid it down on the counter.<p>

the Man snatched the bill, then brought out a book.  
>grabbing a pen, he readied to write something down on a page.<p>

"NOW...your names?"

"It's Ga-"

Beast Boy suddenly stopped, REALISING what he almost did.

"it's what?"

Beast Boy thought a bit...then, spoke again.

"McGee!, my name is "David McGee"

Raven glanced at Beast Boy.  
>the Man just eyed him (which made him nervous)<p>

"McGee?, REALLY!"

Beast Boy shrugged, smiling weakly.  
>the man then exhaled sharply.<p>

"fine, David McGee is is."

as the man wrote it down, he scoffed.

"stupid name if you ask me..." whispered the man

the Man then looked at Raven.

"and, what's YOUR name, miss?"

Raven eyed Beast Boy for a moment...then, looked at the man.

"Betty Jones."

the Man chuckled.

"oooooh..."Betty Jones."

the Man wrote it down.  
>he then closed the book and grabbed a Key off a rack.<p>

"Here are the keys to your room, Number Sixty-Six.  
>PLEASE try to not make too much "noise" while in there, KAY?"<p>

Raven scowled, knowing full well what the Rude Man was implying.  
>reguardless, she snatched the keys from his hand and put on her "best" smile.<p>

"We'll kept that in mind...THANK YOU."

Raven grabbed Beast Boy's wrist and marched off.

"Let's go, "DAVE."

"uhhh...sure thing, "Betsy."

the Man just snickered as the Teens walked off.

"now THAT is one weird looking couple."

Raven and Beast Boy soon reached their room door.  
>as Raven fiddled with the lock using the key, she spoke to Beast Boy.<p>

"so...was "McGee" REALLY the best name you could think up?"

"not the BEST, no...  
>but, it was the First Thing that popped in my head."<p>

"Hmph."

Beast Boy smirked.

"anyway...what about YOU?  
>what's with this "Betty?", you don't look like a Betty."<p>

Raven turned and eyes Beast Boy, her hands on her hips.

"then, what DO I look like?"

Beast Boy shrugged.

"Dunno...just not a "Betty."

Raven sighed sharply.  
>she then returned to unlocking the door.<p>

she was eventually successful, the the door swung open.

"FINALLY...stupid, d*mn key."

the two walked into the room.  
>as expected, it was Small and not very "flashy"<p>

though, what REALLY got Raven's attention (and, annoyance)  
>was the fact that there was only ONE BED in tho room.<p>

ONE. BED.

Raven's bosy immediatly tensed up, her hands balled into fists.

"why that dirty..."

"dude, we like have only ONE BE-"

"I KNOW!" snapped Raven, obviously mad

"that slimey snake probably LIED when he said this was the only room.  
>HEH!, I bet you gave us a room with only One Bed ON PURPOSE!"<p>

"why?"

Raven scoffed.

"his idea of a Sick Joke!  
>he probably think that we'll-"<p>

Raven suddenly pauses, feeling embarassed.

"we'll what?"

"NEVERMIND!, it's not important."

Raven shut the door.  
>she then faced Beast Boy.<p>

"Gar, gimme your wallet."

Beast Boy hesitated, but he did what she said.  
>as Raven made the wallet disappear in Shadow Energy, she spoke to him.<p>

"I am going into town to get us some things.  
>YOU are going to stay here and try to relax."<p>

"Relax?"

"Yeah, you know...MEDITATE, like I do.  
>learning to have peace with yourself is the FIRST STEP to controling The Beast."<p>

Beast Boy sighed sharply.  
>Raven looked at him and gently touched his face.<p>

"hey...cheer up."

Beast Boy looked at her.

"everything will be fine...TRUST ME."

Beast Boy smiled weakly, despite his obvious "stress"

"Anyway...I'll be back as soon as I can.  
>so, just sit tight until I get back, okay?"<p>

"sure."

Raven smiled.  
>she gave Beast Boy a quick hug, then walked out the door.<p>

once she was gone, Beast Boy exhaled sharply.  
>he walked over to the bed and sat down onto it.<p>

"i can't believe this is all happening..." muttered Beast Boy to himself

"HOW did I go from being a Teen Superhero to being on the run from EVERYONE like some "wanted fugetive!"

Beast Boy then cupped his face in his hands.

"and, HOW did I get Raven mixed up in this?"

Beast Boy actually started to cry, his emotions running haywire.  
>he wished this whole thing was a Bad Dream, a Nightmare...<p>

But, it WASN'T...this was REAL.

Beast Boy finally laid down on the bed, staring up at the cealing.  
>his lip began to quiver as his mind wandered to some distant memories...<p>

memories that he WISHED he could forget.

[Meanwhile, Elsewhere]

Several mecenaries were gathered in a room with electronic equipment.  
>at that moment, a Teenaged Girl walked into the room...accompained by some "Commando-Ninjas"<p>

the girl was dressed in Black and Silver body armor wore a bronze-and-Black bandanna mask with a left eye hole and long, silver hair.

one of the mercs stood up as she entered.

"are YOU the one that hired us?"

Ravager grinned.

"in a manner of SPEAKING, yes..." began the girl

"I have actually been hired for a special job...a job that I CANNOT do by myself.  
>though I have plenty of my late father's androids at my disposal..."<p>

Ravager motioned to the silent guards standing at both her sides.

"I am in need of HUMAN assistance...  
>and, as such, I have personally chosen ALL OF YOU to accompany me on my mission."<p>

"and what sort of mission is THAT?" asked another Merc

Ravager looked at them and grinned.

"WE...are going to hunt down and fight the EX-Teen Titan AND, Former Doom Patrol Member: Beast Boy."

one Merc chuckled.

"Beast Boy?, you mean that kid that turns into animals?"

Ravager nodded.

"the SAME."

one Merc scratched his head, confused.

"I-I don't get it...WHY do you need our help to fight this kid?  
>I mean, I get that the Doom Patrol and Teen Titans are serious Big Shots.<p>

but, that Beast Kid is a Nobody.  
>he's a LOSER!, the weakest member of BOTH teams."<p>

"WAS the weakest...but, he's went through some "changes" recently." began Ravager

"changes that enabled him to tear apart nearly HALF of Jump City...  
>and, make the Elite Police Troopers there look like Minimum Wage Mall Cops."<p>

one merc whistled long and loudly

"no kidding?"

"I kid you NOT...Beast Boy is anything BUT weak.  
>and, the guy paying us, wants us to fight him-"<p>

"and, BRING HIM DOWN?" asked another Merc

Ravager grinned.

"He just wants us to fight him...  
>whether we Kill Him or Not is entirely UP TO US."<p>

one Merc snickered maliciously.

"I say we KILL 'EM...I never liked his jokes, anyway."

Ravager grinned.

"I'll take that as your ACCEPTANCE of the job, then?"

the Cruel Mercenary smirked.

"hell yeah, I'M IN."

Ravager then looked at the others.

"and, how do the rest of you feel?"

the other Mercs looked at each other, as if debating.

"gee...I dunno." said one Merc

"going after a Teenager...isn't this a little-"

BOOM!

before anyone could BLINK, Ravager suddnely drew out a gun with lightning fast reflexes and SHOT the merc point blank.

Ravager smirked as the Merc fell to the floor, DEAD.

"no...it's not "little", It's ALOT!"

the rest of the Mercs looked at Ravager, feeling uneasy.

"I'll ask AGAIN: do. you. ACCEPT?  
>because if you DON'T, I'll be happy to "escort" you out."<p>

the Mercs looked at each other.  
>then, in PERFECT unison...they replied.<p>

(("WE'RE IN!))

Ravanger grinned.

"I just KNEW you would all see things MY WAY."

Ravager put her gun away.

"all you needed was the proper "motivation."

Ravager then huffed.

"that's what "daddy" always told me...he was an exellent teacher."

Ravager looked at "her men."

"NOW...my sources tell me that our target was last seen heading for the canadian wilderness...I suggest you all GET READY to leave."

"MA'AM, YES MA'AM!" said the Mercs, acting like soldiers

Ravager smirked.  
>she then turned and left the room, followed by her Android Guards.<p>

[Bloomdale, Later That Night]

Raven returned to motel room, dropping some bags she was carrying on the floor.  
>she looked and saw that Beast Boy was on the bed, fast asleep.<p>

Raven smirked.

"I know Meditation can be BORING to you, gar...but, SHEESH!"

as Beast Boy breathed softly, Raven smiled.  
>she walked over to him, then sat down on the bed beside him.<p>

she then affectionetly stroked his hair.  
>Raven exhaled sharply, still having a hard time accepting the recent events that transpired.<p>

she wondered what the Titans were doing right now.  
>but, mostly...she wondered IF they had put a stop to their "Beastbuster" Weapons<p>

Raven still felt angry with her old teammates (Robin mostly)  
>but, she HOPED they would come to their senses, and realise their mistake.<p>

Raven finally grabbed a nearby remote control and, flipped on a small TV that was in the room.

at LEAST she and Beast Boy had "free cable."

Raven flipped thru channels, ignoring various "idiotic" programs...  
>she soon stopped at a News Channel and decided to watch it for a minute.<p>

(("Good evening...")) began a Newswoman

(("and, Welcome to the Global News Network...  
>Tonight and GNN, we are continuing our Coverage of the recent "Monster Attack" that occured just YESTERDAY in Jump City, USA."))<p>

Raven widened her eyes.  
>she then turned up the volume.<p>

(("Normally, a Monster Attack is nothing NEW in Jump City...  
>except THIS TIME, the Hometown of the famous Teen Titans was attcked by one of their own..."))<p>

Raven watched as a Video Playback of the Man-Beast fighting Jump City Police Troopers and Beastbuster Units played.

(("as this Video Footage shows, the Titan called "Beast Boy"  
>turned into a Hulking Beast and rampaged thru the city, wreaking havok and causing damage."))<p>

"HE DID NOT!" snapped Raven, almost "shouting" at the TV

(("to FURTHER complicate the matter...it seems that one of the Titans has become a Traitor.  
>the EX-Titan known as "Raven" was seen aiding the Man-Beast in his Path of Destruction"))<p>

Raven's eyed widned in shock.

"what?"

the Screen played video footage of Raven fighting the City Troopers.  
>this (obviously) got Raven SO PI$$ED off, that random objects in the room began to vibrate<p>

how DARE they accused Raven of being a Traitor!  
>she wasn't like TERRA!, she wasn't destroying the city, SHE WAS HELPING HER FRIEND!"<p>

(("the remaining Titans were "unavailable" for a comment reguarding this crisis.  
>however, United States General "Wade Ilings" had THIS to say..."))<p>

the screen showed the what looked like a middle aged man in a uniform.  
>he was standing at a pedistol with some US Soldiers, Jump City Troopers and FBI and CIA agents.<p>

the General began to speak.

(("Given the FAILURE to capture and contain the Man-Beast despite the cooperation of the Teen Titans and the Beastbuster tech that they provided...

the United Nations have decreed that Beast Boy is a THREAT to National Security.  
>as such, I have been given FULL POWER to stop the Man-Beast by ANY MEANS NECCESARY."))<p>

(("Does that mean you'll DESTROY IT!")) asked a reporter

the General remained stonefaced.

(("I repeat: ANY. MEANS. NECCESARY...  
>so, YES: Termination of the creature IS an option at this point."))<p>

(("what of the Traitor: RAVEN?")) asked another Reporter

(("The Man-Beast is a danger to humanity...and, "Raven" is helping it.  
>as such, she will be Arrested, Put on Trial and then JAILED for her Crimes Against Humanity."))<p>

Raven felt sick to her stomach upon hearing this.  
>it seemed that the WHOLE WORLD was now against Her and Beast Boy.<p>

the screen then switched back to the News Woman.

(("and, so the "Man Hunt" begins for the Ferral Beast Boy and the Renagade Titan Raven.  
>million dollar bounties have been placed on their heads by the FBI and CIA.<p>

one has to wonder HOW LONG these two go go before they are eventually caught...  
>this is GNN, the Global News Network...THANK YOU, and GOODBY-"))<p>

CRASH!

Raven tossed the remote at the TV, shattering the glass screen.  
>tears began to form in her eyes, feeling a flood of emotions.<p>

it was TRUE, now...Beast Boy wasn't "alone."  
>now, SHE was being hunted like an animal...same as him.<p>

and, all because SHE was protecting him.

"robin...how could you?"

Raven shut her eyes TIGHT, feeling betrayed.  
>she then looked over at Beast Boy...who was STILL sleeping.<p>

the azarathian girl sobbed quietly.  
>she then crawled onto the bed and laid down beside him.<p>

Raven put her arms around him and embraced him.  
>resting her head against his, she cried softly.<p>

"your my only friend now, garfield...the world has turned against us."

(("oh, quit your BAWLING..."))

Raven widened her eyes in shock.  
>she immediatly sat upm looking around.<p>

"who said that!"

(("I did.")) said the voice, which sounded "familair"

"Where!"

(("here."))

"WHERE!"

(("oh, for the love of...LOOK IN THE MIRROR!"))

Raven looked at a mirror hanging on a wall...then, GASPED.  
>in the mirror was her reflection...but, it wasn't her own.<p>

she saw what looked like herself.  
>only "she" had bright red skin, snow white hair four golden eyes and horn shapes on her forehead.<p>

in shock, Raven got up from the bed and approached the mirror.  
>she gazed at the Demonic Raven in the mirror...which reacted as an independant entity.<p>

(("take a PICTURE, it'll last longer.")) said Demon Raven, her voice darker

"who...what ARE you!" exclaimed Raven, scared and confused

Demon Raven narrowed her eyes and smirked.

(("I am YOU, Rae...I am YOUR "Beast Within."))

* * *

><p>Author Note: I show how much this story is like the 1970s Incredible Hulk TV Series in THIS chapter...<p>

Beast Boy and Raven are now on the move, trying to get to a certain location while keeping a Low Profile  
>(not easy to do when you have Green and Grey skin) and using fake names.<p>

I also increase the Tension by have a "General Ross-Wannabe" use the Titans Beastbusters  
>to hunt down the Man-Beast, and possably destroy with with little mercy.<p>

and, just to make things even MORE angsty...RAVEN is being branded a Traitor  
>(for protecting Beast Boy from the Jump City Troopers) and being hunted, too.<p>

oh, and Ravager is ALREADY tracking down Beast Boy and, is ready to give him the fight of his life.

and, a "crazy" Cliffhanger.

Note: the names "David McGee" and "Betty Jones" are Hulk References, in case you didn't know  
>("David Banner" and "Jack McGee" from the 1970s TV Series, and "Betty Ross" and "Rick Jones" from the Comic Books)<p>

and, the "joke" reguarding the One Bed in the Motel is based on a similair joke I read in a BBxRae Fanfiction (Raven reacted in the same way)


	5. Friend or Foe

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 05: Friend or Foe

* * *

><p>Raven stared at her reflection in the mirrot, shocked, frightened and confused.<br>her "inner demon" just smirked at her, almost in a "mocking" sort of way.

Raven finally summoned enough courage to speak.

"who are you?"

Demon Raven exahled, aggravated.

(("I already told you: I'm your OTHER self.  
>you know...the part of yourself that you keep "locked away" inside."))<p>

Raven glared at herself.

"the EVIL within me?"

This made the Demonic Raven laugh.

(("oh, I get it...  
>you think that just because I'm a DEMON, I am automaticly "Evil", right?"))<p>

"well, I-"

(("PLEASE...I am no more evil that the Man-Beast.  
>and, like "him", I represent your TRUE SELF...brought out by your Rage."))<p>

Raven stared right into the multiple eyes of her "alter ego"

"w-what do you want?" said Raven, finally

(("same thing YOU want: to help the man we love."))

Raven widened her eyes at this remark.

"l-love?"

a Sly Grin appeared on the Demon Raven's face.

(("don't try and DENY your feelings, RAE...I hate it when you do.  
>you KNOW that you care for "B.B." MORE than just a friend."))<p>

"No I don't!"

(("YES...you do."))

"I DON'T!"

(("don't lie to me, Raven...  
>I think I would know how you really feel, I am YOU, afterall."))<p>

Raven looked away, holding her head and groaning.

"this is CRAZY!"

(("if you say so...")) began Demon Raven

(("YOUR the one whose having an arguement with yourself...and, LOSING."))

Raven exclaimed loudly.  
>then turned and faced her Mirror Image.<p>

"I can't be in love with Beast Boy, I JUST CAN'T!"

(("and, WHY NOT?...you've had feelings for him ever since he helped you regain control of your mind...REMEMBER?"))

Raven paused for a moment, she DID remember that day...

how that one battle Doctor Light caused her to Lose Control of her anger.  
>and, Beast Boy and Cyborg SOMEHOW got inside her mind via her Magic Mirror.<p>

she told them to leave, but they stayed...HE stayed.  
>and, helped her regain control of her emotions (Rage especially)<p>

she didn't want to admit it...  
>but, ever since that day, she had looked at Beast Boy "differently"<p>

"maybe so...but, it's still IMPOSSIBLE."

(("you didn't think it was "impossible" when that jerk Malchior tricked you."))

Raven looked at her demon Self...whose dark expression was STERN.

(("he played you like a harp...and, you LET HIM.  
>much like TERRA played with Beast Boy's heart."))<p>

Raven widened her eyes at this.

she INDEED remembered how much Malchior hurt her...  
>but, she never ONCE though about how Beast Boy was hurting...when terra betrayed them.<p>

(("is it any wonder that after you beat Malchior...  
>the only one who had kind words to give you was Beast Boy?"))<p>

Raven hung her head and sighed sharply.  
>she DID remember what Beast Boy said...and, how comforting it felt.<p>

she ALSO remembered "hugging" him for some reason after that.

why did she hug him?, she could of quite easily said "thank you"  
>but, no...she opened her room's door and hugged Beast Boy without a second thought.<p>

was it TRUE?, did she REALLY love him?

(("Don't deny it, Rachel...you ARE in love with him.  
>why else leave the Titans just to protect him from the world?"))<p>

Raven looked at herself...her eyes moist.

(("besides...HE loves us, too."))

"what?"

(("why did "Beast" fight Adonis AND the Teen Titans?")) said Demon Raven, sarcasticly

"uhh-..."

(("to PROTECT you, that's what!  
>Beast's primary motivation has ALWAYS been to Protect You!"))<p>

Demon Raven stared right at Raven, her gold eyes piercing.

(("and, since "Beast" is part of him...his True Self.  
>then, if Beast Loves you...then, you KNOW that Beast Boy loves you."))<p>

Raven took a moment to ponder this.  
>wondering if what her demon self said was TRUE.<p>

Raven finally exhaled and looked at the mirror.

"maybe...but, what can we do?  
>the world is hunting us, there is NO PLACE we can go that's safe."<p>

(("EXCEPT Africa."))

Raven looked at her other self.

"what?"

(("AFRICA...Beast Boy's "home."  
>most of it is Remote, hardly any human contact."))<p>

"yes, I know...he wante dto go their to TRAIN."

(("we could Live There, too.  
>not even the military could find us there...not in those jungles."))<p>

Raven took a moment to think about this.  
>it SOUNDED like a good idea...but, she just wasn't sure.<p>

(("but, even if you DO reach Africa...you still have one other problem."))

"what?"

(("learning to control YOUR Rage.")) said Demon Raven with a grin

(("you cannot possably help Beast Boy control is anger...without FIRST mastering your own."))

"I already CAN control my anger."

Demon Raven wasn't convinced.

(("NO, you don't control it...you CONTAIN it.  
>you keep your Rage locked away in your soul, and pretend it doesn't exist."))<p>

Demon Raven smirked.

(("GEE...that sounds ALOT like what everyone else want to do to Beast Boy, don't it?"))

"what are yo-"

(("do you REALLY want to control your anger?  
>then, learn to know when to keep it inside...and, WHEN to unleash it."))<p>

"BUT-!"

(("You know...the Man-Beast is kinda cute.")) mused Demon Raven

(("in a "Muscular", yet "Fuzzy" sort of way."))

"RAVEN!"

(("you need to let me out more often, Rachel...you NEED my power to protect him.  
>I suggest you start by doing what I say and leaving town TONIGHT."))<p>

"L-Leave!, TONIGHT!"

(("is there an Echo in here?"))

Raven scowled at her Demon Self, getting EXTREMELY annoyed.

(("your faces are on National Television, with a REWARD placed on our heads.  
>every second you spend here...you give our Enemies a chance to find us."))<p>

"BUT-"

(("Run, Raven...RUN."))

with that, the Demon Raven disappeared.  
>Raven then saw her own reflection in the mirror.<p>

Raven breathed heavily, feeling Fear and Paranoia overwelm her.  
>she finally ran to Beast Boy and gently shook him awake.<p>

"Gar...Gar, wake up!"

Beast Boy mumbled.

"ehhh?...w-what?"

Beast Boy soon awoke.  
>he sat up and yawned loudly.<p>

Beast Boy then looked at Raven, still Half Asleep.

"raven?"

"We have to go, Gar...NOW!"

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, confused.  
>for some reason, Raven was SCARED.<p>

"Go?, WHY!"

"no time to explain, we need to leave town NOW!"

[Meanwhile, at Jump City]

Robin sighed sharply as he entered the Command Center of Titans Tower.

the stress of Beast Boy and Raven's absense was getting to him...  
>he TRIED to take his mind off things with Solo Crime Fighting (like he USED to do at Gotham)<p>

but, even THAT granted him no peace-of-mind...  
>Raven's harsh words still burned FRESH in his mind.<p>

PLUS, his Jaw was still sore from when she hit hit.

Robin was suddenly jolted from his thoughts once he saw his remaining Teammates.  
>Cyborg was at the Master computer, while Starfire was crying silently.<p>

Curious, the masked teen ran up to them.

"Cyborg!, Starfire...w-what's going on!"

Cyborg glanced at Robin.  
>Robin could tell by his expression that whatever it was...it WASN'T good news.<p>

"It's General Wade Illings from the United States Military..."

"what about him?"

"He's appropiated my Beastbuster Tech for the Army."

"What?, WHY!"

Starfire cried loudly.

"TO HUNT DOWN FRIENDS BEAST BOY AND RAVEN!"

Robin was stunned.

"WHAT!, B-BUT WHY!"

Cyborg faced Robin, his expression stonefaced...but, emotional at the same time.

"Because he's convinced the United Nations that B.B. is a THREAT to the World in his Man-Beast Form.

he's been given FULL AUTHORITY to hunt him down, Robin.  
>he's planning on using my Tech to CAPTURE or KILL him..."<p>

Cyborg then sighed sharply.

"and, by the looks of it...the General is aiming for the "second option."

"BUT, WHAT ABOUT RAVEN!" exclaimed Robin

"why is HE after her!"

Starfire sniffed loudly, then spoke teh best she could.

"F-Friend Raven was protecting Friend Beast Boy when the City Troopers went "Board-Over" with the Beastbusters...

the Generald Illings said she's a Traitor...not one of us.  
>he wants to...TO THROW HER IN JAIL!, like a Criminal!"<p>

Starfire cried again.  
>Robin cletched his fist in anger.<p>

"they...THEY CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Thye CAN, Robin...they Can." said Cyborg, glumly

"Illings was ALREADY here at the Tower with Dozens of Soldiers.  
>they took ALL the Data I had on my Beastbuster units...they took EVERYTHING."<p>

Robin looked shocked.

"all of it?"

Cyborg shut his eyes...then, nodded.

"everything...even the Prototypes are gone."

"AND, YOU LET THEM TAKE IT!"

Cyborg growled at Robin.

"HEY!, WE HAD NO CHOICE!" shouted Cyborg

"Illings had a Court Order and Full Support from the Goverment.  
>if WE didn't comply with them, they'd Throw us ALL IN JAIL...then, TAKE IT ANYWAY!"<p>

Robin looked away, growling forcefully.

"then...it's MY fault, it's ALL my fault.  
>if I had only TRUSTED Beast Boy and tried to help him...like Raven said, then-"<p>

"hey, man..."

Cyborg placed his metal hand on Robin's shoulder.

"blaming yourself won't fix this."

"then, how do we fix this?"

Cyborg sighed sharply.

"I don't know...I've been TRYING to find BB and Rae.  
>the LEAST we can do is Apologyse, and let them know that this WASN'T our idea."<p>

"HOW?, Beast Boy and Raven left behind their Communicators."

"TRUE, but they have tracking devices in their costumes.  
>even if they ARE hiding, I figured Raven's still keeping her robe with her."<p>

Robin's eyes lit up, feeling a swell of hope.

"do you know where she is?"

"kind of...according to my systems, she's SOMEWHERE in Canada."

Robin's eyes narrowed.

"only ONE of us should go find them.  
>if we ALL GO, the General might get suspicious."<p>

"agreed...I'll go."

"you sure, rob?"

Robin nodded.

"yes, this Beastbuster Program was MY IDEA.  
>so, it's MY FAULT their in trouble..."I" have to make things right."<p>

Cyborg nodded.

"right...me and Star will hold the fort until you get back."

Robin nodded.  
>he then turned and started to leave.<p>

"ROBIN!"

Robin turned to see Starfire rush over and hug him tightly, tears in her eyes.

"PLEASE...help our friends" whispered the Tamaranian

Robin hugged Starfire back.

"I will, Star...I promise."

Robin parted from the girl, turned and left.

[Later]

Robin soon drove from Titans Tower on his Motercycle (which had a Hover Mode)  
>as the "Birdbike" drove off into the city...a small, Unmanned Military aircraft flew over.<p>

the drone followed Robin stealthly, watching him CLOSELY.

[Unknown Military Base]

a soldier watched a screen in a dark room, watching a live video of Robin.

"SIR...we have a visual on Robin.  
>just got back to the Tower, but he just left again."<p>

General Illings approached the monitors his hands behind his back and a stern look on his face.

"stay on him, but keep out of sight...  
>with any luck, he'll lead us STRAIGHT to our targets."<p>

"yes, sir."

[Canada, Dawn]

Raven and Beast Boy sitting together in the car of a speeding Train.  
>which was heading to an unknown destination (Raven never bothered to check)<p>

the two (or, RAVEN actually) were in such a rush that they didn't even have time put on their new clothes.

"so the Military is after me, now!" said Beast Boy, finally

Raven looked at Beast Boy.

"YES...and, not just You.  
>their hunting ME as well."<p>

Beast Boy looked shocked.

"YOU!  
>but, I don't understand...why are they after YOU!"<p>

"Because I'm helping you, Gar." said Raven fighting her tears

"and, because of that, I've been branded a Traitor."

Beast Boy was stunned at this.

HIM being hunted for his "Man-Beast" problem he could handle.  
>but, now RAVEN was getting blamed simply for helping him.<p>

"oh, god...it's my fault." said Beast Boy, in shock

"i've ruined your life...it's all my faul-

SLAP!

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" snapped Raven, slapping him on the cheek

"You didn't do anything wrong, THEY DID!  
>I CHOSE to help you, be your friend...and, I don't regret it."<p>

Beast Boy looked at Raven.

"But-"

"NO BUTS!"

Raven grabbed Beast Boy's shoulders, looking right at him.

"you are my Friend, Beast Boy...nothing will EVER change that." began Raven

"and, if being your friend means I have to be hunted like an animal for the rest of my life...then, I will take that risk."

Beast Boy looked at Raven, shocked at how strong her Loyalty was.

"I..I don't understand.  
>WHY are you willing to throw everything away just for me!"<p>

Raven paused at this.  
>she didn't know HOW to answer him.<p>

(("Why?...Because I LOVE YOU, stupid!  
>I love everything about you!, and, I never want to leave your side!"))<p>

Raven blushed at that brief thought in her head.  
>she finally exhaled, and spoke...her voice shakey.<p>

"because...when I say I care about you, I MEAN IT."

Beast Boy looked away, sighing sharply.

"i'm sorry, raven."

Raven widened her eyes.

"YOUR sorry?"

"yes...I'm sorry for doubting you."

Beast Boy then looked right at Raven.

"all this time, I thought you hated me...  
>mostly because we never "hung out" back when we were Titans."<p>

Raven looked away, feeling SHAME wash over her.

"I guess I always thought that if I wa sever in Serious Trouble...  
>it would be Cyborg who would bail me out (or, at least Starfire)...but, NEVER you."<p>

Beast Boy exhaled, looking out at the open door watching as the canadian forest passed them by rapidly.

"yet, here I am...a "monster" on the run.  
>and, the only one whose here for me, risking EVERYTHING for me..."<p>

beast Boy shut his eyes, holding back his tears.

"is the LAST PERSON...who I ever expected to come to my rescue."

Beast Boy then looked at Raven (whose own eyes were getting moist, touched by his words.)

"I always thought you'd abandon me, never give my absense a Second Thought...  
>but, I was WRONG...in the end, YOUR the Only friend that I've got."<p>

Raven shut her eyes, trying to hold back her tears.

but, it was useless...  
>she finally let them fall down her cheek.<p>

"I'm sorry, ra-"

Raven suddenly hugged Beast Boy tightly, crying softly.

"don't...apologyse.  
>you NEVER would of felt that way, unless I gave you a reason to."<p>

Raven opened her eyes, tears still in them.

"I did TERRIBLE things to you...things that I regret.  
>but, I promise...i'll NEVER hurt you again, I swear it."<p>

Beast Boy was stunned at this act of Affection.

Raven had CHANGED.  
>it was like...like she was a different person, now.<p>

"rae...I-"

Suddenly, Beast Boy froze.  
>Raven sensed something was wrong and parted from him.<p>

"Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy's puples became as small as pins.  
>he felt an INTENSE "throbbing" sensation in his head.<p>

"garfield...what's wrong?"

"run." said Beast Boy, silently

"what?, what are yo-"

suddnely, Raven's eyes widened.  
>she herself sensed something.<p>

both she and Beast Boy looked out of the door...and, saw something hedaing towards them.  
>they widened their eyes at what was coming at them as an incredible speed.<p>

"GET OUT!"

Beast Boy and Ravem immediatly jumped out of the train car...  
>just SECONDS after a rocketing missle impacted it, making it explode in a firey blaze.<p>

the two teenagers tumbled down the snowy hill before finally coming to a stop onto the ground.

MILES away, hidden behind a tree...  
>Ravager watched them slowly get up from the scope of her Bazooka.<p>

"D*MMIT!, how could I miss that shot!" cursed Ravager

as Ravager watched Beast Boy and Raven run off the Silver Haired teen pressed a button on her wrist.

Beast Boy and Raven ran as fast as they could AWAY from the burning wreckage they tried to take cover into the Forest, but their weren't enough trees to hide them.

"that...THAT WAS A MISSLE!" exclaimed Raven

"you...(huff) think it was...(pant) the Army!" said Beast Boy

"It COULDN'T be!  
>I know they want us captured, but even THEY wouldn't endanger all those peop-"<p>

suddenly, several figures dropped down from nowhere.  
>Beast Boy and Raven stopped, stunned at their "familiar" enemies.<p>

"no...it's can't be." said Beast Boy

Beast Boy watched as Slade's Android Foot Soldiers approached.  
>Raven turned and saw MORE appear and surround them.<p>

Beast Boy and Raven pressed their backs against each other.  
>both facing the Commando-Ninjas, ready for ANY attack.<p>

"their...slade's bots." said Beast Boy

"but, HOW?...slade's dead." said Raven

the robots began to attack.  
>Beast Boy and Raven prepared to defend themselves.<p>

THEN...all of a sudden, they FROZE.

"wha-?"

"DON'T...MOVE."

Beast Boy and Raven turned and saw a dark figure approach.  
>the robot stepped aside...allowing the figure to enter the "circle"<p>

Beast Boy and Raven widened their eyes at the figure...

it was a Teenaged girl with long, silver hair.  
>BUT, she wore a Mask and body armor that resembled Slade's<p>

the girl was holding a gun and aiming it at THEM as she approached.

"stay right there...  
>unless you WANT to see if you can REALLY die from "Lead Poisoning."<p>

Beast Boy finally broke from his shock and spoke.

"who...ARE you?"

Ravager grinned.

"my name...is ROSE.  
>but, you can call me Ravager."<p>

Ravager then smirked.

"or, "Death"...either one will do."

after a brief silence, Ravager spoke again.

"I'm sure you have ALOT of questions...let me start by answering the most Obvious.  
>YES, I am affiliated with "Deathstroke"...the man you knew as SLADE."<p>

"are you another innocent kid that he manipulated to be his apprentice?" asked Raven, sternly

Ravager stared at her DARKLY.

"no...I'm his DAUGHTER."

Beast Boy and Raven widened their eyes at this, stunned beyond belief.

"no WAY..." said Beast Boy

"WAY." replied Ravager

Ravager then cocked her gun, which startled Raven and Beast Boy

"My dad taught me EVERYTHING I know...I am who I am because of him.  
>and, despite what he may of told you..."I" was his "True" Apprentice, his Heir."<p>

Ravager continued speaking, keeping her gun trained on the two at ALL TIMES.

"all those "other" freaks and monsters that he took in...they were NOTHING.  
>just pawns for him to use in his quest to create the Perfect World."<p>

Ravager's lip quivered, feeling emotion sweep over her.

"I...I returned to one of his lairs one day.  
>I had been abroad, undergoing the final phase of my training..."<p>

Ravager then GLARED at Beast Boy and Raven.

"but, when I came BACK...I found his lair abandoned.  
>I soon discovered that my father was...d-dead."<p>

Ravager then growled at the two.

"MURDERED!...BY YOU FREAKING TITANS!"

Raven gasped she could feel Ravager's Rage and Hatred

she WANTED to kill them.

"WHOA, DUDE!  
>we didn't kill him, TERRA DID!"<p>

Ravager's single eye became thin.

"i don't care...Terra was one of you, so I blame ALL OF YOU."

"BUT-!"

Ravager mock charged at them, making them flinch.  
>she then smirked, a CRUEL expression on her face.<p>

"BESIDES...I have a "job" to do."

"Job?" said Beast Boy, confused

"yep." said Ravager

"see, I've been making a living as a Mercenary/Assassin (just like "daddy.")  
>all I need to do is Fight "The Beast", and I'll get one hellava paycheck."<p>

Ravager then approached Beast Boy.

"so...whadda ya' say we get this over with?"

"I...I can't."

Ravager scowled, she then pressed her gun against Beast Boy's head.  
>Raven tried to stop her, but Ravager's Android aimed their wrist lasers at her.<p>

"you wanna RE-PHRASE that last statement?"

"NO!, you don't understand: I REALLY CAN'T!" exclaimed Beast Boy

"The Man-Beast isn't like my Animal Forms...I can't just change at will!"

Ravager gritted her teeth, pressing her gun HARDER against Beast Boy's head.

"then, HOW. DO. YOU. DO IT!"

"I...I don't know!  
>I just, you know...GET ANGRY!"<p>

"Angry?"

"YEAH!  
>it only happens when I get Stressed."<p>

Ravager eyed Beast Boy.  
>she then removed her gun.<p>

"Stress, huh?"

"yes."

Ravager grinned evily.  
>shhe then suddenly struck Beast Boy in the head with her gun.<p>

"BEAST BOY!" shouted Raven

Beast Boy groaned in pain.  
>he looked up at ravager, blood seeping from his nose.<p>

"come on...DO IT!" snapped Ravager

"Get MAD...hurt me, HIT ME!"

Ravager kicked Beast Boy HARD.

"STOP IT!, YOUR HURTING HIM!" shouted Raven tears in her eyes

Beast Boy held his waist, which was THROBBING with pain.  
>in aggravation, Ravager grabbed Beast By by his shirt.<p>

she then began to hit him mercilessly.  
>Raven felt sick to her stomach...she couldn't STAND to watch Beast Boy being treated this way.<p>

Raven began to hear voices in her head.  
>her "Emotions" were running wild, speaking to her from her mind.<p>

(("KILL HER!")) Bellowed Rage Raven

(("STOP HER!, SHE'S HURTING OUR "BEASTIE BOO!")) shouted Affection Raven

(("DON'T JUST STAND THERE, YOU IDIOT!  
>GET OVER THEIR AND KICK THAT B*TCH'S A$$!")) snapped Bravery Raven<p>

Raven heard one last voice.

(("let me out, Raven...LET. ME. OUT!")) shouted Demon Raven

Raven groaned, feeling her anger building.  
>trees were starting to vibrate as her powers reacte dto her emotions.<p>

Ravager finally stopped beating up Beast Boy and stared down at him.  
>to her disappointment...he wasn't showing the SLIGHTEST sign of changing.<p>

"where is it...SHOW IT TO ME!"

Ravager grabbed Beast Boy, almost strangling him.  
>she began slapping his face HARD, staring into his eyes with rage.<p>

"WHY AREN'T YOU GETTING ANGRY!"

Beast Boy spat out blood.

"your...wasting your time." began Beast Boy, groaning in pain "i've spent...the earliest days...of my childhood being BEATEN...and, TORTURED...by a "man" WORSE than you!"

Beast Boy glared at Ravager.

"there is nothing you can do that can-GAHH!"

Ravager suddenly drew out a long dagger and stabbed Beast Boy with it.

"NO!" shrieked Raven

Ravager pulled her blade out.  
>Beast Boy fell to his knees, clutching his bleeding wound.<p>

"maybe THAT will get you "stressed out", enough..." began Ravager

"I suggest you transforme NOW...or, else Bleed-To-Death."

Ravager smirked.

"frankly...I don't care which one you do.  
>either "I" a fight...OR, a funeral: your choice."<p>

Raven watched as Beast Boy literal bled to death.  
>she then looked at ravager...and, GLARED with anger.<p>

"you...B*TCH!"

without thinking, Raven charged and punched at Ravager.  
>she tried to punch again...but, Ravager performed sweep kick at her.<p>

as Raven fell to the ground, Ravager drew out a sword and, put it against her neck, pressing the metallic blade against her skin.

"YOU weren't part of my mission...  
>but, I am SURE I'll ger rewarded for bringing in the "Teen Titan Traitor", none-the-less."<p>

raven glared at Ravager...who smirked at her.

"the Wanted Posters did say "DEAD, or Alive...right?"

Beast Boy looked up at Ravager, watching as he threatened Raven.  
>he then narrowed his eyes, glaring as RAGE began to build up within him.<p>

his emerald green eyes then turned SILVER.

"grrrrrrrr..."

Ravager and Raven looked back at Beast Boy...whose growls were SLOWLY becoming "inhuman"  
>Beast Boy stood up, gritting his teeth and glaring angrily at Ravager.<p>

the two girls saw Beast Boy's wound regenerated, the flesh healing almost instantly.  
>Beast Boy's body began to increase in size, his ALREADY torn up costume ripping even MORE.<p>

as his body become LARGER and more MUSCULAR, green fur grew quickly over his skin.  
>long, black talons grew his hands and feet and his fangs also grew longer.<p>

his face slowly lost it's "human" features.  
>becoming a hairy muzzle, with a tiger nose, wolf-like ears and, long, dark green hair that flowed like a Lions Mane.<p>

his now Hulking body towered over the girls.  
>he was no Longer "Beast Boy", anymore...he was THE BEAST.<p>

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Beast roared at Ravager in Rage.  
>but Ravager...just grinned insanely.<p>

"finally..."

Ravager removed her blade from Raven's throat.  
>her androids fired at Beast with their lasers, but he ignored them.<p>

Beast Charged at full speed and punched at Ravager HARD.  
>the blow was So Powerful, then Ravager was knocked into the air and flew several miles.<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Ravager fell thru the air and finally crashed on a mountain.  
>she lay on the ground for several minutes, before finally awakening.<p>

"ohhh..."

Ravager sat up and found that her arm was limp.

"what the-!"

Ravager soon realised her arm had been "dislocated"  
>hse gritted her teeth as she grabbed her arm...then, jerked it in place.<p>

"GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" shouted Ravager, in pain

Ravager breathed heavily, hissing thru her teeth.  
>as the pain subsided, she flexed her arm before finally standing up.<p>

exhaling...she looked around.

"ohhh...what the hell happened?" said Ravager, feeling DAZED

(("RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!..."))

Ravager's eye widened, hearing a ferocious roar from afar.  
>she then looked up and saw a Hulking, Green Monster drop down from the air.<p>

Ravager quickly leapt away as it landed on teh ground with a THUD, cracking the ground.  
>as the dust settled...Ravager saw the creature to be "The Werebeast"<p>

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Beast roared at ravager (who remembered who it was at that moment.)

"oh, yeah..."

* * *

><p>Author Note: This chapter was basicly meant to establish Raven's growing feelings for Beast Boy.<br>both DIRECTLY (from Rae's one-on-one with her Demon Self) and IN-DIRECTLY (the Train Car Scene)

Raven's confronsation with "Demon Raven" (I like to call her "Hellgirl", sometimes)  
>is a reference to how Banner and Hulk sometimes spoke to each other in the same way<br>("Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes" is a good Example...and, Blonsky/Abomination from "Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction.")

I also clarify that the Remaining Titans (or, the "Titans Trio" as I call them right now.)  
>are unwilling participants in Gen. Illings hunt for Beast and Raven (so, Robin may have Difficulty getting BB and Rae to trust him.)<p>

the Final Part of this chapter is a Setup for a "Hulk vs Wolverine" type of fight  
>and, YES: Ravager CAN be a Dark Substitute for "Wolvie"...like DeathstrokeSlade, she has a Healing Factor.


	6. Beast vs Ravager

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 06: Beast Vs Ravager

* * *

><p>"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"<p>

Beast roared at Ravager in Rage.  
>but Ravager...just grinned insanely.<p>

"finally..."

Ravager removed her blade from Raven's throat.  
>her androids fired at Beast with their lasers, but he ignored them.<p>

Beast Charged at full speed and punched at Ravager HARD.  
>the blow was So Powerful, that Ravager was knocked into the air and flew several miles.<p>

Raven watched as Ravager's body disappeared thru the air.  
>the Man-Beast growled, then yelled out as Ravager's Android Soldiers fired at him.<p>

"RAAHH!, STUPID ROBOTS!"

Beast swiped at the Commando Ninjas, knocking some into trees (which broke apart)  
>others got deep gashed cut into them, exposing their circutry and leaking oil.<p>

the Beast finally grabbed the last one with both hands.  
>growling, he pulled hard and ripped the robot in two.<p>

roaring, he tossed the torn halves aside.

Raven stared wide eyed, amazed at the "brutality" of The Beast and, HOPING the Man-Beast knew they were just Robots.

"beast?"

Beast ignored Raven for some reason.  
>he just looked in the direction that he hit Ravager and growled.<p>

"grrrr...one eyed girl." growled Beast

Before Raven could do or say ANYTHING.  
>Beast leapted high into the air and disappeared (obviously going after Ravager)<p>

"BEAST, WAIT!" callede Raven

Unknown to Raven...one of the Commando-Ninja Bots was still functioning.  
>it raised it's sparking wrist laser at Raven and charged it.<p>

but, before it could fire...a projectile struck it's weapon and head.

BOOM-BOOOM!

Raven suddenly looked back, startled at the sudden explosions.  
>she looked and saw a figure approach from the shadows...<p>

a Spikey Haired teen...in a Red-and-Green Costume.

"raven..."

Raven stared at Robin...then, growled angrily.  
>she glared at Robin, gritting her teeth and grinding them.<p>

"you..." growled Raven, her tone Venomous

[Elsewhere]

Beast faced Ravager, growling.  
>Ravager just smirked as she drew out twin swords, making a battle stance.<p>

"okay, Freak...LET'S DO THIS!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Beast charged, swiping at Ravager with it's massive claws.  
>Ravager, However...easily evaded the attacks and slashed at Beast's Arm.<p>

Beast pulled his arm back in pain...which made Ravager snicker.

"HA!, was that really your be-"

Ravager suddenly paused.  
>she saw Beast's deep cut heal in seconds.<p>

"noooo..."

Beast Growled at Ravager she then took a defensive stance, holding her swords in an X-Formation.

Beast could see his reflection in the blades.  
>he then roared loudly, feeling Rage towards his new enemy.<p>

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Beast pounded HARD against the ground.  
>this caused the cliff that they were on to Rupture and Crack.<p>

the ground eventually gave way...  
>and, both Ravager and Beast fell off the high up mountain and into a lake.<p>

Beast eventually emerged from the water, having lost track of Ravager.  
>he shook his body rapidly, drying the water off his green fur.<p>

suddenly, Ravager leapt out of the water.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Yelling out in Rage, Ravager landed on Beast's back and, immediatly plunged her Katana Swords into it's back.

"GRRR-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" yelled out Beast in Pain

Ravager proceeded to rip out and impale Beast Again and AGAIN as blood splurted from his back (and, the pain increased)...Beast's RAGE increased.

as Ravager ripped her swords out...Beast suddenly dropped down onto his back.  
>this Of Course crushed Ravager under the Werebeast's weight (just as Beast planned)<p>

Beast immediatly got up and glanced at Ravager.  
>she was laying on the cracked ground, her swords dropped and groaning.<p>

Ravager soon opened her eye and looked up...just in time to see Beast slam a Boulder on her.  
>Beast continued to slam the massive rock against her, eventually crumbling it.<p>

"RAAAAHHH!"  
>Beast SMASH One Eyed Girl!" snapped Beast<p>

Beast saw that Ravager's "broken" body was flinching.  
>in response, he punched at her with his fists.<p>

"One Eyed Girl LEAVE...BEAST ALOOOOOOOONE!"

Beast soon stopped, seeing that Ravager body was motionless.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Beast roared out in rage.  
>he then turned and walked away.<p>

he then suddnenly stopped.  
>Beast glanced over...and saw Ravager standing, glaring at him.<p>

blood was seeping from her mouth and nose and, parts of her mask was torn, letting strands of white hair escape

Ravager breathed heavily, then spoke.

"okay, Monster...let's try that again." said Ravager, with a sadistic smile

Beast turned and growled at her.  
>Ravager drew out twin guns and yelled out as she fired rapid shots.<p>

at FIRST, some of the bullets hit Beast, making blood drip from the holes.  
>but, to Ravager's surprise...the bullets soon began to bounce off his skin.<p>

growling, she threw away her guns grabbed her swords and charged the Green Beast.

Beast roared loudly, his rage increasing with every second that passed.  
>Ravager ran up and slashed at Beast, cutting "X" like wounds on his chest<p>

but, Beast ignored his injuries and attacked.  
>he blocked Ravager's next attack, willing taking it cleaving wound into his forearm.<p>

Beast and Ravager's face were INCHES apart, glaring at each other.

"your pretty strong, Beast...but, your NO MATCH FOR ME!" proclaimed Ravager

Beast growled loudly...then, grinned.

"we'll SEE." said Beast, in surprisingly clear speech.

"wha-?"

Beast growled, then shoved Ravager away.  
>despite his bleeidng wounds, Beast remained unfatigued.<p>

"you think I'm just a monster...that i'm STUPID!" began Beast

"But, I'm NOT...now: BEAST SLASH!"

Beast flexed his clawed hand, bending his large fingers in a curved formation.  
>he then slashed his black, curved talons at Ravager with lightning speed.<p>

Ravager expected to feel pain from some wound...but, none came.  
>she then looked at Beast, first confused...then, she smirked mockingly.<p>

"HA!, you missed!"

Beast smirked at Ravager.

"wasn't aiming for YOU."

at that moment, the blades of Ravager's swords fell apart.  
>sliced pieces of metal fell to the ground...rendering her swords USELESS.<p>

Ravager gasped, shocked at this.  
>Beast then flexed his claws again.<p>

"too bad...NOW, what will you do?"

Ravager threw her sword hilts away.  
>she then drew out a metal pole, pressed a button and extened it into a Bo-Staff.<p>

Beast just snickered at this.

"a Stick?, REALLY!...is that the best you got?"

Ravager growled thru her gritted teeth.  
>Beast grinned, then placed his finger on his furry chin.<p>

"hmmm...well, if we ARE fighting with sticks, now I wonder if "I" can do better than tha-"

Beast's eye lit up...he then smiled.

"oh, OF COURSE..."

Beast suddenly walked over, grabbed a large tree and, with slight strain...pulled it out of the ground (roots and all)

He then turned and faced Ravager, holding the tree trunk in it's arms.

Ravager's single left eye just widened like a saucer.

"oh...sh*t."

[Earlier, Elsewhere in the Canadian Forest]

Raven glared at Robin.

"what the HELL are you doing here, Robin!"

"Raven, loo-"

"NO, SCRATCH THAT!: How the hell DID you find me!"

Robin scratched his head, nervous.

"TELL ME!, or i'll "rip" the information out of your sku-"

"their are Tracking Devices inplanted in our costumes, OKAY!"

Raven's eyes widened.

"what?"

"it...was a failsafe, in case we ever lost our Communiators.  
>YOUR tracking device is in your robe, since you never go anywhere withou-"<p>

Raven suddenly tore off her hooded cape and tossed it at Robin, angrily.

"Raven...Listen, I-"

"I'm DONE listening to you!" snapped Raven, object vibrating from her anger

"Raven, you don't understand-"

"WHAT DON'T I UNDERSTAND!" shouted Raven

"That YOU and Cyborg built weapons to hurt Beast Boy!  
>that thos every same weapons are now being used by the Military!"<p>

Raven approached Robin, still fuming.

"That I have been branded a TRAITOR just for helping him!  
>that we're being Hunted like ANIMALS by Military!"<p>

Raven glared right at Robin, her faces inches from his.

"If i don't QUITE understand...then, please: Enlighten Me."

Robin gulped hard.  
>never before had he seen Raven so ANGRY...angry at HIM.<p>

the Boy Wonder finally sighed sharply.

"okay...I admit it, what I did was WRONG." began Robin

"the Beastbuster Project was a MISTAKE...I realise that, now.  
>but, you have got to believe me: everything else WASN'T MY FAULT!"<p>

Raven narrowed her eyes.

"and, "I" am suppose to believe that?"

"Raven...your a TELAPATH and an EMPATH.  
>you can read my Thoughts and Feelings, you MUST know what I am saying is true!"<p>

Raven eyed Robin.

"I thought I could...I really did." began Raven

"but, I know for a fact that you've been trained by "The Best"  
>to resist Mind Reading...AND, your even better at masking your feelings than I AM."<p>

Raven glared right at him.

"If I was to read your Thoughts and Feelings RIGHT NOW...how am I to know that it's REAL?"

Robin was stunned at this: Raven TRUELY believed he had Betrayed her and Beast Boy.

(("RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"))

the two teens were suddenly jolted from their arguement by a Loud Roar.  
>they looked and saw a Hulking Green Beast land near them with a THUD.<p>

Robin stepped back as Beast rose up and approached him and Raven (who remained calm)

"robin...what are YOU doing here?" said Beast, darkly

both Robin and Raven were wide eyed (though, Robin mostly)

"B-Beast Boy?...is that YOU!" stuttered Robin

Beast lower down, his face inches from Robin's

"NO...I am BEAST, not Puny Gar."

"Gar?"

"Beast Boy's REAL name." said Raven, her arms crossed

Beast rose up, towering over the teens.  
>he then looked over at Raven.<p>

"I'll ask AGAIN: what is HE doing here?"

Raven scoffed.

"TRYING to convince us that the Military hunting us with Beastbusters Tech ISN'T his fault."

Beast looked at robin...then, snickered.

"Really?...is that a fact? said Beast, crossing his massive arms

Robin got over his shock (and, obvious fear) and spoke.

"i-it's TRUE, Beast Bo-, errr...BEAST."

Beast eyed Robin with his Silver eyes.

"It wasn't my idea to give the Military the Beastbusters, I swear!"

"oh...and, I suppose it wasn't your idea to give the Cops the Beastbuster Tech, EITHER...right?"

Robin gulped.

"well...YEAH, actually it wa-"

Beast grumbled he bent down and faced Robin.

"look, you can THINK i'm stupid...just, don't talk to me like i am."

"I'M NOT!" exclaimed Robin

"Look, I didn't jus GIVE General Illings the Tech!  
>they marched into the Tower and took it, THEY HAD A COURT ORDER!"<p>

"I don't care if some villain broke in stole it, and, then SOLD IT to the General!" began Beast, angrily

Robin gulped as Beast glared right at him.  
>it was OBVIOUS that "Beast" was somebody else entirely.<p>

there was NO TRACE of the Comical, Fun Loving "Beast Boy" that he knew in this creature.

"the Beastbusters was YOUR idea, YOUR responsibility.  
>so, everything that Illings do with that Tech from now on...is YOUR FAULT!"<p>

"But-"

"Because of your FEAR and MISTRUST of me...  
>EVERYONE now thinks I'm the worst thing that happened since that "Doomsday" creature crashed landed in Metropolis and NEARLY killed Superman!"<p>

Beast gently poked at Robin's chest.

"Now, EVERYONE thinks that Raven has Gone Bad!"

"but-"

"All because SHE did what you were too afraid to do."

"Yes, but I-"

"Even if I DID believe you...HOW ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE ALL OF THIS GO AWAY!  
>General Illings Isn't going to just "change his mind" because you say so."<p>

Raven nodded in agreement.

"YES, he certainly WON'T."

Robin sighed sharply, holding his head.

"I...I don't know." began Robin

"but, I CAN fix this...  
>look, just back back to the Tower, and we'll-"<p>

"BACK TO THE TOWER!  
>HA!, and, I thought Garfield's jokes were BAD." said Beast<p>

"I'm SERIOUS!  
>just back home and we'll-"<p>

Suddnely, Raven's eyes widened.  
>she sensed something...something coming.<p>

"oh, no...LOOK OUT!"

KA-BOOM!

Missles suddnely impacted the ground near them, knocking them down.  
>Beast, Raven and Robin looked up and saw Military Helicopters fly over them.<p>

almost immediatly afterwards, several Beastbuster Troopers landed on the ground.  
>they surrounded Beast, aiming their weapons at both HIM and RAVEN.<p>

(("YOU ARE SURROUNDED!")) commanded someone on a Helicopter, via Loudspeaker

(("DO NOT TRY TO RUN...OR, WE WILL SHOOT!"))

Beast gritted his sharp teeth and snarled.  
>Raven just cast a Death Glare at Robin, grinding her teeth.<p>

"you..."

Robin looked shocked and scared.

"YOU LED THEM TO US!  
>YOU WERE WORKING WITH THEM THE WHOLE TIME!<p>

"NO!, I DIDN'T!  
>RAVEN, YOU'VE GOT TO BELIEV-"<p>

"LIAR!" snapped Raven, her eyes flashing red

suddenly, a Beastbuster Trooper fired someing at Raven.  
>the Azarathian was instantly binded by a steel cord, which constricted on her.<p>

she fell to the ground, unable to stand due to the weight.

"RAVEN!" exclaimed Robin

Beast looked at Raven...then, growled.

"Secondary Target Neutralized...engaging primary target." said a Beastbuster Trooper

the Beastbusters began to fire their guns at Beast, who held his hands back.  
>in rage, he swiped at the Exo-Meched Soldiers, knocking them back.<p>

"RAAAAAHH!, BEAST SMASH STUPID MACHINE MEN!"

Beast was now BACK in his "Savage Mindset"  
>he furious attacked the Beastbuster Troopers, quite easily damaging their armor.<p>

"IT'S NO GOOD!" exclaimed a Beastbuster Trooper

"UNLEASH THE VANGUARD!"

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"the WHAT?"

at that moment, a LARGER Beastbuster Mech approached.

the mech was much LARGER than beast was (actually towering over him)  
>and, actually knocked some trees down as it approached.<p>

Beast looked up at the Beastbuster Vanguard...and, growled

(("Say GOODNIGHT, you Monster...")) said the Vanguard's pilot

the Vanguard punched at Beast with it's massive fist.  
>the force of the blow actually shaking the ground upon impact.<p>

"NO!" shrieked Raven, tears in her eyes.

Miraculously...Beast SURVIVED the attack.  
>he slowly stood up, his claw gripping the giant fist and struggling against it.<p>

Beast's footing skidded across the ground the earth uprooting as the Vanguard INCREASED it's pressure

the Beastbuster Trooper then began firing at Beast.  
>Beast gritted his teeth, TRYING to withstand these multiple attacks.<p>

Raven glare dat them, tears in her eyes.

"NO!, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" shouted Raven

Raven struggled to get free of her binds...but, was unable to.  
>she tried to focus her Shadow Energy to break her binds...but, this TOO failed.<p>

"no...NO!  
>leave him alone...LEAVE US ALONE!" cried Raven<p>

[Meanwhile, Inside Raven's Mind]

one of Raven's Emotions was at the "cage" that contained Raven's Rage.  
>the emotion was AFFECTION, and she was currently bashing at the Cage's lock with a large rock.<p>

the Red Cloaked Raven glared at Affection, her four eyes glowing red.

"HURRY UP!" snapped Rage

"RELEASE ME!"

Affection breathed heavily as she kept bashing the cage with her "weapon"

"I'm...I'M TRYING!"

"try FASTER!  
>I'm the only one who can help Raven save Beast Boy!"<p>

tears were in the Purple Cloaked Raven's eyes.

"i won't fail my Beastie Boo...I WON'T!"

with one last bash...the lock shattered.  
>a Wide smiled creeped on Rage's face.<p>

Shadow tendrils then sprouted from within her cloak which spread and destroyed the rest of the cage.

"yes...I AM FREE!"

[Reality]

Raven's eyes were shut tight, tears in them.  
>she then shot them open, now Full Yellow.<p>

Robin (who was ALREADY frozen in shock at what happened) stared at her, feeling scared.

"R-Raven?"

Raven glared at the Beastbusters.  
>an extra pair of yellow eyes then formed above her regular ones.<br>two curved "Horn-Like" shapes sprouted from her forehead

her skin then changed from it's "normal" Pale Grey to a Bright Red color and, her Lavender Hair turned Snow White and her ears became LONG and POINTED

Raven's body also INCREASED in size...  
>she grew taller, and her body becoming more Muscular.<p>

as she changed, her black leotard ripped and teared.  
>Raven eventually broke the steel cords binding her...like TWINE.<p>

Raven then stood up tall...VERY tall.  
>her body now looking like a "Demonic Amazon"<p>

her clothes had ripped to show her exposed arms and waist and, at first glance...she looked like a "bodybuilder"

Raven glared at the Beastbusters...then, snarled inhumanly.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

the Beastbusters stopped firing on Beast and looked back...  
>just in time for "Raven" to pounce at one of then, tackling it down.<p>

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

the Trooper screams as Raven slashed at his glass shielding with her claw-like hands.

"KILL IT!" commanded a Beastbuster Trooper

"NO!" shouted Robin

the Troopers ignored Robin and fired at Raven...  
>but, Raven performed a backflip thur the air and avoided the shots.<p>

flames then formed around her hands and, Raven attacked, leaving Burning Claw Marks in their armor.

While this was happening, Beast (having got the Beastbuster Troopers off his back)  
>yelled out as he used all his strength and SHOVED the Vangauard away.<p>

the massive machine only staggered backwards from this.  
>Beast then roared at he leapt in the air and grasped onto the cockpit.<p>

"STUPID PUNY HUMANS!" yelled Beast

Beast began to punch at the glass shielding, cracking it.

"BEAST WANTS TO BE LEFT ALONE!"

The pilot within the Vanguard raised it's massive fist up, ready to bash at Beast.  
>Beast however...leapt away, evading teh attacked (and, causing the Vangard to damage ITSELF)<p>

(("GAAAAAH!))

The vangard fell to the ground, creating a slight tremor as it did.  
>Beast snarled at the machine, he then leapt high onto it.<p>

standing on it's chest, Beast viciously pounded and claws at the metallic armor while the Vanguard's armor was TOUGHER that the Beastbuster Troopers...it WASN'T tough enough.

Beast quite easily shredded the metal, exposing circutry.  
>the emerald hulk dug it's claws into the "wound" and pulled at some wires, snapping them.<p>

the Vanguard then grabbed Beast, slowly got up and tossed him thru several trees

THIS got the attention of "Raven", who glared at the Vanguard with her multiple, golden eyes.  
>deciding she was DONE with the Troopers, she performed an incredible leap at the Vanguard.<p>

she clung to teh already damaged cockpit shield and glared at the terrified pilot.

"you wanna fight a MONSTER!" began Raven her voice "demonic" sounding

"then, why don't you "play" with ME..."

(("oh god...WHAT IS THAT THING!")) exclaimed the Pilot

(("Who cares...JUST KILL IT!")) ordered someone on a Helicopter

(("with PLEASURE, sir."))

the Vanguard grabbed Raven abd clutched her in it's massive hand.  
>the Pilot grinned maliciously as it SQUEEZED the hand, attempting to Crush Raven.<p>

Raven gritted her razor sharp teeth, groaning from the strain.  
>her eyes then flashed bright red, feeling her RAGE increasing.<p>

ember flames suddenly errupted from her body.  
>the heat was SO INTENSE...that the metallic alloy of the Vangaurd wass starting to melt.<p>

"you made me ANGRY..." began Raven, her "body heat" increasing

"i'm not very "nice" when I'm angry."

the Massive Beastbuster Mech SLOWLY began to melt.  
>it almost looked like it was sweating as Molten Metal dripped from it.<p>

Raven then freed her hand and dug her claw-like fingers into the Vanguard.  
>sher raw strength and intense heat made her SLICE right thru the armor...<p>

like a "Hot Knife Thru Butter"

"and, the ANGRIER I get..." continued Raven

Raven aimed her hand at the Vanguard and fired a powerful fire blast.  
>the flames bombarded the chest of the Mech like a cannon, bursting STRAIGHT out of it's back.<p>

"the HOTTER...I BECOME!" said Raven, as the Mech collapsed.

the Pilot franticly tried to work the controls of the Vanguard...  
>but, it's made no response, due to it's Power Supply being DESTROYED.<p>

"NO!, NOOOOOOO!  
>WORK D*MN YOU, WOOOOOOORK!"<p>

Flames then exploded from Raven's body, bursting the mechanical hand apart.  
>she then yelled out as she leapt over to the cockpit and stared down at the pilot.<p>

"NO!, G-GET AWAY YOU MONSTER!"

Raven raised her fists and pounded against the glass, shattering it.  
>she then grabbed the soldier, tearing him out of his seat.<p>

she lift him up and glared at him, growling in her throat.  
>her four golden eyes glowed bright red and she razor sharp teeth were grinding.<p>

"better say your PRAYERS, Jerk." began Raven

"because your in "Hell"...and, I'm "The Devil."

the man cried out in horror as Raven raised her hand up, ready to strike at him.

then, a hand suddnely grabs Raven's arm, restraining her.

"Friend Raven, STOP!"

Raven turned here had and looked at Starfire.

"Don't kill him, PLEASE!"

Raven glared at the Tamaranian.  
>she then dropped the soldier (who ran off in fright)<p>

Starfire exhaled with relief...THEN, Raven suddenly struck at her.  
>knocking the Tamaranian Princess thru the air, skidding across the ground.<p>

Starfire looked up to see Raven leapt down at her, yelling.  
>she quickly rolled away...narrowly avoiding Raven's Flaming STOMP attack.<p>

Robin soon joined Starfire...who both faced the Enraged Raven.

"Friend Raven!" exclaimed Starfire

"WHY do you attack me!"

"YOUR NO FRIEND OF MINE!" roared Raven

"not after what your BOYFRIEND did!"

"But, I DIDN't Rav-"

Raven yelled out in rage.  
>she raised her hands over her head and summomed a ball of flames.<p>

the fireball grew Bigger and BIGGER, burning nearly as bright as The Sun.

"NO...MORE...LIIIIIIIIIIES!"

Raven shrieked in anger as she tossed the fireball at her Former Friends.  
>Robin and Starfire did their best to EVADE the attack...<p>

but, the fireball exploded with the force of an Atomic Bomb.  
>knocking then away violently and burning a crater into the earth.<p>

Robin and Starfire eventually recovered from this Powerful Attack.  
>they both looked up at Raven, whose body was BURNING with flames.<p>

"and, STOP CALLING ME "RAVEN!" shouted "Raven"

"Raven was weak...I am NOT.  
>I am DEMO-RAVEN!, I am the TRUE Raven!"<p>

Raven/Demo-Raven glared at Robin and Starfire, her eyes glowing an Ember color.

"now, Demo-Raven...SMASH."

Demo-Raven flexed her hands, making Claw-Like gestures.  
>her hands burned with ember colors flames, which burned Hotter and HOTTER.<p>

the ground in which she stood was burning as well.  
>trees and plants were catching on fire SIMPLY because she was near them<p>

as she approached her Ex-Friends/Teammates, she left flaming footprints in her wake.  
>she then ran after them at full speed, her claw-like hands in front and baring her sharp teeth.<p>

she leapt at them, almost like a leopard pouncing on it's prey.  
>the Boy Wonder and Tamaranian Princess were frozen in fear...as their "friend" attack.<p>

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Author Note: One can TELL from the Title, that this Chap was meant to mirror "Hulk Vs Woverine"<br>in fact, most of Beast and Ravager's fight was based entirely off the "HVW" Movie.

But, I was also being ORIGINAL by have Beast attain a Joe Fixit/Professor Hulk personality  
>mid-way thru the fight and chap, just to show what Beast's REAL personality is like (can't have him be "Beast Smash!" ALL the time)<p>

Raven FINALLY "She-Hulks Out" and goes to town on the Beastbusters...  
>and, YES...I will be calling Raven's "Trigon Form" DEMO-RAVEN, instead of just "Demon Raven"<br>("Demon Raven" sound TOO Sinister, and besides.."Demo-Raven" sounds cooler, like Marvel's "Demo-Goblin")

and, before anyone says anything: YES, I do think that raven would have "problems" reading Robin's Mind and Feelings...  
>REMEMBER, Robin was Batman's Apprentice before the Titans...and, Bats is a MASTER at fooling Mind Readers and masking his feelings.<p>

so, despite Raven being ABLE to read his mind...she can't be sure if what she sees is "Real" or "True"


	7. Strange Secrets of Garfield Logan

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 07: Strange Secrets of Garfield Logan

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Canadian Forest (FAR from the battle that was currently ensueing)<br>lay the KOed and "ravaged" form of Ravager...who was found by a group of heavily armed men.

they were Mercenaries...RAVAGER'S Mencenaries.  
>one of then looked at he others and smirked.<p>

"so...is the "her royal b*tchness" dead?"

BOOM!

as if to answer, Ravager shot the man with her gun.  
>the startled mercs stepped back as Ravager got up, groaning as she did.<p>

"hmmm...I guess not." said another merc, finally

Ravager spat out bloody saliva, then growled.  
>one Merc approached Ravager, ALMOST looking concerned.<p>

"are you...alright?"

Ravager scowled at him.

"am I alright?..." began Ravager, her tone getting Aggressive

"I just got punched halfway across this freaking forest dislocated my shoulder, got my BONES crushed by a bolder my favorite swords are RUINED, and to top it off: I got slugged by an entire tree..."

Ravager got right in the merc's face

"HOW DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!" shouted Ravager at high volume

one Merc snickered.

"guess your plan to go at this SOLO didn't work, huh?"

Ravager eyed the man, her eye narrow.

"Look...this is MY Mission, MINE!  
>your all here as Backup, in case I need any help."<p>

"which CLEARLY you didn't need." said a Merc sarcasticly

Ravager reached for her gun, which made him flinch.  
>she smirked, then took her hand off the gun.<p>

"so...what's the Plan, Ma'am?" said a Merc

Ravager narrowed her eyes.

"we go back to BASE." said Ravager

"My client just wanted us to fight The Beast, see what it could do.  
>I HAVE fought him, so I have what he needs...for NOW, at least."<p>

"then, we'd better get moving NOW!  
>the Military just arrived, and their fighting that thing."<p>

Ravager cocked her eye at this remark.

"they ARE?"

"yeah!" said another Merc

"we heard explosions and felt the ground shake.  
>you'd think they were fighting Cinderblock, Overload and Plasmus ALL-IN-ONE!"<p>

Ravager took a moment to think about this.

"are we in a HURRY?" asked Ravager

"no, not that we know of." answered a Merc

Ravager then smiled.

"then, why don't we get over there and "watch-the-fireworks" for awhile?  
>heh-heh, something tells me it's gonna be quite an exciting show."<p>

the mercs all grinned, indicating their agreement.

[Meanwhile, Back at the Battle]

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Demo-Raven pounced at the Terrified Robin and Starfire.  
>the two heroes manage dto break from their fear and evade...but, only slightly.<p>

Demo-Raven managed to slash at them both, leaving Burnt Cuts on their arms.  
>as Robin gripped his arm in pain, Demo-Raven went straight after him.<p>

the four-eyed half demon grappeled his shirt raised him up (bringing his face to HERS) and glares right at him.

"you'll PAY for what you've done..." said Demo-Raven, in a Threatening tone

Robin groaned as Demo-Raven's body heat increased.  
>he felt like he was in the Saharah Desert...and, was feeling light headed.<p>

Starfire immediatly got up and rushed over.

"RAVEN!, RAVEN STOP!"

Starfire tried to grab Raven...but, yelled out in pain.  
>Demo-Raven's skin felt like touching a hot frying pan.<p>

Starfire jerked her hands away, gritting her teeth in pain.  
>she looked at them...and, saw her skin RED with burns.<p>

Demo-Raven glarged at Starfire, growling.  
>she then tossed Robin away like a ragdoll...and, approached Starfire.<p>

"you DARE to touch...ME!"

Starfire looked at Demo-Raven, feeling SCARED beyond belief.  
>even MORE scared than the time Raven's powers brought that Horror Monster to life by accident.<p>

and, she was TERRIFIED back then!  
>NOW (and, as embarrassing as it sounded)...she felt like she was going to wet herself.<p>

"I had to go EASY on Robin before...seeing as how he's such a "frail" thing.  
>but, being a Tamaranian...you can take a little more PUNISHMENT than him, RIGHT?"<p>

Starfire gulped.

"R-Raven, PLEASE...I-"

Demo-Raven punched at Starfire...HARD.  
>so hard, that the Alien Girl crashed into a tree and shattered upon impact.<p>

Demo-Raven pounced at Starfire and pinned her down.

"i thought YOU of all people would understand..." began Demo-Raven, tears in her angry eyes.

"Beast Boy never hurt anyone...EVER.  
>I was sure that YOU, of ALL PEOPLE...would be the first to defend him."<p>

Starfire gulped hard.  
>her Fear was now fading...replaced with GUILT.<p>

Demo-Raven grabbed Starfire's shirt and raised her up.

"but, NO...because Robin turned on him, YOU TURNED AGAINST HIM, TOO!"

"NO, RAVEN!  
>it isn't like tha-GAAHH!"<p>

Demo-Raven tightened her grip, almost choking Starfire.

"I won't let you hurt the man I love...I WON'T!"

Starfire widened her eyes in shock.

"l-love?"

RATTA-TATTA-TATTA!

Demo-Raven growled as Military Helicopters began to shoot at her.  
>but, the rapid-fire bullets melted TOO MUCH as they neared her body...and, did little damage.<p>

but, they WERE annoying...annoying enough to make Demo-Raven "Angrier"

she finally tossed Starfire away and glared at the choppers.  
>flames emitted from her hands and burned like small suns.<p>

she then put her palms together, generating a fireball.  
>growling, she charged the flames...then, extended her arms out and fired a Powerful Heatbeam.<p>

the beam impacted a helicopter's main roter, destroying it.  
>this caused the chopper to drop from the air and crash into the ground.<p>

the other chopper fired missles at Demo-Raven...who summoned a wall of fire, blocking them.  
>Demo-Raven then eyed something on the ground...something that gave her an "idea"<p>

Demo-Raven grabbed broken pieces of the metal cord that previously binded her.  
>using her "hellfire", she welded them back together and gripped the cord, tightening it.<p>

dark flames covered the cord in an instant.  
>Demo-Raven then swung the flaming cord like a WhiplashLasso.

after a few circular swings, she swung it at the helicopter.  
>the flaming cord snagged it and Demo-Raven began to pull it down.<p>

the Helicopter TRIED to fly up...but, it was No Match for Demo-Raven's "unnatural stength"  
>Demo-Raven grippe dthe cord tightly, glaring right at the terrified pilots.<p>

she looked ready to jerk the cord and slam the chopper down on the ground.

THEN, a voice rang out.

"RAVEN!"

Demo-Raven looked and saw Beast Boy approach.

he was OBVIOUSLY changed back to human form.  
>his clothes were torn up, and he looked exhausted.<p>

the Demonic Girl stared at Beast Boy...a sympathetic look on her dark face.

"d-don't...do it.  
>you...d-don't have to...k-ki-ohhhhh..."<p>

Beast Boy finally collasped, passing out.  
>Demo-raven's four, golden eyes grew wide with concern.<p>

"garfield..."

Demo-Raven finally glanced at the Helicopter...and, narrowed her eyes.  
>she tugged it one last time and glared at the scared humans inside.<p>

"leave us alone..."

Demo-Raven then jerked the flaming cord TIGHT.  
>she swung the chopper around, then released it.<p>

the half demon watched as the helicopter flew off, it's pilots OBVIOUSLY scared out of their wits.

Demo-Raven then looks over to Beast Boy...and made a purring noise in her throat.  
>she approached his motionless body, knelt down and picked him up off the ground.<p>

she propped his head up (which was limping backwards)  
>Demo-Raven touched his face gently, a saddened look on her demonic face.<p>

"i'm...sorry."

Demo-Raven leaned down and softly kissed Beast Boy on his lips.  
>tears fell from her eyes, falling onto his green face.<p>

Starfire and Robin watched this whole thing, their eyes wide.  
>Demo-Raven then stood up, holding Beast Boy bridal style.<p>

she shot a GLARE at the two...then, walked off.  
>to Robin's surprise...she headed STRAIGHT for his personal Motercycle.<p>

daring not DO or SAY anything, they watched as Demo-Raven laid him on the bike.  
>she then dre wout her cord (now withour flames) and used it to fastened Beast Boy to the bike.<p>

THEN...Demo-Raven did something unexpected (and, Shocking)

Demo-Raven's hand charged with flames...then she touched the bike.  
>in an instant, the Motercycle was "transformed" by Demo-Raven's hellfire.<p>

the bike change color from Red-and-Yellow to Dark Blue and Black it's shape morphed to look more "demonic", and the wheels became comsumed in Flames.

Demo-Raven smirked at this.  
>she then got onto her new "Hellcycle" and laughed demonicly.<p>

revving the engine, she sped off at an incredible speed leaving a trail of fire than BURNED into the ground.

Demo-Raven soon disappeared from view...leaving Robin and Starfire Stunned and Awestruck.

"wow...didn't know she could do THAT." said Starfire, finally

Robin's eyes remained wide, refusing to blink.

"she took my bike."

It was at THAT moment...that Robin noticed somebody watching him.  
>he looked and saw a far off figue hidden within some trees.<p>

a figure wearing a Two-Toned, Bronze-and-Black mask...with a single, visible eye.

"no...it can't be."

the figure looked right at him.  
>realising that "he" was being watched, the figure ran off with some people.<p>

"Robi-?"

"STOP!"

Robin immediatly started running, leaving behind a confused Starfire.  
>the masked teen rushed pass the many trees and jumped over some.<p>

his heart raced as he got CLOSER to the mysterious (yet, Familiar) figure.

the figure stopped suddnely...so, Robin stopped.

"SLADE!"

the figure was frozen still.  
>it then turned and looked right at Robin.<p>

it was at that moment that Robin saw a "difference" in this figure.  
>though the mask looked very much like his old enemy, it's color and eyehole was REVERSED.<p>

plus, it was a Cloth Bandana...NOT a Metal Helmet.  
>the figure had Long, White hair and was OBVIOUSLY a girl.<p>

Robin stared in shock, stunned at this.

"NO...not Slade.  
>but, you were CLOSE, "Boy Blunder."<p>

Robin narrowed his eyes, glaring at the Slade-Like figure.

"WHO ARE YOU!"

Ravager smirked at Robin.  
>though she WASN'T Slade...something about her certainly reminded Robin of him.<p>

just then, a black helicopter hovered over them.  
>some men opened the door and droppe down a rope ladder.<p>

Ravager grabbed the ladder, planting her boot on it.

"call me...ROSE.  
>and, in case your wondering: NO, I am not Slade's Apprentice..."<p>

Ravager smirked.

"just his "little girl" whose out for REVENGE."

Robin's blood ran cold at this remark.

"what?" said Robin, meekly

Ravager snickered.

"til' next time...TEEN TITAN."

the helicopter then hover up into the air.  
>Ravager climbed up into the chopper, glanced at Robin.<p>

she smirked evily as the helicopter flew off...leaving Robin even MORE troubled than before.

Starfire soon flew over to Robin...who was STILL staring at the sky.

"Robin?"

Robin said nothing.

"Robin, what is wrong?" repeated Starfire

"What did you see?"

Robin shook his head, still in shock.

"just...a ghost."

[Hours Later, In An Unknown Location]

a man was sitting alone in an office, looking at some video screens intently.  
>almost immediatly, Ravager burst thru the door and glared at where he was sitting.<p>

"your back..." said the man

"I trust your mission was a success, then?"

Ravager scoffed.

"if my "Success" you mean: "I-Totally-Got-My-A$$-Kicked", then YEAH...it was."

the man chuckled softly.  
>so, Ravager continued.<p>

"you sick, sleazy son-of-a-b*tch." said Ravager, blunty

the man glanced at her.

"come AGAIN?"

"you NEVER planned on my mission be successful, DID YOU!  
>you KNEW that-that THING!, would beat us...BADLY."<p>

"I had my suspicious, yes."

the man then turned his chair and faced Ravager.  
>the silver haired teen could see that he wasn't wearing his armored suit.<p>

but, reguardless of this...his features was STILL consealed in shadow.

"but, I ALSO knew that you would last alot longer than others."

Ravager raised her eyebrow from under her mask.  
>she then scowled at him, her expression STERN.<p>

"what's this all ABOUT?..." began Ravager

"WHY are you so obsessed with that little green freak?"

the man narrowed his cold eyes at Ravager.

"he has Great Power...POWER that I wish to control."

Ravager eyed him...apparently NOT convinced.

"what's this REALLY about?"

"excuse me?"

"My father believed in Controlling Power, almost to an Obsession.  
>this thing you have for Beast Boy...it's MORE than just "controlling" him."<p>

Ravager placed her hands on the desk, staring right at him.  
>by NOW, she could see his slightly shaggy black hair.<p>

"now, I'll ask again...WHAT. IS. THIS. ALL ABOUT?"

the man looked right at Ravager, his expression UNFAZED by her forcefulness.  
>he then smirked at her, and spoke calmly.<p>

"i'll show you..."

[Later]

a door slid opened and the man and Ravager (now, unmasked and wearing an Eyepatch)  
>walked into a large room filled with technology and lab equipment.<p>

"what I am going to tell you is VERY PERSONAL..." began the man

"a secret I have long since kept."

Ravager/Rose smirked.

"do tell..."

"well, first off...your are CORRECT.  
>my issue with Beast Boy IS more than just business."<p>

"then, what is it then?  
>WHY is he the only one you want?"<p>

the man looked at Rose.

"call it a "Family Matter."

Rose raised her eyebrow.

"huh?"

the dark haired man chuckled.

"tell me...do you know of a man named: "Mark Logan?"

"no."

"Mark was a gifted Biologist...and, my brother."

"what's HE got to do with this?"

the man grinned.

"Everything, my dear...EVERYTHING."

Rose scowled at her employer, clearly pi$$ed off at his remark.  
>apparently he knew this, as indicated by his smirk.<p>

he continued.

"it all started when he met a woman named MARIE LOGAN.  
>she was a Zoologist, working at a Zoo at San Diego...in which Mark was visiting."<p>

Rose scoffed at this.

"oh, don't tell me: it was Love at first DISGUSTING Sight."

the man smirked.

"something like that, yeah."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"your not gonna bore me with some Cheesy, Lame Romance Story, are you?"

"no...i'll skip ahead to the Important Parts." said the man

the man (and, Rose) walked over to a desk.  
>he took a photograph off the table and showed it to Rose.<p>

Rose examined it.  
>the photograph showed a young man with short, brown hair a woman with blonde hair, and a young child that looked strangely "familiar"<p>

"that's my brother..." began the man

"with his wife, Marie...and, their son: Garfield."

"cute." said Rose, obviously not impressed

the man grinned.

"look at the BOY...doesn't he look familiar?"

Rose looked at the image of the child.  
>she had to admit, he DID look familair.<p>

"what's so special about him?"

"look...HARDER, you'll figure it out."

Rose eyed him.  
>she then looked at the boy again.<p>

"imagine him a little more...GREEN."

Rose immediatly mentally pictured the blonde haired, blue eyed child being GREEN.

Green Hair...Green Skin...Long, Pointed Ears and Fangs.

Rose widened her eye.

"Beast Boy?"

the man nodded.

"yes."

Rose looked at him.

"HOW!"

the man was silent, grinning to himself.

"my brother's time with Marie gave his Ingenius Mind "creativity." began the man

"he recognized that many creatures within the Animal Kingdom possessed natural skills that would Revolutionize the Human condition..."

the man chuckled.

"I still remember him going ON and ON about it...

how a Lizard's regeneration ability could enable soldiers in war to regrow severed limbs.  
>and, how a Bat's Sonar Ability could grant the blind "Enhanced Sight."<p>

"kind of a Bleeding Heart, wasn't he?" said Rose, smirking

the Man scoffed.

"tell me about it..."

he then looked at Rose.

"Luckily, "I" saw the Bigger Picture...  
>I saw an oppertunity for PROFIT.<p>

Rose eyed him.

"oh?..."

the man snickered.

"do you have any idea how much MONEY people would pay for for the Powers of Animals?, ANY Animals!

why, just look at Waylon Jones and Kurt Langstrom...  
>as KILLER CROC and MAN-BAT, They have proven how useful Animal Traits can be in Combat."<p>

"true..." said Rose

"you going somewhere with this?"

the man grinned.

"My brother...was synthozysing a SERUM, a Mutigen if you will.  
>one injection would grant normal humans ANY Animal Trait you wished."<p>

Rose grinned, getting a Good Idea where he was getting at.

"to conduct his research properly...he and his Wife reloacted to Kenya, Africa." continued the man

"EVERYONE thought he was on a Safari...least, that's what HE told everyone.  
>only I knew his real reasons for going, what he was REALLY up to."<p>

the man then sighed sharply.

"THEN...the unthinkable happened."

"what?, what happened?"

the man looked right at Rose.

"SAKUTIA...that's what happened."

Rose raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Sakutia?"

"an Extremely Rare and LETHAL Disease...both HE, His Wife AND, his son caught it."

the man then lit a cigar and began to smoke, his eyes staring off into space.

"there was NO cure...least, not one that anyone KNEW of."

Rose eyed the man.

"he FOUND one?"

"not quite, no..." said the Man

"see, Mark theorized that Healing Properties of his Mutigen MIGHT save them...  
>problem was, his Serum was still "Incomplete"...not to mention UNTESTED.<p>

but, he was SO SURE of his Mutigen's healing capabilities that, when he finally created a working serum...he used it on his SON."

"Garfield..."

the man nodded.

"yes...both HE and his WIFE insisted they use it on him.  
>prefering to Sacrifice themselves, rather than watch their only son die."<p>

Rose scoffed, making a slight gagging noise.

"how sickenly sweet."

the Man continued

"well, the serum WORKED it definently Cured Garfield...but, then something went VERY WRONG."

the man then looked at rose, smirking.

"or, it went "Very Right."

"the serum turned his skin and hair green." said Rose

"AND, physically mutated his body...AND, granted him Unforeseen "Animorphic" powers."

Rose grinned widely.

"Beast Boy...he's your NEPHEW."

the man grinned proudly, then nodded.

"yes."

"after my Idiot Brother and his Wife "bought it"  
>I attained legal custody of Garfield...being his ONLY living family member."<p>

the man revealed to be Beast Boy's Uncle turned, as if remembering.

"I tried to get him to see things MY WAY...to use his powers for "better things."  
>but, like his Parents...he was a Bleeidng Heart who didn't see the Big Picture."<p>

the man looked at Rose, an evil look in his eyes.

"I tried to "motivate" him...but, nothing I did changed his mind."

Rose eyed the man...then, smirked upon realising what he meant.

"I don't understand...if his Powers was all you wanted then, why didn't you just use your brother's data to create a New Serum."

the Man eyed Rose, his expression stern and unfeeling.

"because he IS the data!" said the man, finally

"all my brother's notes were lost when a Flash Flood destroyed his lab.

Garfield was my only solution to Re-Creating that Animorphic Mutigen but, he ran away from me BEFORE I could get him on a table...and, GET IT OUT OF HIM!"

Rose watched as her client began fuming.

"hmm...I guess he joined the Doom Patrol after that, huh?"

the man growled.

"yeah, he did...he even wore a Mask to hide from me.

HEH!, just shows how smart HE is...I mean, COME ON!  
>how many OTHER kids with Green Skin, Pointed Ears and Fangs do you see out there!"<p>

Rose shrugged.

"not many..."

the Man continued his Rant.

"Anyway...it took me YEARS to figure out where he went.  
>during that time, I tried to re-create the Animorph Mutigent WITHOUT him."<p>

"I'm guess it didn't work."

"hell, no." replied the man

"the fact that it even worked on Garfield was no less a MIRACLE!  
>most of my test subjects DNA broke down upon injection."<p>

"MOST?"

the man sighed.

"SOME Test Subjects DNA didn't break down...but, they went MAD from the mutations.  
>one subject morphed into cross between a Tiger and a Dinosaur, DESTROYING half my lab."<p>

the man flopped down on a chair, puffing his cigar.

"i eventually came to the Difficult conclusion.  
>that WITHOUT Beast Boy's Blood, his DNA...I would NEVER re-create the Animorph Munigen."<p>

Rose watched at the man sucked his cigar deeply, then blew out more smoke.

"as far as I am concerned...my Nephews's Entire Body belongs to ME."

the man then turned his chair and faced Rose.

"but, I KNEW that by that time...Garfield would of gained some control over his powers.  
>and, that he, NOR the Doom patrol...would let me take back what was rightfully mine."<p>

"is THAT why you wear that ridiculous outfit?"

the man eyed Rose.

"that "Ridiculous Outfit" as you call it...is the most CUTTING EDGE Exo-Skeletal Technology.  
>I designed it specificly to Combat Beast Boy, AND the Doom Patrol if neccesary!"<p>

the man then chuckled.

"but, I never got to use it for it's Primary Function..."

"how come?" asked Rose

"because when I finally DID find the Doom Patrol...Garfield WASN'T THERE!  
>Mento was there, as was Elasti-Girl, Robot Man and Negative man: BUT NO BEAST BOY!"<p>

the man grumbled as he smoked some more.

"apparently he LEFT."

"why?"

"heh!, I'd wager he couldn't stand that oaf Mento...  
>the guy as a MAJOR stick up his a$$, I personally don't blame Garfield one bit for leaving."<p>

Rose chuckled silently.

"anyway, I had lost tack of him, I had NO IDEA where he was until hearing of that "incident" at Jump City with the Teen Titans."

Rose scowled at the mention of those "heroes."

"right Then and There, I KNEW...that Beast Boy was with teh Titans.  
>and, BETTER YET: by a Freak Accident, his powers had EVOLVED beyond my brother's expectations"<p>

the man then snickered.

"and, MINE."

Rose eyed the man, now back in "Serious Mode."

"how DID he get like that, anyway?"

the man reached for a glass vial.  
>a vial containing a Green, Glowing Liquid.<p>

"with THIS..."

Rose took the vial and examined it.

"it's an Experimental Chemical...originallly developped by S.T.A.R. Labs."

"what's it do?"

"it's SUPPOSE to be a Performance Enhancer."

the man then grins at Rose.

"or, as "I" call it: Super Soldier Serum."

Rose's single eye widened.

"Super Soldier?...is THAT what Beast Boy became back in canada?"

"only a "variation" of it." replied the man

"I'm willing to guess that the Power Enhancment chemicals mixed with the Animorphic Mutigen in Garfield's DNA is what granted him that form."

he then chuckled softly, then looked at Rose.

"you SAW what he became, right?...saw him Transform."

Rose shuddered, then nodded.

"i did."

"what was it like?...watching him change."

Rose was silent...unsure what to say she finally inhaled deeply, then let out her breath.

"it was the most INCREDIBLE...thing I ever saw."

"go on..."

Rose exhaled sharply.

"In combat, most enemies have an objective...  
>and, like any Good Soldier...we fight to BLOCK that objective.<p>

but that thing...it had NO OBJECTIVE.  
>it reacted on Pure Instict and Primal Fury."<p>

"of course..." said the Man, smirking

"there is No Training that could prepare you for that Monstrosity."

Rose darted her eyes, feeling "stressed" at the whole thing.

"Rose, a WISE Writer once said: "There are clefts in the rock where we see the Back Part of God...and, TREMBLE."

the man then looked right a Rose, a sly smirk on his face.

"the Beast isn't an "Enemy"...it's a New Power.  
>no different what Fire and Spliting-An-Atom was for Mankind in the past.<p>

lesser men cower in Fear and Awe at such wonders...MANY are like that in the world.  
>UNTIL the day comes when someone finally stops trembling, stands up tall takes the Olympian Torch in theirs hand, and say: "I will MASTER this, and USE IT!"<p>

the man the stood up and approached Rose.

"your Father was one such man..."

Rose eyed the man staring at her, who continued speaking.

"Slade recognized the TEEN TITANS...as a Power beyond others grasp.  
>he challenged their power, seeking to prove that HE was their Master."<p>

the man circled Rose, gently touching her hair.  
>the whole time Rose was eyeing him, as if WAITING for him to try something.<p>

"your father died trying to bring Order to a chaotic world...  
>but, his Legacy and, Ambitions lives on...in YOU."<p>

Rose looked away, trying to hide a tear in her eye.  
>the man then faced Rose and grinned.<p>

"Rose..."

Rose looked at him.

"you've just glimpsed the "Back Part of God"...and, BLINKED.  
>now, I understand if you feel inclined to walk away from all this...it IS quite overwelming."<p>

Rose inhaled...then, sighed deeply.

"yeah...it IS." began Rose

"but, walking away from this is NOT what my father would of done.  
>if HE were here, he'd want to put a Harness around that thing...and, MASTER it's Fury."<p>

Rose then looked at the dark man...and, smiled.

"and, I AM Deathstroke's daughter."

"so, does that mean your NOT ready to take your paycheck?"

Rose shook her head, almost laughing.

"I have a Complex Job Policy: I never quit a Mission until it's FINISHED.  
>and, until that "little green freak" is locked in a cage...my job ISN'T over, just yet."<p>

the man smirked evily...as did Rose.

"BUT..." began Rose

"If your REALLY expecting me to take another shot at him then, you'd better equip ME and My Boys with some better weapons.

because if you DON'T, and that thing shows up again...  
>then, I have a feeling I'll be seeing alot of "Profession Tough Guys" PI$$ING IN THEIR PANTS."<p>

Rose then brought her face CLOSER to the man.

"and, HOW will that benifit our goals...SIR?"

the man smirked.

"I think I can arrange that."

Rose smiled.  
>as she followed the man someplace, she spoke again.<p>

"as long as we're working together...do you have a NAME?"

"yes...it's Galtry, Nicholas Galtry."

* * *

><p>Author Note: In an effort to make Demo-Raven's powers "unique"<br>I immediatly display that she primary power type is HELLFIRE (not, Shadows like Human Raven uses)

and, since she is using Hellfire...I figured Demo-Rae oughta do what any Cool, Demonic Superheroe would do  
>by taking a Motercycle and turning it into a Hellcycle with flaming wheels (so, she's a She-Hulk AND, a Ghost Rider)<p>

and, Robin and Ravager...finally meet.

aside from wrapping up the Canada Fight  
>this chap was MOSTLY meant to reveal the identity of the man who hired Ravager<br>AND, "reveal" some of Beast Boy's past and explain why Galtry is so interested in him.

bear in mind, Nicholas Galtry is NOT an "Original Character" (or, an "OC" for short)  
>he's a real character from the original DC Comics who REALL DID take custody of Beast Boy and torture him to no end.<p>

Beast Boy's origin his Half Original, and Half Altered.  
>his parents actually died from a Flash Flood, NOT Sakura<br>(but, I though it would be more Dramatic if they decided to sacrifice themselves for their son)

most of the dialogue here was based on Deleted Scenes from the 2008 Hulk Film.  
>but, aside from the borrowed lines, the whole thing is still pretty original.<p>

mainly me showcasing that Beast Boy's powers...are STRONGER than they appear.  
>and, Galtry will stop at NOTHING to attain his Animophic Powers, AND harrness the power of "The Beast"<p> 


	8. Forevermore

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 08: Forevermore

* * *

><p>[Somewhere in Arizona, Noontime]<p>

laying on the side of a long road that seemed to go for MILES...  
>was a burnt out motercycle, and the passed out forms of Beast Boy and Raven.<p>

after several minutes passed...Raven began to awake.  
>she slowly opened her eyes, but then squinted them upon looking at the Bright Sun.<p>

"ohhhh..."

Raven soon sat up, holding her head.  
>she opened her eyes and looked around.<p>

the Azarathian Girl was SURPRISED to find herself not in a Snowy Forest...but, in a Blistering Hot DESERT.

she could see a road not too far from where she was at.  
>but, it was LONG...traveled along the hills, and seems to go for miles.<p>

"what th-?...where am I?"

at that moment, Raven noticed something: her clothes were TORN UP!

she remembered throwing away her robe (since Robin was tracking her with it)  
>but, she was now bare foot (due to her dark blue boots being gone)<br>and, her black leotard was ripped apart, leaving her arms and waist exposed.

she held her head, TRYING to recalled how she got like this in the desert.  
>but, she could remember NOTHING...it was all a vague blur, like remembering a "dream."<p>

or...was it a NIGHTMARE?"

Raven looked and gasped once she saw Beast Boy.  
>he was laying on the ground, clothes ripped and near a burnt out motercycle.<p>

"Garfield!"

Raven immediatly stood up.  
>shen ran over to Beast Boy, knelt down and held him close.<p>

she cradled his body in her arms, propping his head up.  
>the green skinned changeling was out cold and looked exhausted.<p>

"beast boy..." said Raven, feeling sadness

Raven then glanced over at the motercycle near them.  
>she immediatly recognized it to be Robin's personal bike.<p>

HOW did it get here!  
>and, WHY did it look like it had been thruough a Demolition Derby?<p>

Raven was starting to get TERRIFIED at her confusion.  
>she was in the middle of NOWHERE, her clothes were torn and Robin's bike was destroyed.<p>

she HAD to remember what happpened!

Raven finally closed her eyes.  
>exhaling, she focused her powers to help her remember.<p>

"azarath, metrion, zinthos..." chanted Raven

"azarath, metrion, zinthos...  
>azarath, metrion, zinth-AAAAAAAHHHH!"<p>

Raven's eyes and Ruby Red Chakra glowed bright as hsre powers activated.  
>memories began to flash in her mind...memories of RAGE, FURY...and, LOVE.<p>

when the memory flashes finally stopped...Raven breathed heavily, sweating.  
>her eyes were wide open upon making her startling realisation.<p>

whatever horror that Beast Boy was going through...SHE was now going through the SAME THING!  
>she became ENRAGED, and her Anger transformed her into a Savage Beast, a MONSTER.<p>

no, NOT a monster...Robin and General Illings was the monsters.  
>she and Beast Boy were innocent, victims of their own powers.<p>

Raven placed her hand on Beast Boy's hair...running her fingers thru it.  
>tears were forming in her eyes, and a Great Fear was overtaking her.<p>

"oh, gar...what's happening to us?"

just then, Raven froze.  
>her eyes and chakra stone glowed as she suddenly read Beast Boy's mind.<p>

[Flashback]

a child with short, blonde hair coughed violently in the arms of a woman.  
>the woman (obviously his mother) wiped the sweat from his head with a rag.<p>

the woman ALSO looked pretty sick.  
>but, she was more concerned for the health of her son than anything.<p>

"m-mommy..." said the child finally, his voice raspy

"i'm here garfield, don't worry." said the woman, her voice SOOTHING

Garfield coughed again, groaning.

"i...i don't...feel good."

the woman closed her eyes, tears escaping them.

"i know...we ALL don't feel good.  
>but, don't worry...it'll all be over, soon."<p>

Garfield coughed again.  
>he then looked up at his mother.<p>

"is...d-daddy making the cure?"

the woman sighed sharply.

"he's...going to make you better, YES.  
>just be patient, and have faith...you'll get better, soon."<p>

almost immediatly, a man (who ALSO looked very sick) walked into the room.  
>he looked tired, and was holding a syringe with a vial of a strange liquid.<p>

the woman looked at him, a Hopeful and Desperate look on her face.

"Mark!"

Mark approached his wife and seriously ill son.

"did you...I mean, is it-"

Mark nodded.

"yes, Marie...it's done."

Marie exhaled softly.

"I cannot be sure of all it will do...it's still Untested.  
>but, I am certain that it WILL cure him of the Sakutia Disease."<p>

Marie held her son close to her, tears in her eyes.

"honey, if your not up to this, I can-"

"NO." said Marie, instantly

"Garfield is MY SON...my baby.  
>I brought him into this world...and, I intend to make sure he stays here."<p>

Maria held out her hand.

"give it to me..."

Mark sighed sharply.  
>he then gave the syringe to his wife.<p>

"if only i had more time to test it..." muttered Mark to himself

"we're testing it NOW."

Marie gripped the syringe in her shaking hand.  
>she then pulled down some of Garfield's shirt, exposing his neck.<p>

"m-mommy?"

"shhhhh...hold still, baby." said Maria

Garfield look worried.  
>then, his mother touched his face gently.<p>

"this will only hurt for a moment.  
>but, it'll make you BETTER...you won't be sick, anymore."<p>

Garfield looked at her.  
>she then leaned down and kissed his head.<p>

"i love you."

with that, Maria placed the needle's end against Garfield's neck.  
>it soon pierced his skin and Marie injected the liquid into his body.<p>

once the liquid was completly emptied...Maria removed the syringe from Garfield.  
>she and Mark watched as their son's pale skin returned to it's normal color.<p>

they breathed a sigh of relief.

"it's over...thank go-"

suddnely, Garfield starting groaning.  
>the two parents were scared...then, gazed in shock and fright at what happened next.<p>

Garfield's Blond Hair, Blue Eyes and Caucasian Skin SLOWLY turned Green.  
>his ears became longer and pointed, and sharp fangs became visible from his mouth.<p>

Mark and Maria were frozen on horror.

"good god...what have we done!"

[End of Flashback]

Raven jerked her hand away, breathing heavily.  
>did she just witness "The Birth of Beast Boy?"<p>

so many question began to race thru her mind.  
>MOSTLY about why Garfield never told her or the other Titans about this.<p>

she KNEW he attained his powers from an experimental serum (that much he told)  
>but, he NEVER said anything about his Parents...or, mention anything about this "Sakutia"<p>

Raven looked and Beast Boy for a moment.  
>he was STILL out cold, and she felt it would be awhile before he woke up.<p>

so, she laid him down and sighed sharply.  
>holding her head, she could feel her mind racing.<p>

she knew that she HAD to get her head together...  
>not wasting another second, she used her powers and made a handheld mirror appear in her hand.<p>

a Magic Mirror...that led into her MIND, her Mental Landscape.

she activated her mirror, which became a portal of dark energy.  
>Raven then picked up Beast Boy and they both disappeared into the portal.<p>

[Meanwhile, At Jump City]

Starfire was hold Robin as she flew them back to Jump City.  
>they were pretty silent during the whole trip, but Robin finally spoke.<p>

"so..."

Starfire looked at Robin.

"why did you follow me?"

Starfire sighed sharply.

"I was...WORRIED."

"Worried?"

the Tamaranian nodded.

"yes...about YOU, and the safety of Friends Raven and Beast Boy.  
>I know you said you wanted to go alone, but I just COULDN'T stay behind...I am sorry."<p>

Robin looked down, exhaling with Stress.

"don't apolygize...this Whole Thing is MY FAULT.  
>I drove Beast Boy (and, now RAVEN) away from us...I destroyed our Team."<p>

"please...Do Not dispair, Robin.  
>things will work out...they HAVE TO!, they must."<p>

at that moment, Starfire began to fly LOWER to the ground...REALLY FAST.  
>Robin gasped as they crashed into the ground, skidding along the pavement.<p>

"STAR!"

Robin looked and saw Starfire on the ground.  
>she was sitting up on her knees, her head hung low.<p>

Robin rushed over...and, saw a depressing look on her face.

"they hate us..." said Starfire, her tone ALMOST matching Raven's

"we were suppose to be their friends...but, we failed them.  
>now, they are gone...they hate us, and nothing we do or say will change that."<p>

Robin looked confused.

"Star...what's wrong?"

"i cannot fly anymore, Robin."

Robin widened his eyes, shocked.

"what?"

"my powers...are connected to my emotions." began Starfire

"on my planet, Tamaranians attain flight from our JOY, or happiness."

Starfire looked at Robin.

"I...feel no joy.  
>I am sad...I cannot fly, anymore."<p>

Robin looked at Starfire, stunned at this.

"Star...i-i didn't-"

at that moment, several US Military humvees drove up to the two teenagers.  
>the armored vehicles surrounded them, closing them into a Circle.<p>

one soldier got out of one and approached Robin.

"Robin..."

Robin eyed the soldier.

"yeah?..."

"General Illings has REQUESTED the pressence of the Teen Titans...NOW."

Robin narrowed his eyes, becoming thin as slits.

[Later]

Robin and Starfire were led in a room by some soldiers...  
>they had sacks over their heads, which the soldiers soon removed.<p>

upon doing that, they found themselves in what looked like a Command Center of some sort.  
>they saw ONE familiar face: Cyborg, who was standing idly by, his robotic arms crossed.<p>

"CYBORG!"

Robin and Starfire rushed over to him.

"what's going one!"

Cyborg shrugged.

"dunno...those G.I. Jerks showed up at the Tower and brought me here."

"why do they treat us like criminals?" asked Starfire

"because at the moment...your "Loyality" is questionable." said a voice

the Titans looked and saw balding, middle aged man with a mustache approach.  
>he was dressed in a traditional military uniform, addorned by Stars and Brass.<p>

"General Illings..." said Robin

Illings approached them.

"pardon my rudeness...but: JUST WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!"

Robin glared at Illings.

"US!, what about YOU!  
>you used me to get to Beast Boy and tried to kill Raven!"<p>

"I was doing my duty to protect This Country AND, the world...YOU should do the same."

Illings then motioned at a soldier, who pressed a button.  
>monitors immediatly played the Video Playback of the Canada Battle ON-SCREEN.<p>

"if THIS doesn't prove what a serious threat that "The Beast", and Whatever-The-Hell that Raven turned into...NOTHING WILL."

"THREAT!" exclaimed Stafire, getting angry

"you tried to DESTROY them!, they were only defending themselves."

"and, nearly killed good soldiers in the process...  
>not to mention causing thousands of dollars in Goverment Property Damage." said Illings<p>

It was Cyborg's turn to get angry.

"That thing that B.B. destroyed...that "Vanguard."

"what about it?"

"THAT WASN'T PART OF MY ORIGINAL DESIGNS!  
>that thing is Waaaaaay too lethal and dangerous!"<p>

"I had the Techies "improve" your Technology, Cyborg...it was neccesary."

"NECCESARY!"

"Besides...the Vanguard itself was only a prototype.  
>once the "MegaBuster" is complete, we'll finally take down those Monsters."<p>

"MEGA-WHAT!"

Robin stepped forward, facing the General.

"General Illings, this HAS TO STOP!"

Illings glared at the masked teen.

"NO, Robin...YOU and your TITANS "Have-To-Stop."

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"huh?"

"Beast Boy and Raven MAY have been heroes, once...but, they are MONSTERS, now.  
>and, like all Monsters...they have to either be Put Down, or Locked Up."<p>

"BUT, IT ISN'T-"

"I would think YOU would understand something like this, Robin.  
>given all the times you've fought Cinderblock, Plasmius and Overload...<br>and, even that "thing" they once combined into...what was it called, ehhhh...TERNION, was it?"

"THAT ISN'T THE SAME!" snapped Robin

"NO, it's Exactly the same." retorted Illings

"the only difference being that you KNEW Beast Boy and Raven, Personally.  
>under DIFFERENT circumstances...they'd be just OTHER Monsters threatening the public."<p>

"BUT-!"

Illing got into Robin's face.

"and, if you INTERFERE with our work again in ANY WAY...  
>then, I will have YOU and your Titan Friends thrown in jail for Aiding and Abedding."<p>

Robin glared at Illings.

"now, be good little heroes and go back to stopping Bank Robbers.  
>because if you WON'T help us fight these Monsters...then, STAY OUT OF OUR WAY."<p>

Robin growled.  
>Illings grinned, then turned and walked away.<p>

"you may leave, now."

the soldiers immediatly began to escort Robin, Starfire and Cyborg out of the base.

"robin...what are we to do?" said whispered Starfire

Robin exhaled in aggravation.

"i...(sigh) i don't know, i just DON'T KNOW!"

[Meanwhile, Inside Raven's Mind]

Raven walked down a long, stone trail in a world of endless black space.  
>she was carrying Beast Boy the whole way, keeping his motionless body CLOSE to her.<p>

Raven had only ONE GOAL at the moment: find her Emotions and talk to them.  
>and, she figured they'd be in the same place that she ALWAYS met with them.<p>

sure enough, she reached a large tree at what looked like a Central HUB.  
>one where Dozens of stone paths met and were connected.<p>

and, gathered at this tree...were several "Raven Clones"  
>they all looked EXACTLY like Raven, only their hooded robes had different colors.<p>

One was dressed in PINK, and was overly cheerful (like Starfire)

Another was Grey, and had a Depressed look on her face.

there was a Green One, who looked Hyperactive and Ready to Fight.

a Brown one, who was SCOWLING at everybody.

an Orange one, who was scratching her rear.

and, a Yellow one wearing glasses and "appeared" to be the Leader.

the last two had a Purple cloak, and was with a Red cloaked Raven...who looked tired.

"RAVEN!" exclaimed Happy

Raven scowled.  
>she then approached her "emoti-sisters."<p>

"hello, I need to talk to-"

"BEASTIE BOO!"

Affection ran over and took Beast Boy from Raven.  
>she held him close, hugging him tightly.<p>

"oh, my Poor, POOR little BEASTIE!"

Raven widened her eyes, feeling VERY uncomfortable at this.

"go easy on her..." began Knowledge

"she's been like this ALL DAY...ever since that incident in Canada."

Raven had a stern look on her face.

"YES, that is what I wanted to speak to you all abou-"

Rude suddnely burped loudly.

"yeah, well...your gonna have to WAIT.  
>Rage is currently taking five at the moment."<p>

Rage looked up at Raven for a moment.  
>she then groaned, then laid back down against the tree.<p>

"so tired...need rest." groaned Rage

"I WANT ANSWERS!" snapped Raven

Rage groaned, almost recoiling at Raven's outburst.

"WHO LET YOU OUT!"

"i did." said Affection

Raven looked at the purple cloaked emotion.

"what!"

"letting Rage out was the ONLY WAY to save him...I had no choice."

"NO CHOICE!  
>Rage in Uncontrollable!, she can't be-!"<p>

Rage finally spoke, despite her fatique.

"do NOT...make the mistake...that I don't care!"

Raven eyed the Four Eyed Emotion.

"I love Beast Boy...every bit as much as AFFECTION does!  
>it's one of the reasons that ME and ENVY tried to protect him from TERRA!"<p>

Raven widened her eyes in shock.  
>she then glanced at the Brown Cloaked Emotion...who just hid her face.<p>

"she deserved it...I regret NOTHING." said Envy, finally

Knowledge approached Raven.

"Rage makes a valid point, Raven..."

Raven looked at her "brainy" self.

"As we are you Emotions, we are PART. OF. YOU.  
>and, as such we have our own "feelings" for Garfield."<p>

Knowledge then eyed Timid...who was staring at Beast Boy, tears in her eyes.

"some of us have "stronger" feelings than others..." concluded Knowledge

Raven watched as Timid closed her eyes, letting her tears fall down her cheek.  
>feeling a rush of Sympathy for her Emotion, she approached her and placed her hand on her shoudler.<p>

"are you okay?"

Timid shook her head, crying softly.

"n-no...i'm not." began Timid

"Gar is hurting...and, I feel so powerless to stop it."

Timid began to cry louder.

"it's my fault...all my fault!" cried Timid

"I should of told him how I felt!  
>now...he may NEVER KNOW THE TRUTH!"<p>

Raven was taken back at Timid's guilt...HER guilt.

"Calm down, Timid." began Knowledge

"Garfield isn't dead...he's just ASLEEP, that's all."

"b-but, he looks so-"

"QUIT YOUR WHINING!" snapped Rage

everyone looked at the Crimsom Red Emotion.

"if anyone is to blame for this...  
>it's General Illings, and that TRAITOR Robin!"<p>

"Rage, we must be rational about this.  
>it's quite possible that Robin really DIDN'T know that-"<p>

"HE KNEW!" snapped Rage

"you know that guy...all secrets and junk.  
>do we REALLY know anything about him, how he REALLY feels towards his "friends!"<p>

Envy scoffed.

"yeah...he thinks he's SOOOOOO Special.  
>just because he used to be BATMAN'S SIDEKICK!"<p>

"Robin isn't our Concern...ILLINGS and his Beastbusters are." said Knowledge

"oh, yeah!...well, BRING 'EM ON!" exclaimed Brave

"I'll tear those rustbuckets apart!  
>then, I'll give that General the biggest wedgie he ever-"<p>

"that "man" won't rest until Beast Boy is DEAD!  
>I say we Kill him, that way he'll leave us ALONE!" snapped Rage<p>

"NO, Rage!  
>we're Heroes...we DON'T kill." said Knowledge<p>

"HE doesn't care if we die!" retorted Rage

"Well, stooping to HIS level won't solve anything!  
>besides, even if we DID do it your way...they'll just Replace him with someone WORSE."<p>

"then, we'll KILL THEM, TOO!  
>NOBODY hurts Beast Boy and lives."<p>

"NO, we're not Killers.  
>we're not like our fath-"<p>

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

everyone stared at Affection with shock on their faces...  
>they had NEVER seen Affection so...well, Angry (Anger was Rage's thing, afterall)<p>

Affection just held Beast Boy close, refusing to let go.

"all that matters is protecting Beast Boy.  
>he needs us, and "we" need him...simple as that."<p>

all were silent (even Raven)  
>then, Timid broke the silence.<p>

"how can we?...the entire world is hunting us.  
>the Titans, the Military, EVERYONE...we don't have anyone left to turn to for help."<p>

Happy was silent...hen, she spoke.

"at least...we have HIM."

Raven looked at Happy, who was surprisingly "emotional."

"we may be Alone in the world...but, now: we're alone together."

Raven looked at Beast Boy...who was groaning a little.  
>she let the Happy's Words sink in, and realised how right she was.<p>

despite how terrible things had gotten the past few days.  
>being hunted wherever they went and being branded traitors and monsters.<p>

if ONE good thing came from all of this...it was that she was with HIM, now.

TRUE, they were Alone in a world that hated and Feared them.  
>but, as Happy put it: they were Alone TOGETHER (which gave Raven some comfort.)<p>

"but, still...what can we do?" asked Timid

"getting to Africa is our PRIMARY OBJECTIVE." said Knowledge

"and, THEN WHAT, "Genius?" said Rude

Knowledge scowled at her "sister"

"let's focus on GETTING to Africa.  
>THEN, we can figure out what to do once we're there."<p>

Raven sighed sharply, while looking at Beast Boy.  
>Knowledge noticed this and spoke again.<p>

"something ELSE is troubling you..."

Raven exhaled.

"I...read Garfield's mind by accident again."

"i see."

"I think I saw his parents...and, how he attained his powers.  
>but, I'm still so confused...especially at the EARLIER memory I saw."<p>

"the man beating Beast Boy." said Rage, her eye glowing

Timid cried softly at this.

"poor gar...how could that man DO THAT!"

Raven's lip was quivering.  
>she finally spoke, ignoring her pain.<p>

"what does it MEAN!"

Knowledge was silent as she pondered this.

"well, the OBVIOUS thing is that Garfield has Personal Problems.  
>Problems that he prefers to keep to himself...and, it's eating away at him because of it."<p>

Raven looked at Knowledge.

"what?"

"judging by the memories that you saw...I think it's CLEAR, now.  
>"The Beast" wasn't created by those chemicals...I think it ALWAYS existed within him.<p>

Raven widened her eyes at her Emotion's words.

"and, when those Chemicals ALTERED his DNA..." continued Knowledge

"all it did was give the Beast "a way out"...a way to unleash Garfield's RAGE.  
>and, the secret to controling HIS Rage...is to uncover where it came from in the first place."<p>

"you mean his PAST?" said Raven

Knowledge nodded.  
>Raven then exhaled stressfully.<p>

"but...HE WON'T TELL ME!  
>if he didn't tell the others back when we WERE friends, why wound he-"<p>

"Maybe he might feel more inclined to open up to you...if you shared YOUR past with him."

Raven's eyes widened.

"m-MY PAST!  
>b-but...THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!, I can't-!"<p>

Rude then snickered at Raven.

"guess You and "Grass Stain" have ALOT more in common, AFTERALL."

Raven Glared at Rude...who just cast a Smirk at her.  
>she then exhaled sharply, looking away.<p>

"Raven..."

Raven looked at Knowledge.

"Love is built on TRUST.  
>which means you don't Keep Secrets from the person you love."<p>

Raven looked at her Emotion.  
>for ONCE, unsure what to do.<p>

"tell him...he'll understand.  
>REMEMBER, keeping things Bottled Up inside isn't good...for ANY of you."<p>

Raven looked around, her eyes narrowed.  
>she then spoke again, her tone SERIOUS.<p>

"where's the "Other Me?"

Rude scoffed.

"I thought we were ALL "Other You's"

"I'm talking about my Inner Demon..the THING I transformed into."

"Demo-Raven." said Knowledge

Raven looked at Knowledge.

"that's what she calls herself."

Raven faced her emotion.

"where is she!"

"THAT...I do not know.  
>after you reverted back to Human Form, "she" disappeared somewhere."<p>

Raven exhaled, aggravated.

"guess I came all this way for NOTHING."

Raven walked off.  
>she bent down and took beast Boy from Affection (who was Hesitant at first.)<p>

she held him close, pausing for a moment.

"don't fear us, Raven..." said Knowledge, finally

Raven looked at her emotions.

"don't be afraid to FEEL."

Raven looked at them for a moment...then, finally exhaled.

"i'll keep that in mind."

Raven began to walk away, leaving the area.  
>as she headed for the "exit", Affection called to her.<p>

"TELL HIM, RAVEN!"

Raven glanced back at her.

"Tell Beast Boy that YOU LOVE HIM!"

Raven looked at Beast Boy...who was still sleeping.  
>she sighed sharply, a weak smile on her face.<p>

"i will...soon."

Raven then walked way.  
>she and Beast Boy passed thru a portal, and LEFT the Mental World.<p>

* * *

><p>Author Note: One can tell by the Title that THIS is mostly a Raven Centered Chapter.<br>mainly, because I ALWAYS wanted to revisit the Raven Emotions of "Nevermore"

I explain that EACH of the Emotions care for Beast Boy in their own ways...  
>Affection is OBVIOUSLY in love with him<br>Happy loves to be in his company  
>Timid feels Sympathy for him (and, guilty at how Raven treated him in the past)<br>Envy was obviously Jealous of Terra's interest in him (which explains why she NEVER trusted her to begin with)  
>Brave wants to protect Beast Boy from harm (such a sfight the Beastbusters and the Army)<br>Rage is Aggressively protective of Beast Boy...but, would rather KILL those who are hunting him  
>though I haven't clarified how Rude and Knowledge feel, I'm PRETTY SURE they love him, too.<p>

I also show Gen. Illings Obsession with stopping "The Beast" and, now "Demo-Raven" (by comparing them to Plasmus)  
>and, how he paints the Titans in a Tough Spot: to either further betray their friend, Do Nothing...or, go to jail.<p>

and, Finally...I show MORE of Beast Boy's past and, possably show the source of The Beast's rages  
>(similair to how Hulk's rages are keyed to Bruce's Childhood, I.E. his Abusive Father and his Mother's Death)<p>

Here, Beast Boy MAY feel guilty that his parents died of Sakutia...and, HE DIDN'T.


	9. Titans Forever?

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 09: Titans Forever?

* * *

><p>"Beast Boy?..."<p>

Beast Boy groaned as he began to awaken.

"Gar?...Garfield, wake up."

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes.  
>his vision was blurred and out of focus<p>

so, all he saw was a beautiful young woman with a bright light shining behind her looking right at him.

"ohhh...i'm dead."

"your not DEAD, garfield."

"then, WHY am I looking at an Angel in Heaven."

the woman blushed at this.

"Gar, it's ME...Raven."

Beast Boy rubbed his eyes.  
>his vision soon came into focus...and, he INDEED saw Raven.<p>

he then examined his surroundings...and, QUICKLY realised that it wasn't Heaven in fact, he felt SO HOT, that he could of sworn he was in "the other place."

Raven helped Beast Boy up.  
>he looked around and saw that he and Raven were in a Desert.<p>

"oh, man...where are we?"

"I...don't know.  
>I guess we're in the Western part of the country."<p>

"how did we get here?"

Raven looked down.

"I...may of had something to do with it."

Beast Boy looked at Raven...and, noticed her ripped up clothes.  
>he then immediatly remembered seeing Raven's "Monster Form" in canada.<p>

"rae...what-"

Raven looked down.

"guess we BOTH need to learn some "self control", huh?"

Raven stood up and helped Beast Boy up on his feet.  
>they looked at each other for awhile, both lost in each other's gaze.<p>

Raven finally broke it by looking away.

"we'd...better get moving.  
>if we're lucky, we'll reach the nearest town before we all die from Heat Exhaustion."<p>

"oh...right."

the two teens turned and began walking silently down the long road.

at first glance, they looked like a pair.  
>two teenagers with unnaturally colored skin wearing torn up clothing.<p>

one would think they were in a "fight" of some sort.

about an hour or so later...Beast Boy finally spoke.

"so..."

"so what?"

"what did it feel like?, when you changed I mean."

Raven was silent.

"I don't like thinking about it."

Beast Boy exhaled sharply.

"yeah...I can understand that."

Raven glanced at Beast Boy...then, felt a swell of sympathy.  
>realising she was making her "same mistake" again...she relented.<p>

"what it felt like...was BEYOND description."

Raven looked down, staring at the ground as she thought back at her "memories"

"all my life I have tried to keep my Anger contained...CONTROLLED.  
>but, when I saw those men hurting you, hurting Beast...<p>

I, I don't know...I just LOST CONTROL.  
>I wante dto save you, protect you...and, I didn't care about my own safety."<p>

Beast Boy nodded.  
>oddly enough, he felt teh same way when Raven was hurt...when HE changed in The Beast.<p>

Raven was still lost in her thoughts and continued.

"Even NOW, I can feel it...buried deep inside, trying to claw it's way out." began Raven

she then looked at Beast Boy.

"and, you know what's the SCARY thing?  
>it's when I can't contain it anymore, when it takes over...when I Finally LOSE CONTROL."<p>

Raven turned way, feeling almost ashamed at her current feeling.

"i...i LIKE it." said Raven, finally

Beast Boy widened his eyes at this.  
>Raven then looks at him again.<p>

"is that...what you feel?  
>is that what having the Beast Inside you feels like?<p>

Beast Boy was silent...then, nodded.

"yes...that's EXACTLY how it feels.

Raven looked away, exhaling.

"i'm sorry...i never knew how TERRIBLE this was for you."

"yeah, well...I'm sorry you have to go through My Nightmare."

Raven looked at Beast Boy.

"Gar...I've been struggling to control my emotions all my li-"

"not THAT...I mean being hunted."

Beast Boy exhaled sharply.

"this should be MY PROBLEM...not yours.  
>you shouldn't have to be on the run, being hunted like an animal...a monster."<p>

Raven scowled at Beast Boy.

"would you get off that!  
>I told you, your my FRIEND...where you go, I go."<p>

"i know that...but, it still doesn't make it easier.  
>just because "I" have to be in Pain...it doesn't mean YOU have to be."<p>

a look of pity and remorse was on Raven's face.  
>Beast Boy was REALLY depressed at all this...and, it kind of scared her.<p>

"but, you SHOULDN'T have to be in such pain, Gar...you shouldn't."

Beast Boy was silent.

"yeah, well...i guess life isn't fair, sometimes."

Raven eyed Beast Boy.  
>as an Empath, she could sense Beast Boy's feelings...and, he felt REALLY depressed.<p>

Raven didn't like seeing Beast Boy this way...  
>she REALLY missed the "Joking Prankster" that he used to be.<p>

she wanted him to Smile...she NEEDED to see his smile, again.

so, Raven decided to do what seemed impossible for her: tell a funny joke.

"so...Gar." began Raven

Beast Boy looked at Raven.

"yeah?"

"my, uhhh...my Demon Form.  
>I wasn't TOO SCARY, was i?"<p>

Beast Boy shrugged.

"no...not too much."

Raven then grinned.

"well...at least my head wasn't spinning like a corkscrew and, barfing pea soup while talking gibberish...huh!"

Raven did her best to smile (but, it wasn't a "good" smile)  
>Beast Boy stared at her for a moment, a blank look on his face.<p>

"did you just tell a joke?"

Raven exhaled, hanging her head low.

"yeah...kind of."

Beast Boy then smiled, chuckling a bit.

"well...you DO have a point, heh-heh."

Raven smiled, happy to see Beast Boy smiling again.

"you know...I think your getting better at controlling The Beast."

Beast Boy scoffed.

"oh, YEAH?...how do you figure that?"

"because when you became The Beast in Canada,  
>he seemed to have a more "human" personality."<p>

"it DID?"

"yeah...it even had a "confronsation" with Robin."

Beast Boy looked away, thinking.

"maybe...but, I still feel like it's Out-Of-Control."

"it's still YOU, Gar...even if it does act "differently."

"maybe...but, it's a part of me that I don't like.  
>everytime I change into that thing...people get hurt."<p>

"you've never Intentionally hurt anyone, Gar.  
>I should know, I've SEEN it myself: The Beast NEVER attacks, unless it was Attacked FIRST."<p>

Raven then gave Beast Boy a Kind and Sympathetic look.

"and, it has NEVER killed anyone."

"hasn't killed."

"WON'T KILL!  
>because Garfield won't kill."<p>

Beast Boy took a moment to consider this.  
>at that moment, Raven and Beast Boy saw a Semi-Truck approach.<p>

the two stepped back to the side of the road and, watched at the truck slowed to a stop right near them.

the door soon opened to show a rugged looking man.

"my...you kids look like crap, what happened to you?" asked the man

Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other..then, shrugged.

"we're...not sure." said Beast Boy

"we're not even sure where we are." said Raven

the man smirked.

"well, your in ARIZONA for one."

Raven and Beast Boy widened their eyes.  
>though, RAVEN was the most surprised (given how far she traveled from Canada.)<p>

"do you know how far the nearest town is?" asked Beast Boy

"it's TOO FAR to walk, I can tell you that.  
>so, HOP IN...ol' Joe will take you there."<p>

"thanks." said Raven with a smile

the two climbed into the cab and shut the door.  
>they exhaled wit relief as they felt the cool air of the air conditioner.<p>

as Joe drove off, he spoke.

"you kids SURE your all okay?  
>cuz' that doesn't look like a Healthy complexion."<p>

Raven smirked, realising that Joe didn't KNOW who they were.

"oh, we're fine...I just don't get alot of sun, that's all."

"and, your friend?"

Raven looked at Beast Boy.  
>she then grinned and looked back at Joe.<p>

"he's got a "Motion Sickness" problem."

Beast Boy eyed Raven.

"and, the Ears?"

Raven paused.

"ummm...he's REALLY into Star Trek?" said Raven, grinning nervously

Joe paused for a moment.

"oh...well, OKAY.  
>I'll just drive Slow and Steady for ya."<p>

Raven and Beast Boy exhaled, both amazed that the Trucker actually "bought" Raven's excuse.

[Meanwhile, At Titan's Tower]

Robin sat alone in his cold, dark deathly silent room.  
>he was staring at many newspaper clippings and photos pinned on his wall.<p>

each piece was a PAINFUL (yet, Pleasant) memory...  
>reminding the Boy Wonder of Simpler times, back when the Teen Titans were still together.<p>

back when they were a FAMILY...before he ruined everything.

Robin finnaly hung his head low, exhaling sharply.

"i never should of left Gotham..." said Robin, finally

at that moment, an Alarm blared and red lights flashed.  
>Robin KNEW it was the Tower's Computer systems.<p>

either the Titans Tower was being attacked...or, a Crime was taking place.

it didn't matter...Robin was already out the door and running down the hall.  
>he'd have to feel sorry for himself LATER, "Crime" doesn't stop for Hurt Feelings.<p>

Robin soon ran into the Command Center/Common Room.  
>THERE, he saw Cyborg at the Main Computer, staring at the screen.<p>

"what is it?" said Robin

"trouble downtown." said Cyborg, his voice lacking ANY emotion

"what kind of trouble?" asked Robin

"we'll know when we GET THERE."

Cyborg turned and walked off silently.

Robin didn't have to be an "Empath" to know that Cyborg was troubled...  
>heck, they were ALL troubled at the current situation they were in.<p>

"so...where's Starfir-"

"here, friend robin."

Robin and Cyborg looked to see Starfire walk in...and, they were pretty shocked.

Starfire wasn't wearing her usual Purple Tamaranian Clothes.  
>INSTEAD, she was wearing a Black and Silver Armored outfit.<p>

Starfire ALMOST looked like Blackfire now.  
>her expression was even DARK, lacking the Bright and Cheerfulness that she once had.<p>

"Star...wha-!"

"i'm ready...let's go."

Starfire walked pass her teammates, a "zoned out" look in her eyes.  
>Robin exhaled sharply at this...Starfire was taking things HARDER than he thought.<p>

"guess we better go, huh?"

Cyborg followed Starfire to the garage where the T-Car was kept.  
>Robin stood alone for a moment...then, finally followed them.<p>

[Later]

the T-Car drove into Downtown Jump City, where they see many people running away, screaming.  
>Cyborg stopped the car and got out, along with Robin and Starfire.<p>

Robin widened his eyes in shock at what he saw: Commando Ninjas...SLADE'S Android Soldiers.

"Slade's Bots?" said Cyborg, plenty surprised

"I thought he was GONE!"

Robin narrowed his eyes, becoming thin like slits.

"it's HER."

Cyborg looked at Robin.

"what?"

KA-BOOOOM!

the three Titans looked and saw someone appear from smoke and fire.  
>it was a Teenaged Girl with silver hair and wearing an outfit that resembled Slade.<p>

"Whose that!" said Cyborg

"slade's daughter." said Robin, his voice lacking emotion

"his WHAT!"

"she's come for revenge."

Ravager eyed the three Titans...then, smirked.  
>she drew out a gun and aimed it at them.<p>

Robin widene dhis aeyes.

"TITANS!...EVADE!" shouted Robin

Ravager fired a powerful Green Beam at them.  
>the three teen heroes did their best to dodge this attack.<p>

THEY survived...but, the T-CAR exploded in a firey blaze.

"NO!, NOT MY BABY!  
>I just gave her a Fresh coat of wax and EVERYTHING!" exclaimed Cyborg<p>

Ravager snickered, then admired her gun.

"guess Galtry wasn't kidding..." began Ravager

"this "Gamma Gun" works like a charm."

Ravager then put the gun back in her belt.  
>she then drew out her NEW Swords, their blades bright silver.<p>

"now...to test out my NEW Swords."

Ravager rush forwards, dragging her swords across the ground.  
>the blades sliced thru the concrete ground, cutting into it as if it were paper.<p>

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg faced Ravager as she approached.

"titans...get ready." said Robin, gripping his Birdarangs

Cyborg activated his Sonic Cannon, aiming it at Ravager.  
>Starfire's fists glowed with green orbs of Starbolt Energy, ALSO ready.<p>

as Ravager neared, the Titans made their move.

"NOW!"

Robin tossed his Birdarangs Starfire flung her Starbolts and, Cyborg fired a HyperSonic Beam.

However, Ravager slashed thru the birdarangs with ease gracefully dodged the Starbolts and managed to avoid the continuous HyperSonic Beam.

she then slashed at Cyborg's Cannon Arm, slicing it off.  
>then, she impaled him in the cheshplate, casuing energy to spark from it.<p>

"GAAAHH!"

"CYBORG!" exclaimed Robin

Ravager tore her sword out and watched at Cyborg fell to the ground.  
>the machine man was Still Alive...but, he was rapidly losing energy.<p>

Starfire growled angrily at Ravager.  
>she then charged at her, attempting to punch her.<p>

but, the silver haired girl snagged her arm mid-flight.  
>she gripped it and tossed her into a far off car...smashing it upon impact.<p>

Ravager whipped her sword at Robin, pointing the end of the blade at his neck.

"PLEASE tell me your just holding back...you MUST be better than this."

Robin scowled, not liking Ravager's tone.

"you CAN'T be the same Titans that my father fought."

Ravager then smirked.

"although, to be fair...you are "missing" some people.  
>so, I shouldn't really be so surprised at how EASY this is."<p>

Robin growled.  
>he then drew out his Bo-Staff and extended it<p>

"I'll show you Easy!"

Robin yelled out as he attacked.  
>bur, Ravager just slashed at the metal staff...cutting it in two.<p>

Robin stared at his broke pieces in shock...Ravager chuckled.

"don't bother, these Blades of are made of Adamantium.  
>a Rare Metallic Alloy that's Unbreakable...and, can CUT. THROUGH. ANYTHING."<p>

Rabager then slashed at Robin.  
>he yelled out in pain, gripping his chest.<p>

to his shock, he saw that his body armor was pierced...and, his flesh cut and bleeding.  
>Ravager pressed her swords against his throat, an evil look on her face.<p>

"I could easily kill YOU, and your friends RIGHT NOW..."

Robin gulped, for once unsure what to do.  
>Ravager then smirked and removed her blades.<p>

"but, that would be TOO EASY.  
>BESIDES, this little "run around" was meant to Test Out my new toys."<p>

Ravager smirked.

"seems they work GREAT.  
>I'm gonna have ALOT of fun using them On-The-Job."<p>

Robin eyed her.

"j-job?"

Ravager grinned menacingly

"you'll find out...or, maybe you WON'T."

Ravager then swiftly kicked Robin in the head, knocking him out.  
>the girl stared down at the masked teen cruely...then, smirked.<p>

she walked off, pressing a button on her guantlet.

"yo, Nick...your Weapons are GREAT!, better than I thought."

(("I knew they would."))

"well, I'm done here...expect me back, shortly."

(("good, because I may have a lead on where Garfield is."))

Ravager grinned.

"EXELLENT...I've been WAITING for "Round Two."

Ravager cuts her Radio Link.  
>at that moment, she glances over to see Starfire start to awake.<p>

with a cold look on her face, Ravager took out her Gamma Gun aims it at the Tamaranain and fires, bombarding her with the Radioactive Beam.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Ravager snicked a hearing Starfire scream in pain.

"ahh...music, Sweet Music."

Ravager then walks off, followed closely by her Androids.  
>as she left, Cyborg rose up and watched her leave, his red optic flickering<p>

(("POWER DEPLETED...")) began the Computer Voice in Cyborg's brain

(("SHUT DOWN IMMENANT."))

"nooooo..."

Cyborg's vision flickers and fades.  
>then, his systems shut down fully...everything going black.<p>

[Later]

(("POWER RESTORED...INITIATING STARTUP."))

Cyborg's vision flickered and blurred, then finally cleared.  
>he found himself in his room with Robin and Starfire looking at him.<p>

"your awake...GOOD." said Robin

"w-what happened?"

"slade's daughter defeated us." said Starfire, glumly

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"She only caught us by surprise...NEXT TIME, we'll be ready."

Cyborg sighed sharply as he got up off his metal slab.  
>he noticed that his body was fully repaired (even got a New Arm and everything.)<p>

"man...we're Totally of out game, today."

Starfire looked away, her arms crossed.

"we MIGHT of won...if Friends Beast Boy and Raven were still here."

Cyborg grumbled to himself.

"yeah...i was thinking the same-"

Starfire suddnely leaves in a huff.

"thing."

Robin sighed sharply.

"i'll go talk to her."

Robin soon left, leaving Cyborg alone.  
>the mechanical teen just sighed sharply, his mind focused on his "olf friend"<p>

Robin walked through the door that led to the Roof of Titans Tower.  
>he saw Starfire sitting at the edge, holding her knees and staring out at the sunset.<p>

Robin approached her hesitantly.

"star?"

Starfire exhaled deeply.  
>crystal tears slowly fell down her cheek.<p>

"i...miss them, robin." began Starfire, her voice weak

"i miss the Friend Beast Boy's joy and, even Friend Raven's grumpiness.  
>they were like my "little brother" and "big sister."<p>

Starfire cried softly.

"i...i miss our family, our Friends.  
>i just want everything to go back the way it was."<p>

Robin sighed sharply.

"yeah..." began Robin, as he sat beside Starfire

"so do i."

the two teens sat in silence for awhile...  
>Robin then spoke, asking a question that was on his mind.<p>

"have your...powers worked yet?"

Starfire shook her head.

"no...not really." began Starfire, still depressed

"my people can obsorb sunlight to gain power...  
>but, to USE that power...we must rely on our Emotions and Feelings."<p>

"tell me."

Starfire swallowed hard, then continued.

"we attain the power of Flight from our Joy...I haven't felt any for a LONG TIME.  
>our Strength and Endurance comes from our Confidence...I have lost THAT, as well."<p>

"and, your Starbolts?"

Starfire narrowed her eyes, an angry glare in them.

"Fury...something I HAVE felt in great quantities.  
>my Starbolts are all that has been working lately."<p>

"oh...well, that's good."

"GOOD!" exclaimed Starfire in sudden anger

"having One-Third of my powers ISN'T GOOD!"

Robin was shocked at Starfire's behavior (Starfire had NEVER been this aggressive.)

"I cannot Fly, I have lost my strength and, I am so out-of-focus, that can't hit ANYTHING with my Starbolts!"

Starfire cried softly.

"i...am useless.  
>i am no good to you, anymore."<p>

"don't even say that, Starfire!" said Robin

Starfire looked at Robin, her eyes wide.

"don't leave the team...we NEED you."

Starfire looked at Robin.  
>she then sighed and looked away.<p>

"when i...last saw Friend Raven." began Starfire

"when she became that...that creature.  
>she said things to me, things that made me THINK as well."<p>

"what?"

Starfire exhaled, looking down.

"Raven...said that she LOVED Beast Boy.  
>and, she looked ready to kill me to protect him."<p>

Robin widened his eyes.  
>then suddenly remembered seeing Raven (or, "Demo-Raven") kissing Beast Boy.<p>

"I feel terrible that our friends are being hunted like animals.  
>but, I also feel a little good that they are in love...and, Together."<p>

Robin sighed sharply.

"and, I also realised something else."

"wha-?"

before Robin could finish...Starfire grabbed his shirt and, immediatly pulled him into a DEEP KISS.

Robin's eyes were wide as saucers.  
>once Starfire finally parted...Robin stared blankly at her.<p>

"i think i love you, Robin." said Starfire, finally

Robin remained silent, continuing to stare blankly at the Alien Girl

"I realise the last time I kissed you...it was to attain your people's language.  
>but, I soon learned that on Your Planet: a Kiss is a sign of Affection...of LOVE."<p>

Starfire looked away, exhaling.

"i have had feelings for you, Robin...for a LONG TIME.  
>but, I have never acted upon them...out of respect, because you are my leader."<p>

"then...why are you telling me this NOW?" said Robin, finally

"because...I fear we may not me a Team anymore." said Starfire, dread in her voice

"the "Teen Titans" are falling apart...  
>and, if we DO go our sepperate ways...like what happened in that "future" i saw."<p>

Starfire then looked at Robin.

"then...I want to spend the rest of my Non-Titan life with YOU."

Robin looked at Starfire...then, spoke again.

"star...the Titans WON'T disband."

"how can you be so sure, Robin?" said Starfire

"Beast Boy and Raven are gone, my powers do not work and, Cyborg is becoming more of "machine" than a Man."

Starfire looked down.

"how can we possably stay together?...it's over."

"NO, IT'S NOT!  
>we are Still a Team, a Family...I won't let it fall apart."<p>

Robin touched Starfire's face, looking right at her.

"I promise, Starfire...we'll be Titans Together, FOREVER."

Starfire held Robin's hand, keeping it on her cheek.  
>she shut her eyes as tears flowed down her face.<p>

Robin finally leaned over, his face inches away from hers.  
>Starfire looked at the Boy Wonder, her emerald eyes staring into his mask.<p>

"robin?"

Robin finally kissed Starfire...who kissed him back.  
>the Tamaranian grasped him, keeping him closer to her.<p>

as they kissed...Starfire began to rise above the ground.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Most of this chapter was focused on the Other Titans (Robin, Starfire and Cyborg)<br>and, how Beast Boy and Raven being fugetives has affected them personally.

I also reveal the "new weapons" that Nicolas Galtry gave Ravager (Adamantium Swords and a Gamma Gun)  
>and, hinted at what trouble she will give Beast BoyThe Beast and Raven/Demo-Raven in chapters to come.

Plus, I gave Teen Titans fans what they wanted...and, had Ravager fight the "Titan Trio"

the bit at the end was meant for RobxStar fans.  
>AND, to show that this truely is an "Alternate TimelineUniverse" story.


	10. Teen Titans East

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 10: Teen Titans East

* * *

><p>[Arizona]<p>

it was Nightfall by the time Joe's Truck pulled into a Town.  
>once he came to a stop, he looked over to Raven and Beast Boy...<p>

they were both fast asleep and leaning against each other.

"hey, kids...WAKE UP!"

"uh, wha?" sputtered Raven, waking up

Beast Boy also woke up, yawning loudly.

"ohhh...man, where are we?"

"Buckeye." said Joe

"Buck-what?" said Raven

"BUCKEYE...it's the closest town I could get to."

"oh..well, I guess this is our stop."

Beast Boy opened the door.  
>and, he and Raven stepped out of the Semi-Truck.<p>

"Thanks for the ride!" said Beast Boy

"anytime...now, you kids stay safe."

Joe closed the door.  
>he then drove off away from town...leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone.<p>

the two then turned and looked at the town of Buckeye just a few feet away.  
>they looked at each other for a moment...then, Raven spoke.<p>

"i guess we'd better get going."

"yeah...I guess."

the two began walking together towards the town.

[Hours Later]

Beast Boy was sitting alone inside a Cardboard box in an alley.

Raven had elected to go off alone and find a Motel to stay in.  
>and, they both felt it best if he stayed behind and waited.<p>

but, that was HOURS ago...and, Beast Boy was starting to get worried.

his worried soon ceased when he saw Raven approach.

"Rae!, your back!"

Raven smiled weakly...but, frowned.

"did you...find a place for us to stay?"

Raven paused.  
>she then crawled into the box Beast Boy was in and sat down beside him.<p>

"yeah...HERE."

Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"you mean...No Place was available!"

"there was One Place...but, they only had enough room for ONE PERSON.  
>I didn't want leave you out here in the cold while "I" slept in a soft bed, so-"<p>

Beast Boy sighed sharply.

"oh, raven...you didn't have to-"

"YES...i did."

Raven grabbed her arms, shivering a little.  
>Beast Boy looked at this...then, exhaled.<p>

he then morphed into a Green Wolf.

"here...lay on me, I'll keep you warm."

Raven looked at the Wolf Form of Beast Boy...and, smiled.  
>she then laid down against the wolf, cuddling up to the green fur.<p>

"thank you..." whispered Raven

Beast Boy smiled he then laid his head down and closed his eyes.

Raven also closed her eyes, relaxing to the sound of Beast Boy's heartbeat and rising-and-falling chest.

Beast Boy's wolf tail covered her like a blanket and, she had to admit: she DID feel warmer...and, SAFER.

thunder then rolled in...followed by heavy rain.  
>Raven opened her eyes to look at this...and, sighed sharply.<p>

"(deep sigh) great."

Unable to sleep now, Raven just laided there awake.  
>she watched as the rain continued to fall from teh sky, dampening the alley.<p>

Raven almost couldn't believe she was HERE.  
>sleeping in an alley, in the middle of the cold rain...like a hobo.<p>

but, she glanced at Beast Boy...and, KNEW it was worth it.

just then, she heard sloshy footsteps.  
>Raven looked from her cardboard shelter...and widened her eyes in horror.<p>

she saw RAVAGER (the slade-like girl who attacked Beast Boy in Canada)  
>walking down the alley, a large gun in her hands.<p>

Raven quickly scooted DEEPER inside the box.  
>she franticly grasped the lip and pulled it down, trying her best to conseal herself and Beast Boy.<p>

she nervously looked thru the crack...and, her blood ran cold once she saw that Ravager was right at the enterance of the box...and, STOPPED there.

Raven gulped hard, feeling fear gripping her.  
>she knew that if Ravager discovered them...well, she tried not to think about that.<p>

Ravager looked around and sighed sharply.  
>she finally raised up her arm and activated her WristCOMM.<p>

"Ravager to Arsenal, COME IN."

Raven did her best to listen, wanting to know what was going on.

there was silence...with frustrated the Teen Merc.

"d*mmit, Nick, ANSWER ME!"

(("I'm here...what is it?")) said the voice of a man

Ravager exhaled.

"bout freaking time..." grumbled Ravager

"I'm here in Arizona...at some Dirt Town called "Buckeye."  
>my sources claim that a Green Skinned Male and a Grey Skinned Female were sighed here."<p>

(("and, have you FOUND Garfield?"))

"no, not yet...but, it's only a matter of time before i do." began Ravager

"This town isn't very big...so I doubt they'll hide from me for long."

(("Just remember Ravager...I want Beast Boy ALIVE."))

"you SURE about that?" said Ravager with a Smirk

"because, you said that all you want from him is his DNA...his BLOOD.  
>and, I should get PLENTY of it once I am done with that little, green frea-"<p>

(("I need him in ONE PIECE, Ravager...no matter what."))

Raven cocked an eyebrow, confused (and, scared)  
>at what Ravager, and this "Arsenal" were planning for Beast Boy.<p>

"what about that demon girl?...can I at least KILL HER!"

there was silence...Raven listened CLOSELY.

(("Beast Boy is my ONLY target, his "girlfriend" means nothing to me...she is USELESS."))

"so...I can kill her?"

Galtry sighed on the other line.

(("FINE...if you feel you must, then Go Ahead"))

Raven widened her eyes, nearly gasping in shock.  
>Ravager grinned an almost INSANE smile.<p>

"with PLEASURE...boss."

Ravager cut her radio link.  
>she then exhaled as she looked around the area.<p>

"i'd better get my rematch with Beast, SOON." grumbled Ravager, clearly angry

"NOBODY swats me with an Entire Freaking Tree...and, GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

Ravager turned around, her single eye scanning the area.  
>Raven fliched, moving away from the crack in the box.<p>

she hugged her back against the box's walls her heart beating faster as she felt dread overtake her.

it was taking ALL her Willpower to control her powers.

not only to keep her Shadow Energy from detsroying something.  
>but, to keep herself from transforming into Demo-Raven (thus Revealing Beast Boy's location)<p>

she waited...for what felt like HOURS.  
>finally, she ignored her fear and looked thru the crack again.<p>

curiously, Ravager was GONE...nowhere to be seen.

Raven knew she had better stay put.  
>but, she was wondering where Ravager had gone.<p>

feeling a little courage, she slowly lifted the lid and looked out.

she STILL didn't see Ravager.  
>Raven finally crawled out of the box and into the rain.<p>

she looked to her Left: Ravager wasn't there she looked to the Right: Ravager wasn't there, either.

Raven exhaled sharply.

though Ravager was gone, Raven didn't feel safe.  
>Paranoia was compelling her to leave this place.<p>

she finally turned, ready to bend down to the box and wake Beast Boy.

but, then...she felt something "metal" touch her neck.  
>she gasped, then heard a chilling voice whisper in her ear.<p>

"scream and you'll lose your head..."

Raven gulped hard, her heart racing.

"now, turn around...slowly."

Raven did what she was told.  
>she slowly turned around in place...until she was face-to-face with Ravager.<p>

Ravager kept the blade of her sword against Raven's neck.  
>she smirked as she looked straight into the empath's eyes.<p>

"i knew i'd find you, eventually."

Despite her fear, Raven glared at Ravager.  
>Ravager darted her eye around, looking around.<p>

she then eyed Raven and and smirked.

"so...where is he?"

"where's who?" said Raven defiantly

Ravager snickered.

"don't play Dumb, lady...you ain't good at it."

Ravager pressed her bladed against Raven's skin threateningly.

"now, i'l ask again: WHERE...is Garfield Logan?"

Raven widened her eyes at this.

"how did-!"

"I know ALOT MORE than you think i do...  
>my "employer" is quite obsessed with your Boyfriend."<p>

Ravager grinned.

"now...where is he?"

Raven glared at Ravager.

"I won't tell you...you'll have to Kill Me, first."

Ravager pressed her blade HARDER against Raven's neck.  
>then made the dark girl flinch a little...which Ravager chuckled at.<p>

"oh-ho-ho, don't tempt me, girl.  
>i KNOW for a fact that you go wherever he goes...now, WHERE IS HE!"<p>

Raven remained stonefaced, refusing to give in to her fear (and, Ravager's threats)

"I'm not saying anything."

Ravager glared at Raven...then, she smiled evily.

"he's nearby...isn't he?"

a nervous look showed on Raven's face, but she quickly hid it.  
>Ravager then looked around Raven...and, stared right at the cardboard box behind her.<p>

Raven's heart nearly stopped upon seeing the evil smirk on Ravager's face.

"stand aside..."

"no, don-"

"MOVE!"

Ravager shoved Raven away (yet, kept her sword's end aimed at her)  
>she approached the box and stared down at it intently.<p>

"hmmm...i wonder."

Ravager suddenly drew out her other sword.  
>before Raven knew what was happening...Ravager vicious stabbed the box with her sword.<p>

"NO!, STOP!" screamed Raven

Ravager finally jammed her blade into the box...and, ripped it out.  
>with a smirk, she tore the box open...but, NOTHING was inside it.<p>

Raven breathed a sigh of relief...while Ravager just growled.  
>she then put her spare sword away and drew out her Gun.<p>

she aimed the gun at a Dumpster and fire a green shot, burning a gaping hole into it.  
>she continued to fire at any possible hiding place...but, there was no sign of Beast Boy.<p>

neither SHE, nor Raven noticed a "green spider" crawing up a wall.

in aggravation, she finally jerked away her sword and put it away.  
>before Raven could react...Ravager aimed her gun straight at Raven's head.<p>

"no more games...WHERE IS HE!" snapped Ravager

Raven stared down at Ravager...despite having an OBVIOUSLY dangerous gun pointed at her.

"i don't know."

Ravager pressed the gun against Raven's head.

"TALK...or, i'm going to give you the mother of all headach-"

"Grrrrrrr..."

Ravager widened her eye.  
>she (and, Raven) looked and saw a Green Leopard perched atop a roof.<p>

the leopard snarled, baring it's teeth.  
>it extended it's claws and flexed it's body, ready to pounce.<p>

both girls knew EXACTLY who it was.

"GARFIELD!"

Ravager immediatly aimed her gun at Beast Boy and fired.  
>but, Beast Boy's leopard body evaded the attack as it pounced on Ravager.<p>

Beast Boy pinned Ravager down, snapping at her.  
>but, the silver haired merc manages to grab a dagger and Slashes at Beast Boy<p>

the green leopard cries out in pain...then, Ravager kicks him off.  
>Beast Boy soon reverts back to Human Form, clutching the deep cut on his chest.<p>

Raven stares in shock as Ravager fires her gun at Beast Boy mercilessly.  
>the green skinned teen his bombarded by the green ray beam, slamming into the wall.<p>

"GAAHH!"

Ravager smirks as she approached Beast Boy.  
>Raven then runs after her an dtried to restrain Ravager.<p>

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Ravager strikes at Raven with her elbow, knocking her down.  
>she then continues walking towards Beast Boy, aiming her gun at him as he looked up.<p>

"my employer said he wanted you in "one piece." began Ravager

the girl then smirks at Beast Boy.

"though, he never really states what shape said piece should be in...  
>SO, I guess I am free to "rough you up" juuuuust a little bit."<p>

Ravager fired her gun again, burning Beast Boy's chest with the beam.

"GAAAAAAHHH!" cried out Beast Boy

"go ahead...GET MAD.  
>I'm still going to take you down."<p>

Beast Boy gritted his teeth in anger.  
>he could feel The Beast clawing to get out...but, he REPRESSED the urge.<p>

"NO!...i won't."

"you WILL...sooner or later, you will."

Ravager fired her Gamma Gun at Beast Boy AGAIN.  
>this time, she kept the beam going continuously.<p>

she grinned evily as Beast Boy yelled out in pain.

Raven looked up at this...then, glared angrily at Ravager.  
>she quickly got up and rushed over to the crazed mercenary.<p>

without thinking, Raven grabbed one of Ravager's Adamantium Swords.  
>Ravager looked back just in time to see Raven attack her with the sword.<p>

Raven yelled out as she cut Ravager's arm clean off.  
>the very same arm that was holding the Gamma Gun.<p>

"YAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Ravager fell to her knees, clutching the bleeding nub.  
>Raven then dropped the sword, ran to Beast Boy and helped him up.<p>

"Come on..WE'RE OUT OF HERE!"

Raven flew herself and Beast Boy down the alley.  
>Ravager glared at them as they left...a look of hate in her eye.<p>

"i'm gonna KILL that b*tch!" snapped Ravager

Ravager then looks at her severed arm.  
>she immediatly grabs it and places it back at her nub, turning it around a bit.<p>

she then hold it in place and waits.  
>after a few moments passed...Ravager's flesh and bone regenerates.<p>

she soon regained control of her arm, now full re-attatched.

"thank god for Healing Factors." said Ravager

Ravager then grabs her gun and stands up.  
>she immediatly presses a button on her wrist device.<p>

"Ravager to ALL units...ENGAGE TARGETS!"

Raven flies out into town, holding Beast Boy in her arms.

"r-rae...where are you taking us?" said Beast Boy, groaning in pain

"i don't know.  
>but, wherever we go...it's got to be FAR AWAY from here!"<p>

suddenly, several men in black outfits appeared.  
>they aimed their weapons Raven and Beast Boy, charging them.<p>

"HOLD IT!"

Raven gasped.  
>she then tried to turn around...but, MORE men blocked her way.<p>

they were soon surrounded by the gang of Mercenaries who moved closer to them, keeping their charged guns aimed at them.

"don't move...or, we'll fry you.

Raven darted her eyes, looking all her enemies.  
>she gritted her teeth, feeling anxious and angry.<p>

"you won't take him...YOU WON'T!" shouted Raven

"they certainly WON'T." said a voice

suddenly, golden energy bolts were shot from the sky and, hit several of the men, paralysing them instantly.

Raven and Beast Boy looked and saw someone atop the roof of a building.

an african-american girl with pom-pom hair and, wearing a black-and-yellow striped costume with insectoid wings on her back.

the girl was holding gold, gun-like devices...shaped like a "B"

"bumblebee?" said Beast Boy, finally

"NOW, TEAM!" shouted Bumblebee

at that moment, the some raindrops suddenly stopped.  
>they then swirled around and formed water tendrils that struck at the mercs, knocking them down.<p>

a teen male in a blue costume and full black eyes soon emerged from an alley, holding up his hand at the water tendril.

Raven and Beast Boy recognized him as AQUALAD.

twins blurs of White-and-Red then sped towards them.  
>the blurs circled around the remaining mercs, creating a wirlwind that blinded them.<p>

Bumblebee then flew down to Raven and Beast Boy.

naturally, Raven stepped back.

"come with me..."

Raven stared right at her, almost Debating whether ro trust her or not.

"QUICKLY!" said Bumblebbe, anxious

Raven exhaled, relenting.  
>holding Beast Boy close, she followed Bumblebee as she and Aqualad ran down the road.<p>

Bumblebee then activated a communicator.

"SPEEDY!, your on!"

(("gotcha, "Queen Bee."))

"CUT THE JOKES AND GET HERE ALREADY!"

Bumblebee and Aqualad soon led Raven and Beast Boy outside of town and into a clearing.

"now what!" exclaimed Raven, not liking ANY of this

"now...we WAIT." said Aqualad

almost immediatly, a T-Ship like craft lowered down from the clouds.  
>the hatch opened up into a ramp, allowing passage inside.<p>

the Twin Blurs from before then speed up to them and stop revealing them to be twin boys on white and red jumpsuits with "+" and "-" symbols on them.

"Okay, let's get back to Steel City, befor-"

KA-BOOM!

"EEP!"

everyone looked to see Ravager running towards them, firing her Gamma Gun.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, TITANS!"

"oh, no...EVERYONE!, INTO THE T-SHIP!"

the twin boys sped inside in less than a second.  
>Aqualad used the rain water to form a liquid shield to block the gunshots.<p>

Raven wasted no time geting herself and Beast Boy into the ship.

"LET'S GO, LAD!"

Aqualad ran inside with Bumblebee.  
>the hatch quickly closed and the T-Ship began to rise off the ground.<p>

reguardless, Ravager continued to fire at the aircraft.

inside, her shots were rocking everyone around.  
>Bumblebee than ran over to the ships pilot...<p>

a male teen with ginder red hair, a domino mask and, wearing a red body suit with a sack of arrows and a bow hanging on his seat.

"HARPER!, GET UP OUT OF HERE, NOW!" shouted Bumblebee

"I'm AM!"

Speedy flipped several switches, which made the engines whine.  
>flames soon emitted from the boosters and, which a "KA-BOOM!", the ship sped off like a cannonball.<p>

Ravager watched as the T-Ship disapeared into the skies.  
>she growled, grinding her teeth in anger.<p>

"d*mmit."

[the T-Ship]

everyone sighed sharply as they rested in their seats.  
>after several moments of silence, Raven finally spoke.<p>

"okay...what's this all about?"

Bumblebee looked at Raven.

"huh?"

"you may of saved us from those men...

but, if you think that i'm just going to let you take us to General Illings so he can lock us up OR kill us, you've got-"

"Whoa-WHOA!, Slow down, Raven!" began Bumblebee

"we're NOT trying to arrest you...we're trying to HELP you."

Raven eyed Bumblebee, apparently STILL not fully trusting her (or, the others.)

"help us?"

"yes...we saw video coverage of what happened in Canada."

Speedy chuckled.

"YEAH...Gen. Illings is out to make you guys look like "Monsters."

"and, seeing as how you helped us defeat our own enemies once we wanted to hear YOUR side of the story first, before things get out of hand." said Aqualad

"SI!" exclaimed the twin boys

Raven exhaled sharply.  
>she looked at Beast Boy...who was still groaning, almost half-awake<p>

the dark girl then looked up at Bumblebee...then, spoke.

"alright...it all started when Beast Boy was fighting a villain named Adonis."

[Later]

"...and, then You Guys showed up." concluded Raven, finally

the other teens just stared in shock and awe at this.

"my god...i can't believe it." said Bumblebee

"BELIEVE IT!" snapped Raven, tears in her eyes

"Robin ordered the protocols and Cyborg built the Beastbusters, HIMSELF!  
>now, the Military are using them to hunt both Beast Boy AND, Myself!"<p>

Raven cried softly as she stroked Beast Boy's hair.  
>Beast Boy had passe dout by now, feeling incrediably weak from Ravager's Gunshots.<p>

"they'll either Lock Us up and leave us to ROT in a cell...or, KILL US.  
>either way...we can't let General Illings, those Mercenaries, or even ROBIN find us!"<p>

Bumblebee looked at her own teammates.  
>she then looked back at Raven and thed KOed Beast Boy.<p>

"well...wherever they look for you guys they WON'T find you in Steel City."

Raven eyed her.

"Steel City?"

"it's OUR City...we're the Titans East."

Raven widened her eyes.

"yeah, somewhere along the line...we decided to form our OWN Titans group." began Speedy

"we're heading for our Tower, now...  
>it's still a work-in-progress, but it's functional."<p>

Raven narrowed her eyes.

"does Robin know about this?"

"no, not yet." said Bumblebee

"we were going to call "Sparky" and tell him.  
>but, after what you told us...it may be best if we keep it to ourselves, for now."<p>

Raven looked at the Titans East Leader.

"you mean...your ACTUALLY going to hide us, there?"

Bumblebee gave Raven a playful wink.

"SURE!, you guys are our friends...even if everyone else has forgotten that."

"but...you could get in trouble for helping us.  
>if General Illings ever found out, you'd-"<p>

"Raven...it's ME, remember?" began Bumblebee

"I worked as a SPY for Brother Blood's H.I.V.E. Academy without being discovered.  
>so, I know a thing or three about fooling big shots in power and hiding in plain sight."<p>

Bumblebee then placed her hand on Raven's shoulder.

"besides...protecting you two is the Right Thing to do."

Raven looked at the girl for awhile.  
>then, exhaled sharply, hanging her head low.<p>

"i'm...i'm sorry." began raven, crying a bit

"we've been on the run for so long...being hunted and betrayed.  
>i...i didn't think there was ANYONE left who'd help us."<p>

Raven did her best not to cry...but, couldn't.  
>she sobbed softly, keeping her hand on Beast Boy's head.<p>

everyone was silent, unsure what to say.  
>Bumblebee finally pulled some cloth from her pocket.<p>

she sat down bside Raven amd wiped teh tears from her eyes.

"there-there, it's alright.  
>you still have friend...friends who want to help."<p>

Raven took the cloth and blew her nose loudly.

"thank you."

after awhile, Aqualad finally spoke.

"so, what WERE you and Beast Boy planning on doing?"

Raven looked at the Atlantean Hero.

"we NEED to get to Africa."

"Africa?" said Bumblebee, confused

"yes...it's where Beast Boy grew up.  
>we're going there to so I can train him to control The Beast safely."<p>

Raven then exhaled sharply.

"and, to disappear...go where no one will ever find us."

"sound sgood to ME." said Speedy

"those jungles can be pretty endless."

Raven looked at the Teen Archer.

"can this ship take us there?"

"we COULD...but, we have to make a stop at the Tower, first." said Bumblebee

"Not only do we need to refuel the ship but, you two need a SERIOUS change of clothes."

Raven looked at herself and Beast Boy...  
>she blushed at how ripped and tornm up they were.<p>

"yeah...i guess we do."

"then, it's settled: we make a quick stop at Titans Tower.  
>we'll get you some fresh clothes, some food and THEN, take you all to Africa."<p>

Raven smiled

"thank you."

after awhile...the T-Ship approached a dark, metallic city.  
>one that was littered with factory complexes and Steel Mills (hence the name)<p>

the T-Ship flew towards what looked like a "T" Shaped building that was built on the side of a mountain below the city (where the harbor was located)

they had ARRIVED at Titans East Tower.

* * *

><p>Author Note: In this chapter, I wanted to give Beast Boy and Raven SOME friends who they could turn to...<br>luckily for me, the episode "The Beast Within" was released AFTER the Titans met the future members of Titans East  
>(Beast Boy already met Aqualad in "Deep Six", Robin met Speedy during the "Masters of Games" thing<br>and, Cyborg has already worked with Bumblebee when Brother Blood gave Aqualad problems with Cyborg's tech)

I already stated that I planned to write "Alternate Versions" of existing episodes AFTER Beast Within  
>so, yes...I am introducing the Titans East Loooong before the original appearance in the series.<p>

I chose to have teh Titans East help BB and Rae for a number of reasons...

1. Aqualad already knows Beast Boy (and, are on friendly terms)  
>so, if BB is in serious trouble...I figured HE would bail him out.<p>

2. Bumblebee's time as a Undercover Hive Students may of given her  
>a less "Black-and-White" outlook on Good and Bad.<p>

so, if Beast Boy and Raven are being accused of being "Bad Guys"  
>she'd probably want to hear that THEY ave to say before jumping to conclusions.<p>

and, 3. General Illings told ROBIN'S Titans to stay out of his way...but, NOT Bumblebee's Titans.

I also wrote in a Suspensful Scene with Ravager  
>and, displayed just what her Healing Factor can really do.<p> 


	11. Heroes Again

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 11: Heroes Again

* * *

><p>[Dream]<p>

a young, blonde hair and blur eyed child was running through a dark and somewhat sinister looking jungle.

the sounds of Jungle Drums and African Chanting was RINGING in his ears.

his mind was racing, and heart pounding.  
>"something" was in the shadows...something that terrified him.<p>

(("run-RUN, little garfield...")) began a Dark and Sinister voice

(("but, you can't hide from ME."))

Garfield tried to hid behind a massive tree that was shaped like a "T"

for awhile...he felt safe.  
>then, the "T "Shaped tree was suddenly blown apart by a shot.<p>

in panic, Garfield turned around and, saw a black haired man with a gun looking right at him.

"hello, NEPHEW."

scared out of his mind, Garfield backed away on the ground.  
>he immediatly got up and ran, trying to avoid his Uncle's Gunshots.<p>

he soon emerged out of the jungles and into an open field.

There...he saw two stones erect on the ground.  
>each had names crudely cut into them.<p>

One said: MARK GALTRY LOGAN

Another said: MARIE LOGAN

Gafield finally fell to his knees and cried.

"no...their-THEIR GONE!"

at that moment, Garfield's Skin, hair and Eyes slowly turned Green.  
>his ears grew pointed and fangs appeared from his mouth.<p>

KA-CLICK!

Beast Boy looked and saw his Uncle's Gunbarrel aimed at him.

"time to join them, you freak."

Beast Boy froze in terror.  
>then, all of a sudden...Beast Boy's shadow came to life.<p>

the shadow changed into the form of "The Werebeast"  
>it growled as it grabbed Beast Boy, consuming him in it's dark shadows.<p>

as darkness overtook Beast Boy...he felt something within him.  
>his sadness was fading...replaced with a seething RAGE that grew stronger.<p>

"garfield?" said an angelic voice

"r-raven?"

[End of Dream]

Raven was sitting beside Beast Boy in a Medical room.  
>he was laying on a table, his asleep body jerking around.<p>

"Gar, wake up!" repeated Raven, shaking him a bit

Beast Boy soon awoke.  
>he sat up and held his head, groaning.<p>

"ohhhh...what happened?"

"the Titans East saved us from Ravager."

Beast Boy looked at Raven.

"Titans Ea-!"

Beast Boy suddenly noticed something.

"uhhh...Rae?"

"yeah?..."

"what are you WEARING?"

Raven looked at her black short-sleeved short blue jeans and a dark blue hoodie-coat.

"just some new clothes that Bumblebee gave me.  
>they have some ready for you too, once you feel ready to get up."<p>

Beast Boy yawned as he turned around and sat on the side of the table.

"the Titans EAST?"

"yeah: Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy and, uhhhh...Mas y Menos.  
>they saved us and brought us to their Tower Base at STEEL CITY."<p>

Beast Boy looked around and soon realised that he was INDEED in a room that looked like the Titans Tower Medical Room.

"and, don't worry...nobody else knows we're here." said Raven

Beast Boy exhaled.

"that's a relief."

Raven looked at Beast Boy.

"you feeling okay?"

"yeah...i'm-i'm fine."

Raven eyed Beast Boy, apparently NOT convinced.  
>as an Empath, she could "feel" other people's emotions.<p>

and, Beast Boy was DEFINENTLY distressed while he was sleeping.

"were you having a Nightmare?"

"NO!, Uhhh...why you ask?"

"well...you've been asleep for hours.  
>and, the whole time you looked like you were having a Bad Dream."<p>

Beast Boy exhaled sharply, looking away.

"were you?"

Beast Boy said nothing...but, nodded "yes."

"do you...wanna talk about it?"

Beast Boy was deathly silent...then, replied.

"no."

Raven exhaled sharply.

"okay...sure."

Raven stood up and walked off.  
>she grabbed a stack of folded clothes and brought them to Beast Boy.<p>

"here...put these on.  
>i'll be waiting in the Main Room for you."<p>

Beast Boy took the clothes.

"uhhh...thanks."

Raven smiled.  
>she then turned and left.<p>

once at the door, she glanced over at Beast Boy one last time...  
>then, with a short huff, she walked out the door, which closed behind her.<p>

[Common Room/Command Center]

Raven walked into the main room where she found the other Titans working.

they were all working feverishly to finish up their Tower.  
>there were Boxes stacked EVERYWHERE and many unfinished machinery was seen.<p>

for the moment, they were working on getting their Computer Database online.

"Is it WORKING, yet!" exclaimed Speedy

ZZZZAP!

"YOW!" exclaimed Bumblebee

the girl rose from the mainframe, her pop-poms all frizzled and spikey.

"not...YET."

"well, hurry it up, Queenie!  
>the game is gonna start any time now, and I don't wanna miss i-, YEE-AAAAAAAHHH!"<p>

Speedy jumped from his seat from Bumblebee zapping him her her "stinger"

"This mainframe is suppose to help us Monitor CRIME, Pretty boy!  
>NOT provide you entertainment while you plop your fat butt on the couch."<p>

Speedy eyed the girl.

"now, if you want this done Faster...TRY HELPING US!"

Speedy grumbled.

"fine..."

"GOOD, now go over and get some more microchips from that box over there."

Speedy grumbled as he walked over to some boxes.

"Which one!, there's got to be DOZENS here!"

"THE ONE THAT'S MARKED: "CHIPS!"

Speedy looked into the box...where he found Mas and Menos knawing at them.

"Uhhh...I think need More Chips.  
>both the Potato and Computer kind."<p>

Bumblebee growled loudly.

"at this rate, we'll NEVER get-!"

Bumblebee suddnely saw Raven standing by.

"RAVEN!"

Bumblebee flew over and faced her.

"So...how's Beast Boy?"

"doing okay, I guess."

"that's GREAT." said Bumblebee

"Aqualad said he took quite a beating when he examined him.  
>though, it's strange...he said BB's body was healing on it's own."<p>

"it WAS?" said Raven, surprised

"yeah!, it was like he had a "Healing Factor" or something."

"that is Strange..." began Raven

"Beast Boy has NEVER showed signs of a Healing Ability before."

Bumblebee shrugged.

"maybe it's a New Power.  
>you said it yourself, he's been going through ALOT of changes, lately."<p>

"yeah...i guess."

at that moment, some doors opened and Beast Boy walked in.  
>he was wearing a purple shirt, black jacket and blue jeans.<p>

he scratched his head, groaning.

"HEY, B!" exclaimed Bumblebee

Beast Boy looked at her and smiled.

"hey, uhhhh..."B."

Bumblebee abd Raven approached him.

"your looking well...how's it going?"

"well, my body's still aching...but, I'll live."

"that's great.  
>anyway, I'd tell you to make yourself at home..."<p>

Bumblebee then looked at the Unfinished Room real quick.

"but, for now...my team are still working to make this place: "Our Home."

Beast Boy looked at it and smiled weakly.

"better than NOTHING, i guess."

Beast Boy looked at her.

"so...i guess you guys are helping us, then?"

Bumblebee smiled.

"yeah...we'll hide you from the General Illings and all the others we'll even take you and Raven straight to Africa, once our T-Ship is Prepped and Ready."

"gee...thanks.  
>i...don't know what to say."<p>

Bumblebee gave Beast Boy and friendly punch on his shoulder.

"hey...what are friends for?"

Beast Boy looked down.

"friends..."

Raven immediatly sensed Beast Boy's depression returning.  
>eager to avoid this, she spoke up suddnely.<p>

"s-so, Beast Boy...you HUNGRY?"

Beast Boy's ears perked up.

"Starving."

Bumblebee made a happy expression.

"well, your in Luck!  
>we have PLENTY of Tofu in the fridge."<p>

Beast Boy eyed her.

"you guys eat TOFU?"

"so, Fish Boy DOES." said Speedy, as he walked by

Bumblebee sighed sharply.

"it's TRUE.  
>Speedy once bought us some Seafood, and Aqaulad hasn't let us "forget it.<p>

we started getting "water boy" some Tofu food after that.  
>so, go ahead and have a few bites...he's got Plenty, i'm sure he won't mind."<p>

"COOL!, thanks!"

Beast Boy immediatly ran off, happy-as-a-clam.  
>Raven just smiled at this, Happy to see Beast Boy back to his "somewhat" usual self.<p>

she turned to Bumblebee and whispered in her ear.

"thank you for this..."

"hey...no prob, alright." replied Bumblebee

Just then, Aqualad leapt out of a nearby pool of water.  
>he landed gracefully on the ground, then stood and approached the others.<p>

"oh, HEY, GARTH...we we just talking about yo-"

"we have trouble." said Aqualad, his tone stern

"what is it?" said Bumblebee

"I think Brother Blood is in Steel City...  
>some people have sighted his followers in the area."<p>

Raven narrowed her eyes.  
>she knew of Blood from past missions...back when she was a Titan.<p>

he was a demented mystic and headmaster of a Supervillain school who specialized in warping the minds of others, even controlling them completly.

so, she didn't like the man...NOT. ONE. BIT.

"what's he up to?" asked Raven

"word has it that ever since "Ol' Sparky" destroyed his school he's been seeking out New Students so he can start a NEW H.I.V.E. Academy." said Bumblebee

"oh, my..."

"don't worry, Raven...the Titans East will stop him." said Aqualad

Raven eyed Aqualad, curious at his TONE.

"what?"

"Raven..." began Bumblebee, placing her hand on her shoulder

"I know you and BB are used to fighting bad guys like Blood.  
>but, you two are suppose to be hiding out...we can't risk anyone recognizing you two."<p>

"oh...right."

Bumblebee then whistled.

"YO, HARPER!"

Speedy eyed Bumblebee.

"WHAT!"

"go into town and look out for any traced of Brother Blood and a new H.I.V.E.  
>we need to keep tabs on them...juuuust until we can get our computer working."<p>

Speedy sighed sharply.

"FINE."

the archer walked off to the garage (where his motercycle presummably was located)

Bumblebee then looked at Raven.

"while HE'S out working, we'll get right to work on the T-Ship.  
>you and BB just chill for now, you'll be in Africa before you know it."<p>

Raven smiled.

"thanks."

at that moment, Beast Boy walked over (a Tofu Hotdog in his mouth)

"hey guys (chomp!) what's up?"

"nothing...come on, let's go!"

Raven grabs Beast Boy wrist and drags him away.  
>as Bumblebee and Aqualad watch then leave...Bumblebee chuckles.<p>

"is it just ME...or, is there something going on between those two?"

Aqualad shrugged.

"I dunno...MAYBE.  
>they kinda remind me of You and Speedy.<p>

Bumblebee eyed Aqualad, her expression STERN.

"just saying..."

[Later, atop the roof of Titans East Tower]

Raven and Beast Boy were sitting at the roof of the Tower where all they could see was the large, wide open ocean before them

"uhhh...Raven."

"yes?"

"why are we sitting cross-legged on the roof?"

"to meditate."

"huh?"

"just because we're not in Africa yet it Doesn't Mean w ecan't start working on controling our rage."

"OUR rage?"

Raven eyed Beast Boy.

"I need as much Training as you do, Gar.  
>after what happened in Canada, I don't want to get too Out-Of-Control."<p>

"oh."

"now, close your eyes...and, focus."

Beast Boy grumbled.  
>but, he did what he said, reguardless.<p>

"now, breath in...DEEP." said Raven

Beast Boy inhaled deeply.

"now, breath out."

Beast Boy exhaled, letting the air out.

"now, keep breathing steadily." began Raven

"let out aaaaall your stress.  
>feel tcalmness and peace...overtake you."<p>

Raven breathed along with Beast Boy.  
>after awhile, Raven opened her eyes and spoke again.<p>

"feel better?"

"a little." said Beast Boy, opening his eyes

"good...then, we're making progress."

"this meditation stuff is still Boring, though."

Raven smiled for a moment...then, scowled at him.

"the purpose of Meditation is to RELAX yourself.  
>it's not suppose to be Fun or Exciting."<p>

"so...if it's Boring, then it's Working?"

Raven nodded.

"pretty much."

Beast boy chuckled.

"Meditation ALSO helps if your mind is focused on something "positive"  
>something that give you PEACE...and, once your mind is at peace, your Body will follow."<p>

Beast Boy looked at Raven.

"Really?"

Raven nodded.

"i've been doing it for YEARS, so I should."

"what's your happy thought?"

Raven paused for a moment.  
>she exhaled sharply, then replied.<p>

"my mother...Arella."

Beast Boy paused, a little surprised.

"really?"

Raven nodded, a saddened expression on her voice.

"because of the "nature" of my powers, my training at Azarath was very "Strict"  
>I was denied to see my Mother for most of my life, in order for my to restrain my emotions."<p>

"but...that's CRAZY!"

Raven smiled, chuckling a little.

"I know...Mom thought so, too.  
>that's why she'd sneak me out at night, despite what the Monks said."<p>

Raven blushed slightly.

"and, when I got older...i'd sneak out on my own."

"ooo...who knew Raven was a "sneaky kid."

Raven chuckled.  
>sh ethen grew serious.<p>

"I was only able to see my mother at night.  
>so, I treasured every moment I spent with her...i loved my mother."<p>

Beast Boy looked away for a moment.

"is she-"

"yes, she's still alive." replied Raven

"she lives in Azarath.  
>though, she said she was born HERE on Earth...in a place called Gotham City."<p>

"Really?  
>dude, that is COOL!"<p>

Raven sighed sharply.

"yeah...cool."

Raven then looked at Beast Boy.

"so...what about you?"

"huh?"

"what was YOUR happy thought."

Beast Boy paused for a moment, as if to think.  
>after a long silence, Beast Boy finally replied.<p>

"you."

Raven's eyes widened, stunned at Beast Boy's single word.  
>she almost felt tears well up in her eyes, but held them back.<p>

"oh..." said Raven, nearly speechless

the two looked into each others eyes.  
>they finlly turned away, both blushing bright red.<p>

"that's...umm, Sweet."

Beast Boy swallowed hard.

"look, raven i-"

just then, the tower shook violently.  
>Raven and Beast Boy stod up, realising that the city itself had shook.<p>

judging how Brief it was they figured it was an explosion, NOT an earthquake.

"what was THAT!" exclaimed Beast Boy

Raven then spotted a boat leaving the Tower...  
>which she figured was rest of Titans East going off to handle whatever crisis was occouring.<p>

"trouble." said Raven, finally

[Somewhere in Steel City]

Speedy was crouched down behind a busted car.  
>he was doing his best to avoid rapid laser shots.<p>

he gripped his Communicator, shouting in it.

"WOULD SOMEONE GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!"

(("We're Coming!, just hold on!")) said Bumblebee on the other line

another laser shot blew off half of the car.  
>Speedy looked and saw troopers in Yellow and Black suits approaching.<p>

"guys...if you don't get here NOW, i'm gonna be dead Real Quick!"

a HIVE Soldier tossed a grenade at Speedy...which began to beep.

"oh, crap."

KA-BOOOOM!"

Speedy recoiled...but, then realised he was unharmed.  
>he looked and saw a dome of Black Energy over him.<p>

the dome soon faded.  
>Speedy looked and saw Raven and Beast Boy standing at an alley.<p>

at that moment, the rest of Tians East soon arrived.  
>they saw Raven and Beast Boy there...and, were plenty shocked.<p>

"RAVEN!" exclaimed Bumblebee

"what are yo-!"

the HIVE Soldiers began firing at them.  
>the Titans then ran for cover, all gathered together behind another car.<p>

"Raven, you and BB were suppose to stay at the Tower!"

"we tried...but, we couldn't.  
>we're not going to stand by and let our friends get hurt!" said Raven<p>

before Bumblebee could say anything, the HIVE soldiers continued to fire at them.

"(loud groan) oh, forget!  
>TEEN TITANS!, TAKE 'EM DOWN!"<p>

the teenagers all ran from their cover and attacked.

Bumblebee fired her stingers energy Speedy shot whatever trick arrows he had left Aqualad attacked with Water Tendrils and, Mas and Menos dashed around, performing super speed attacks.

Raven and Beast Boy ALSO attacked.  
>using Shadow Energy and Various Animal Forms.<p>

as they fought the HIVE Soldiers Beast Boy smiled over at Raven.

"just like old times, eh' Raven?"

Raven flashed a smile.

"yeah...let's Savor This."

Raven and Beast Continued to fight with the Titans East.

strangely, it DID feel just like the old day at Jump City.  
>for a moment, they forgot they were fugitives...and, became "Heroes" once again.<p>

Raven grappeled the soldiers with her dark energy and tossed them around.  
>Beast Boy kept morphing into random animals and struck them all down.<p>

"BB!, FINISH THIS!" commanded Bumblebee

Beast Boy grinned.

"on it."

Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and flew up high into the air.  
>he then quickly morphed into a T-Rex and free fell down to the ground.<p>

he caused a massive tremor upon impact.  
>making the ground crack and caused all the soldiers to stumble down to the ground.<p>

Beast Boy morphed back into human form and grinned.

"Good WORK, BB." said Bumblebee, impressed

"thanks!"

"yeah, it almost makes up for the fact that You and, your "Creepy Girlfriend" were suppose to STAY HOME." said Speedy

Raven and Beast Boy blushed at this.

"dude, she's not my-"

RUMBLE!  
>RUMBLE!<p>

everyone fell silent as the ground shook.

"okay...WHAT was that!"

Beast Boy listened.

"it sounds like...Footsteps."

"big ones." added Raven

suddnely, something BIG burst through a building.  
>it looked like a large, hulking man dressed like a "Construction Worker"<p>

his eyes were glowing RED, and he was growling angrily.  
>Mas and Menos exclaimed in Spanish upon seeing it.<p>

"whoa...he IS big." said Speedy

Bumblebee stared at the Mosterous man, pondering.

"wait...i know those eyes." began Bumblebee

"they look just like-"

"MINE?"

the Titans all looked to see a sinister man in a robe standing atop a building.  
>his eyes were glowing in the same color as the "monster", indicating he was connected to it.<p>

"hello, Titans EAST...meet Steamroller.  
>he's the Latest addition to my NEW Hive Academy."<p>

the Titans all scowled at the villain.  
>Brother Blood just chuckled evily.<p>

"such a shame that CYBORG can't be here to see this...  
>I was hoping he would be present to witness my Ultimate Victory."<p>

Bumblebee smirked.

"sorry, Blood...your just gonna have to make do with US."

"so it seems.  
>oh, well..."<p>

Brother Blood looked at Steamroller and made his eyes glow again.

"destroy them."

Steamroller's eyes glowed bright red.  
>he then growled like an animal and charged at the Teen Titans.<p>

he attacked with it's piledriver-like hands shattering the ground and creating slight tremors.

the Titans BARELY managed to evade this attack.

"WHOA!, this guy mean Business!" said Beast Boy

Speedy eyed Bumblebee.

"so, what the plan, ol' Fearless Leader?"

Bumblebee scowled at Speedy.

"ATTACK WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" shouted Bumblebee

Speedy grinned.

"i like this plan...FOR ONCE."

Bumblebee was the first to attack, bombarding Steamroller with Stinger Bolts.  
>but, the mammoth sized man just shrugged them off and swatted her away.<p>

Bumblebee crashed into the ground, piledriving it a little.

"well, that didn't work." said Bumblebee, dizzy

Speedy smirked, he then drew out a couple explosive arrows.

"THIS'LL STOP HIM!"

Speedy fired his arrows at Steamroller.  
>the arrows exploded on impacted, blinding everyone briefly.<p>

once the smoke cleared, the Titans jaws nearly dropped: Steamroller was UNHARMED!

"still not "stopped." said Beast Boy

Mas y Menos then began circle Steamroller at super speed.  
>all the while yelling insults in Spanish.<p>

this ENRAGED Steamroller...  
>who raised it's massive arms up and slammed it's piledrivers onto the ground.<p>

the force of the impact was so great that it tore a deep crack into the ground and knocked the Titans onto their feet.

"okay, quick note: making it Angry...DEFINENT Bad Idea." said Beast Boy

Steamroller charged, blowing steam from it's nose.  
>Raven quickly formed a dome of Black Enegy over herself and the other Titans.<p>

Steamroller pounded against the shield.  
>each blow caused great PAIN in Raven's head.<p>

"guys, I don't wanna say this-" began Aqualad

"then, DON'T!" snapped Speedy

"we are in SERIOUS trouble."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO-!"

"GAAAHH!"

Raven fell on her knee, holding her head in pain.

"RAVEN!" exclaimed Beast Boy

Raven motioned to Beast Boy, telling him that she was "okay"

"somebody better think of something Quick!  
>because, i'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up..."<p>

"HOW!" exclaimed Speedy

"that thing is TOO STRONG!"

Beast Boy took a moment to think.

"maybe...but, I bet "Beast" is stronger."

Raven looked at Beast Boy, shocked.

"WHAT!"

"you mean you actually WANT to change!" said Bumblebee

"NO!  
>but, if I don't...we'll all be Dead." said Beast Boy<p>

"FINE, then change already!" said Speedy

"it's not that Simple: I need to get Angry or Stressed."

Steamroller continued to pound at the Shadow Dome.

"and, HOW...is this not Stressful!" exclaimed Speedy

Speedy exhaled sharply.

"Okay, you wanna get mad?  
>FINE!, I know just how to get you mad."<p>

Speedy faced Beast Boy, looking right at him.

"your hair is out of Style, you've got an Ugly Voice.  
>your Animal Forms aren't very "convincing!"<p>

"what?" said Beast Boy, apparently NOT being affected by Speedy's words

"your Mamma's sooooo ugly-"

Aqualad shoved Speedy away.

"he said "ANGRY", Harper...not "Annoying."

Speedy grumbled.  
>Steamroller continued to pound at the dome, cracking it.<p>

"GUYS!, Hurry up!" exclaimed Raven

Bumblebee finally drew out her "B" Stingers.  
>she looked at them with a saddened look on her face...then, back at Beast Boy.<p>

"I really DON'T want to do this..." said Bumblebee, hesitant

"we don't have any choice, Bumblebee!" said Beast Boy

Bumblebee frowned as she raised her arms and aimed her stingers at Beast Boy.  
>she looked away...unable to watch what she was about to do.<p>

"forgive me, friend."

ZZZAP!

Beast Boy yelled out in Pain.  
>but, his scream slowly turned into an inhuman growl.<p>

Bumblebee stopped firing and watched as Beast Boy transformed.  
>his new clothes ripping and tearing as he became a Hulking, Green BEAST.<p>

once fully transformed...he roared angrily.  
>Beast then glared at Bumblebee, gritting his teeth.<p>

"WHO ATTACKED BEAST!" shouted Beast

* * *

><p>Author Note: For this chapter, I gave BB and Rae some "closure" with the Titans East.<br>made them feel like Teen Titans again, in the sense of having Understanding Friends and being Heroes.

and, just for laughs, I hinted at a BumblebeexSpeedy relationship  
>that parallels that of Raven and Beast Boy (seriously, Bumblebee fought with Speedy MORE than he other teammates on the show)<p>

I also gave Raven and Beast Boy a moment together...  
>I even had Rae reveal some of her past to him (based a little on fact, while making up more own facts)<p>

and, to those who have seen teh Two-Part Episode "Titans East"  
>(which featured Brother Blood and Steamroller) man, you ain't seen ANYTHING yet, folks!<p>

Writer Note: starting with the LAST CHAPTER, I decided to change the Rating from "T" to "M" for obvious reasons.


	12. Titans No More

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 12: Titans No More

* * *

><p>"WHO ATTACKED BEAST!" shouted Beast<p>

at that moment, Steamroller smashed through Raven's barrier.  
>she fell down upon impacted and Steamroller growled at him.<p>

"HE DID IT!" exclaimed Speedy, pointing at Steamroller

Beast looked at the monster of a man that towered over even HIM.  
>but, Beast just growled angrily, showing absolutely NO FEAR.<p>

"RAAAAAHHH!  
>BEAST SMASH HAMMER HAND MAN!"<p>

Beast then rushed over and punched at Steamroller.  
>the force of the blow was So Powerful, that it knocked Steamroller into a wall.<p>

The Titans East stared at this with wide eyes.

"whoooooooooa..." said Speedy, awestruck

"yeah, "wow." said Raven

Beast roared angrily at Steamroller (who was dazed at the sudden attack.)

"RAAAAAHHH!, NO ONE ATTACKS BEAST!"

Brother Blood just glared at this.

"hmm...impressive.  
>but, we'll just see how Strong you really are."<p>

"BEAST IS STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!" shouted Beast

Brother Blood just smirked.

"we'll see...WE'LL SEE."

Blood's eyes then flashed red.  
>H.I.V.E. Troopers soon approached Beast, aiming their guns at him.<p>

"Kill It!" commanded Blood

the Troopers began to fire their laser rifles at Beast.  
>the hulking green beast growled, then roared in rage.<p>

"stupid puny humans!"

Beast swats at the Troopers, knocking them away.

"think they can stop Beast with "lightning sticks."  
>Beast smash puny humans...and, break their Stupid Toys!"<p>

Aqualad stared wide eyed.

"wow...i've never seen Beast Boy so ANGRY, before."

Raven made a quick chuckle.

"trust me, this is NOTHING compared to seeing him Truely Enraged."

as the HIVE Troopers continued their attack...Bumblebee finally narrowed her eyes.

"what are we doing standing around her for!  
>COME ON, TEAM!...Let's give BB some HELP!"<p>

Bumblebee flew forwards towards the battle, firing her stingers at the HIVE Troopers.

"good idea." said Raven

Raven flew after Bumblebee and began to use her Shadow Energy to toss the Troopers around.  
>Aqualad, Speedy and Mas y Menos soon joined in the fight, supporting Beast as best they could.<p>

Brother Blood just snickered a this.

"how entertaining..." said Blood with a smirk

as Aqualad fought off the Hive Troopers with his Water Attacks he looked over as Speedy...who was just hitting Troopers with his bow.

"Uhhh...Speedy?"

"LOOK!, I ran out of Arrows, OKAY!" snapped Speedy, suddenly

Aqualad paused.

"uhhhh...okay, then."

Bumblebee kept zapping troopers with her stingers.  
>suddenly, the back of her head was struck HARD.<p>

she fell down, looked up...and, saw a Hive Trooper standing over her.  
>the Trooper then viciously hit her with his gun mercilessly.<p>

"OW!, HEY!...S-STOP IT!"

the blows were so rapdi, that Bumblebee barely had any time to defend herself tears formed in her eyes as her nose started to bleed.

"RAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Suddenly, a large, Green Furry hand grabbe dthe trooper.  
>Bumblebee looked to see Beast (AKA "Beast Boy") grasping the Trooper like a doll.<p>

"STOP HITTING FIREFLY GIRL!" shouted Beast at the terrified Trooper

Beast then throws the Trooper into a car, denting it on impact.

"Hitting NOT NICE!"

Bumblebee slowly got up.  
>she wiped the blood from her nose, then looked up at Beast.<p>

"uhhhh...thanks."

Beast nods.

"Firefly Girl Beast's Friend.  
>Beast protect Friend from Bad Men."<p>

Bumblebee then saw more Hive Troopers behind Beast.  
>she quickly drew out her Stingers and fired at them.<p>

"and, "Firefly Girl" protect Beast." said Bumblebee with a smile

Beast smiled.  
>he then turned and faced the rest of the Troopers, growling.<p>

"Stupid Gold Men LEAVE BEAST'S FRIEND ALOOOOONE!"

Beast pounded against the ground, causing a slight tremor.  
>a trail of shattered earth sped straight for the Troopers, knocking them all down.<p>

the Titans all gathered together staring in Shock and Awe at the KOed Troopers.

"wow...you Devastated those guys!" said Speedy

Beast growled at Speedy.

"Stupid Arrow Man should SHUT MOUTH!"

"what!"

"you heard him "Arrow Man"...SHUT IT." said Bumblebee, Sarcasticly

"grrrrrrr..."

everyone looked and saw Steamroller slowly get up.  
>the hulking man growled at the Heroes, clanking his Piledriver Hands together.<p>

Beast just snarled back at him.

"Hammer Hand Man STAY AWAY!...or, Beast Smash, again."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Steamroller charged at the group.

"LOOK OUT!, HE'S COMING THIS WAY!" exclaimed Bumblebee

Beast roared then, charged after Steamroller.

"BEAST, NO!" called out Raven

Beast colided with Steamroller...who struck at him with a Piledriver.  
>this, unfortunently knocked Beast through the air and into a building.<p>

Beast groaned as he crawled out of the gaping hole.  
>he held his head then glared at Steamroller...who roared at him, viciously<p>

Beast gritted his razor sharp teeth in anger.  
>he then looked at his Piledriver hands for a moment.<p>

"hmmm..."

Beast looked over at a damaged car...and, grinned.

"Beast have IDEA."

Beast leapt out of the building and landed near the car.  
>he then grasped the car and lifted it high above his head.<p>

Speedy scoffed at this.

"your gonna toss a CAR at it?  
>oooo!...how "original." said Speedy Sarcasticly<p>

Beast yelle dout as he slammed the car against the ground.  
>he then pulled it apart, grasping the torn up halves of the vehicle.<p>

he then slammed them together, wrapping the mangled metal around his hands.  
>Beast then clanked the "Steel Gloves" together and growled at Steamroller.<p>

Speedy's eyes widened at this.

"did he just turn that car into Metal Boxing Gloves?" said Speedy, bluntly

"he did." said Aqualad, also stunned

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Beast charged after Steamroller.  
>the hulking man swung it's piledrivers at Beast (who dodged them)<p>

Beast then punched Steamroller with his Steel Fists...which caused GREATER damage.  
>Steamroller was soon knocked down and Beast rapidly beat the villain down.<p>

by now, his Steel Fists fell apart (reduced to scrap metal)  
>Beast then grabbed the dazed Steamroller by his leg and slammed him repetively against the ground.<p>

he then lifted him up over his head and, furiously slammed him against the ground.

Steamroller was now completely out cold, DEFEATED.

"RAAAAAAAAAHHH!  
>BEAST IS STRONGEST ONE THERE IIIIIIIIIIIIS!"<p>

"indeed you ARE."

Beast and the Titans all looked to see Brother Blood approaching.

"Steamroller was my "Strongest" HIVE Recruit.  
>and, if YOU defeated him...that makes you my new "Favorite Student."<p>

Brother Blood's eyes then glowed bright red.  
>Beast graoned as he held his head, his eyes alternating from Silver to Red.<p>

"no!" exclaimed Raven, realising what Blood was doing

Brother Blood grinned evily.

"DESTROY THEM, my creature...Destroy the Teen Titans."

Beast groaned loudly.  
>he then glared at Brother Blood angrily.<p>

"no one...CONTROLS THE BEEEEEEEEEEAST!"

In rage, Beast slams his hands together creating a powerful Shockwave that send Blood flying through the air and into a wall.

this made Bumblebee smile.

"took the words right outta my mouth."

Raven exhaled, relieved that Brother Blood's attempt failed.  
>Beast then approached Blood as he tried to recover.<p>

he looked up at the Beast, who towered over him.

Brother Blood then smirks at him.

"what are you waiting for?" began Blood

"DO IT...finish me."

Beast just snorts.

"Red Eyed Man ALREADY finished."

Blood widened his eyes, shocked.

"you mean...you aren't going to kill me?"

"Beast SMASH...not Kill."

Raven couldn't help but nod at this.  
>knowing Full Well that Beast WOULDN'T Kill...not even Psychopaths who deserved death like Blood.<p>

"what good is a Monster...who won't DESTROY his enemies!" snarled Blood

Beast grabbed Blood by his neck, bringing him to his face.

"BEAST NOT MONSTER!  
>Your the Monster!, NOT BEAST!"<p>

Beast glared at Blood.  
>he then huffs and drops him.<p>

"Beast is done."

Beast immediatly turned and walked away.  
>the Titans then approach Brother Blood.<p>

Bumblebee placed her hands on her hips and smirked.

"looks like you LOST, Blood...as you always will."

Blood scowled at them.

"maybe the Battle...but, NOT the War."

Blood then drops something, which explodes in a flash spilling a thick cloud of smoke in the area.

the titans begin coughing violently, unable to see.  
>Beast growls, then swung his massive hands at the smoke, blowing it away.<p>

once the smoke was cleared...Brother Blood was GONE.

"D*MN!, he got away." said Bumblebee

"we'll catch him...it's only a matter of time." said Aqualad

"SI!" exclaimed Mas y Menos

just then, Beast grabbed Speedy and, brought the Archer to his face.

"HEY!, WHAT THE-!"

"Stupid Arrow Man make fun of Beast's MAMA!" growled Beast

Speedy gulped.

"oh, crap."

despite the situation, the other Titans just laughed at this.

"oooo!, you'd better Apologise Speedy.  
>unless you WANT Beast to Mess Up that "pretty face" of yours." snickered Bumblebee<p>

Beast tightened his grip on Speedy's waist, making him gasp.

"OKAY!, ALRIGHT!  
>i'm...I'm Sorry, it won't happen again!"<p>

Beast then drops Speedy onto the ground.

"good...Arrow Man not so STUPID, afterall."

after a few moments passed, Beast's body began to change.  
>he slowly reverted back into Beast Boy (now wearing shredded clothes)<p>

Beast Boy groaned as he held his head.  
>he looked around at all the destruction on the streets.<p>

he then looked at the others.

"sooooo...did we win?"

Bumblebee grinned.

"more or less."

[Later, at Titans East Tower]

The Titans were all gathered at the Tower's Hanger.  
>where the T-Ship was nearly ready for launch to Africa.<p>

Beast Boy (now in new clothes) and Raven were standing by, looking at the ship.

"well...this is it." began Raven

"any moment now, we'll be in Africa."

Beast Boy nodded.

"yep...looks like it."

Raven looked at Beast Boy.

"feeling nervous about going back "home?"

Beast Boy looked at Raven.

"would YOU be if we were going to Azarath?"

Raven exhaled sharply.

"yes...i suppose i would be."

Beast Boy sighed sharply.

"i haven't been in africa for a long time...not since-"

Beast Boy suddnely paused.

"since what?"

Beast Boy shook his head.

"nevermind...it's not important."

Raven narrowed her eyes.  
>she KNEW what Beast Boy was thinking about.<p>

but, she decided not to press the subject any further.  
>afterall...they were FRIENDS, and Beast Boy would tell her when he felt up to it.<p>

Just then, Bumblebee walked up to them...holding a backpack.

"well, guys...the T-Ship should be ready to launch pretty soon."

Raven looked at the backpack that Bumblebee was holding.

"what's that?"

Bumblebee smiled as she offered the pack.

"some extra clothes and snacks...  
>after our battle with Brother Blood, I figured you guys may need them."<p>

Raven took the backpack.

"thanks."

Bumblebee sighed sharply, then looked at Raven.

"look...maybe I can talk to the others, see if I can get this thing turned around."

Raven exhaled sharply.

"I appretiate you wanting to help...but, it's OVER Bee.  
>even if Robin and the others DO change, it's too late for us.<p>

the whole world thinks we're Monsters...and, General Illings won't rest until we're either locked in prison or DEAD."

Bumblebee sighed sharply.

"it doesn't seem fair...you guys are HEROES, not Monsters."

"we can't change what people think about us...no matter how hard we try."

Bumblebee sniffed loudly, wiping away a tear.

"your really not planning on coming back from Africa...are you?"

Raven hung her head sadly.  
>Beast Boy just avoided eye contact<p>

"i'm sorry...there is Nothing Left for us here." said Raven

Bumblebee tried to hold back her tears.  
>she then leaned over and hugged Raven.<p>

"then...if this is "goodbye"  
>I just wanna say: it was an HONOR fighting alongside you."<p>

Raven hugged Bumblebee back.

"thanks, bee."

"call me "Karen."

Raven smiled.

"okay...Karen."

Bumblebee parts from her.  
>she then walked over and gives Beast Boy a quick hug.<p>

"even if the Whole World turns against you guys...you'll ALWAYS be Heroes to me."

Bumblebee wiped a tear away.

"you'll...always be Teen Titans.  
>and, our Tower's Doors will always be open to you two."<p>

Raven and Beast Boy smile.

"thank you...that means alot."

Bumblebee smiled.  
>then, Speedy called out.<p>

"HEY, GUYS!"

Bumblebee, Raven and Beast Boy look at him.

"the T-Ship's ready for launch."

Bumblebee smiled weakly.

"good work, Roy."

Speedy widened his eyes.  
>Amazed that Bumblebee called him by his First Name (and, not Sarcasticly like she usually does.)<p>

"uhhh...thanks."

Speedy then walked off.  
>Bumblebee turned and faced Beast Boy and Raven.<p>

"so...y'all ready to go?"

Beast Boy exhaled.

"as ready as we'll ever be."

"great...let's go."

Bumblebee walked off towards the T-Ship, followed by Beast Boy and Raven

[Meanwhile, Someplace Else]

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU "CAN'T FIND THEM!" exclaimed Galtry, angrily

Ravager grumbled as she stood in Galtry's office.

"Look, it's just as I SAID.  
>we had them, then those OTHER Heroes showed up and SCREWED EVERYTHING UP!"<p>

Galtry squeezed a pencil, snapping it in half.

"so, you have no idea...WHERE THEY ARE!"

Ravager growled at Galtry.

"don't yell at me like some Common Thug!  
>I am "The Ravager!", I don't have to take this from yo-!"<p>

BEEP-BEEP!  
>BEEP-BEEP!<br>BEEP-BEEP!

Galtry grumbled, then pressed a button on a machine.

"YES!"

(("Mister Galtry, we've found them."))

Galtry smiled.

"SPLENDID!..now, where are they?"

(("at Steel City, Sir.  
>they appear to be in the company of a New Group of Teen Titans."))<p>

Ravager widened her eye at this.

"NEW TITANS!"

(("Yes, and they just left in their Aircraft."))

"do you know where their going?" said Galtry

(("not sure...but, they appear to be heading for Africa."))

Galtry's eyes widened.  
>then, a twisted smile creeped onto his face.<p>

"Africa, eh?...GOOD.  
>this changes Everything."<p>

(("what are my orders, sir?"))

"Return to base IMMEDIATLY."

(("yes, sir."))

BUZZZZZ!

Ravager eyed Galtry.

"well?"

Galtry snickered.

"we just got Lucky, Rose.  
>we don't need to track Garfield down...he's going to come to US."<p>

* * *

><p>Author Note: This chapter was purposely made short to act as a "Bookend."<br>mainly, because Beast Boy and Raven and heading for Africa...and, approaching the ENDGAME.

Aside from the obvious Hulk Action on Beast's part  
>I made sure to make this an Emotional Experience for the characters.<p>

and, to show that BB and Rae are at a point  
>where they believe their days as Teen Titans is OVER.<p>

What awaited the two in Africa?

Just wait and see.


	13. Return To Africa

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

"Busa" by Lebo M and Hans Zimmer

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 13: Return To Africa

* * *

><p>The T-Ship flew over a Lush and Green Jungle as Top Speed.<br>Upon seeing this, Bumblebee smiled and looked over at Beast Boy and Raven.

"BB!, RAE!"

the two looked at their friend from their seats.

"yeah!"

"come over here...we made it."

Raven and Beast Boy immediatly unbuckled themselves.  
>they walked over to Bumblebee and looked out the window.<p>

Raven was in AWE upon seeing the landscape.

though she had seen Pictures of Africa...she had never actually been here.  
>and, to see a place so "untouched" by mankind, so Natural in it's beauty.<p>

Raven nearly choked.

"wow...it's so beautiful." said Raven, finally

Beast Boy just sighed sadly.  
>hundreds of memories flooding back into his mind.<p>

"yeah...it is."

the T-Ship soon flew over a grassy plain.  
>it hovered for a moment, then landed onto the African Savannah.<p>

the door hatch opened, and Beast Boy and Raven walked out of the ship.  
>Bumblebee stood at the doorway and watched them.<p>

"you guys SURE you don't need any help?"

"no thanks...we can take it from here." said Raven

Bumblebee sighed sharply, a sad expression on her face.

"okay...goodbye."

Bumblebee turned and walked away the hatch soon closed and the T-Ship rose off the ground.

Beast Boy and Raven watched as the ship's boosters activated.  
>it shot out like a cannonbal and soon disappeared into the clear skies.<p>

Raven then looked around and examined her surroundings.

there was nothing but wide open lands that went as far as she could see.  
>the ground was covered in green and gold grass, with a calming wind that blew against her skin.<p>

right then and there...Raven understood WHY Beast Boy wanted to come here.  
>the scenery was so peaceful, that even SHE would want to Meditate here.<p>

Beast Boy stood by a shade tree.  
>taking a moment to get "familiar" with his surroundings.<p>

"i remember now..." said Beast Boy, finally

Raven looked at Beast Boy.

"what?"

"i remember...being here before.  
>my parents once took me to this very place when I was a child."<p>

Beast Boy closed his eyes and he "relived" an old memory.

[Flashback]

a five your old (and, very "human" looking) Garfield ran through the grassy fields of the Savannah, chasing a colorful butterfly.

he was laughing playfully as he tried to catch the beautiful insect.

"Garfield!" called a woman

Garfield looked back to see a blonde woman run up to him.

"Garfield Logan, SLOW DOWN!"

Maria panted and huffed as she finally caught up with her son.

"goodness, son...  
>sometimes, I swear you run faster than the Cheetahs!"<p>

Garfield giggled.

"i'm sorry, Mommy...i couldn't help it."

Marie smiled warmly at her son.

"oh, come here, you..."

Maria quickly picked him up tossed him high into the air and caught him.

the whole time, Garfield laughed out loud.

it wasn't long until a man with short, brown hair approached.  
>he appeared to be holding a bunch of brightly colored flowers, examining them.<p>

"hmmm...facinating." muttered Mark Logan

Marie (with Garfield in her arms) turned and faced him.

"why, MARK...are those for ME?" said Maria in a "flirty" voice

Mark looked at his wife.

"uhhhh...no.  
>actually, I picked these up for stud-"<p>

Maria eyed Mark, making an expression.

"but, if you like them..."

Maria smiled.  
>she then walked over and gave her husband a quick kiss (to which Garfield covered his eyes)<p>

"your sweet...in a somewhat "Nerdy" sorta way."

Mark grinned.  
>Garfield (getting a bit squirmy) starting flaying his arms around.<p>

"MOMMY!, DADDY!  
>Look at me!, I'm a Lion..."RAAAAAR!"<p>

Garfield began making crude growling noises.  
>the two parents looked at him, then laughed out loud.<p>

"you certainly ARE, Garfield." chuckled Marie

[End of Flashback]

Beast Boy opened his eyes, a dark expression on his face.  
>Raven just stood frozen still, her eyes wide and moist.<p>

due to her powers, Raven had not only saw Beast Boy's memory flash...  
>but, also "felt" Beast Boy's feelings: a mix of Joy and Sadness.<p>

Raven herself felt great sympathy.  
>since she KNEW that Beast Boy's parents sacrificed their lives for him.<p>

but, to see the kind of people they were, to see what Beast Boy LOST.  
>she couldn't help but feel terrible for him...and, a need to comfort him.<p>

"gar-"

"ten years...has it really been that long?" began Beast Boy, talking to himself

"it feels like a lifetime...since I was here in this place."

Raven looked down sadly.

"I almost forgot...how much I loved this place.  
>how much "we" loved this place...me and my parents."<p>

Raven swallowed hard.  
>she then approached Beast Boy, pulling down her hoodie.<p>

"garfield...i'd like to know MORE abou-"

"MUMBYO!"

Raven eyed Beast Boy, confused.

"What!"

"Mumbyo!" repeated Beast Boy

"he was a Shaman Chief at a village that my parents visited daily."

Beast Boy turned and faced Raven.

"that Village was like a Second Home to me!"

Raven cocked an Eyebrow.

"and...your telling me this WHY?"

"I'd like to go visit, see if their still around!"

Raven grimaced, then exhaled.

"well...if it'll help you emotionally then I suppose we could visit this Village...that is, IF you remember the wa-"

"are you Kidding!  
>I could find that place with my EYES CLOSED!"<p>

Beast Boy then morphed into a Green Cheetah and sprinted off.

"BEAST BOY, WAIT!" called Raven

Raven growled, then flew off after Beast Boy's Cheetah Form.

unknown to both of them...several figures were watching them from a far off shade tree.

most of which were men in Black Commando Suits.  
>with them was a Teenaged Girl with Silver Hair and a Bronze-and-Black bandana.<p>

all were spying on Raven and Beast Boy with Binoculars

"I don't get it..." said a Merc

"we had a Clear Shot, WHY didn't we take it!"

"SILENCE!" snapped Ravager

"Mister Galtry made it perfectly clear that we are to OBSERVE for now."

"but, WHY!" complained another Merc

Ravager growled as she lowered her Binocular and glared at the man.

"BE-CAUSE, Idiot...Mister Galtry wants that "Green Freak"  
>to get more "Familiar" with this disgusting place." began Ravager<p>

"he made it perfectly clear that he WANTS Beast Boy to believe that he's safe here.  
>that no one can hurt him, that this is the closest thing to a Home that he can get."<p>

Ravager smirked evily.

"and, once his Guard is officially down..."

Ravager quickly drew out her Gamma Gun and, quickly fired at a Butterfly on one of the trees...frying it to a crisp.

one of the Mercenary's smirked at Ravager.

"oooo...I like your style!"

Ravager smiled wickedly as she put her gun away.

"Let "Gar" have his fun..." began Ravager

"because, once WE'RE done with him...he'll Wish he died with his parents."

Ravager then chuckled.

"and, who knows?...maybe AFTER Galtry and I have our "fun" with him.  
>I'll grant hims some Mercy, and "reunite" him with his Mommy and Daddy, heh-heh-heh..."<p>

[Later, Somewhere Else In Africa]

Beast Boy (now in Human Form) and Raven trekked through a dense jungle as they headed for an unknown location that Beast Boy apparently knew of.

while the Savannah was the part of Africa that Raven liked...  
>this Jungle with all it's bugs and plants that kept hitting her face...definently WASN'T.<p>

it wasn't long before the two heard some faint African Chanting in the distance.

"Come on, it's THIS WAY!" exclaimed Beast Boy, picking up speed

Raven did her best to keep up.

"Garfield, WAIT UP!"

_**(("Busa** **le**_ _**lizwe**_, _**Busa**_ **_le_** _**lizwe**_.  
><em><strong>Busa lomhlaba<strong> **wethu,** **Busa** **ngo** **xolo!"))**_

The chanting got Louder and more Clearer.  
>Beast Bot soon pulled some grass and trees away, revealing a small village.<p>

Raven looked and saw various african people, all dressed in traditional African Garbs.  
>they seemed to be celerbating something, because they were all chanting a song and dancing.<p>

_**(("Shwele** **baba,** **Siyakubongla** **Usi** **lethel'** **injabulo,** **Noxolo.  
><strong>__**Shwele** **baba,** **Siyakubongla** **Liqhakazise** **baba,** **Ngo** **thando."))**_

Raven smiled.  
>she had to admit: this did look like a peaceful community.<p>

not so ruled my technology and man-made things...  
>just simple people, living simple lives...all connected to Nature and it's wonders.<p>

_**(("Bayede** **baba,** **Sikhokhele** **bo.** **Busa** **lomhlaba,** **Ngo** **thando.**_  
><em><strong>Busa<strong> **ngo** **thando,** **Busa** **ngo** **thando** **Busa** **ngo** **thando,** **Busa** **ngo** **xolo!"))**_

it wasn't long before a man emerged from one of the huts.  
>he was a Strong looking man, wearing a headress that almost looked like a lion's mane.<p>

he held a large, club like stick and, was very regal looking...almost like a King.

"mumbyo..." said Beast Boy, silently

the other natives fell silent as their Shaman Chief walked out.  
>he smiled warmly (almost in a Grandfatherly way) and raise dhis arms and sceptor up.<p>

"My children!" began Mumbyo, his voice deep, yet gentle

"Today...is a day of CELEBRATION!  
>as we usher in the return of our Lost Brother."<p>

the natives all clapped, apparently excited.  
>Raven couldn't help but wonder who this "lost brother" was.<p>

"disappeared from us for MANY Wet Seasons...  
>he has, At LAST...returned to us."<p>

Mumbyo suddenly pointed his sceptor...right at Beast Boy and Raven.

"Brother GARFIELD...come to us!"

Beast Boy and Raven looked surprised.

but, realising it was pointless to keep hiding they came out of teh jungle and approached the Village.

as they entered it, they were greeted by much cheering from the natives.  
>mostly from Children, who were clamoring to see Beast Boy.<p>

"wow...who knew you were a Rock Star." said Raven with sarcasm

Beast Boy was silent.  
>the two teenagers then approached Mumbyo...who towered over them.<p>

"uhhh...hi."

Mumbyo smiled, he then gave Garfield a quick hug.

"welcome HOME, young garfield..."

Raven couldn't help but smile at this display of affection.

Mumbyo parted and looked at Beast Boy.

"you have been gone for Many Years, young one...but, look how you've grown."

"you...knew I was coming?" questioned Beast Boy

Mumbyo nodded.

"i did...for quite some time." began the Shaman

"ever since the tragiv passing of your Mother and Father we have LONG since awaited the day you would return to us."

Beast Boy looked away, feeling some "emotion."

"now, COME...you must of had a Long journey."

"what about Raven?"

Mumbyo looked at the grey skinned girl...who looked nervous.

"of course...she's part of this, too."

Raven looked surprised, then quickly smiled.  
>the people then resumed their african chanting a sthey followed Mumbyo into a Hut.<p>

Once inside the Hut, they saw down beside what looke dlike a bonfire.  
>but, instead of regular flames...they saw colorful smoke that wisped around.<p>

"now...no doubt you have returned to tame the Beast withing you."

Beast Boy and Raven widened their eyes.

"you KNOW about that!"

Mumbyo nodded.

"i do...and, I sense your "shaman friend" is here to help you, yes?"

Raven looked away in embarassment...but, nodded.

"yes...i am."

Mumbyo mused on this.  
>he then grabbed some colorful dust and began to throw it into the fire.<p>

this caused the smoke to swirl into odd shapes and shift from different colors.

"your FIRST step to controlling The Beast...is to cease your fear of it."

"my...f-fear?"

"yes...you fear the Beast and it's power.  
>and, THAT is what keeps you from being it's Master.<p>

only when you accept the fact that the BEast is NOT a Mindless Animal...  
>and, that it is mearly a "part of you"...only THEN, will you begind to control it."<p>

Mumbyo then looks at Raven.

"the same thing applies to YOU, young shaman."

Raven widened her eyes, then looked away.

then, all of a sudden...shapes began to form in the smoke.  
>it swirled eraticly, until it formed what looked like a "Green Beast" with "Four Eyes."<p>

Raven stared blankly at this, almost in a state of Shock and Fear.  
>then, just as suddnely as it appeared...the image faded away.<p>

"WAIT!, what was that!" exclaimed Raven

Mumbyo just grinned calmly.

"a vision that appears to me from Time-to-Time..."

"w-what does it MEAN?"

"i do not know..." replied Mumbyo

"could be HOPE...or, DOOM."

"WHICH IS IT!" exclaimed Raven, frantic

"Raven, what's wrong?" said Beast Boy, confused

Mumbyo smiled.

"such a Strong Woman...and yet, so full of Fear and Dread.  
>it seems YOU may need more training that Young Garfield does."<p>

Raven exhaled sharply, looking down.

"but, I do have a Warning for you two."

Beast Boy and Raven looked at Mumbyo.

"what?"

"a great Evil is lurking within these lands...like a dark lion hunting in the night.  
>it brings Death and Destruction with each step it takes, consuming all things Pure."<p>

more shapes appear in the smoke.  
>This Time, teh smoke was entirely "Green" and "Red."<p>

they watched as the Green and Red smoke conflicted almost like the two colors were viciously battling each other.

"what does that mean?" asked Beast Boy

"I am not sure...YOU will have to uncover that yourself."

Beast Boy grumbled to himself, annoyed at not having all the answers.  
>Raven, however...was more concerned with what these "smoke visions" meant.<p>

was it a "prophecy of doom?"  
>was something terrible suppose to happen?<p>

Raven wasn't sure if she could deal with that...espacially considering her OWN "destiny"

"you all must be hungry..." said Mumbyo, finally

Beast Boy's stomach growled.

"well, now that you mention it...i could use some "snackage."

"very well...we have some fresh fruits for ALL of you."

"GREAT!"

Beast Boy jumpe dup and ran out the hut.  
>Raven sighed as she stood up and began to walk away.<p>

"i sense you are MORE than just a companion for Young Garfield, Young Shaman." began Mumbyo

Raven paused, glancing at the man.

"why?...are you an Empath, too?"

"no...but, after observing Garfield's parents I tend to know when someone is hopelessly in love."

Raven exhaled sharply, hanging her head.

"it should be easy to say it...WHY isn't it easy?"

"you are afraid...no surprise, I sense much Fear in you." said Mumbyo

Raven turned and looked at him.

"I shouldn't be afraid, I mean...he's Garfield!  
>he's my friend, my teammate!, it shouldn't be this hard to tell him the truth."<p>

"but, your afraid he doesn't feel the same way." began Mumbyo

"OR, maybe you HAVE fallen in love before...but, it was with the Wrong Person.  
>you feel great pain in your heart, and you Dread feeling that pain again."<p>

Raven's eyes widened at the Shaman's words.  
>realising right then and there...that, he was RIGHT.<p>

"let go of this fear, Young Shaman..." began Mumbyo

"I knew Garfield since he was a child.  
>he has no Cruelty, nor Darkness of any kind in his hearts...he will not hurt you."<p>

Raven sighed sharply, looking away.  
>she then looked out the Hut and watched as Garfield entertained some children.<p>

she smiled warmly, feeling Happy at his Joy.  
>truely, Garfield was NOTHING like Malchior (no more than SHE was like Terra.)<p>

the fear she was feeling in her heart was Stupid.  
>it was keeping her from True Happiness, from being with HIM.<p>

she had to get over it...AND, the fear she felt over "herself"

[Meanwhile, in Another Part of Africa]

Far, FAR away from the Lush and Green regions of Africa...  
>lied a part of the contient that was Burned, Dry and DEAD.<p>

it was Clear that it was once a Savannah...  
>but, the grass had long since burned away, now nothing but dry ground.<p>

the skies were dark, and their was no sign of life.  
>just, the dry bones of long dead animals and cut down trees.<p>

this place was Forbidden...both to Animals, AND the Natives.  
>dubbed "the Shadowlands", it was a place of Death and Destruction.<p>

and, within these dark lands...their existed a large structure.  
>it was like a Fortress, and really "stood out" in an Untamed place like Africa.<p>

THIS...was Nicholas Galtry's Lair, his Laboratory.

a jeep drove down the dried up Savannah and headed towards the building.  
>the Driver was Ravager, and she was accompanied by a few Mercs.<p>

as she stopped the jeep as she neared the building.  
>she got out (with the mercs) and appoached the large doors, entering the facility.<p>

[Main Lab]

Ravager soon walked into the main Lab...where Galtry was at.  
>it seemed he was putting the finishing touches on a "chair" of some kind.<p>

a chair that looked like something from a SAW Movie.

"mister Galtry..."

Galtry looked up from his work and at Ravager.

"Rose?...what are you doing here?"

"Garfield and his Girlfriend appear to have made Base Camp at some "African Village."

Galtry strokes his chin.

"village?..."

suddenly, Galtry's eyes lit up in realisation.

"oh, YEEEES!...Mumbyo.  
>the Shaman Chief that was quite FOND of my Brother and Sister-In-Law."<p>

"so, they are Garfield's ALLIES, then?"

"yes, you could say that..." began Galtry

"Mark and Marie lived in their Village, studying their culture and traditions.  
>in return, Mumbyo's people were taught the English Language and "our" Culture and Traditions.<p>

but, when Mark and his family caught the Sakutia Disease they left the Village, closing themselves off in a secluded lab in the jungle."

"why?"

"Sakutia is a Highly Contagious Disease, Rose...and, is LETHAL to Humans.  
>to my brother, levaing their friend was neccesary to keep the disease from spreading."<p>

Ravager narrowed her eye.

"will they give us any trouble?"

Galtry scoffed as he returned to his work.

"not unless you START some...which I advice against."

Ravager cocked her eye, puzzled.

"excuse me?"

"Mumbyo's "powers" are not to be underestimated..." began Galtry

"it's no Smoke-and-Mirrors...his Magic is REAL, don't ask me how.  
>even "I" have learned to stay clear of that man and his village."<p>

Ravager crossed her arms.

"so, what are my orders, then?"

"wait until Garfield LEAVES the Village...sooner or later, he will.  
>then, resume your Observation, DO NOT Engage him, unless I give the order...Understood?"<p>

Ravager nodded.

"of course...SIR."

"good...now, leave me.  
>I must prepare for my Nephew's "arrival."<p>

Ravager scoffed.  
>she then turned and left, followed by her Mercs.<p>

Galtry snickered as continued to work on "Garfield's Chair."

* * *

><p>Author Note: Given that I have built up to this since the beginning<br>I have taken my time with writing Africa, and making it a more Cultural Experience.

So much so, that I went through the trouble to include Authentic African Chants  
>from the Soundtrack "Rhythm of the Pride Lands" (a Music CD based on Disney's "The Lion King")<p>

I chose "Busa" for this one, because it was upbeat  
>and, sounded like the kind of song for an African Celebration (in this case, Beast Boy's return)<p>

Mumbyo is a character that serves as a Guide for Raven and Beast Boy  
>and, by making him a Shaman, I was able to "Vaguely" give readers a Preview of Things-To-Come.<p>

Note: NO, I do not think it is "painfully ironic" to use Lion King Elements here.  
>Africa is the setting for this part of the story, Lion King was a Life Drama set in Africa<br>Beast Boy has an Evil Uncle (Beast Boy-Simba, Galtry-Scar) and, has been away from home for years  
>and, he can turn into a Lion (okay, that was a joke...but, Seriously, it all makes sense)<p>

so, get used to the African Culture and References...you'll be here awhile.


	14. The Truth

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 14: The Truth

* * *

><p>[Kenya, Africa, Later That Day]<p>

Raven sat outside a hut as she watched the sun set over the horizion.

she (and, Beast Boy) had spent most of the day socializing with the Natives of the African Village.  
>though, most of this was spent with the young children who were so facinated with them.<p>

while Beast Boy amused them with his many Animal Form Raven has actually entertained them by forming shapes out of her Shadow Energy.

Beast Boy nearly chuckled when Raven made a "bunny rabbit" out of shadows then, made it hop around the ground as if it were the real thing.

he then morphed HIMSELF into a rabbit, almost "competing" with her.

but, now...the Day was nearly ending and Night was approaching.

as Raven relaxed, taking in the peaceful surroundings...  
>she saw Beast Boy walk by, his once Cheerful face now looking "depressed", again.<p>

Raven immediatly got up and walked over to him.

"Garfield!"

Raven ran up front and faced him.

"gar, what's wrong?"

Beast Boy exhaled sharply, then spoke.

"there's...one last place I need to see."

Raven could sense a great sadness in Beast Boy.  
>wherever he was planning on going...it Wasn't a place he was looking forward to seeing.<p>

"where?"

Beast Boy looked away, unable to make eye contact.

"the...last place I saw my parents ALIVE."

Raven widened her eyes.

"oh...i see."

"i have to get going, rae...  
>otherwise it will get Too Dark to see the trail."<p>

Raven nodded.

"then, we should get moving."

"We?"

"yes, WE." began Raven, sternly

"just because this is Personal for you it doesn't mean you have to face this Alone."

Raven nearly chuckled at herself upon saying those words.

she remembered, back when she was a "different person"  
>that she always prefered to handle her Personal Problems ALONE.<p>

Beast Boy was the first to show that she didn't need to tackle such things Alone...  
>back when he (and, Cyborg) helped her conquer her fear of her "demonic father."<p>

"I guess there's no talking you out of this, huh?"

Raven smirked at Beast Boy.

"nope."

Beast Boy sighed.

"okay...fine."

Raven smiled as she held his hand.  
>she then released it and walked with Beast Boy.<p>

from afar, hidden in the jungle.  
>Ravager (with some mercs) watched this with her binoculars.<p>

smirking, the one eyed mercenary activated her wristCOMM.

"Ravager to Galtry."

(("yes?"))

"the "critter kid" and his "crow" have just left the Village."

(("exellent...follow them.  
>maintained observation, and DO NOT let them see you."))<p>

"roger" said Ravager, cutting her radio link

Ravager smirked, snickering a little.  
>she then looked at the men with her.<p>

"boys...time to Resume our hunt."

the mercs all snickered evily.

[Later, Somewhere in the Jungle]

Beast Boy and Raven trekked through miles of jungle with only the faint setting sun as their light source.

while she wasn't one to complain...Raven was getting tired.  
>her feet and ankles were getting sore from the long miles of walking.<p>

"how much...further?"

"not far, now." said Beast Boy, calmly

Raven exhaled.

"where are you taking us, exactly?"

Beast Boy sighed.

"you'll know it when you see it."

Raven eyed Beast Boy.

she was tempted to read his mind and find out for herself.  
>but, she decided against this, feeling it wouldn't be right to "willing" read his mind.<p>

Raven soon saw that the jungle was getting WIDER, with less trees and plantlife.  
>in fact, the whole area was starting to look Flatter, more Barren.<p>

suddenly, Raven bumped into Beast Boy...who had stopped.

"we're here."

Raven looked at what Beast Boy was staring at...and, her jaw nearly dropped.

right before the two was the demolished wreckage of what looked like a Crudely Made house.  
>bits and pieces of wood were scattered everywhere, along with some destroyed "belongings."<p>

"what...IS this place!"

"it used to be my home."

Raven looked surprised.

"wa-what happened?"

"monsoon season hit...there was a BIG flood.  
>one so fierce, that this part of the jungle never recovered."<p>

Raven was now beside herself with confusion.

she knew that Beast Boy's parents had gotten ill with that "Sakutia" disease...  
>the SAME disease that Beast Boy had, and required a "mutigenic" serum to be cured.<p>

but, now she wondered how Beast Boy's parents REALLY died.

did they succum to their disease, and suffer a Slow and Painful death?  
>or, did the "flood" just grant them a Faster demise (one that Beast Boy supposively survived)<p>

Raven HAD to know.

"is...that how they died?"

Beast Boy said nothing.

"garfield!"

Beast Boy sniffled a little, wiping some tears from his eyes.  
>already feelinh his sadness, Raven decided it was best NOT to shout at him.<p>

Beast Boy then knelt down and picked something up.  
>it looked like a picture frame, one that was dusty, with cracked glass.<p>

Raven watched as Beast Boy wiped the dust off the glass.  
>she then saw a clear visual of the portrait.<p>

it showed a five year old Garfield (with Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes and Cacausian Skin)  
>with a Woman with Blonde Hair, and a Man with short Brown hair (Mark and Maria Logan)<p>

Raven just froze right there, staring at the picture.  
>at that moment, she didn't know if it was Beast Boy's Sadness she felt...or, her OWN.<p>

either way...she felt tears well up in her eyes.  
>she quickly wiped them away, then looked at Beast Boy.<p>

"so...that's you." said Raven, her voice meek sounding

Beast Boy said nothing, he just nodded as he continued to stare at teh photo

"and...your mother and father."

Beast Boy shut his eyes, tears streaming down them.

"Garfield, what happened?...how did they die?"

"i...i don't want to talk about it." said Beast Boy, his voice nearly breaking

"Beast Boy, PLEASE...i'm your friend, don't you trust me-"

"OF COURSE I DO!"

Raven flinched, shocked at Beast Boy's sudden anger.  
>Beast Boy's anger faded, sadness returning.<p>

"it just...Hurts too much."

Raven eyed Beast Boy.  
>she then exhaled, realising she had No Choice.<p>

"okay...what if I told YOU something in my past that hurts THEN, would you feel comfortable telling me the truth?"

Beast Boy looked at Raven...who nearly gasped at seeing his tear stained, bloodshot eyes.

"I thought you Already told me about your past."

"not ALL of it." began Raven

"there are things I haven't told you, things I haven't told ANYONE.  
>but, I am willing to tell YOU...if you'll tell ME what's hurting you."<p>

Beast Boy mused on this...then, finally sighed.

"okay...i guess i can do that."

"good...i'll go first."

Raven paused for a moment, then took a deep breath.  
>exhaling, she looked right into Beast Boy's eyes...and, spoke.<p>

"as you know, my mother was human...and, my father was a Demon."

"yeah...i "kinda" met him when i got trapped in your head that one time." said Beast Boy

"well, my Father's name is Scath...also called "Trigon."  
>he's a powerful Demonic Warlord who has destroyed countless dimensions, enslaving billions."<p>

"so, you an him have issues."

raven eyed Beast Boy.

"sorry."

Raven smiled weakly.

"well, your RIGHT...we do have "issues."  
>mainly, because he tricked my mother into marrying him."<p>

Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow.

"tricked?"

"my father masqueraded as a Human...a very "Handsom" One, as my mother described.  
>he pretended that he loved my mother, pretended to be a Decent Man..."<p>

Raven then narrowed her eyes, tears forming.

"in fact, now that I think about...dad was ALOT like Malchior.  
>(weak chuckle) guess me and mom have the same Bad Taste in boyfriends."<p>

Beast Boy looked at Raven, listening to her words intently.

"anyway...my father finally revealed his True Self after the "honeymoon."  
>he revealed that he wanted to completly cross over into THIS Dimension: The Mortal World.<p>

on his own, he can only stay in this dimension for short periods of time...  
>but, he wanted to STAY in this world...for good."<p>

Raven then shed a tear.

"and, to do that...he needed someone with HIS BLOOD on the other side.  
>someone to act as an Anchor from His World, to the Mortal World...a Living Portal."<p>

Raven hung her head sadly, tears falling from her face.

"that...is why I was born.  
>"I" am his anchor, his portal."<p>

Beast Boy was stunned at this.

"so...your birth was part of some Evil Scheme?"

Raven looked away in shame.

"yes...I am the "byproduct" of a sadist's masterplan.  
>he used my mother...and, has been using ME since the day I was born."<p>

Beast Boy was at a loss for words.

"man..."

"when I turn Sixteen...I am destined to become his "portal"  
>my powers will open up a gateway that will allow my father to enter this dimension."<p>

tears fell down Raven's cheek (which she made no attempt to hide or stop.)

"i cannot stop it...when it happens, I won't be able to prevent it.  
>my father will burn this world and countless others...and, it will be My fault."<p>

Raven wiped her eyes, sniffing.

"you see...that's why i've never expressed my feelings.  
>I'm afraid of my powers, afraid of the "Evil" that lies within me."<p>

Raven then smiled weakly.

"or...at least i WAS."

"was?"

Raven looked at Beast Boy, smiling.

"when I finally gave in to mt rage...and, became what I Hated and Feared the most.  
>I was afraid that i'd destroy the world in my rage...but, I didn't.<p>

I was able to control it...because of my feeli-, i mean...my "Friendship" with you.  
>and, ever since my experiences with the "Werebeast"...I learned something else, too."<p>

"what?"

"that just because you Look like a Monster...it doesn't mean you ARE."

Beast Boy was nearly taken back at this.

"I am Half Demon, i will always have darkness in my soul.  
>but, that doesn't mean i am "Evil" like my father...I CAN use it for good."<p>

Raven then makes a stern expression.

"and, when the day comes that i DO have to bring Trigon to this world...  
>I will do Everything in my power, HIS Power...to Stop Him and Save The World."<p>

"really?"

"yes, though my father has hurt me...I am not afraid of him, anymore."

Beast Boy looked down, a sad expression on his face.

"i'm sorry your dad hurt you...i know what it feels like to be hurt."

"then, tell me."

Beast Boy swallowed hard, unsure if he COULD tell Raven his past.  
>but, a deal was a deal...he owed Raven that much for telling him Her Secret.<p>

"alright...fine, i'll tell you."

Raven looked at Beast Boy, listening intently.

"my...father: Mark, was a famous Biologist, a scientist."

"scientist?"

"yeah...he was such a genius, he MAY of been smarter than Cyborg."

Beast Boy smiled weakly, then frowned.

"he...was the one who created the serum that gave me my powers."

Raven tried to look surprised, so not to give away to Beast Boy that she already knew about SOME details of his past.

"and...your mother?"

"Marie...Maria Logan.  
>before she met dad, she worked as a Zoologist."<p>

Beast Boy smiled again.

"she REALLY loved animals.  
>dad always said that she was his "inspiration."<p>

Raven mused on this.  
>then, her eyes lit up in realisation.<p>

"she...inspired him to make that Serum?"

"in a way...yeah." replied Beast Boy

Beast Boy then looked at himself and sighed.

"it...wasn't suppose to do "this" to me, make me GREEN.  
>dad's original intent was to grant humans Animal-Like qualities." began Beast Boy<p>

"he said it would make life Better for certain people...  
>with a Lizard's healing ability, soldiers could grow back limbs they lost in wars.<br>Deaf and Blind could be "cured" with the Sonar Ability of either Bats or Dolphins."

Raven widened her eyes.  
>impressed at how Noble Beast Boy's father was.<p>

"so...what happened?"

Beast Boy sighed sharply.

"to...do better research, my family moved to Africa when I was a young child.  
>we spent so much time here, it was like a Second Home to me...no, it WAS Home."<p>

Beast Boy then looked down, a frown on his face.

"then...everything went wrong."

"what happened?" asked Raven, dreading the answer

"when I was six...i went off into a jungle alone.  
>my parents told me not to, but I went anyway."<p>

Beast Boy held his head, feeling a vortex of emotions (emotions that Raven felt)

"i was...attacked by a crazed monkey, which was infected with "Sakutai."  
>a disease that's Harmless to animals...but, DEADLY to humans."<p>

Raven swallowed hard, feeling Beast Boy's sadness...and, GUILT.

"it was also highy contageous...  
>when my parents found me...I infected them just by being near them."<p>

_(("my god...he blames_ **HIMSELF.**")) thought Raven in shock

"there was NO CURE for Sakutai...except for my father's experimental serum.  
>he didn't have time to finish it, OR make more than what he had."<p>

beast Boy closed his eyes, feelings tears well up.

"so...he used his only serum...on ME."

Raven's lip quivered, feeling a smuch emotion as Beast Boy.

"I survived...and, got turned into THIS.  
>my father was never able to make another serum after that..."<p>

Beast Boy began to cry.

"they...they DIED.  
>i watched them as they died."<p>

Beast Boy buried his face in his hands, crying softly.

"their dead...my parents are dead, and it's MY FAULT!"

"it wasn't your faul-"

"YES It WAS!" shouted Beast Boy, tears visible in his angry eyes

"I" was the one that went into the jungle...when they told me NOT TO!  
>"I" was the one who got infected in the first place...and, infected THEM."<p>

Beast Boy looked away as more tears flowed down his face.

"they sacrificed themselves for me, Died because of ME!"

"they were your Mother and Father, Gar..." Began Raven, her own eyes moist

"they only did was ANY parents would do: protect their child."

Raven then approached Beast Boy, looking right at him.

"and, it wasn't your fault...you couldn't of known what would happen."

"i should of listened...i should of done what I was told.  
>(deep sigh) but, i've never been good at following orders...you should know that."<p>

Raven paused, then spoke.

"yes, i know...  
>but, that's saved us in the past back when we were Titans."<p>

"it also put us in danger."

Raven exhaled deeply she then looked at Beast Boy again.

"okay...i admit it: you've made mistakes.  
>but, you have NEVER intentionally tried to hurt anyone."<p>

Beast Boy was silent.  
>Raven then narrowed her eyes, KNOWING that beast Boy's story Wasn't Over.<p>

"so...what happened AFTER you parents died?"

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes, a dark exoression on his face.

"hell." said Beast Boy, bluntly

"what?"

"you said that your Father was a Demonic Warlord, right?  
>that he's all "Fire and Brimstone", real Hellish kind of stuff."<p>

"yeah..." said Raven, unsure what Beast Boy meant

"i sort of have a "relative" whose like that...who put me through that."

Raven widened her eyes.  
>she suddnely remembered the Earliest memory she accidently read from Beast Boy's mind.<p>

the one where she saw Beast Boy as a child...being ABUSED by an unknown man.

"after my parents died...my father's brother (my Uncle) came.  
>his name was...Nicholas Galtry, and he became my Legal Guardian.<p>

he took me from Africa and back to the city where HE lived.  
>he also had ideas on how to use my dad's serum...but, none of it was Good."<p>

Beast Boy's bosy tensed up, feeling anger.

"he wanted to use my powers for Profit...sell them as a Weapon.  
>and, when he couldn't figure out how to create the serum...he tried to use ME."<p>

"use you?"

Beast Boy nodded.

"he wanted me to use my powers to do Bad Things: Grand Theft, Assassination, Kidnapping, ect.  
>my Uncle tried to teach me to do these things...I refused, I told him it wasn't right."<p>

Raven gulped hard.  
>she feared This Part of the story...more than any of it.<p>

"and...w-what did he do?"

"he tried to "Make Me" do it."

Raven felt fear sweep over her.

"m-m-make you?"

"he beat me."

Raven gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"azar..."

Beast Boy continued, his tone getting Darker.

"he did it all to me, Rae...  
>he'd bash my body with a Crowbar, electrocute me cut my flesh with knives, lock me in a cage with no food or Water for WEEKS."<p>

Raven felt sick to her stomach upon hearing this, tears in her eyes KNOWING that Beast Boy had an uncle that was so Cruel, so Sadistic...

he almost made her own Demon Father look like "Father of the Year."

"when i turned Seven, I finally couldn't take it anymore...  
>so, the next chance I got...i ran away, ran as far away from him as I possably could."<p>

Raven finally calmed herself enough to speak.

"was...that when you joined the Doom Patrol?"

"sort of..." replied Beast Boy

"I lived on the street for awhile...like an "animal"  
>when I found out about them, I wanted to join...but, Mento was pretty "strict"<p>

I tried to prove myself by breaking into their base, using my powers to evade their traps.  
>Mento was pretty angry that I made a fool out of his "best security in the world."<p>

Raven actually chuckled at this.

"you always said they were like your family." said Raven

Beast Boy nodded.

"yeah...they were.  
>right down to Mento being the "disapproving father" type." said Beast Boy, glumly<p>

Raven's mood immediatly changed.

"you mean...he-"

"was never proud or impressed by anything i did?, no.  
>and, Believe Me...I tried, I tried my hardest.<p>

but, nothing was ever good enough for him...NOTHING.  
>in alot of ways, he reminded me of Robin: never satisfyed with what I do."<p>

Raven looked at Beast Boy...she could "feel" that he was hurting.

"then, their idiots...Both of Them.  
>they don't know what a great person you are."<p>

"i don't feel very "great"..." said Beast Boy, depressed

Beast Boy turned away, new tears forming in his eyes.

"my parents are dead because i didn't listen to them...  
>my uncle put me through hell, I failed to be a hero and a good friend."<p>

Beast Boy exhaled, sharply.

"now...i am a Monster.  
>a monster whose being hunted, and worse: i got YOU dragged into it."<p>

Raven's eyes became moist.  
>she hated to see Beast Boy like this...hating himself.<p>

"sometimes i wonder if me surviving Sukutai was a "good thing."

Raven narrowed her eyes.  
>she immediatly approached Beast Boy.<p>

she knelt down behind him...and, put her arms around the weeping boy.  
>Raven rested her head on his shoulder as she embraced him tightly.<p>

"i'm glad you did..." whispered Raven, her voice "kind"

"because, if you had died back then...my life would of been empty."

"you sure about that?"

"i AM."

Raven then parted from Beast Boy and, quickly turned him around, making him face her.

"just as I am sure about THIS, now."

"sure about wha-"

Beast Boy never got to finish his sentence...  
>Raven suddenly grabbed his head and pulled him to her.<p>

Beast Boy widened his eyes as Raven pressed her lips against his.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Beast Boy and Raven "bear their souls" in this chapter...<p>

Not only does Beast Boy finally open up to Raven reguarding his past (which I altered from the original comics)  
>but, Raven also reveals the truth about her Father and her "destiny" (something she didn't do until Much, MUCH later in the actual series)<p>

the scene where Beast Boy looks at the photograph of his parents  
>at the ruins of his old house is based on a similair scene from Disney's Tarzan (another film with an African Setting)<p>

the Score that played in my mind when writing this was _"One Family" from Tarzan_

I end this chapter on a Cliffhanger that readers were Hoping for: Raven **Kissing** Beast Boy.


	15. Everything You Are

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

"Everything" by Lifehouse

"All That You Are" by Goo Goo Dolls

"Lea Halalela" and "Lala" by Lebo M

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 15: Everything You Are

* * *

><p>Beast Boy was frozen like a statue as Raven continued to kiss him.<br>Raven, however...was savoring every minute of this one moment.

this moment...wher nothing else mattered but this.

not being fugetives, not Robin's "betrayal"  
>not the Beastbusters, not Ravager and her Mecenaries<p>

not even Trigon's eventual invasion of earth come her Sixteeth birthday.

all that mattered was Her, the boy she loved...and, this moment.

_**Find** **me** **here,** **and** **speak** **to** **me**_ _**I**_ _**want** **to** **feel** **you,**_ _**I**_ _**need** **to** **hear** **you**_  
><em><strong>You<strong> **are** **the** **light** **that's** **leading** **me** **to** **the** **place,** **Where**_ _**I** **find** **peace...again**_

Raven finally pulled away to breath, gasping for air.  
>she looked into Beast Boy's eyes (which were staring blankly)<p>

"gar...i love you." said Raven, finally

Beast Boy finally broke from his shock.

"wa-what!"

Beast Boy was clearly confused at Raven's actions.  
>sensing this, Raven looked right at him...and spoke from her heart.<p>

"i know you may find this hard to believe...but, i really do love you, Gar.  
>i love your smile, your laugh, your voice...and, how you ALWAYS try to make me smile."<p>

tears then welled up in her eyes.

"i'm just...sorry it took me so long to realise it.  
>and, i'm sorry for the way i've treated you in the past."<p>

Raven swallowed hard as she recalled all the times she insulted and "abused" Beast Boy.  
>she fell to her knees before the stunned Beast Boy, crying softly.<p>

"demon powers or not, i had no right to treat you the way i did.  
>i know i don't deserve your forgiveness...or, your love.<p>

but, I am sorry...so very sorry."

Beast Boy stared at Raven with wide eyes.  
>he finally knelt down to Raven and looked at her.<p>

he carefully wiped away her tears and looked into her eyes.

_**You** **are** **the** **strength,** **that** **keeps** **me** **walking** **You** **are** **the** **hope,** **that** **keeps** **me** **trusting**_

"Rae...i forgave you for all that a loooong time ago."

Raven stared with wide, moist eyes.  
>then, Beast Boy kissed her softly on the lips.<p>

"and...i DO love you."

Raven's eyes widened once she heard those words

_**You** **are** **the** **life,** **to** **my** **soul** **You** **are** **my** **purpose,** **You're** **everything**_

"y-you...DO?" said Raven, still stunned

"yeah...since the day we first met, i liked you."

Raven was now even more shocked.

"you...DID!  
>but, i-i don't understand...why didn't you say anything?"<p>

"i didn't think you liked me the same way i did.  
>and, after that incident with Doctor Light...i didn't want to make you angry."<p>

Raven felt guilty again.

(("curse my bad additude...")) thought Raven, angrily

then, another thought ocourred to Raven.

"what about...Terra?"

Beast Boy exhaled sadly.

"i did like Terra...i won't lie about that.  
>she thought i was funny, and i didn't feel like a freak around her."<p>

"just like Me and Malichor." said Raven

Beast Boy nodded.

"yeah, i know." began Beast Boy

"I felt terrible when he hurt you like that...  
>I knew how it felt to have your "heart ripped out."<p>

Raven looked away, tears in her eyes.

"when Terra...had that stone spire pointed at you.  
>i remember feeling so Scared...and, ANGRY.<p>

if she HAD done it, if she had killed you right there in front of me.  
>i'm not sure what I would of done...i fear i may of killed her, if she did take you from me."<p>

Beast Boy surprisingly said nothing to defend Terra...he juts nodded.

"I felt the same way when Malichor had you in his claws.  
>if that blasted dragon had killed you...i would of torn him apart."<p>

Raven shed some tears.  
>she then embraced Beast Boy, who hugged her back.<p>

_**And** **how** **can**_ _**I** **stand** **here** **with** **you** **And** **not** **be** **moved** **by** **you**_  
><em><strong>Would<strong> **you** **tell** **me** **how** **could** **it** **be** **any** **better** **than** **this?**_

"i'm sorry, Gar...i'm so sorry.  
>i'm sorry for being so stubborn, for not seeing what a great person you were...you ARE.<p>

"i know...i forgive you."

Raven hugged Beast Boy tightly.  
>she began to shed some tears as the reality of their situation set in.<p>

"why?...why did this have to happen!"

"what?" said Beast Boy, confused

"why did it have to take the world hating and hunting you for me to realise how much I love you?...why can't they leave us alone!"

Raven was practically crying Beast Boy tried his best to comfort her.

he slowly ran his finger through her lavender hair.  
>she just held him close, refusing to let go of him.<p>

"say it, gar."

"what?"

"say to me, again...i never want you to stop saying it."

Beast Boy smiled weakly.  
>he then whispered into her ear.<p>

"i love you, rae."

Raven smiled as tears streamed down her face.

_**You calm the storms, and you give me rest You hold me in your hands, You won't let me fall**_  
><em><strong> You steal my heart, and you take my breath away Would you take me in, take me deeper now<strong>_

Raven pulled away from Beast Boy.  
>the two looked into each others eyes.<p>

they finally leaned forward, held each other...and, both kissed

_**you're all I want, you're all I need You're everything, everything**_

_**You're all I want, You're all I need You're everything, everything**_

_**You're all I want, You're all I need You're everything, everything**_

_**You're all I want, You're all I need**_

_**Everything, everything**_

[Meanwhile, Elsewhere in the Jungle]

Ravager and her band of Mercenaries were standing around in a large, open area SOMEWHERE in the African Jungle.

apparently, they had lost track of Beast Boy and Raven at some point.  
>now, it was dark...and, they were Hopelessly lost.<p>

worse, while they were TRYING to find their way they ran into quite a few "obsticals" that delayed their progression.

from nearly getting buried in quicksand and tangled up in dense vines...  
>to getting attacked by some wild animals that thought they would be "tasty meals"<p>

or, just didn't like them very much.

"stupid, lousy jackles...won't be able to sit for a WEEK!" complained a merc

said Merc wa slooking at his rear, which was severely claws up.  
>near him was another Merc...who was in a snicker fit (which annoyed the clawed up merc)<p>

"heh-heh-heh-heh..."

"it's not Funny, Mac."

"HA!, HA!, HA!, HAAAAAAAAAA!"

"SHUT UP!"

"AH-HA!, HA!, HA-"

POW!

Angry, the clawed up Merc began beating on Mac (who still laughed, despite the abuse)  
>it wasn't long until this scrap got the attenion of the other mercs.<p>

"hey, look...their at it again." said one Merc

"FIGHT!, FIGHT!, FIGHT!" chanted other Mercs

Ravager (who was fuming at losing Beast Boy and Raven)  
>finally walked over angrily, grabbed the two mercs bashed their heads together and tossed them aside.<p>

"Will you Idiots KNOCK IT OFF!" snapped Ravager

"HE STARTED IT!" defended the Clawed Up Merc

Mac continued to snicker, earning a glare from the Clawed Up Merc.

"I DON'T CARE!" shouted the Silver Haired Teen

"we're suppose to be tracking Beast Boy!  
>HOW...could we of possably of lost him!"<p>

"well, it is dark ou-"

Ravager clobbered the unsuspecting merc with the broadside of her Gamma Gun

"OW!"

"honestly, i don't WHY I ever believed you guys were "The Best" when I hired you all!  
>even the monkeys swinging in these trees could do a better job than you guys."<p>

the Mercs were all quiet.  
>then, one have the courage to speak.<p>

"well...there isn't much we can do NOW.  
>I guess we better camp out here and wait for-"<p>

Ravager suddnely drew out her Adamantium Swords.  
>she yelled out as she slashed at some trees, slicing thru them quite easily.<p>

as Ravager continue dto hack away at the jungle, yelling out angrily the Mercs just stood there, wide eyed and somewhat frightened at their "boss."

"or...you could do THAT." finished the Merc

"man, that chick is SCA-RY." said another Merc

[Later That Night, in the African Savanna]

_**Fatshe leso Lea halalela**_  
><em><strong>Fatshe leso Lea halalelaaaaa...<strong>_

_**Uli-buse le lizwe, Izwe lethu Mhlaba wethu**_  
><em><strong>Uli phathe Kahle Izwe lethu, Izwe lethu...<strong>_

Beast Boy and Raven were now sitting on a grassy hill in the African Savannah...staring out at the many stars in the sky.

they were sitting CLOSE to each other, enjoying the Peace and Tranquility.  
>while they HAD seen stars before at Jump City...they were much "clearer" here in Africa.<p>

_**Oh mta ku mama wam, Oh mto wethu Ndi ya ku khumbula mna, La la, la la...**_

_**Oh mta ku mama wam, Oh mto wethu Ndi ya ku khalela mna.**_  
><em><strong>Motswalle waka, Mgwana mme Ndiyani khumbula, La la kahle.<strong>_

"so beautiful..." said Raven, finally

Beast Boy nodded.

"yeah, i know..."

Beast Boy then smiled at raven.

"and, the Stars look pretty good, too."

Raven blushed bright red.

"garfield logan, you are such a Charmer."

Beast Boy grinned.

"hey, i gotta go with my strengths."

Raven smiled, then frowned a bit.

"it's a shame I never knew them...your parents, i mean." said Raven

Beast Boy nodded.

"they would of liked you."

Raven snuggled up to Beast Boy, who kept his arm around her.

"well...at least you can meet MY Mother."

"sounds great, Rae."

Raven rested her head on Beast Boy's chest, smiling.

"gar..."

"hmm?"

"i want to stay here..." began Raven

"even if things DO blow over...I don't want to go back to Jump City.  
>I want to stay HERE, live with you in this beautiful place."<p>

Beast Boy pondered this.

"yeah...that does sound like a good idea.  
>i don't think things will Ever be the same after what happened."<p>

Raven smiled weakly.

"that's the "Circle of Life" for you: the End of one thing, and the start of a New Beginning."

Beast Boy chuckled at this.

"yeah...i guess that's one way to look at it."

Raven and Beast Boy continued looking at the stars.  
>after some minutes passed, Raven spoke again...her tone more serious.<p>

"gar."

"yeah?"

"when Trigon DOES come...and, I have to fight him, will you-"

"Rae, i'd go to Hell and back to protect you." finished Beast Boy

Raven chuckled at this.

"your words are sweet...if somewhat Ironic."

the two both chuckled.

Raven and Beast Boy then looked into each others eyes.  
>they smiled, then leaned in closer and kissed again.<p>

but, this time...it was a more Passionent kiss.  
>they held each other in a loving embrace, then laid down on the bed-like grass.<p>

what happened next...was Love at it's strongest.

_**And I feel, All the faint morning light,**_  
><em><strong>Filled with hope 'cause you're here in my life,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we've gone, From the edge of our souls,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Made it back to a place we call home.<strong>_

_**You...see me through,**_  
><em><strong>I was alone in the dark and the fear was my truth.<strong>_

_**Yeah, all the things that you are,**_  
><em><strong>Beautifully broken, alive in my heart,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And know, that you are everything.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let your heart sing and tonight, we light up the stars,<strong>_  
><em><strong>All that you are.<strong>_

[Meanwhile, at Galtry's Lab]

Deep within the dark facility in the forbidden lands of Africa...  
>Nicholas Galtry was STILL putting the finishing touches on his "Family Reunion"<p>

while the man tirelessly tinkered with some Scientific Equipment...an old radio played.

(("Nooooo-body knows the Trouble i've seen.  
>Nooooo-body knows my SORROW-"))<p>

Galtry grumbled.

"HEY!, whoever you name is!"

a Randon Mercenary pointed at himself in confusion.

"you talking to me?"

"there's Nobody Else Here, so YES!" said Galtry, getting annoyed

the Merc approached Galtry.

"what is it?"

"chnage that radio station, that song's too depressing."

"yes, sir."

the Merc approached the radio on the table.  
>he fiddled with the knob, switching random stations.<p>

(("IIIIIIT'S a Small World AFTERAAAAAALL!"))

KA-BOOM!

the Merc jumped back in fright upon Galtry shooting the Radio with a Laser Gun.

"i really, REALLY Hate that song!" snapped Galtry

Galtry then pointed his gun at the Merc.

"I still want Music, so START SINGING."

"but, I don't know any-"

"SING!"

to prove he was serious, Galtry fired a warning shot blasted the Merc's hat off his head (and, giving him some motivation.)

"I've got a lovely bunch of Coconuts, di-di-di...  
>and, there they are all standing in a row." sang the Merc, nervously<p>

Galtry began humming as he returned to work.

"BIG ONES!, small ones, Some as "Big-As-Your-Head!"

as Galtry sang to himself, the Merc grumbled.

"god, their not paying me enough for this."

"Did you SAY SOMETHING!" snapped Galtry, suddenly

"N-NO, NOTHING!" stuttered the Merc in a panic

Galtry put his tools down and grumbled.

"oh, NERVERMIND...just get out of here"

"YES, SIR!"

the merc immediatly ran out the room.  
>Galtry growled, he then turned and looked at some metal.<p>

he scowled as he looked at his refelction.  
>for a moment, he saw his Brother's reflecion looking at him, instead of his own.<p>

Galtry then angrily punched the metal, denting it.  
>he then gripped his fist in pain, gritting his teeth.<p>

(("you always DID have a bad temper..."))

Galtry scowled at the voice.

"what do YOU want."

(("what, i need an Invitation to see my own Brother."))

Galtry turned at scowled at the image of his "brother"

while is looked, sounded and even ACTED like Mark Logan...  
>Galtry KNEW that it couldn't possably be him: Mark was Dead, afterall.<p>

but, to see his Brother wasn't anything New.  
>this had been happening for quite some time...ever since Garfield first ran off.<p>

Galtry still didn't know if this was REALLY his Brother's ghost haunting him.  
>OR, if he was (god forbid) losing whatever Sanity he had left, and was just Imagining him.<p>

"I think being Dead for years might make that difficult."

"Mark" chuckled.

(("oh, but how can you be sure that I am Dead?"))

"Because i SAW your diseased corpse MYSELF when they buried you.  
>hell, I'm the one that infected your brat in the first place."<p>

(("why did you do that?")) asked Mark, emotionlessly

(("why did you kill me and my wife?"))

Galtry glared at Mark.

"Why?...because you left me NO CHOICE, that's why!" shouted Galtry

"it was BAD ENOUGH that you stole the affections of Marie...  
>but, after you FINALLY created a Mutigen that could make us Famous...YOU SHUT ME OUT!"<p>

(("your ideas were too radical...and, Dangerous."))

"MY IDEAS WERE GENIUS!" exclaimed Galtry

"we could of changed the world, but NO...you chose to run away to Africa and hide it from me I had NO CHOICE but to kill you, and TAKE IT myself...it was Your Fault, NOT MINE."

(("keep telling yourself that."))

Galtry glared angrily.  
>he then quickly grabbed a gun and fired at Mark.<p>

however, he only shot open air.  
>Mark had disappeared (assuming he was even there to begin with.)<p>

in anger, Galtry threw the gun away.

"you can't stop me...NO ONE can stop me.  
>I will have what rightfully belongs to me."<p>

Galtry narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth in anger.

[Africa, The Next Morning]

As the sun rose in the African Savannah it's warm light shined upon the sleeping forms of Beast Boy and Raven.

the two lovers were laying on the grass, holding each other close.  
>and, for some odd reason...their clothes looked Ripped Up and Torn.<p>

from afar, Ravager and Mercenaries (who had FINALLY escaped the Jungle)  
>were spying on them with their binoculars, their hands gripping their weapons firmly.<p>

one Merc had an "itchy" trigger finger.

"oh, i can't help it...I GOTTA TAKE A SHO-"

Ravager grabbed the Merc and forced him down.

"STAY. put." said Ravager, sternly

"well...can't I just pop off the goth chick?"

"NO!" snapped Ravager

"we have our orders to Wait for Galtry's Signal...so, WE'LL WAIT!"

the Merc crossed his arms and grumbled.  
>as Ravager and the others resumed watching Beast Boy and Raven sleep...one spoke up.<p>

"how'd their clothes get so Messed Up?"

"dunno..." began Ravager

"maybe they had an Run-In with a pack of Hyenas and "transformed."

a sly smirk then cast on Racager's face.

"either THAT...or, they had some "fun" last night."

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!  
>BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!<br>BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!

Ravager activated her WristCOMM.

"yes?"

(("Do you still have Garfield in your sights, Rose?")) said Galtry's voice

"yes, sir...they are apparently Sleeping."

(("GOOD...")) said Galtry, his voice sinister

(("I have finished preperations...you are clear to Engage Targets."))

Ravager smirked wickedly.

"finally."

Ravager cut off her radio link.  
>she then drew out a Bazooka and aimed it at the slumbering Beast Boy and Raven.<p>

"time for a Wake-Up Call."

Ravager pulled the trigger and fired a single missle.  
>the rocket speeded towards the teenagers, and finally impacted the ground in a Firey Explosion.<p>

* * *

><p>Author Note: After reading this chapter, one can get why I had to give this story an "M" Rating.<p>

anyway, BB and Rae are oficially "together"  
>and, just to make it more Romantic, I added a couple loves songs (along with a few more African Chants by Lebo M)<p>

Also, I showed readers that the Sanity of Beast Boy's evil uncle is "questionable" (which makes him even MORE Dangerous.) 

Personal Note: just so you know, I DO NOT support the idea of Fifteen Year Olds engaging in Sexual Activity

but, given the nature of the story (and, the situation)  
>and, felt I could pull off this Risky Move JUST. ONCE.<p>

besides, there's a Payoff at the end of this story that comes from this.

here's a hint: Raven may not be Trigon's "Gem", anymore. 


	16. Divide and Conquer

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

The Incredible Hulk copyright Marvel Comics

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 16: Divide and Conquer

* * *

><p><strong>KA-BOOOOM!<strong>

Beast Boy and Raven were woken up violently by a powerful explosion.  
>the two who knocked into the air and landed HARD on the ground.<p>

"what was THAT!" exclaimed Raven

as if to answer, Raven was suddenly hit by glob of red goo.  
>it grew and constricted over her, reducing her movement.<p>

she fell to the ground, unable to support the weight

"RAVEN!"

**ZZAP!**

Beast Boy yelled out as he was hit by an Energy Shot.  
>he and Raven both looked up...and, saw Ravager approach with some Mercenaries.<p>

"I hope i'm not "interrupting" anything." said Ravager with a smirk

"YOU!" exclaimed Beast Boy, shocked

Ravager aimed her Gamma Gun at Beast Boy and fired, knocking his body into the air.  
>Raven grinded her teeth as she struggled against the glob of goo keeping her restrained.<p>

"Grrr...**LEAVE HIM ALONE!**" shouted Raven, angrily

Ravager smirked at raven.

"sorry, lady...but, i CAN'T."

"see, I've been tailing your two for DAYS.  
>tracking you down, WAITING for the right moment..."<p>

Raven glared at the one eyed mercenary, her eyes flashing red.  
>Ravager just ignored her obvious anger and continued to rant.<p>

"My employer let you and your BOYfriend have your fun.  
>but, now he's DONE...and, "Gar" is Done For."<p>

"**YOU HARM ONE HAIR ON HIS HEAD, AND I'LL-**"

**CRACK!**

Ravager bashed Raven's head with her gun.  
>Raven growled, feeling dizzy from the slight concussion.<p>

"you'll do WHAT?  
>in case you haven't noticed: I'M IN CONTRO-!"<p>

Suddenly, Beast Boy tackled Ravager down.

"don't you TOUCH HER!"

Ravager smirked.  
>she then pressed her rifle against Beast Boy's chest and fired.<p>

the green skinned teen yelled out as his body was propelled into the air.  
>he groaned as he tried to get up onto his feet, clutching his burnt chest.<p>

the other Mercs readied to attack, but Ravager motioned them to stand down.  
>she then approached Beast Boy, an evil smile on her face.<p>

"did you REALLY think that you could just get Away from me?  
>you NEVER should of come back to Africa, Garfield...now, your MINE."<p>

Beast Boy glared at ravager, gritting his fanged teeth.

"why?...WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!"

Ravager smirked.

"oh, you mean BESIDES the fact that you Teen Titans got my father killed?  
>well, my Employer made it perfectly clear that he wanted you, and ONLY You."<p>

"WHO IS IT!" demanded Beast Boy, already getting angry

Ravager looked at Beast Boy, smiling cruely.

"you reeeeally want to know?"

"TELL ME!" shouted Beast Boy, his tone aggressive

Ravager smiled.

"your Guardian."

Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow, confused.  
>then, his eyes widened as it suddnely dawned on him.<p>

"noooo..."

"YES." said Ravager, approaching the stunned Beast Boy

"so, let's GO...we mustn't keep Mister Galtry WAINTING."

Raven widened her eyes upon hearing those words.

"g-galtry!"

Beast Boy backed away, a look of fear on his face.

"now, COME ON!" repeated Ravager

"NO!, I'm NEVER going back!"

Ravager grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Ravager raised up her Rifle, aiming it at Beast Boy.

"gives me an excuse to keep doing THIS."

Ravager fired a Gamma Powered shot at Beast Boy, who evaded it.  
>he then morphed into a Green Leopard and charged at Ravager, roaring.<p>

the mercenary just drew out an Adamantium Sword and slashed at him.  
>Beast Boy growled in pain, but snarled at Ravager never-the-less.<p>

he then swiped his paw at her, cutting at her suit with his claws.  
>this only made Ravager snicker, actually impressed at Beast Boy's "agression."<p>

"oooo, your getting Ruthless...GOOD!  
>I would hate it if defeating would be TOO EASY of a victory."<p>

Beast Bot growled, he then slowly altered his form.  
>Ravager stared wide eyed as Beast Boy's Leopard Form took on a more "humanoid" apperance.<p>

even Raven was impressed at this.  
>Beast Boy had NEVER fused his Human Form with his Animal Forms, before.<p>

"HA!, is that suppose to Scare me!"

"no...this is." said Beast Boy, who attacked

Ravager did her best to block his attacks (but, the Humanoid Leopard was pretty strong)  
>she performed her own attacks, either slashing and shooting at him.<p>

despite his obvious pain, Beast Boy continued to fight off Ravager.  
>and, just as it seemed as if the changling was going to win...<p>

**KA-ZZAAAAAP!**

Suddenly, Beast Boy's beastial body was struck by an electric volt.  
>Raven looked (as did Beast Boy) and saw someone approach.<p>

it was a humanoid figure in a dark green, full body exo-suit with a helmet that had a black, mirrored lens consealing the entire face.

the helmet then mechanically retracted...  
>revealing the face of a man with short, black hair and COLD eyes.<p>

Beast Boy's leopard face widened it's eyes in shock...releasing Ravager.

"hello, nephew...it's been awhile."

Beast Boy's fear soon became anger, and he snarled at Galtry.

"don't your Dear, Uncle Galtry get a HUG from his faaaaavorite nephew, heh-heh-heh."

Beast Boy leapt towards Galtry in fury.  
>however, Galtry just shoots a cloud of green gas at him.<p>

Beast Boy falls to the ground and soon reverts to Human Form.  
>he looks up at Galtry, who just smirks and fires ANOTHER stream of green gas at him.<p>

"Anastetic Gas..." began Galtry

"i know for a fact that your Beast Form is triggered by Adrenaline.  
>well, you can't REALLY get excited...if your asleep, now can you?"<p>

Beast Boy wanted to say something...but, couldn't.  
>he felt himself getting drowsy, his eyelids getting HEAVIER.<p>

the changling soon collapsed and passed out.

"NO!" exclaimed Raven

Ravager spat out, then approached Galtry.

"I could've handled him...i didn't need YOUR help."

Galtry eyed Ravager.

"SORRY...but, i need "Success" on this one.  
>I couldn't risk YOU screwing things up again...not at this stage of my plan."<p>

Ravager's body tensed up in anger.  
>Galtry then snapped his fingers, signalling the mercs.<p>

"Take him to my Facility in the Shadowlands...it's time I began my "experiment."

upon hearing THIS, Raven's eyes glow white.  
>her body charged with flame-like shadow energy...which shattered the red glob restraining her.<p>

"**NOOOOOOOO!**"

Raven flew straight at Galtry, her eyes glowing red.  
>Galtry didn't move, NOR did he show any fear on his face.<p>

he just aimed his forearm at Raven and fired dousing Raven with a Thick Cloud of Anastetic Gas.

this even affected Raven.  
>as she crashed to the ground and began to lose conscienceness.<p>

"can i PLEASE kill her, now!" said Ravager

"do as you wish..." began Galtry

"this girl has been NOTHING but thorn in my side since Day One."

Raven looked up to see Ravager grinning evily above her.  
>she held up her gun and aimed it right at her head.<p>

"tough break, "Vampira."

"nooooo..."

Ravager then struck Raven's head HARD with the broadside of her gun

Raven blacked out after this.

[Later, Somewhere Else]

**ZZAAAAAP!**

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAHH!**"

Beast Boy was awoken violently to an electric shock.  
>he opened his eyes, but saw only Pitch Black Darkness.<p>

he tried to move, but he felt like he was strapped to shair of some kind.

"wake up, Garfield...we have much to discuss." said a voice

"g-galtry?...you won't get away with this!"

"i already have."

Beast Boy head a faint beeping sound then, ANOTHER jolt of electricity surged through his body.

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHH!**"

the electrical current soon haulted and, Beast Boy breathed heavily, his body aching with Pain.

"i assume you thought yourself Untouchable.  
>but, as you can see: NO ONE is "Untouchable." said Galtry, with cruel wit<p>

Beast Boy groaned in agony.

"let me GO!"

"sorry, can't.  
>you took something from me, Garfield...something i AIM to get back."<p>

at that moment, the many lights suddenly turned on.  
>Beast Boy was momentarily blinded, his vision all blurry.<p>

but, his eyes soon focused to the change...and, he found himself in a Lab of some sort.  
>he saw Galtry standing right in front of him, grinning cruely at him.<p>

Beast Boy ALSO saw he was indeed strapped to a chair (which Ironicly, made him remember of the time Robin did the SAME EXACT THING.)

"you might as well CEASE your struggling..." began Galtry

"those shackled are made of Pure, One-Hundred Percent ADAMANTIUM.  
>a Metallic Alloy that even Superman could never break..."<p>

Beast Boy glared at his Uncle...who smirked.

"and, BESIDES...i programed the technology in your chair to shoot powerful volts of electricity, should your human form change even the SLIGHTEST."

a sly smile then creeps onto Galtry's face.

"so, if you transform into the Beast...you'll Kill Yourself."

Beast Boy gritted his teeth at Galtry.

"WHERE is Raven?"

Galtry grinned, getting a cruel thought.

"she's GONE."

"gone?"

"she left you, Garfield...abandoned you."

Beast Boy stared at Galtry with wide eyes.

"what?"

"Raven is DONE with you.  
>she's had enough of being hunted, so she ran away after I caught yo-"<p>

"YOUR LYING!  
>Raven would never leave me, <strong>NOW WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER!<strong>"

Galtry growled, then...he smirked.

"Ravager took care of her."

Beast Boy's eyes widened...he then glared at Galtry, hate in his eyes.

"you...**YOU SON-OF-A-B*TCH!, I'LL KILL YOU!**"

as Beast Boy's anger grew, he got jolted by electricity.

Galtry just chuckled.

"somehow i DOUBT that."

Beast Boy hung his head, groaning.  
>Galtry then grabbed his hair, pulling his head up.<p>

he took a syringe and jabbed the sharp needle into his neck.  
>Beast Boy yelled out at Galtry extracted large amounts of blood from him.<p>

he then jerked it out and grinned evily.

"heh-heh, the secret of your father's serum...shall soon be MINE."

Beast Boy groaned, then glared at his uncle.

"great...you got what you wanted: now, can i go now?"

Galtry snickered.

"oh...SORRY, i'm afraid not." began Galtry

"even with your blood...cracking the genetic code of your powers will be difficult.  
>so, you will need to STAY...that way, I will have an "endless" supply of Genetic Material."<p>

Galtry then looked at Beast Boy, and EVIL look on his face.

"besides...i'm still Pretty Mad at how you ran away from me all those years ago.  
>and, i've been waiting a Looooong time...to take my Revenge on you."<p>

Galtry then grabbed a Scalpel and showed it to the terrified Beast Boy.

"and, I have a "vivid" imagination when it comes to Torture...as you Already know."

Beast Boy's expression grew pale, fear consumming him.  
>Galtry just chuckled cruely as he brought the small blade CLOSER to his skin.<p>

"welcome to **HELL**, Nephew."

[Meanwhile, Somewhere in Africa]

Raven lay motionless on the cold, barren ground.  
>she eventually awoke and helding her head, groaning.<p>

"ohhhh...what happened?"

Raven looked around and found herself in a large, deep pit.  
>the skies were dark and grey, and the area before her was littered with dry bones of animals.<p>

Raven tried to move.  
>but, soon realised that her ankle was shackled and chained to a metal peg in the ground.<p>

Raven pulled at the peg, but it wouldn't budge.  
>she then tried to use her powers to break apart the chain.<p>

but, her powers FAILED to respond.

"no...my powers!"

"ah, good...your Awake."

Raven looked up and saw Ravager standing atop a hih cliff...looking down at her.

"i was HOPING you'd wake up soon...makes this all the more FUN."

Raven growled at Ravager.

"Where am i?, and what have you done to my Powers!"

Ravager smirked.

"well, to answer your First question: you are in a place called "The Elephant Graveyard.  
>it's where many animals go when they die...so, it's the PERFECT place to kill you.<p>

as to what happened to your Freaky Powers...how should I know?  
>but, it doesn't really matter...that chain is made of Adamantium, an Indestructable metal."<p>

Ravager snickered.

"even YOUR powers couldn't possably shatter those links."

Raven glanced back at her chain, then glared at Ravager.

"what are you planning to do?...SHOOT ME!"

"no." said Ravager, bluntly

"I thought i'd just leave here to die.  
>this is Hyena Territory, and once they find you here...well: "Bon Appitete"<p>

Raven grimaced at this thought, whiel Ravager just snickered.

"well, as much as i'd LOVE to watch you being Eaten Alive...i really must be going.  
>see, it's been at least Half-An-Hour since your BOYfriend was taken to Galtry's Lab.<p>

and, i REALLY don't want to miss out on his "experiment."

Raven widened her eyes, then glared at Ravager.

"WHERE IS HE!  
>tell me, or i'll-"<p>

suddnely, faint laughing noises was heard.  
>Raven looked to see Dozens of eye shining with dark places of the area.<p>

several packs of Hyenas soon emerged and approached Raven.  
>their razor sharp teeth dripping with saliva and licking their lips.<p>

"looks like you have OTHER problems, right now."

Raven glared at Ravager...who just made a mocking face at her.

"i'll be sure to give Beast Boy your reguards...assuming he's Still Alive."

Ravager turned and left.

"Laters!"

Raven growled.

"**ROOOOOSE!**"

a Hyena syddenly snapped at Raven, promting her to stepp back.  
>the vicious animals snarled and make laughing noises as Raven stepped back in fright.<p>

"get away from me!"

the Hyenas growled, ready to KILL their prey.

"i said: get. a-_**WAAAAAAAAAYY!**_" screamed Raven, her now four eyes glowing red

* * *

><p>Author Note: Been awhile since I updated this one (been busy on my fanfic Challege "Raven Phantom") but, I promised i'd update, so here it is.<p>

sorry for the Lack-Of-Action (as most were probably expecting) but, this is meant as a Set-Up chapter.  
>and, it's Other Purpose was to showcase just how "twisted" Nicholas Galtry really is (and, how "close" Ravager is as well)<p>

Good Luck trying to figure out WHY Raven's Powers are acting up (though, I did give you all a "hint" in the Last Chapter)

Note: yeah, I did name this chapter after the First Teen Titans Episodes...couldn't think of a better title than that. 


	17. The Evil That Men Do

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

The Incredible Hulk copyright Marvel Comics

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 17: The Evil That Men Do...

* * *

><p>[The African Jungle, Nightfall]<p>

two mercs were standing by in the middle of the jungle, apparently "on guard."

one merc looked to the other and spoke to him.

"what are we DOING here?"

"you heard Ravager..." began the Merc

"her royal pain-in-the-$$ wants us to stand guard juuuust in case that Demon Girl survives and heads this way."

the Merc that was asking the question just snickered.

"YEAH!, just let her poke her head in here.  
>i'll shoot her right between the ey-"<p>

"**YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**"

the two mercs all looked to see another Merc running towards them a look of pure terror and horror on his pale face.

he crashed into then and tried to climb up a tree...but, slipped and fell.

"Joey!, what's going on?"

"**SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!**" screamed Joe

the tow merced looked out in the direction that Joey came from.  
>because it was Night, it was difficult to see...it was almost Pitch Black.<p>

but, they suddenly saw four yellow eyes glowing in the dark followed by an inhuman snarled that sounded like a Cougar.

"**JIMINY-FLIPPING-CHRISTMAS!**" exclaimed one of the Mercs

the two mercs began to shoot their rapid-fire guns at whatever was there.  
>in fear, Joey climbed over and hid behind a tree, chattering his teeth.<p>

all he heard was rapid gunfire, snarling noises and the sound of fighting.  
>then, after several minutes...a deathly silence took over.<p>

Joey gulped hard.

"g-guys?" stuttered the Merc

"are you...t-there?"

there was still silence.  
>still in a state of terror, Joey summoned enough courage to peek from his hiding place.<p>

but, he saw NOTHING.  
>not the "monster" that was chasing him, NOR his buddies.<p>

gulping hard, he stood up and backed away DEEPER into the jungle.

he was unaware of the four yellow eyes right behind him.  
>and, as he turned around...he came face-to-face with his stalker.<p>

red skin, white hair four yellow eyes and a horned forehead.

"YIPE!"

the "creature" pounced on Joey, knocking him out into the trial.  
>he tried to get up and run, but he was pinned down by his stalker.<p>

he glanced up...and, saw that his attacker was a female humanoid.

"i'm only going to ask you ONCE." began Demo-Raven

"**_WHERE. IS._ _GARFIELD!_**"

[Meanwhile, at Galtry's Stronghold]

metal doors slid open and Ravager walked into the lab.  
>she smirked as she saw Beast Boy slumped in the chair, his body covered in blood.<p>

she eyed Galtry, who was mixing some chemicals.

"taking a break, are you?" said Ravager, finally

"Business before Pleasure, Rose...i have ALOT of work to do."

Ravager glanced at the KOed Beast Boy...then, smiled evily.

"you mind if "I" take a shot at him."

"so long as you don't kill him, yet...knock yourself out."

Ravager grinned.  
>she then approached Beast Boy and examined him.<p>

his skin and flesh was littered with cuts, blood oozing from them.  
>the Changling's face had streaks of blood that looked like "Red Stripes"<p>

Ravager snickered as she grabbed a Syringe.  
>she jabbed it into his neck and injected "something" into him.<p>

she quickly pulled it out and waited.

"GAAAAHHH!"

Beast Boy soon awoke...and, saw Ravager staring right at him.

"good morning...sleep well?"

Beast Boy wante to speak...but couldn't as his pain was Too Intense to allow clear speech.

Ravager smirked as she reached over and grabbed Beast Boy's "ring finger"  
>she snickered as she began to SLOWLY bend it backwards, cracking the bones.<p>

her smile grew WIDER as Beast Boy cried out in pain.

"ooooo, i'm gonna have some "fun" with you." said Ravager, cruely

Beast Boy looked at his new tormenter...almost with pleading eyes

"p-please...s-ssssstop."

"okay, i will." said Ravager, as she released Beast Boy's finger

Beast Boy sighed with relief.  
>THEN, Ravager took a Taser and charged it's volts.<p>

"besides...i feel like trying something NEW."

a look of fear showed on Beast Boy's face.

"no!, please...d-don-AAAAAHHHH!"

Beast Boy screamed as Ravager jammed the charged Taser into his chest, burning his skin.  
>Ravager them pulled it out and watched as the Changling's body jerked and throbbed.<p>

after waiting awhile, Ravager then jammed the charged taser into Beast Boy again.  
>as Beast Boy cried out in pain, Ravager actually laughed at him.<p>

"this is more fun than drowning a sack of kittens!...and, "I" should know."

Ravager tased Beast Boy again...then, she finally groaned.

"okay...this is getting BORING."

Ravager laid the Taser down.

"now...what else can i do to you?"

the silver haired teen thought for a moment...then, her eye lit up.

"ooo!, I know: MENTAL Torment, heh-heh..."

Ravager walked over and put her arm around Beast Boy, smirking.

"you wanna know what REALLY happened to your Girlfriend?"

Beast Boy looked up at her, his bloodshot eyes staring right at her.

"i killed her...well, sort up.  
>see, i left her chained up in Hyena Territory and left her there."<p>

Ravager chuckled, as she got out a ciggerette and lit it.

"betcha she's nothing but a mess of knawed bones and half eaten flesh by now."

as Ravager sucked her ciggerette and puffed some smoke, she eyed Beast Boy she smirked as she saw tears escaping his eyes, flowing down and mixing with his blood.

she then took her ciggerete and pressed it on his neck, BURNING his skin.

"guess NOW you can forget about the Calvery.  
>cuz' with HER dead, no one is coming to your rescu-"<p>

just then, Ravager's WristCOMM began to beep.  
>growling, she held it up to her and turned it on.<p>

"WHAT!"

(("uhhh...Miss Ravager, we have a problem."))

"can it WAIT!"

(("no, it's about that Demon Girl."))

Ravager groaned.

"what about her?, she's HYENA CHOW!"

(("uh, no...not quite."))

Ravager widened her eye, then glared.

"what?"

(("she took down several of our guys...left Joey in a Catatonic State."))

"WHERE IS SHE, NOW!" snapped Ravager

(("uhhh...i think she headed YOUR WAY."))

Ravager growled, then cut her link.  
>she eyed Beast Boy...who smiled weakly.<p>

"your...gonna get it...now." groaned Beast Boy

Ravager gritted her teeth.  
>she then grabbed her taser and zapped Beast Boy again.<p>

she then slammed the device down and stormed off.

"D*MN!, it broke down AGAIN!"

Beast Boy looked and saw Galtry approached him, holding a syringe.

"time to "Refuel."

Beast Boy gulped.

"n-no, please...don-!"

Galtry jabbed the needle into his neck and extracted MORE blood from him.

[Meanwhile, Elsewhere]

the Demonic form of Raven walked through dry and barren lands.  
>she paused to looked around, taking in the "apocalyptic" sight.<p>

this was Definently the "Shadowlands", the Forbidden part of Africa.  
>it felt like Death and Decay was all around, with No Sign of life anywhere.<p>

if Raven didn't know any better, she'd swear TRIGON had been here.

suddenly, Raven felt a sharp pain in her stomach.  
>she fell to her knees, groaning as she slowlt reverted back to "human" form.<p>

Raven held her head, feeling dizzy.

"wa-what's wrong with me?"

Raven exhaled, trying to force these thoughts out of her mind.  
>all that mattered was Saving Beast Boy...Nothing else mattered but THAT.<p>

she finally stood up and kept walking down the dead lands.  
>it wasn't long until she walked over a hill...and, saw a High-Tech Facility overhead.<p>

it didn't take a Genius to figure out that THIS was Galtry's Stronghold.

afterall...the building was in the Middle-Of-Nowhere.

Raven narrowed her eyes, feeling anger ebbing within her.

"i'm coming garfield...just hang on-"

ZIP!

Raven jolted back, feeling a stinging pain in her shoulder.  
>she looked and saw a feather dart lodged into her skin.<p>

she pulled it out and soon realised it was a Tranquelizer Dart.  
>at that moment, several others darts hit her in various parts of her body.<p>

almost immediatly she felt drowsy, her vision blurry.

"oh, no...not agaaaa-"

Raven collapsed to the ground.  
>she looked up and saw a figure approach her, holding a rifle.<p>

Raven then blacked out.

[Later]

Raven slowly opened her eyes, beginning to wake up.  
>her vision was blurred, but soon cleared: revealing what looked like a Metallic Lab.<p>

Raven tried to move...but, couldn't.  
>she quickly discovered that she was retrained in an "X" posture on a Metal Slab.<p>

WORSE, she had wired hooked to her body.

the Azarathian growled as she struggled against her restraints, but to no avail.  
>she tried to summon her shadow powers...but, they didn't respond (AGAIN.)<p>

"we **REALLY** need to stop meeting like this, lady."

Raven looked and saw Ravager standinh nearby.  
>the one eyed mercenary smirked as she approached her.<p>

"i must say, "Miss Roth"...you have more lives than a CAT.  
>I was SURE those Hyenas did you in when I left you in that Elephant Graveyard."<p>

Raven's eyes flashed red as she gritted her teeth.

"where. is. GARFIELD!" demanded Raven

Ravager smirked.

"oh...around."

Ravager then approached a computer monitor and grinned.

"no doubt your wondering WHY your powers haven't been working, lately."

Raven scowled at her captor.

"Garfield is MORE important than myself."

"you SURE?...because, i think you'll WANT to see this."

Ravager then held up a remote and pressed a button.  
>a Widescreen Monitor then lowered before Raven...showing her an image.<p>

Raven widened her eyes at what she saw.

"is...is that-"

"yeah...while scanning your body these sensors detected TWO heartbeats within you."

Ravager smirked at Raven.

"one was your own Heart, completly normal.  
>but, the "second" was Smaller, FAINT, almost "under-developed."<p>

I took a CLOSER look, and discovered THIS within your body."

Ravager then stood near Raven and pointed at the object on the screen.

"either you ate a monkey as a Demon...OR-"

Raven was stunned, her eyes wide as saucers.

"i'm...i'm pregnant?"

"looks like it."

Ravager walked over and examined the screen.

"hmmm...pretty "developed", considering you and Beast Boy "did it" only Last Night.  
>either Garfield's unstable DNA has something to do with it...or, it's your own "heritage"<p>

Ravager snickered.

"could be BOTH."

Raven was still in shock, stunned at the very idea of being Pregnant.

"oh, well...whatever the case, this changes EVERYTHING." began Ravager

"Now that your Pregant, Galtry will want to keep you alive...  
>at least Long Enough for your little "abomination" to be born."<p>

Ravager smirked.

"knowing HIM, he'll want to keep it as an Experiment."

Raven suddnely jolted out of her shock and glared at ravager, her eyes glowing red.

"**YOU KEEP YOUR FREAKING HANDS OFF MY CHILD, YOU B*TCH!**"

Raven suddnely gasped, surprised at her anger (and, her own words)

"well...looks like your ALREADY having "Mood Swings."

Ravager grinned.

"say...why don't you check and see how "daddy" is doing?"

Ravager pointed her remote and pressed a button.  
>the screen then switched to show Security Camera Footage of another lab.<p>

a look of HORROR then appeared on Raven's face.  
>tears then formed in her eyes as she watched Beast Boy being tortured.<p>

(("p-please...stop it!")) cried Beast Boy

(("i...c-can't take it ANYMORE!"))

Galtry then used what looked like a mini-laser and burned at Beast Boy's skin.

(("AAAAAAAAHHHH!"))

Raven finally looked away, unable to watch anymore of this.

"hmmm...a laser, CUTE.  
>I was a little more creative than that, but...aw, what-the-hell."<p>

Raven glared at Ravager, her body now "burning" with flame-like Shadow Energy.  
>Ravager eyed Raven, whose throat growled at her inhumanly.<p>

"oh, please...you can't-"

Raven suddenly materialized her limbs into Shadow Energy and slipped though the shackles.  
>she then leapt after Ravager tackling her down, she then lifted her up and threw her into a wall.<p>

before Ravager could recover, Raven rushed forward and pinned her against a wall.  
>she glared at the Mercenary, her eyes glowing bright red and growling like a tiger.<p>

"stay away from us..." growled Raven, her tone DARK

"and, if you **EVER** come anywhere near my child I will drag your black soul **STRAIGHT TO HELL ITSELF!**"

Raven then struck at Ravager, knocking her out cold.  
>she then exhaled as she felt her anger subsided for the moment...<p>

but Knowing that Beast Boy was in danger DIDN'T make it fade completely.  
>she looked over at a door, narrowed her eyes then approached it.<p>

as she neared it, shadow energy consumed the door and, made it blow off it's hinges.  
>Raven walked through the open doorway, a dark look on her face.<p>

she then grabbed her stomach, feeling a sharp pain.  
>now knowing this pain was "the baby" (and, messing with her powers) she started to get worried.<p>

"come on, rae...you can do this.  
>pregnant or not, your beast boy's ONLY HOPE."<p>

Raven ignored her physical discomfort and ran down the long corridor.

[Galtry's Lab]

Galtry snickered as he mixed his chemicals.  
>he glanced over at Beast Boy (who looked pretty worn out.)<p>

"you'd better hope this works, garfield...  
>or, we're gonna spend some more "quality time."<p>

Beast Boy shuddered at this.  
>Galtry looked back at his chemicals...which concluded mixing.<p>

a smile then creeped on his face.

"YES!, it's stable!"

Galtry took a syringe and extracted the serum into it's vial.  
>he gripped it in his hand, almost shaking crazily.<p>

"after so many long years...The Animorph Mutigen is FINALLY MINE!"

Galtry then turned and approached Beast Boy.

"and, MINE...alone."

Beast Boy widened his eyes, fearful of what Galtry was going to do next.  
>he then held a remote in his hand, gripping the dial that controlled the Electrical Current.<p>

"you've outlived your usefulness, Garfield...GOODBYE."

"no-**AAAAAAAAHHH!**"

Galtry turned the dial onto it's most Dangerous Setting.  
>this continuously shot electrical currents into Beast Boy's body.<p>

currents so strong, that it was only a matter of time before it fried him.  
>Galtry just smirked as Beast Boy screamed loudly, savoring his Nephew's pain.<p>

suddenly, a "living shadow" emerged from the floor and soon materialized into RAVEN.  
>the dark girled glared at Galtry hatfully, her eyes glowing bright red.<p>

"**GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOUR MONSTER!**" shouted Raven

Raven's hands charged with massive amounts of Shadow Energy.  
>she then shot powerful beams at Galtry, sending him flying into a wall.<p>

Raven immediatly used her powers to take Beast Boy's chair apart.  
>she grabbed Beast Boy and dragged his broken and bleeding body out, laying him on the floor.<p>

she knelt down to him an propped his head up.  
>tears were in her eyes as he lay motionless.<p>

"garfield?"

Beast Boy didn't respond.

"garfield, PLEASE...speak to me."

Beast Boy STILL remain motionless.  
>Raven widened her eyes, fearing the worst.<p>

"no...it can't be.  
>you can't be gone, <strong>YOU CAN'T!<strong>"

Raven made her hands glow with shadow energy.  
>but, as she brought her charged hands to Beast Boy's body...they fizzled and faded.<p>

"NO!, not now." exclaimed Raven, terrified

"work d*mmit, WORK!"

Raven's clenched fists flickered with Shadow Energy.  
>finally, the energy stablized and Raven immediatly placed her hands on Beast Boy's body.<p>

she poured ALL her power into Beast Boy, focusing on healing him.

"come on, gar...don't die on me."

a tear fell from Raven's eye and fell down her cheek.

"you WILL live, garfield...you WILL!  
>because, you are going to be a father."<p>

Raven gritted her teeth.

"i won't let you leave us, so LIVE!"

Beast Boy's cuts and burns soon regenerated.  
>leaving the only traces of injury being the blood stained on his skin.<p>

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes (which looked tired)  
>he coughed for a moment, then groaned with pain.<p>

"r-rae?"

raven's tears flowed freely.

"oh, garfield!"

Raven immediatly hugged Beast Boy.

"GAAHH!"

"oh, SORRY!" said Raven, parting from Beast Boy

"heh-heh-heh...how SWEET."

Raven and Beast Boy looked and saw Galtry getting up, eying then evily.

"it's the "Beauty" and her "Beast", ah-heh-heh-heeeeh..."

Raven held Beast Boy close, glaring at him.

"you stay away...**STAY AWAY FROM US!**"

Galtry smirked, he then held up the syringe containing the Animorph Serum.  
>this made Beast Boy's eyes widened in horror, realising the reality of teh situation.<p>

"no!, the Mutigen!" exclaimed Beast Boy, standing up

"MY...Mutigen." said Galtry

"you possess the Greatest power known to mankind...yet, you WASTE IT on Pointless Heroics!  
>well, FINALLY your powers will be in the hands of someone with the BRAINS to use them!"<p>

"**NO!**"

but, Galtry ignored his nephew's pleas.  
>he jammed the needle into his neck and injected the liquid into him.<p>

once it was completly gone he ripped the syringe out and tossed it aside.

"too late..."

Galtry's blue eyes then turned Blood Red.

"it's MINE, now."

Galtry then groaned, gritting his teeth as his body began to Mutate.  
>Beast Boy and Raven watched with wide eyes as Galtry's skin and hair turned RED.<p>

Galtry's teeth became sharper, growing long fangs.  
>his ears longer and pointed and his hands becoming claw-like.<p>

once Galtry finally stopped groaning...he grinned evil, then laughed insanely

"**HA! HA! HA! HA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**  
>AT LAST!, Your Powers...are <strong>MIIIIIIIIIINE!<strong>"

Galtry's body then slowly morphed into a Red Tiger.  
>the Tiger snarled at the teens, looking ready to kill.<p>

the Tiger then pounced at them...  
>but, Beast Boy quickly morphed into a Green Lion and countered Galtry's attack.<p>

Raven just stood frozen in fear...as the Green Lion and Red Tiger fought before her.

* * *

><p>Author Note: This is the <strong>DARKEST<strong> chapter I have written for this story...  
>mainly because I wanted to show you readers just how Twisted and Evil that Galtry (and, Ravager) really are.<p>

I also confirm that Raven is pregant with Beast Boy's child (which will be an Important Factor later in the story)

and, YES...I did decide to start this chapter with a Well Known "Lion King" joke  
>that I thought would be "Funnier" with Raven's Demon Form.<p>

the battle between Lion Beast Boy and Tiger Galtry  
>i based a little on a DeviantART image of <em>Shere Khan<em> (Jungle Book) and _Scar_ (Lion King) fighting each other


	18. Primal Fury

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

The Incredible Hulk copyright Marvel Comics

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 18: Primal Fury

* * *

><p>"<strong>RHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!<strong>"

"**RHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!**"

Beast Boy (in his Lion form) swiped at Galtry's Tiger form with his paw.  
>but, galtry just evaded this attack and counter with his own swipe.<p>

he knocked Beast Boy down, then pinned him against the floor.  
>Galtry then tried to bite into Beast Boy's neck (but, his Dark Green Mane made this impossible.)<p>

"**NO!**"

Raven raised her hands up and tried to use her powers...but, nothing happened.

"No, not now!"

Beast Boy finally pushed Galtry off and growled as he tried to recover.  
>the Red Tiger looked over at his opponent, then smirked.<p>

"is that all you got?"

Beast Boy growled at Galtry, baring his teeth.  
>he then leapt and pounced at Galtry...who quickly morphed into a Gorilla and caught him.<p>

the Red Ape grinned as it slammed the Green Lion's body against the floor.  
>Galtry then lifted Beast Up and threw him HARD into a wall, denting it on impact.<p>

Beast Boy was forced back into Human Form, groaning in pain.  
>Galtry grinned, then reverted back into HIS Human Form.<p>

he looked as his hand, then clenched it into a fist.

"HA!, it's more power than i ever Dreamed!" said Galtry, mystified

Beast Boy glared at Galtry, gritting his teeth a spain shot through him.  
>Galtry smirked, he then shot a line of Spider Silk at Beast Boy, ensnaring him.<p>

Beast Boy struggled, but the Web Line was as strong as a Steel Cable.  
>Galtry jerked hard, propelling the teen towards him...Galtry then punched him mid-flight.<p>

Raven gasped at this, horrified at the Severe Beating that Beast Boy was taking.  
>the green skinned changling groaned as he tried to stand onto his feet.<p>

Galtry just smirked as he approached his injured nephew.

"had enough?"

Beast Boy glared at his uncle.  
>he then shot some webbing at Galtry from his wrist, blinding him.<p>

"**GAAHHH!**"

Galtry grasped at the webbing, yelling out in rage.  
>Beast Boy ran over to Raven and grabbed her wrist.<p>

"COME ON!, let's go!"

both teens ran out of the Lab as fast as they could.  
>Galtry finally tore the silk off his face and glared angry.<p>

"so...your going to try and **RUN**." began Galtry, who morphed into a Tiger

"how DROLL."

[Later, Outside Galtry's Stronghold]

Beast Boy and Raven ran out of Galtry Facility as fast as they possably could.  
>luckily, they were little Guard Resistance, so getting out was pretty EASY.<p>

both teens held thair hands TIGHT as they sprinted down the barren african savannah.  
>neither dared to look back, they just kept running like their lives depended on it.<p>

they finally entered the jungle.  
>and, once they were deep enough inside...they stopped to catch their breath.<p>

"d-did we (puff, pant) lose him?" said Raven

(("_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_"))

both Teen looked back, gasping at the sound of a Tiger Roar.

"i don't think so..." said Beast Boy

the two soon heard what sounded like "rustling foyage" that kept getting louder.  
>they immediatly ducked behind a large tree, where they were sheltered by bushy plants.<p>

Beast Boy breathed heavily, feeling paranoia.  
>he looked at Raven with concerned eyes...then, narrowed them.<p>

"rae."

raven looked at him.

"yes?"

"stay here." said Beast Boy, sternly

"and whatever happens: **DON'T MOVE.**"

Raven widened her eyes.

"what?, b-but, Gar-"

Beast Boy never heard her, he was alreday rushing out from their hiding place.  
>Raven peeked out and watched as Beast boy ran off, a look of fear in her eyes.<p>

"garfield, no!, what are you doing!"

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**"

Raven gasped as she saw a Bright Red Tiger leap into the area, roaring loudly.  
>she quickly ducked back into her hiding place, her body frozen in Terror.<p>

she watched as the Red Tiger prowled around near her, growling.  
>Raven gulped hard, knowing full well that she (and, Beast Boy) were being hunted.<p>

as the Tiger looked in her direction...Raven's heart nearly stopped.  
>the Tiger sniffed around for a minute, then snorted as it turned away.<p>

"where are you, boy?" said the Tiger Galtry

"cease your hiding...you KNOW i'll find you, sooner or lat-."

Suddenly, Galtry was struck in the head by what looked like a piece of fruit.  
>he (and, Raven) looked and saw Beast boy standing afar, glaring at Galtry.<p>

"you want me, Galtry!...well, **HERE I AM!**"

Galtry's Tiger Form roared loudly as it charged after Beast Boy.  
>Beast Boy morphed into a Lion and ran into the Jungle, with Galtry chasing him Close Behind.<p>

Raven finally peeked from her hiding place, staring wide eyed.  
>though she WANTED to do as Beast Boy said...she just couldn't, she was Too Worried.<p>

against her better judgement, she emerged from behind the tree and, immediatly ran in the direction that Beast Boy and Galtry went.

unknown to HER, she was being followed...by a certain One Eyes, Silver Haired Mercenary.

[Elsewhere]

Lion Beast Boy ran as fast as he could through the african jungles.  
>curiously, he no longer sensed Galtry chasing him.<p>

he finally stopped and looked back...he saw NOTHING.

"huh?, wha-"

suddnely, several trees were uprooted and fell.  
>Beast Boy looked and saw a Red Spinosaurus emerge and snap at him.<p>

thinking quickly, Beast Boy morphed into a sparrow and evaded the massive jaws.  
>he then morphed into a Green Tyrannosaurus Rex and faced Galtry, both "Dinos" growling.<p>

it was THEN, that Raven caught up with them...and, froze still at what she saw.  
>she quickly hid behind a tree and watched at the Spino Galtry charged for an attack.<p>

he clamped his crocodilian jaws HARD against the T-Rex Beast Boy's neck.  
>Galtry tried to pull him down, shaking at Beast Boy's throat viciously.<p>

Beast Boy, However...resisted this.  
>he quickly shoved his massive body against Galtry, causing him crash into a tree.<p>

both dinos fell onto the ground, causing a slight tremor.

Raven widened her eyes, stunned at the chaotic battle ensueing.

Beast Boy quickly recovered...but, not quickly enough.  
>Galtry suddenly headbutted Beast Boy in the side, knocking him down again.<p>

the Crimsom Spinosaur then stomped it's massive foot against the T-Rex's head, pinning him he then grinned maliciously, bringing his snout to his downed oppenent's earlobe.

"i **LOVE** your power, Garfield..." said Galtry, his voice in a deeper tone

Beast Boy could only growled at Galtry who pressed his taloned foot HARDER against his head.

"once i kill YOU...i'll be the Only Animorph left, the TRUE Animorph."

Galtry then make a snarling noise, then chuckled.

"and, THEN...i'll hunt down your little GIRLFRIEND.  
>i'm sure she'll make quite a "tasty" little SNACK, heh-heh..."<p>

that did it...Beast Boy snarled, gritted his teeth.  
>the Emerald T-Rex finally shoved his enemy off and got up.<p>

he unleashed a thunderous roar and charged after Galtry.  
>he then clamped HIS jaws against Galtry's neck, biting really, REALLY hard.<p>

Galtry actually cried out in pain as Beast Boy forced him down onto the ground he looked up to see Beast Boy lunging for another attack.

but, he evaded this assault by quickly morphing into a Falcon and flying off.  
>Beast Boy looked and saw Galtry morph back into Human Form, smirking at the T-Rex.<p>

Beast Boy then morphs back into HIS Human Form and glares at him.

"you sure can get pretty VICIOUS when you need to..." began Galtry

"too bad those seditives I gave you earlier are still repressing "The Beast."  
>because I would just LOVE to see which of our mots Powerful Forms...is the STRONGEST."<p>

Beast Boy growled, glaring angrily.

"I don't NEED the Beast to beat YOU!"

Galtry just smirked.

"so you say."

Galtry then morphs back into a Tiger, though his smug grin still remained.  
>Beast Boy growled, then morphed back into his Lion form.<p>

the two "big cats" approached and circled one another.  
>their claws extended and, ready for attack.<p>

"it must hurt for you to be here, back in Africa..." began Galtry, still smirking

"to be back in the same place where you both Lost and Gained _**EVERYTHING**_.

Beast Boy growled at the Tiger.  
>he then lunged to attack, but Galtry swiped at him...knocking the Green Lion down.<p>

Raven gasped at this, Galtry then approached Beast Boy.

"it must of been Difficult for you, spending these past Ten Years blaming yourself.  
>how <strong>EVERY. SINGLE. TIME.<strong> that you look at your reflection...you are reminded of the Sacrifice that your Dear "Mommy" and "Daddy" made to save you.

and, that this whole thing...was **ALL. YOUR. FAULT.**"

Beast Boy tried to get up, but Galtry pinned him down on his back.

"but, seeing as how your going to die ANYWAY...i might as well tell you "The Truth."

Beast Boy looked confused Galtry then grinned evily as he brought his face CLOSER.

"you being infected by the Sakutai was NO ACCIDENT...it was "Planned."

that Monkey that bit you was actually Caught and injected with the Sakutai Virus.  
>and, when some men i hired told me of your little...Explortation, "I" released it."<p>

Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock.

"no..."

Galtry chuckled.

"that's right, Nephew...YOU didn't kill your parents: i did.  
>i needed them (and, you) GONE so i could have access to my Brother's Animorphic Mutigen.<p>

TRUE, my plan didn't go "exactly" the way i envisioned it...  
>but, in the end: i got what i wanted...now, i'm DONE with you."<p>

Galtry then raised up his paw, ready to strike.  
>but, Beast Boy growled loudly, his Feral Form FULL of Rage.<p>

he finally kicked Galtry off, pounced and pinned HIM against the ground.

"**YOU MONSTER!**" shouted Beast Boy

Galtry widened his eyes, now in a state of Fear.

"NO, WAIT, STOP!"

Beast Boy raised up HIS paw, ready to strike.  
>Galtry quickly morphed into a Mouse and scampered away, narrowly avoiding the strike.<p>

he quickly reverted back to human form, breathing heavily.  
>Beast Boy then changed back into human form and rushed after Galtry, yelling out angrily.<p>

Raven watched in shock and awe as Beast Boy (despite his injuries)  
>wailed on Galtry, furiously punching and slashing at the man.<p>

Beast Boy finally punched him HARD in the gut, knocking him down.  
>Galtry crawled back in terror as Beast boy approached him, a "dark" look on his face.<p>

"murderer..." said Beast Boy, his voice devoid of any emotion

Raven felt scared...for a moment, Beast Boy was beginning to sound like HER.

"NO, Garfield, PLEASE..." pleaded Galtry

"Have mercy, i beg you-"

"you don't deserve to LIVE." continued Beast Boy, his tone still dark

Galtry gulped hard, afraid that Beast Boy REALLY WAS going to kill him.

"but...Garfield.  
>i...am...eh, FAMILY-heh-heh"<p>

Beast Boy's expression didn't change.

"do you have any idea what you put me through?" began Beast Boy

"all these YEARS i've spent blaming myself, believing that "I" killed them.  
>but, it was <strong>YOU ALL ALONG!<strong>, and I let you con me into believing that it was all my fault."

"garfield, listens, i-"

Beast Boy suddenly grabbed Galtry by his neck and pinned him against a tree.

"I'm THROUGH listening to you!  
>your nothing but a Liar and a Murderer."<p>

Galtry stared at beast Boy with Wide Eyes.

"w-what are you going to DO?...  
>you wouldn't kill your Own "Uncle"<p>

Beast Boy glared at him, a cold look in his eyes.

"my father is No _Brother_ to whatever it is that **YOU'VE BECOME!**"

Beast Boy morphed his free arm into Humanoid Leopard Paw and popped out his talons.  
>he readied to inflict a fatal swipe that would SURELY kill Galtry.<p>

then, "someone" grabbed his arm.

Beast Boy looked back and saw Raven.  
>who was gripping his morphed hand with a look of fear and concern.<p>

"don't do it."

"WHY NOT!" snapped Beast Boy, scaring Raven a little

"because your NOT like Him...your not a Killer."

"**HE KILLED MY PARENTS, HE RUINED MY LIFE!**"

"Killing him **WON'T** bring them back, Gar!

"no...but, it'll make ME feel better."

"no, it won't!  
>it may seem that way, but TRUST ME: Killing Him WON'T bring you peace."<p>

Beast Boy tightened his grip on Galtry's throat, glaring at him hatfully.

"peace was never an "option" for me..._**HE**_ made sure of that!"

Raven now had tears in her eyes, terrified at what he was about to do.

"Garfield, PLEASE!...i know how you feel, I Hate him, too!  
>but, if you resort to HIS methods, if you start Killing your enemies..."<p>

Raven wept, her body shaking.

"then...you won't be the same "Garfield" that i fell in love with."

Beast Boy's anger subsided.  
>he looked back at Raven, whose eyes were bloodshot and tear stained.<p>

he finally looked back at Galtry, who was STILL terrified.

"p-please!, DON'T KILL ME!"

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes.

"no...i won't.  
>as Raven said: I'm not like you, i'm NOTHING like you."<p>

Beast Boy then brought his face CLOSER to Galtry's.

"and, i NEVER will be."

suddenly, a grenade was thrown into the area.  
>it detonated, exploding with a flash of light (which Blinded everyone.)<p>

once everyone's vision cleared, Beast Boy and Raven saw that Galtry was GONE.

"HE'S GONE!" exclaimed Beast Boy

Raven looked up at the sky.

"LOOK!"

Both Teens looked up and saw a helicopter hovering above them.  
>they saw two people looking down at them from open doors: Ravager and Galtry.<p>

both villains smirked at them.

"Tough Break, Kiddies..." began Ravager

"looks like WE WIN this round!"

Galtry snickered.

"and, your Suffering has only JUST BEGUN, Garfield...  
>because NOW, i'm going to finish what i stared and kill the rest of your "family."<p>

Beast Boy growled at his Uncle.

"**GALTRYYYYY!**"

the Chopper's door closed and teh Helicopter began to fly away.  
>Raven narrowed her eyes, then charged her hands with Shadow Energy.<p>

"I got the-_**AAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_"

Raven suddenly fell to her knees, clutching her stomach in pain.

"RAVEN!"

Beast Boy knelt down to Raven, who gritted her teeth in pain.  
>Ravager's helicopter flew away, bit Beast Boy could care less.<p>

Beast Boy held Raven's hand tightly, unsure what to do.

"RAE!, what's wrong!"

Raven groaned, then looked at Beast Boy.

"my...my powers." began Raven

"they...they aren't working."

"what?, but...WHY!"

Raven hissed thru her teeth, then looked at Beast Boy.

"because, i'm-i'm..."

Raven paused, which made Beast Boy even MORE worried.

"your what?"

Raven looked into Beast Boy's eyes, then touched his face.

"gar...i'm pregnant."

Beast Boy's eyes became as Wide as Saucers, his body frozen.

"w-what?"

"i'm pregnant...with _YOUR_ child."

Beast Boy felt like his heart was lodged in his throat.  
>as Raven lay on the ground in pain...Beast Boy hung his head low, then wept.<p>

"somebody...please, **HELP UUUUUUUUUS!**"

* * *

><p>Author Note: This Chapter was completly focused on Beast Boy vs Galtry (both now Animorphs) and, explaining their differed Idealology.<p>

throughout this story I used FOUR Primary Animal Forms for Beast Boy and Galtry: Lion vs Tiger, and Tyrannosaurus Rex vs Spinosaurus.

the Lion and Tiger fight is based on people's debate on which Big Cat is Tougher: the Lion, or the Tiger  
>(THAT, and DA has a pretty popular Disney Crossover where they pit SCAR from The Lion King against SHERE KHAN from The Jungle Book)<p>

Second is Obvious: EVERYBODY knows of the T-Rex vs Spino fight from Jurassic Park 3  
>(AND, that Beast Boy once had a Similair fight with his Darker Self in Season Four Episodes "The End")<p>

I realise MANY of you were hoping that BB would kill Galtry  
>(which I understand, he IS a Jerk whose earned a Death Wish) but, Beast Boy ISN't a Killer, he ISN'T like Galtry.<p>

I end this chap on a very dramatic Cliffhanger...

Galtry is loose with BB's powers, and has Swore to kill off what remains of his "Family"

plus, Beast Boy now knows that Raven is Pregnant with his child (and, that it is affecting her powers)

who will help him NOW?


	19. Man or Monster

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

The Incredible Hulk copyright Marvel Comics

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 19: Man or Monster

* * *

><p>Raven moaned slightly as she began to awake.<p>

"_hey!, she's waking up!_" said a female voice

Raven stirred a bit, trying to open her heavy eyes.

"_Rae?...RAE, are you okay!_" said a male voice

Raven soon opened her eyes, squinting a bit at the light.  
>her vision was blurred, making out shapes and colors.<p>

but, Raven's vision soon cleared...and, she saw two familiar faces looking at her.

"hey...welcome back." said Bumblebee

"you've been out for HOURS."

Raven looked confused, then looked at Beast Boy (who looked concerned)

"where...am i?"

"Titans Tower...at Steel City." said Beast Boy, calmly

Raven widened her eyes.

"Steel...CITY?"

Raven leaned up and looked around.  
>she soon realised she was in the Medical Room of Titans East's Tower.<p>

she could see the sun shining into the window, indicating that it was Day.  
>she ALSO saw that Speedy, Aqualad and Mas y Menos were also in the room.<p>

"how...did I-er, WE get here?" said Raven, fully confused

Beast Boy was silent, Bumblebee then shrugged.

"it's...kinda WEIRD, actually." began Bumblebee

"Last Night, me and my team all suddenly had this "need" to go to Africa."

"need?"

"uh-huh..." started Speedy

"it was all we could think about for some reason.  
>like One Moment, we were all doing our usual routines..."<p>

"Roy doing his hair." said Bumblebee

"Bee nagging us." retorted Speedy

"The twins annoying us." said Aqualad

{"Aqua-Boy" talking to his goldfish."} said Mas/Menos in Spanish

"same old, same old..." finished Speedy

"but, then the next moment: we ALL wanted to go to Africa.  
>like none of our own stuff matters, we just HAD to go to Africa." said Bumblebee<p>

Raven looked amazed.

"wow...talk about lucky."

"BB doesn't think it was "luck" began Aqualad

"he says some Shaman called "Mumbyo"  
>summoned us to Africa with his fancy "Mumbo JumboHocus Pocus."

Raven looked at Beast Boy (who had a Zoned Out expression.)

"it's the only Logical explaination." said Beast Boy, bluntly

Speedy shrugged.

"if you say so, Crazy."

Bumblebee cast a Glare at her teammate.  
>she then looked back at Raven, a warm look on her face.<p>

"well, you guys are Okay now..."

Bumblebee sighed sharply, a grim look on her face.

"BB...told us about what happened.  
>about Galtry, Ravager and the Animorph Mutigen."<p>

Raven looked away (same as Beast Boy.)

"Beast Boy's injuries took LONGER to treat..." continued Bumblebee

"luckily for us, his Healing Ability made our job easier."

Raven glanced at Beast Boy and noticed he DID look better.  
>she finally looked back at Bumblebee...her FRIEND.<p>

"and, what about ME?"

Bumblebee scratched the back of her head, looking nervous.

"well...you only sustained "minor" injuries.  
>so, your okay...and, (cough-cough) so's your, uhhh...Baby."<p>

Raven widened her eyes, then noticed the uncomfortable looks on everyone.

"oh...well, that's good."

Beast Boy finally exhaled.

"i can't believe this is happening...HOW did this happen?"

"well..."

Speedy suddenly drug a Board out with Chibi Pictures of Beast Boy and Raven on it.  
>he then wore a Graduation Hat and extended a pointer and "pointed" at the board.<p>

"the way I see it, is **THIS.**" began Speedy, ready to give a lecture

"you and Rae started out hating each others guts..."

Speedy pointed at pictures of Chibi Raven zapping Chibi Beast Boy with Shadow Energy  
>and, another picture of Chibi Beast Boy (as an Elephant) sitting on Chibi Raven.<p>

"then, circumstances got turned around that forced the two of you to spend ALOT of time together..."

Speedy points at pictures if Chibi Beast Boy turning into a Chibi Werebeast  
>then, a picture of Chibi Werebeast holding a fainted Chibi Raven like some "fairy tale" image<p>

he points at another picture, this time of Chibi Werebeast and Raven fighting Beastbusters  
>and, finally an image of Chibi Beast Boy and Raven hitchhiking at a road.<p>

"which, eventually led to nonsense like this."

Speedy points at a picture of Chibi Beast Boy and Raven with hearts in their eyes and kissing.  
>then, at a picture that was just a black box that read: "CENSORED!"<p>

Speedy finally kicked the board and tossed his hat and pointer away.

"NOW, if you want a more "detail" description..."

Speedy suddenly put "Sock Puppets" on his hands, One Green one Grey.

"NOW, when a Boy with Freaky, Shapeshifting Powers and, a girl with Creepy, Shadow Powers love each other Very, VERY MUC-"

_**BONK!**_

Aqualad suddenly slapped Speedy in the back o the head.

"OW!"

"Knock it off, Harper...they already know "HOW" it happened."

Beast Boy looked at Raven...who looked at him.  
>he exhaled sharply, then finally spoke.<p>

"rae, you've got to believe me...i **NEVER** meant for this to-"

"i know." said Raven, cutting him off

"we were In love...that much I remember.  
>but, I don't regret "any" of it, Gar...i Don't."<p>

Beast Boy smiled weakly at Raven.  
>he then reached for her hand and kissed it softly.<p>

"i love you, too." said Raven

after a few minutes of silence, Bumblebee faked a cough.

"so, uhhh...RAE, BB.  
>do you uhh, want to see your, uhh...Kid?"<p>

Raven and Beast Boy looked at her.

"huh?"

"we have our own Ultrasound, we CAN take a look if you want."

Raven ponders this for a moment.

though she Remembered "seeing" the baby once before at Galtry's Lab she ALSO remembered Ravager saying that the baby's growth would be "faster-than-usual."

Raven finally smiles and looks at Bumblebee.

"i'd love to."

Raven then looks at Beast Boy.  
>he looked nervous, but shrugged never-the-less.<p>

"sure...why not?"

Bumblebee smiles, then snaps her fingers.  
>Mas and Menos quickly bring a device over to them.<p>

Bumblebee takes a sensor, then pulls away the Blanket covering Raven.  
>right away, everyone could see Raven's waist had a slight "bump" to it.<p>

this confirmed that she was INDEED Pregnant (and, made Beast Boy blush bright red.)

Bumblebee places the sensor gently against Raven's expanded belly.  
>the monitor shows a fuzzy looking, black-and-white image.<p>

after a few minutes, the group soon see a "something"  
>they see a small head, slim body and tiny hands-and-feet.<p>

Beast Boy and Raven froze still, their wide eyes staring at the monitor.

"look!, there it IS." said Bumblebee

Raven slowly reached out her hand and touches the screen.  
>she placed her shakey fingers on the image of the unborn infant.<p>

"my...my baby." said Raven, tears forming in her eyes

Beast Boy was stunned beyong belief.  
>he could hardly believe it...but, it was TRUE.<p>

Raven...the girl he loved more than anything...was Pregnant.  
>HIS child...was growing inside of her (and, pretty darn quickly, too.)<p>

Raven finally pulled her hand away.  
>Beast Boy walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder.<p>

Raven looked at Bumblebee, tears still visible in her eyes.

"so...am i having a Son?, or a Daughter?"

Bumblebee shrugged.

"dunno...difficult to say at this stage.  
>but, it IS alive...as you can tell from these vitals."<p>

Raven and Beast Boy looked at the screen.  
>they saw TWO hearbeat Monitors: one was Raven's heart, the OTHER was their Baby's heart.<p>

both "parents" kept their eyes trained on their child's heart rate.  
>the line was slim and beeped at a very steady pace.<p>

every beep from the machine served to remind Raven of the miracle within her.  
>that another life now existed, a product of the love that she and Beast Boy shared.<p>

a Pure, Untainted little "angel."

Raven finally found the courage to speak.

"when will...it be...b-born?"

"I don't know that, either." said Bumblebee

"given how Quickly it's growing, it could be Next Week...or, SOONER."

"wait, so it could be born ANY TIME!" exclaimed Beast Boy, in a panic

"well, not NOW...but, "soon." said Bumblebee, TRYING to calm her friend down

Beast Boy exhaled, finding it difficult to breath normally.  
>Raven finally placed her hand on his and looked at with with affectonate eyes.<p>

"gar...it's alright, calm down."

Speedy coughed abruptly.

"as much as I would "hate" to interrupt the Love-Fest, here.  
>don't you think we should focus on more Important Things?...like tracking down Galtry."<p>

Aqualad sighed.

"a much as i'd hate to agree with him, Speedy IS right.  
>a man that Twisted and Evil with Beast Boy's powers CAN'T be a good thing."<p>

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes, growling in his throat.

"Galtry said he was going after Gar's family." said Raven

"yeah, we know...and, that's the Odd Thing.  
>aside from Galtry himself, BB has NO Living Family Members left!" said Bumblebee<p>

suddenly, Beast Boy's eyes widened, realization coming to him.

"except...my ADOPTED family."

everyone looked at Beast Boy.

"what?"

Raven's eyes then lit up, Realising what Beast Boy was refering to.

"the Doom Patrol...Gar's old team."

"after I ran away from Galtry, i joined their team." began Beast Boy

"they were...like my family."

"and, Galtry's ALREADY made moves against them in the past." said Aqualad

Beast Boy got worried.

"Then, we have to get to DP Headquarters...before it's-"

"too late." said Speedy, holding a PDA-Device

he approached the others, a saddened look on his face.

"New Report just came in...the Doom Patrol is DEAD, all of them."

Beast Boy's face grew as pale as a ghost.

"what?"

"Eyewitnesses claim to of seen a man with "Pointed Ears and Fangs"  
>morphing into Animals, beating the Patrol brutally...and, then killing them."<p>

Beast Boy hung his head low, his eyes wide and unmoving.  
>Raven swallowed hard, though her powers weren't acting right...she could still FEEL his emotions.<p>

and, Beast Boy was "breaking up"

"steve...rita...cliff...larry." muttered Beast Boy, distraught

"there...all gone?"

Bumblebee closed her eyes, tears forming.

"it...seems that way, i'm sorry."

Beast Boy finally fell to his knees.  
>he grabbed his head, his body shaking.<p>

Raven (ignoring her OWN condition) immediatly got out of the Medical bed.  
>she knelt down to Beast Boy...and, hugged him tightly.<p>

"oh, gar...i'm so sorry."

Beast Boy wept softly in Raven's chest the other Titans were silent, neither one DARED to speak or say a word.

After a few minutes passed, bumblebee finally spoke.

"look, BB, Rae...we'll keep you all SAFE.  
>we won't let Galtry get to you guys."<p>

Beast Boy finally looked up, a stern look on his face.

"he's not coming after me..." began Beast Boy, who stood up

"not yet."

Raven stood up and looked at Beast Boy, confused.

"what?"

"he isn't done yet...the Doom Patrol wasn't my ONLY Adoptive Family.  
>after I left their team, I joined a New Team...got a New Family."<p>

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow, also confused.

"Beast Boy, wha-"

"he's headed for Jump City...he's going to KILL the Teen Titans."

everyone widened their eyes, gasping.

"you mean...Robin, Starfire and Cyborg?"

"and, RAVEN." added Beast Boy

Raven gulped, factually feeling afraid.

"once he's kill the others, he'll go after Raven...THEN, he'll kill me."

the Titans East were Stunned at this.

"my god...will he REALLY do that!" said Bumblebee

Speedy looked at his PDA Device (which was "linked" with their Titans Database)

"it looks like it..." began Speedy

"according to THIS, a "Red Beast Man" was sighted headed in the direction of Jump City...he may ALREADY be there, by now."

Beast Boy looked away, a dark look on his face.  
>after a few minutes, he finally spoke in a stern tone.<p>

"it has to be me..."

everyone looked at him.

"what?"

"only "I" can stop him, it has to be me."

Raven widened her eyes, shocked.

"What!, Garfield, NO!" said Raven, running to him

"We're STILL fugitives."

"she's right." said Bumblebee

"General Illings is still gunning for you.  
>and, Jump City is SWARMING with Beastbuster Units."<p>

"you'll be shot down before you get even get near the City Limits." added Speedy

"if you go there, you'll be eiether KILLED or CAPTURED." said Aqualad

Beast Boy scowled.

"yeah, and if i DON'T, Hundreds of innocent people will DIE."

"**SO COULD YOU!**" exclaimed Raven, scared

Beast Boy looked at Raven, who had tears in her eyes.

"PLEASE, Gar...don't do this.  
>i love you too much, I can't lose you!"<p>

Beast Boy sighed.  
>he finally pulled Raven into a hug...who began to cry in his arms<p>

"don't do this..."

"i have to, rae...i can't Run and Hide, anymore."

Beast Boy finally parted and looked into Raven's teary eyes.

"rae...a Wise Man once said: "The neccesity for Evil to succeed,is for Good People to do NOTHING."  
>and, Just because everyone think i'm a Monster...it doesn't mean it's TRUE."<p>

Raven hung her head low, her eyes shut and tears streaming down.  
>Beast Boy touched her chin and brought her face to his.<p>

she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm a hero: always have been, always will be.  
>so, I can't just ignore this, I HAVE to do something."<p>

Raven held Beast Boy hand tightly, tears still falling.

"it's...not fair.  
>you shouldn't have to do this, this shouldn't be happening!"<p>

"i'm sorry...but, I can't let Galtry pervert my power, my father's Legacy.  
>this isn't the life i would of chosen for myself...but, it's MY LIFE, Now."<p>

Raven exhaled sharply, then smiled weakly.

"your right...this is who you are, who WE are."

Beast Boy grinned.

"got that right."

"we can beat him, together."

Beast Boy's expression then changed.

"sorry, rae...but, this time: there is no WE."

Raven widened her eyes.

"what?"

"look, I know we've been together since this whole thing started...  
>but, your PREGNANT, Rae!...I wont risk your life, OR the life of our child."<p>

"but-!"

"no BUTS." said Beast Boy, his tone just as Stern as Raven when she was "mad"

"i'd never forgive myself if anything happened to YOU, or the Baby."

Raven looked into Beast Boy's forest green eyes.  
>she then sighed sharply, looking away.<p>

"promise me **ONE THING**." said Raven, finally

"what?"

"promise you'll come back to me."

"i will."

Raven then glared at Beast Boy, her eyes COLD.

"i'm SERIOUS, Gar." began Raven, her tone "dark"

"if you die out there, and leave me to raise our child ON-MY-OWN...I'll Kill You."

Beast Boy chuckled, then darted his eyes.  
>he couldn't be sure if Raven was "Joking", or being "Dead Serious"<p>

finally, he got serious.

"I promise, Rae...i'll be back."

Raven smiled.

"good." said Raven, giving Beast Boy a quick kiss

"i'll hold you to your word."

Bumblebee finally approached Beast Boy.

"okay, i'll take you to Jump City in our T-Ship.  
>with some luck, I can get you past Illings Security.<p>

after that, it'll be all up-to-you."

Beast Boy looked at Bumblebee and nodded.

"thanks, Karen."

Beast Boy looked back at Raven.  
>he leaned over and gave her a kiss on her lips.<p>

"bye, honey...i'll be back, soon." said Beast Boy, half joking

Raven grinned.

"don't forget to give "junior" a kiss goodbye, too."

Raven pointed at her slightly expanded waist.  
>Beast Boy grinned at Raven.<p>

"of course, sill me."

Beast Boy knelt down to Raven's expose belly.  
>smiling, he gave her belly a soft kiss (which she blushed at)<p>

"daddy will be back soon." whispered Beast Boy

Beast Boy finally stood up and gave Raven a quick smile.

"later, Rae...gotta go save the world."

Raven gave her love a smile.  
>Beast Boy then turned and walked off with Bumblebee and Speedy.<p>

once they were gone...Raven's mood changed.  
>she sat down at the medical bed...and, cried softly in her hands.<p>

[Meanwhile, At Jump City]

the silence of Titans Tower was broken by a Blaring Alarm and Flashing Red Lights.  
>it didn't take long for Cyborg and Starfire to join Robin at the Titans Database.<p>

"What's up!" said Cyborg

"trouble." replied Robin

"reports are coming in that a "new villain" is wreaking havok."

"yeah, so?: that's nothing new."

Robin had an "unfeeling" look in his eyes.

"Robin...there's something ELSE, isn't there?" said Starfire, getting worried

Robin sighed.

"yeah...it appears this "villain" can morph into Animals."

Cyborg and Starfire gasped in shock.

"no...it can't be." began Cyborg

"I mean...i KNOW he's mad at us but, you don't REALLY think that BB is-"

"i don't know what to think either, Cyborg.  
>but, we'd better get over there...before Illings makes things WORSE."<p>

the two nod, then run off for the Garage where the T-Car was kept.  
>Robin stayed still for a moment, his mind racing...then, he finally ran to join his Team.<p>

[Later]

the T-Car raced down the demolished and deserted streets of Jump City.  
>for some reason, the whole place looked like a War Zone.<p>

they finally stopped to see a horrifying sight.

the three Titans saw what looked like a T-Rex stomping on squad cars and "eating" the Troopers.

"**FLAGNARG!**" exclaimed Starfire

Robin narrowed his eyes, the ran out of the T-Car.  
>Cyborg and Starfire followed as the Boy Wonder approached the Dinosaur.<p>

"BEAST BOY, STOP!" shouted Robin

the T-Rex stopped then looked at Robin.  
>it was then, that the Titans noticed something OFF about "Beast Boy."<p>

mainly his skin being RED, instead of Green.

the Tyrannosaurus morphed back into Human Form...and, shocked the Titans.

"wait!, YOUR NOT BB!"

the Red Skinned man smirked.

"no...i'm NOT."

Robin drew out his Birdarangs prompting Cyborg and Starfire to ready themselves as well.

"WHO ARE YOU!, and WHY do you have Beast Boy's Powers?"

teh man smirked.

"my name is GALTRY, Nicholas Galtry...and, I am "Beast Boy's" Uncle."

Galtry then grinned evily.

"and, "I" am here to Destroy his Family.  
>I already killed his parents, AND the Doom Patrol..."<p>

Galtry the growled like a cougar.

"guess whose **NEXT** on "My List?"

before the Titans could react, Galtry morphed into a Red Dragon.  
>one that was as a small building, with wings that blocked the sky.<p>

Galtry raised his serpentine neck up and roared loudly.  
>he then unleashed a powerful stream of fire at the Titans, who narrowly evaded the attack.<p>

"TITANS, GO!" commanded Robin

the three teenagers immediatly began to attack.

Starfire tossed her Orb-Like Starbolts at the Dragon while Cyborg shot at it with his Sonic Cannon and Robin threw his Explosive Disks.

but, the Dragon's scaley body was like Tank Armor...and, shrugged this off.  
>he then used his wing and swatted Starfire into a building.<p>

then, he took his fist and punched Cyborg into the ground like a Piledriver.  
>grinning evily, he grabbed Robin with his taloned hands and squeezed him.<p>

Robin gritted his teeth as the Dragon brought him to his face.  
>smoke poured from his nostrals, his lips then curled up...exposing his sharp teeth.<p>

"HA!, how pathetic..." began Galtry, his voice deep and raspy

"YOUR suppose to be the Teen Titans, YOU!  
>HA!, even the Doom Patrol gave me more of a challenge."<p>

_**BOOM!**_

Galtry is suddenly hit by a missle, thus dropping Robin he is forced back into Human Form, then looks up and sees his attackers.

several Military Helicopter approach and begin shooting at him.

(("_Good Work, Men...you've caught him by surprise_")) began Illings over a Radio

(("_now, take him down HARD...don't let him change into the Werebeast!_"))

"Roger."

the Choppers continued to fire missles at Galtry.  
>but, he easly evades these attacks with cat-like grace.<p>

he then smiled maliciously, his eyes turning predatory.

"you wanna PLAY?...FINE!, let's "play."

suddenly, Galtry's body begins to shift.  
>his black clothes rip apart as his body transforms into a Hulking, Red Werebeast.<p>

the "Red Beast" grins evily.  
>flexing his massive hands and flashing his curved talons.<p>

"i always wanted to do this..."

Red Beast jumps up like a cannonball and clings to a helicopter.  
>he snickers evily, then punched into the chopper and rips out some parts.<p>

Red beast leapts away as the helicopter plummets to the ground.  
>he lands on the ground, cracking it upon impact.<p>

he grins as the helicopter crashed down behind him, bursting into flames.  
>Galtry then looks at his beastial hands...and, laughs out loud.<p>

"it's ever greater...THAN I IMAGINED, HA! HA! HA!"

Galtry then picks up a car, lifts it up and, tosses it at another helicopter, causing it to explode in mid-air.

"GIVE ME A **REAL** FIGHT!" shouted Red Beast

the remaining helicopters immediantly turn and leave.  
>which only make the Red Beast chuckle even louder.<p>

"**NOTHING CAN STOP ME!**" exclaimed Red Beast

"**I AM _UNSTOPPABLE_!, I AM _INVINCIBLE_!**"

Red Beast looks at the Titans...who were just recovering.  
>they all gasp in fright as the Crimsom Werebeast smirks cruely at them.<p>

"and, i am going to Kill You...ALL of you."

(("_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_"))

both the Red Beast and the Titans looked over to the source of the Loud Roaring.  
>Red Beast then smirks as he sees the form of a GREEN Werebeast several feet away.<p>

"garfield..."

* * *

><p>Author Note: In this chapter, I reveal that the Titans East came to BB and Rae's aid in Africa (I couldn't help it, I NEEDED to include them again)<p>

most of this chapter was "Touch-Feely", Fluffy stuff.  
>perfect for thos BBxRae fans that LOVE stories reguarding their "children"<p>

I also set up the climatic Battle between the Green Werebeast and Red Werebeast  
>which will mirror the climatic Hulk vs Abomination Battle from the 2008 Film<br>(and, YES...the Green/Red Beast thing IS based heavily on the "Hulk vs Red Hulk" Comic Arc)

I couldn't resist, I just HAD to include a funny scene with "Anime Chibi's"  
>it's always been an important Teen Titans Factor in general, and I needed some Comic Relief.<p> 


	20. Fight For Survival

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

The Incredible Hulk copyright Marvel Comics

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 20: Fight For Survival

* * *

><p>[Earlier That Day]<p>

Bumblebee and Speedy flew the T-Ship towards Jump City.  
>it was THEN, that they saw the many smoke trails coming from it.<p>

"man...would you look at that." said Speedy

Beast Boy ran over and looked out.  
>he narrowed his eyes upon seeing this.<p>

"it's already started..." began Beast Boy

"Galtry must me Slaughtering everyone."

"then, we'd better HURRY." said Bumblebee

with that, Bumblebee flew the T-Ship into the city.  
>once there, they could see all the destruction that Galtry had caused.<p>

Cars and Trucks were demolished, roads were ruptures and cracked certain parts of the buildings were destroyed, and defeated Beastbusters Troopers were seen.

"sheesh!, i hope we're not TOO LATE!" exclaimed Bumblebee

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes as the T-Ship continued flying it wasn't long before they finally FOUND their target: a RED Werebeast.

"open the hatch, i'm going in."

Bumblebee hesitated, but did as she was told.

"i don't like this, BB."

"it's the only way."

Beast Boy ran over to the open hatch.  
>wind was blowing in as he looked down at the ground several miles below him.<p>

"I still think this is CRAZY!" said Speedy

"yeah, it probably is." said Beast Boy

the Changling then looked back at his Friends.

"wish me luck."

Bumblebee nodded.

"good luck."

Beast Boy looked down at the hatch again.  
>he exhaled deeply, GLAD that Raven wasn't here to see this.<p>

she'd probably go "thru-the-roof"

Beast Boy finally jumped out, freefalling through the air.  
>as the ground got Closer and CLOSER...his eyes quickly turned Predatory.<p>

the "Beast" was coming out.

_**CRASH!**_

Beast Boy's body impacted the concrete road, burying him in rubble.  
>Bumblebee gasped at this, unsure if she had just let her friend Kill himself ot Not.<p>

after a few minutes passed...a Massive, Green, Furry Fist PUNCHED thru the rubble.  
>it opened it's taloned hands, and a growling groan soon followed.<p>

the Beast slowly emerged from the ground, his hulking body covered in dust.  
>Bumblebee and Speedy breathed sighs of relief, realising thier friend was okay.<p>

"go BB." said Speedy

Beast stood up, looked and saw a "Red Werebeast" from afar.  
>he gritted his sharp teeth, growling angrily.<p>

he then inhaled and unleashed a loud, thunderous roar.

"_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**_

THIS got the Red Beast's attention...who looked at him and smirked.

"garfield..." growled Red Beast

the Titans (who Red Beast was just MOMENTS away from killing)  
>all looked and watched at the Green Beast approached, pulling away some ripped clothing.<p>

"b-beast boy?" said Starfire, confused

"yeah..." said Red Beast, getting excited

the two Beasts began to approach each other, which became a sprinting run.  
>both creatures growled at each other, their speed increasing rapidly.<p>

at that moment, a though occoured to Robin.  
>an "Unanswerable Riddle" as old as Time Itself.<p>

_'What happens when an Unstoppable Force Meets an Immovable Object?'_

Robin felt he and his teammates were about to find out.

the Green and Red Beast's finally colided with each other causing a powerful shockwave that shattered glass and rupture the earth.

Green Beast GLARED at Red Beast angrily as the two struggled...who only Smirked at him.  
>Red Beast then bashed his head into Green Beast's, then struck him down.<p>

Red Beast then pinned Green Beast down and began to punch at him.

"I can't remember a **MORNING**..." began Red Beast/Galtry, as he punched at Green Beast

"that i haven't Woken up..."

Red Beast continued to strike at Green Beast, driving his body into the ground.

"with the thought of **STRANGLING YOU!**"

Red Beast then wrapped his hand around Green Beast's throat, squeezing tightly

"oh, how i've LONGED for this day..."

Red Beast punched Green Beast in the gut.

"to match your Strength and Power..."

Green Beast groaned as Red Beast continued to wail on him.

"and, watch as your pitiful life...slips away."

Suddenly, Red Beast is struck by Electrical Volts and an Explosive Arrowhead.  
>he stops beating up Green Beast and looks up at a rooftop...where he sees Bumblebee and Speedy.<p>

"**LEAVE OUR FRIEND ALONE!**" shouted Bumblebee

Green Beast takes this oppertunity and kicks Red Beast off.  
>he then yells out angrily as he throw powerful punches at his enemy.<p>

Bumblebee flaps her wings and hovered.  
>she grabbed Speedy, and flew them both down to ground level.<p>

"so, what now, "_Queenie_?" asked Speedy, as he reached for another Arrow

Bumblebee charged her stingers with electros.

"BB can handle this...but, it doesn't mean we can't still BACK-HIM UP!"

Speedy pressed his arrow against his Bow's cord, stretching it out.

"sounds like a plan."

"HEY!"

Bumblebee and Speedy look and see Robin, Cyborg and Starfire rushing over.  
>they quickly take defensive stances, keeping tahir weapons trained on them.<p>

this shocks teh Titans enough to stop.

"BEE!, what's going on!" said Cyborg

"yeah, Speedy...what gives?" said Robin

"you tell us, "_friend_." said Speedy, tightening his bow's cord

"you guys built those Beastbuster machines." said Bumblebee, casting a Cold Look at Cyborg

Robin gulped, then spoke.

"i-it was a precaus-"

Bumblebee further charged her Stingers, making the sparks flare up.

"don't give us that **CRAP**...BB and Rae told us what happened.  
>how General Illings used your Anti-Beast Tech to hunt him and hurt him."<p>

"it was a MISTAKE, bee." said Cyborg, desperate to regain her trust

"d*mn right it was." replied Speedy

Bumblebee glared at the three "heroes."

"look, Beast Boy and Raven...or, should i say: "Garfield and Rachel" are our FRIENDS.  
>and, right now, we're not sure if we can Trust you guys with their safety."<p>

"but-but-" stuttered Starfire

_**KA-POW!**_

the teenagers looked and saw Red Beast throw a blow at Green Beast.  
>this knocked him through the air, making him skin along the road and crash into a car.<p>

"heh-heh-heh...**IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT!**" taunted Red Beast

Green Beast looked up, then growled.  
>he then slowly got up and glared at Red Beast.<p>

"**COME ON!**, give me your Best Shot." shouted Red Beast

at that moment, Speedy called out.

"BEAST!, give him your "Steel Fists!"

Green Beast looked over as an empty Police Squad Car...then, GRINNED.  
>he quickly rushed over, ripped the car in two pieces and grappled each piece with his hands.<p>

roaring, he rushed at Red Beast and began to beat him down with his "metal gloves."  
>this of course was Effective, and knocked the Red Beast down onto the ground.<p>

he began to pummel him viciously, breaking his Metal Gloves apart as he did.  
>Red Beast soon kicked Green Beast off, then leapt at him with bared talons.<p>

however, Green Beat quickly grabbed a Stop Sign, ripping it out of the ground.  
>he then swung it like a club and batted the Red Beast away.<p>

Bumblebee then eyed the other Titans.  
>she charged her Stingers, then spoke.<p>

"BB is our FRIEND, even if You've all forgotten that.  
>so, either help us beat Galtry, or <em><strong>STAY-OUT-OF-OUR-WAY!<strong>_"

with that, Bumblebee and Speedy rushed towards the fight thus leaving the dumbfounded Titans behind.

they watched at the two fired/shot their Electros and Arrows at the Red Beast.  
>this only dazed him, it didn't hurt him...but, it gave the Green Beast an Advantage.<p>

he charged and struck at him with both arms.  
>after awhile, Red Beast caught his next punch...then, punched him away.<p>

Bumblebee and Speedy TRIED to retaliate but, Red Beast put his hands together and POUNDED on the ground.

this caused a slight tremor that knocked them (and, even the Titans) down onto the ground.

"you must** REALLY** be weak, Garfield..." begam Red Beast

"if your depending on these little "knats" to help you."

Green Beast growled at Red Beast.

"but, then again...you never WERE a "match" for me."

the Green Beast snarled at the Red Beast...who just smirked.

"time to** DIE**, Nephew."

[Meanwhile, At Steel City]

Raven was sitting in the Medical Room alone she was watching a small TV, which was showing LIVE coverage of the "Jump City Crisis."

a concerned look was plastered on her face as she watched the Combat Footage.  
>the LAST THING she wanted was for Beast Boy to be in danger, to face that "man."<p>

she hung her head low, trying to hold back her tears.  
>Raven then touched her swollen belly, and smiled weakly.<p>

"your...father is a Brave Man." began Raven, "speaking" to her Unborn Child

"brave, noble...and, selfless.  
>you should be proud of him...i know i am."<p>

Raven sighed sharply.

"look...i'm not sure if you can hear me.  
>OR, if your brain is developed enough to comprehind what I am saying."<p>

Raven then shut her eyes, letting tears fall from them.

"but, i just want you to know...that i love you.  
>i don't regret your existance, and i'll TRY and be a Good Mother to you."<p>

Raven then felt a kick from within her.  
>she was startled at this for a moment...then, smiled.<p>

"i'll take it that you understand...Good."

Raven began to stroke her belly her mind wondering about what her child would be like once it was born.

she OBVIOUSLY wondered if it would be a Boy, or a Girl (she didn't care which)  
>but, mostly...she wondered what the baby would look like...<p>

would it had Green Skin?, Grey Skin?..or, a Mix of the two.  
>would it have Beast Boy's Pointed Ears and fangs?, would it have Chakra Stone like hers?<p>

but, most of all...she wondered of it's "abilities"

would it have it's Daddy's Shape Shifting Powers?, would it have HER "Dark" Powers?  
>or, would it have "new" powers?, some kind of Strange mix of the two.<p>

Raven then began to worry.

she knew the baby would be born an "Animorphic Human/Demon Hybrid"  
>and, she hoped to god that her child wouldn't have any "deformaties" or health problems."<p>

then ANOTHER fear began to take control: _Trigon_...her Demonic FATHER.

Raven knew that when she turned Sixteen, she would become his "portal"  
>but, she ALSO knew that her baby would be of "Scath's Blood", Trigon's Decendant.<p>

NOW, Raven dreaded what Trigon would do once he learned of her child.  
>would he try and use her baby for evil?, just like he was trying to do to her?<p>

then, a horrible thought occoured to her, one that struck with a Fear she had never known before.

_Would TRIGON try to use her baby as his Portal, instead of her?_

No...no, that couldn't happen, she WOULDN'T let it happen!  
>herself being used for Evil she could handle, but NOT her baby!<p>

she'd sooner DIE then let any harm come to her child.

Raven finally clutched her belly, tears forming in her eyes.

"i won't let anyone hurt you...**I PROMISE**." said Raven

at that moment, the TV that Raven was watching flickered with Static...then, shut off.

Raven raised an eyebrow, curious.  
>she then looked at the door and approached it.<p>

strangely, it didn't open.  
>Raven pressed the open button, but it didn't respond.<p>

"what?"

Raven kept pressing the button...but, nothing happened.  
>after a few minutes passes, the door FINALLT opened.<p>

"hmm...must be a power outage."

Raven exited the room and walked down a corridor.  
>she soon reached the Common RoomCommand Center of Titans Tower.

though, for some reason...it was EMPTY.  
>curious, Raven entered the large room.<p>

"hello?..." said Raven, finally

"guys...are you there?"

there was no answer.  
>Raven looked around, starting to feel Paranoid.<p>

"guys, if this is your idea of a joke-"

"it's NO JOKE, Miss Roth."

Raven widened her eyes at the strange voice.  
>she immediatly turned behind her...and, nearly lost a breath at who she saw...<p>

a Teenaged Girl...with Silver White Hair wearing a Commando-Ninja uniform, and a Bronze-and-Black bandana with only ONE Eyehole.

Rose Wilson, Alias "Ravager"

Raven stepped back, horrified.

"h-how did yo-"

"get into the Tower?" said Ravager, interrupting her

"PLEASE...the security in this place in PATHETIC.  
>and, as to what happened to your friends: Don't worry...their SAFE (for now.)"<p>

Ravager approached Raven, who kept stepping back keeping her distance from the Teen Mercenary that she KNEW was "crazed."

"I had my "boys-and-bots" cause some havok in Steel City.  
>and, just as i suspected..."Fishboy" and the "Not-So-Wonderful Twins" took off in a hurry."<p>

Ravager smirked evily.

"should my "minions" do as i say...they'll be gone for HOURS."

Raven gulped hard as Ravager approached her.

"which means now: it's just YOU...and, ME."

Ravager drew out her twin adamantium swords and grinned.

"let the **GAMES** begin..."

Raven began to hyperventilate, feeling terror grip her.  
>but, she wasn't scared for HERSELF...she was scared for her baby.<p>

Ravager then leapt at Raven yelling out in rage.  
>Raven froze in fear as teh crazed girl SLASHED at her waist.<p>

but, then both girls grew wide eyed in shock...  
>as a field of black energy covered Raven's swollen belly, blocking off the blade.<p>

Raven didn't even summon an energy field (since she didn't think her powers were working)  
>yet, she felt the energy coming from her body...and, it felt STRONGER than it was before.<p>

Finally, Raven glared at Ravager.  
>she summoned Shadow Energy from her hand, shaping them into blades.<p>

she then slashed at Ravager, cutting her arm.

"stay...away..._**FROM MY BABY!**_" shrieked Raven, angrily

Ravager just smirked at Raven.

"don't talk to me like i'm some "common criminal"  
>i think we ALL know whose the "real villain" here."<p>

Raven kept her sword constructs solid, ready for attack.  
>she glared at Ravager, feeling nothing but Anger and Hate from the Mercenary.<p>

"the only villain i see...is YOU."

"really?...heh!, then you CLEARLY don't look into the mirror enough."

Ravager smirked cruely, then spoke.

"i know who you _REALLY_ are...i know Everything."

"**YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!**" shouted Raven

"oh, really?...then, let us see."

Ravager then paced around Raven (who did teh same)  
>as the two girls circled one another, Ravager talked.<p>

"your REAL name is "Rachel Roth"...  
>born and raised in an Alternate Dimension called "Azarath."<p>

your Mother was a Human named Angela Roth, also called "Arella"  
>and, your FATHER...heh-heh, he is a Demon named Scath, Alias "<em>Trigon The Terrible<em>."

Raven glared at Ravager, feeling anger ebbing within her.

"I also know WHY you were born...your Destiny."

Ravager then lowered her swords and spoke calmly.

"stop me if you've heard this BEFORE, Raven..." began Ravager with a smirk

"_The Gem was born from Evil's Fire...the Gem will be the **PORTAL**_."

"no, STOP!"

Ravager ignored Raven's pleas and continued

"_He comes to **CLAIM**, he comes to **SIRE**...and, **END** all things Mortal_."

Raven growled at Ravager, casting a "death glare" at her.

"it's all about YOU, isn't it?  
>about how you will bring your Daddy to earth and bring the "End of the World."<p>

"i'll stop him." said Raven, sternly

"REALLY!" said Ravager, apparently not impressed.

"_The skies will **BURN**, Flesh will become **STONE** and, the Sun shall set on the world...**NEVER** to rise again_."

Ravager approached Raven, a cruel look on her face.

"tell me, **WITCH**...how do you expect to stop THAT?"

Raven growled, she then lunged forward and attacked.  
>Ravager quickly drew up her swords and BLOCKED Raven's Shadow Blades, smirking at her.<p>

"the way "I" see it...this this." began Ravager

"Trigon NEEDS someone with His Blood on THIS SIDE to cross over.  
>without that, all his plans are SHOT...SO, there is only One Logical Choice."<p>

Ravager increased her strength and leaned harder against Raven, staring right at her.

"No Demon Offspring means NO PORTAL.  
>SO, if I kill YOU (and, your BRAT)...I save the world."<p>

Raven widened her eyes, while Ravager just grinned insanely.

"time for you to die...**BOTH** of you."

"_**NO!**_"

Raven body charged with shadow energy.  
>she then unleashed an explosive blast that knocked Ravager away.<p>

by the time she recovered, she saw that Raven was gone.  
>she knew that the Tower was LOCKED DOWN (and, Raven's powers WERE unpredictable)<p>

so, Raven HAD to still be in the Tower.  
>smirking, she stood up and gripped her swords.<p>

"so...you wanna play Hide-and-Seek, eh?"

Raven hid behind a counter in the Kitchen, her heart racing.

"okay...let's play." Said Ravager

"i'll close my eye and count to Ten.  
>it'll make this more interesting...for ME."<p>

Ravager then closed her eye and spoke.

"One...Two...THREE..."

Raven gulped hard, terrified she wasn't sure if Ravager was REALLY closing her eye...  
>or, just lying so that Raven would reveal herself.<p>

"...Four...FIVE..."

Raven exhaled.  
>she HAD to risk it, staying where she was wasn't teh safest choice.<p>

Raven finally got up and ran, trying HARD not to make any noise.  
>but, Ravager just grinned a sly smile as she watched Raven run into a corridor.<p>

"six-seven-eight, NINE, TEN!"

Ravager put her swords away, then dre wout her Gamma Powered Rifle.

"ready or noooot...**HERE. I. COME.**"

* * *

><p>Author Note: It should be <em>Obvious<em> by now, that the Green Beast vs Red Beast  
>is based heavily on The 2008 Incredible Hulk film...with a few minor "tweaks" to it.<p>

Clearly a battle this big can't possably be told all in one chapter (so, be ready for the Second Half.)

Also, Raven has her OWN problem: a Psychotic Ravager with a _Twisted_ sense of morality.  
>which will only serve as a starting point for my eventual "Trigon Arc" (which WILL be in this story)<p>

Get used to seeing Bumblebee and Speedy together, folks...this is my _NEW_ Pairing.


	21. Ultimate Destruction

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

The Incredible Hulk copyright Marvel Comics

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 21: Ultimate Destruction

* * *

><p>[Jump City]<p>

"time to die, NEPHEW." said Red Beast/Galtry

Green Beast/Beast Boy growled.  
>Red Beast then raised his arms up, ready to pound him.<p>

"i've waited a LOOOONG time for this."

Green Beast quickly flipped backwards, narrowly avoiding the attack.  
>he stood and glared at the enemy Werebeast, gritting his razor sharp teeth.<p>

"red beast thinks he can beat beast?" began Green Beast, growling

"**BEAST IS STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!**"

Red Beast smirked.

"not for LONG, you won't."

Green Beast charged at Red Beast.

"Beast **STOP** Red Beast!"

the Red Beast grappeled the Green Beast, holding him off.

"you'll TRY..." began Red Beast/Galtry

"but, seeing as your Dumber than a Sack of Hammers..._**I WOULDN'T BET ON IT!**_"

Green Beast's grinded his teeth.

"**BEAST IS NOT A SACK OF HAMMERS!**"

Green Beast then punched Red Beast, flinging him thru the air.  
>as the Red Beast crashed into the ground, Green Beast growled at him.<p>

"Red Beast think Beast is STUPID...Red Beast hurts Beast, hurts EVERYONE!"

Red Beast looks up and sees Green Beast approach him.

"Red Beast likes to Kill." said Green Beast, darkly

the Red Beast tries to attack, but Green Beast knocks him down.

"Red Beast is BAD BEAST!"

Green Beast then begins to beat him down.

"_**GREEN BEAST STOP RED BEAST, NOW!**_"

Bumblebee, Speedy and the Titans soon wake up to see this.  
>suddenly, a powerful laser beam shot at the two werebeast, knocking them both away.<p>

the Teens look...and, nearly GASP at what they saw.

approaching with thunderous steps, was the BIGGEST Beastbuster Mech they ever saw.  
>one that was as tall as a Skyscrapper (almost like something from a Japanese Monster Movie.)<p>

Bumblebee then cast a Death Glare at cyborg.

"nice going, sparky."

"B-But, i didn't-"

(("TITANS!")) shouted the voice of Gen. Illings from within the MegaBuster

(("Evacuate the Area NOW!, i'm terminating those monster ONCE-and-for-ALL."))

both the Green and Red Beasts looked up as the MegaBuster fired at them with missles.  
>they quickly evaded away as the barrage of rockets destroyed a LARGE PORTION the highway.<p>

Robin and Cyborg were frozen both of them stunned at the destruction being caused by THEIR Beastbuster Tech.

"HA!, YOU SEE!" exclaimed Red Beast

Green Beast eyes him.

"Even when your trying to stop me, they STILL see you as a Monster!...just like ME.  
>you never should of returned to Jump City...even if you DO stop me, they'll just kee-"<p>

_**KA-POW!**_

Red Beast is cut off by Green Beast sucker punching him.

"Red Beast SHUT MOUTH!" roared Green Beast

Illing grins from within the MegaBuster cockpit, he then targets the Beast.

"say goodbye, monster."

the MegaBuster begins firing more missles at Beast.  
>most of which impacts various buildings, destroying them.<p>

"NO!" shouted Robin, distraught at this

"Illings is CRAZY!, he's destroying the city!" exclaimed Bumblebee

Beast growled at the giant mech.

"stupid machine not destroy city..._**BEAST SMASH STUPIN MACHINE!**_"

the MegaBuster then raised it's gigantic arm high into the air.  
>it then slams it's fist onto Beast, punching him into the ground.<p>

this caused a MASSIVE tremor that shook the city like an Earthquake.  
>the shockwave was so powerful that it shattered everything made of glass in teh area.<p>

"NO!" exclaimed Bumblebee

"BEAST BOY!" exclaimed Starfire

Illings smirked, feeling he accomplished his goal.  
>but, then...his fist began to move slightly.<p>

to his shock, Beast (who was unharmed) began to lift the MegaBuster's fist up.  
>growling his his throat, Beast slowly lifted the fist over his head.<p>

"beast...strongest one...THERE IS!"

as Beast's rage increased, he gained enough strength and shoved the mech away.  
>the MegaBuster stagger backwards, crushing some buildings as it did.<p>

Beast glared at the MegaBuster, feeling his anger growing.  
>he finally leapt upwards into the air, hurtling towards the MegaBuster.<p>

with his fist out, he punched HARD into the chest of the Giant Mecha.  
>the force of the impact created a thunderous shockwave, which hurt everyones ears.<p>

the MegaBuster then began to break down from the inside.  
>the massive machine fiannly toppled over onto it's back, creating a small earthquake.<p>

"NO!, D*MMIT, NO!" shouted Illings

Beast just stood over teh cockpit, glaring at Illings.

"**SOMEBODY GET THIS HUNK-OF-JUNK BACK ONLINE!, THAT'S AN ORDER!**"

Beast snorted, he then leapt off of the giant machine and onto the ground.  
>feeling exausted from the attack, Beast slowly reverted back to Human Form.<p>

he stood alone as Bumblebee, Speedy and the Titans ran over to him.

"FRIEND BEAST BOY!" exclaimed Starfire

"BB, YOU DID IT!" said Cyborg

Beast Boy looked at his "old team", and cast a COLD glare at them.  
>one that made even the "stone faced" Robin cringe at.<p>

"i never would of had to fight it...if it wasn't for YOU guys."

Robin looked away, as did Cyborg.  
>Bumblebee and Speedy then approached Beast Boy, standing by him.<p>

"B...i'm sorry, i never meant to-"

"i don't blame YOU, Cyborg." said Beast Boy, his tone still dark

"you were just following order...HIS orders."

Beast Boy eyes Robin, looked down and exhaled.

"i know...and, i'm sorry.  
>i made a horrible mistake...but, i did it with the Best Intentions."<p>

this made Beast Boy scoff.

"the "best intentions?"

Beast Boy approached Robin, glaring right at him.

"Robin...some of History's Worst Things Imaginable have all been done with the "Best Of Intentions."

Robin looked away, unable to look into his Old Friend's eyes.

"I understand WHY you had "protocols", i can see where that would be useful.  
>but, you crossed the line with Cyborg's Beastbusters...and, giving them to the Law Enforcment."<p>

"i KNOW, and i-"

"you should of trusted me...i was your FRIEND, that should of been enough."

"YES...but, it wasn't, was it?"

everyone suddenly looked and saw the Red Werebeast standing atop the downed MegaBuster, smirking at them.

"and, the Boy Blunder's "mistake" costed YOU eveything..."

Red Beast dropped down and approached Beast Boy.  
>Bumblebee and Speedy readied for attack, but Beast Boy motioned them to stand down.<p>

the green skinned teen then glared at Red beast as he approached him.

"thanks to your FRIEND, you and your Girlfriend are Wanted Fugitives.  
>and, even if thing DO blow over: things will NEVER be as they once ways, those days are GONE."<p>

Red Beast faced Beast Boy, towering over him.  
>he grinned as he lowered down, bringing his large face to Beast Boy.<p>

"even if you DO stop me, and save this city...  
>everyone will STILL see you as a Monster...not a Hero, and CERTAINLY not a "man."<p>

Beast Boy's expression remained Emotionless, unfeeling.  
>Red Beast then chuckled cruely at him, enjoying every moment of this.<p>

"your days as a Teen Titan...is OVER."

Beast Boy was silent...then, finally spoke.

"then, this is the start of my NEW Life..."

Beast Boy's eyes suddnely become preatory.  
>his body then slowly shifts into his Werebeast Form, now GLARING at his enemy.<p>

"as The Savage BEAST." said Green Beast, his voice deep

Green Beast then punches at Red Beast, knocking him across the ground.  
>the others all watch in amazment as Beast Boy (presumably in Full Control of the Werebeast)<br>began to approached the downed Red Beast, speaking CALMLY to him.

"if the world wants to Hate Me, Hunt Me and Hurt me...then, **LET THEM!**" began Green Beast

"I will FIGHT...as I always have."

Red Beast began to get up.  
>Green Beast then grappels his throat and raised him up.<p>

"I may be an Animal...but, YOU are the "Monster", here.  
>and, like all Monsters...I AM going to TAKE. YOU. DOWN."<p>

Red Beast growls, then raises his arms up.

"FAT CHANCE!"

Red Beast pounds his fists against Green Beast, forcing him to release him he then began to punch at him mecilessly...which Green Beast mearly shrugs off with a block.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME!, I AM THE STRONGEST!" shouted Red Beast/Galtry, angrily

"I'm the better ANIMORPH!, I am the better WEREBEAST!  
>i am the TRUE BeastL I. AM. THE STRONGEST ON. THERE IIIIIIS!"<p>

Green Beast/Beast Boy growled.

"ENOUGH!" said Green Beast, shoving Red Beast off

"fight's over..."

Green Beast clapped his hands together, creating a massive sonic soundwave which was so powerful, that it knocked Red Beast several feet thru the air and into a building.

"you lost." finished Green Beast

as Red Beast trid held his ears (which were RINGING from the Thunder Clap)  
>Green Beast raised his arms up and pounded against the ground HARD, creating a powerful shockwave.<p>

the trail of destruction knocked Red Beast down then, rupture the foundation of ALREADY demolish building behind him.

the building collapsed onto him, burying the crimson red werebeast under rubble.

Cyborg stared blankly at this.

"whoa..."

Green Beast approached the rubble as Red Beast punched his fist thru the rubble.  
>at her crawled out he fell to the ground and groaned as he reverted back to human form.<p>

he panted hard as Beast stared down at him.

"wa-what are you waiting for?..." groaned Galtry

Bumblebee and Speedy stood next to Beast while the Titans just stood by at a distance.

"go ahead...kill me, you know you want to."

Bumblebee and Speedy just scowled angrily at Galtry.

"i infected you and your parents with Sakutai  
>tortured you throughout your entire childhood<br>killed your "family", the Doom Patrol and destroy most of Jump City."

Galtry then chuckled.

"and, hell...it ain't even lunchtime, yet."

Galtry looked up at Beast, a crazed in his brused face.

"don't tell me you don't WANT this."

Beast growled, he then bent over and brought his massive hand to Galtry he then grinned as he "flicked" him with his finger, knocking him into the rubble.

Galtry held his head, feeling a slight concussion.

"like i said before: i'm an "Animal", NOT a Monster.  
>animals don't seek revenge, Monsters do...monsters like YOU."<p>

Galtry glared at Beast, glaring.

"this isn't OVER...nephew."

Galtry then morphed into a Red Falcon.  
>before anyone could do ANYTHING, he flew off...disappearing from view.<p>

"D*MN, he got away!" said Bumblebee

"he'll be back...his kind ALWAYS comes back.  
>but, i have a feeling it won't be for a loooong time." said Beast<p>

Speedy snickered.

"yeah...considering how easily you kicked his butt ol' galtry will think TWICE before messing with us!"

Beast eyed him.

"i, uhh...mean: YOU."

at that moment, Robin approached Beast.

"Beast Boy..."

Beast looked at Robin...then, scowls at him.

"look, Beast Boy...i'm sorry.  
>my Beastbuster Project was a MISTAKE, i know that now.<p>

but, i CAN make things right.  
>just come back to us and we'l-"<p>

"SAVE IT." snapped Beast, who was now facing him

"you all thought i was a monster...even AFTER you knew who i was.  
>you tried to put me in a cage, simply because you were AFRAID of how powerful i was."<p>

"i know, but-"

Beast brought his face CLOSER to Robin's.

"you know as well as I that things can NEVER be the same after this.  
>Galtry was Right: even though I beat him and saved the city, i'll STILL be a Monster to them."<p>

"b-but, Friend Beast Boy...you are not a Monster." said Starfire

Beast eyed the Tamaranian.

"i know that...but, you can't change how people feel about me."

Starfire looked away.  
>she hated to admit it...but, he was RIGHT.<p>

Beast finally stood up and turned away from the three.

"i forgive you guys for what you did...but, just CAN'T trust you, again."

Robin looked at the Beast...then, hung his head low and sighed.

"i...understand."

Starfire turned away, feeling tears in her eyes Cyborg just sighed sharply, feeling terrible at the damaged he "helped" to cause.

BEEP-BEEP!  
>BEEP-BEEP!<br>BEEP-BEEP!

Bumblebee grabbed her beeping communicator.

"uh-oh..."

Beast looked at her.

"what?"

"the Intruder Alert of Titans Tower has been activated!"

Cyborg checked his bionic arm.

"but, my systems says teh Tower is FINE."

"not YOUR Tower, MY TOWER!" snapped Bumblebee

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg looked surprised.

"say WHAT!"

"I'm the leader of the Titans East, the Teen Titans of Steel City.  
>we have our own Tower there, and the Intruder Alert has just been activated!"<p>

Beast had a horrified expression on his face...which turned into RAGE.

"raven..."

[Meanwhile, at Steel City]

Raven was at a nearby console, rapidly pressing buttons.

"COME ON, start up already!"

_**KA-BOOM!**_

Raven gasped as the console was blown apart.  
>she looked and saw Ravager, holding up a smoking rifle.<p>

"found ya." said Ravager with a smirk

Raven stared in terror, she then ran as Ravager shot at her.  
>despite Raven getting some distance, Ravager's smirk remained.<p>

"my, your pretty fast for a "Prego."

Ravager grinned.

"but, i'm still gonna kill you...OR, should i say: "You Two."

Ravager casually strolled down the corridor, whistling a happy tune.

[Elsewhere]

Raven quickly ran into a large room...which looked like an In-Door Obsticle Course.  
>upon hearing a faint whistling, Raven quickly ran inside and hid behind some equipment.<p>

as she breath heavily, she felt "Pain" thru her body.  
>Raven immediatly clutched her stomach, grinding her teeth.<p>

"gotta calm down...gotta-"

Raven breathed deeply and steadily, TRYING to stay calm.  
>she knew that this much stress wasn't good for Her, OR her unborn child.<p>

then, she suddnely froze upon hearing the door slide open.

"hellooooo?...anyone in here?" said Ravager, in a sing-song voice

Raven panted and huffed, feeling her terror increase.  
>Ravager then walked inside the room, a smirk on her face.<p>

she charged her Gamma Rifle, which made a slight whining noise.  
>this (of course) only made Raven more nervous...which Ravager was hoping for.<p>

"still hiding, Raven?  
>HA!, and i thought you were suppose to be the "bravest" of the Titans."<p>

Ravager then began to fire at some object, blowing them to bits.  
>this made Raven pant faster, cold sweat dripping from her head.<p>

"you might as well come out and show yourself..." began Ravager

"i'm just going to keep blowing away your hiding places!...your only prolonging your DOOM."

Raven shut her eyes tight and breathed heavily (but, quietly)

she was Scared...really, REALLY scared!  
>but, she had to get thuough this...if not for herself, then for her Baby.<p>

she couldn't let her baby Die...not when it hasn't had a chance to LIVE, yet!

_**KA-BOOM!**_

Raven shot her eyes open...and, realised her hiding place was destroyed.  
>she turned and stared in terror as Ravager aimed her gun at her.<p>

"told ya i'de find you."

Raven crawled backwards, trying to edge AWAY from her.

"n-no, PLEASE!...don't do this!"

Ravager scoffed.

"your BEGGING, now!  
>PLEEEEASE...show some dignity."<p>

"_**MY BABY'S DONE NOTHING WRONG!**_, please...don't kill us."

"sorry...that's not how it works."

Ravager fired at Raven who quickly evaded, but was knocked down none-the-less.

"before i kill you...answer me this ONE QUESTION."

Raven glanced at Ravager...who only smirked at her.

"why Beast Boy?..." began Ravager

"why choose HIM, over everyone else?, everyone knows how much you hate him so WHY stay with him, why let him put his child in you?...WHY?"

Raven glared at Ravager.

"if you have to ask...then, you'll NEVER understand why."

"all i "understand"...is that Beast Boy has POOR taste in women.  
>you'd think that after growinh up with Galtry, he'd steer clear of people like you."<p>

THIS made Raven angrily.  
>she quickly stood up and faced her attacker.<p>

"how **DARE** you..._**I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT MONSTER, NOTHING**_!"

Ravager smirked.

"oh, no?"

"NO!, Galtry is a MONSTER!  
>he Tormented Beast Boy all his life!"<p>

"just like you."

Raven's eyes flashed red, her teeth grinding.

"I NEVER-"

"yes, you did...and, you can'r deny it." began Ravager

"i've took the liberty of "studying" you and your Titans Friends.  
>and, i especially know of the Previous Relationship that YOU and Beast Boy shared."<p>

Ravager smirked as she continued.

"everytime he tried to make you smile, you insulted him...often CRUELY.  
>whenever he made a Mistake (even a minor one) you'd "punish" him with your powers.<br>hell, EVERY. SINGLE. D*MN. TIME he tried to be your friend...you'd push him away."

Raven looked away, feeling guilt ebbing at her.

"you've tormented Beast Boy JUST a smuch as Galtry did.  
>maybe not in the same way, but you was his Tormentor...Never-The Less."<p>

Raven began to breath stressfully, Ravager's words stinging at her soul.

"no...i-it's a lie, it CAN'T be true!"

"is IS...and, you know it.  
>it might as well of been YOU strapping Beast Boy to that "chair" back in Africa."<p>

at that moment, a HORRIBLE image flashed in raven's mind.

she saw Beast Boy back in Galtry's Lab...back in that cold, metallic room.  
>she saw him strapped into that "torture chair", his body cut up and bleeding.<p>

but, instead of GALTRY standing there...she saw HERSELF.

she saw herself, with her dark blue robe drapped over her body her hood was consealing her face in shadows, leaving her glowing red eyes visible

Raven saw an "twisted" evil look on her face.  
>"she" grinned sadisticly as Beast Boy screamed in pain, almost laughing at him.<p>

Raven finally broke from this horrible vision.  
>she fell to her knees and cried out loud.<p>

"NO!, no...it's not true.  
>i couldn't have, i CAN'T of...i'm not like-"<p>

"you WERE." said Ravager, coldly

"you hurt him in SOOOO many ways...and, you didn't even care.  
>is it any wonder that when things got BAD, he tried to run away...from ALL of you?"<p>

Raven's tears streamed down her face, feeling self-loathing and remorse.  
>but, then...at that moment, she felt a "kick" within her body.<p>

she then gripped her swollen belly...and, looked at it.  
>she then remembered her baby...and, how it was "concieved" by love.<p>

the love that she and Beast boy shared.

Raven finally stood up and faced Ravager.

"your right...i did hurt him, and i'll regret that for the rest of my life.  
>but, that was in the PAST, and the past in DEAD...i'm a different person now."<p>

Raven glared at Ravager.

"and, i'll **NEVER** hurt him again..or, let anyone else hurt him, either!"

Ravager scowled at Raven.  
>she then struck her across teh face with her rifle, knocking her down.<p>

Raven tried to recover, bit Ravager pinned her down with her boot.  
>she then pressed the nozzle of her gun against raven's swallon belly.<p>

"your brat goes FIRST...then, this is going straight thru your head."

Raven began to panic as Ravager charged her gun.

"NO, STOP!, _**PLEEEEEEEEASE!**_"

Ravager smirked.  
>suddenly, something burst through the cealing and dropped right behind Ravager.<p>

Raven watched with wide eyes as a massive, green hand grabbed Ravager's head then tossed her body clear across the room, slamming her into some equipment.

"**STAY AWAY FROM HER!**" shouted Beast

Beast then looked at Raven and helped her up.

"you okay, rae?"

Raven's body was shaking, still in shock.

"she..._**SHE TRIED TO KILL MY BABY!**_" cried Raven, tears in her eyes

this only made Beast ANGRIER.  
>he glared at Ravager, who was recovering.<p>

Ravager's eye widened as Beast charged at her.

"oh, crap."

Beast colided with Ravager and rammed her thru the wall...  
>then, continued to ram her thru additional walls, until they finally burst OUT of the tower.<p>

they both hurtled thru the air and fell into the Steel City Harbor.

Raven (who had ran down the "path-of-destruction") looked down from the opening.  
>her eyes were wide, unsure if Beast Boy was okay or not.<p>

she soon saw Beast Boy (now in human form) break thru the surface.  
>he groaned as he tried to catch his breath, he then swam over to land and breathed heavily.<p>

"GARFIELD!"

Raven levitated out of the opening and hovered over to him.  
>Beast Boy looked up as she landed on the ground near him.<p>

"Rae?"

Raven ran over and hugged Beast Boy tightly.

"your OKAY!..." said Raven, crying a bit

Beast Boy hugged Raven back.

"i told you i'd come back."

Beast Boy parted and looked at Raven.

"are you okay?"

"i'm...i'm fine, now that YOUR here."

"what happened to the others?"

Raven sighed sharply.

"they were tricked into leaving the Tower by Ravager...  
>their fighting those mercs in the City, they probably have NO IDEA what happened."<p>

Raven then looked around.

"what...happened to her?"

Beast Boy shrugged.

"dunno...she just disappeared."

Raven exhaled sharply.

"and, Galtry?"

Beast Boy scowled.

"got away...and, i don't think he'll be back for awhile."

Raven sighed with relief, then hugged Beast Boy.

"so...it's OVER, finally."

"almost...NOW, we have to find a new home."

Raven nodded silently.  
>she knew that they couldn't return to Africa...not with Galtry's Lab still being there.<p>

then, Raven's eye lit up.

"i think i know just the place." said Raven, softly

* * *

><p>Author Note: I tried to make this battle exciting (though, most of this chapter was just "talking")<br>the high point of this chap was Beast fighting the Illings in his MegaBuster  
>(which i based on the Hulk vs Ross fight from the "Ultimate Destruction" videogame)<p>

I also had Ravager play "mind games" with Raven  
>berating her for her past harsh treatment of Beast Boy (which Raven overcomes thanks to her Baby)<p>

and, in case your wondering: NO, the story isn't over yet...I still have more chapters to write before i'm done.


	22. Raven's Gem

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

The Incredible Hulk copyright Marvel Comics

"Here I Am" by Bryan Adams

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 22: Raven's Gem

* * *

><p>Robin sat alone in his room, staring at his board of Newspaper Clipings.<p>

so many things had happened in the last few months following the great "Werebeast Battle" that ocourred in Jump City.

Though General Wade Illings was put under "investigation" for is part in the City's destruction.  
>he was STILL in full control of the Beastbuster Project, and continued his "Beast Hunt."<p>

Ironicly, he got away clear thanks to a "Technical Malfunction" excuse.

Nicholas Galtry Alias "The Red Beast" was STILL at large.

he hadn't been seen since the battle.  
>it was ALMOST as if he completly disappeared off the face of the Earth.<p>

not that Robin had TIME to think about that...not with ROSE to deal with.

Slade's imfamous daughter was his NEW obsession.  
>since she had completly taken over her Late Father's organasation<p>

and, as such was continuing Slade's goal to DESTROY the Teen Titans and dominate all of Jump City.

she had even replaced the "_S_" emblems of her Drones with "_R_" symbols though, Robin wasn't sure if they stood for "_Ravager_", or "_Rose_"

But, Most of all...Beast Boy and Raven had completly disappeared.

Robin knew that only the Titans East knew where they were but, despite being on the same team, the Titans East REFUSED reveal their location to him.

Beast Boy and Raven could be ANYWHERE, now.  
>but, Robin didn't even TRY to look for them.<p>

he felt he had done them ENOUGH damage.

just then, Cyborg opened his door.

"Robin..."

Robin looked at his Friend/Teammate.

"it's ROSE...she's back."

Robin narrowed his eyes, then stood up.

"right...let's go."

[Meanwhile, Elsewhere]

the sun shined brightly over the jungles of India...

hidden deep within the jungles was a small village.  
>and, inside one of these huts...were two teenagers.<p>

one was male, with green skin and hair.  
>the other was female, with grey skin and lavender hair.<p>

the girl was HEAVILY pregnant.

as mornings light shined into the window the boy yawned loudly, he then looked at the girl and smiled.

he leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
>she soon opened her eyes...and, smiled.<p>

"good morning." said Beast Boy

Raven smiled.

"morning."

Beast Boy kissed his love again.

"and, how is my angel doing?"

"with you here...PERFECT."

the couple then sat up on their bed.  
>as they did, Beast Boy looked at Raven's belly...which had grown BIGGER.<p>

her waist now had a Basketball-like shape.  
>and, seems to only get Bigger as the days passed.<p>

"and, how is junior?" asked Beast Bo with a smile

Raven affectonaty stroked her belly.

"doing okay..." replied Raven

she then looked into Beast Boy's eyes.

"i...think we'll finally get to meet him, today."

Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"you mean...it's TIME?"

"well, not right NOW.  
>but, i sense it will be today."<p>

Beast Boy smiled, then kissed Raven again.

"good...i've been waiting a long time for this."

"great, i'll call Karen and Roy.  
>i think they should be here to see it."<p>

Raven then touched her head and made her eyes glow white.  
>after a few minutes passed, the glow subsided and her eyes returned to normal.<p>

"DONE...they'll be here, soon."

"great...so, i guess we should get to that place we found, huh?"

"yeah, we'd better.  
>i don't want to risk my powers destroying this village during the birth."<p>

Raven turned and sat at the edge of the bed.  
>she groaned as she tried to get out and stand.<p>

this was HARDER than normal now.  
>since her waist's size made her body "heavier."<p>

once she was on her feet, Beast Boy immediatly got up and supported her body.

"careful, don't push yourself."

Raven smiled at Beast Boy.

"i can manage...i'm not TOTALLY helpless."

"i know...i just, want you to be okay."

Raven looked into Beast Boy's eyes.

"i WILL be...we both will."

the two looked at each other for a moment.  
>then, they both leaned over and pressed their lips together softly.<p>

once they parted, they both smiled and blushed.

"i love you so much." said Beast Boy

Raven hugged him tightly.

"so do i...ALWAYS."

[Later That Day]

Raven was sitting in the middle of a grassy field somewhere in the jungle.  
>she could see the puffy white clouds in the clear blue sky, and many birds flying overhead.<p>

laying beside her was Beast Boy, who had morphed into a Green Tiger and, had stayed in that form for the past several hours or so.

this was mostly to keep her safe while they waited for Bumblebee and Speedy to arrive.  
>and, since Beast Boy WAS in the form of India's most Deadliest Predator...she was plenty safe.<p>

at that moment, the two heard plants rustling in the jungle.

"what's that?" said Raven

Tiger Beast Boy raised his head up and growled, ready for attack.  
>it was THEN, that two teenagers fell out of the jungle and onto the grassy ground.<p>

one a dark skinned female with insect wings another, a red haired male with a bow arrows.

Beast Boy immediatly reverted back to Human Form.

"GUYS!"

Bumblebee and Speedy looked over and waved.

"hey!"

the two ran over to them, panting heavily.

"sorry we took so long...we were "detained." said Bumblebee

"do tell." said Raven, eyeing the dirt and leaves on them.

Bumblebee and Speedy looked at each other.  
>then, back at Beast Boy and Raven.<p>

"well, FIRST..."_cupid_" over here had an encounter with a HUGE python.  
>the darn thing hypnotized him, and would of eaten him if i hadn't of zapped the thing."<p>

Speedy crossed his arms and huffed.

"yeah, well..."_Tinkerbell_" didn't do much better EITHER!  
>she got kidnapped by a bunch of monkey's, and I had to track her down to some "old temple"<p>

Bumblebee eyed Speedy.

"some RESCUE.  
>you got distracted, and spent the whole time Singing and Dancing!"<p>

Bumblebee and Speedy glared at each other, grinding their teeth angrily

but, this only made Raven laugh.  
>the tow looked at her, confused.<p>

"what?"

"yeah, what's so funny?"

Raven finally stopped laughing and spoke.

"oh, NOTHING.  
>you just remind me of Me and Gar, back when we used to bicker and fight."<p>

Bumblebee and Speedy then blushed bright red, their eyes wide.  
>they then looked away, feeling a little embarassed.<p>

"uhhh...YEAH, right."  
>"uhhh...SURE, i guess."<p>

Raven smiled, THEN...she suddenly grabbed her waist, gasping in pain.

"RAE!"

Beast Boy ran over to her, Bumblebee and Speedy were also concerned.  
>Raven gritted her teeth, her eyes shut tight as her pain increased.<p>

she then shot her eyes open, now WIDE as saucers.

"oh, god...it's happening."

"what?"

"THE BABY!, it's...IT'S COMING!"

Bumblebee eyed Raven's white gown and saw that it was wet.

"she's right, her water just broke."

Beast Boy began to panic.

"**OHGOD, OHGOD, OHGOD!, WHADDA I DO!**" said Beast Boy, rapidly

"You can START by "Calming Down."

Beast Boy stopped and and breathed steadily.

"okay, OKAY...i'm gonna TRY and stay calm."

Raven cried out in pain, which only made Beast Boy worried.

"NOT WORKING!"

"Just DO AS I SAY!" snapped Bumblebee

"now...sit down behind Raven, keep her body level."

Beast Boy nodded.  
>he sat down behind Raven and propped her up.<p>

Raven groaned, feeling like she was being torn apart.  
>Beast Boy held her hand, but them IMMEDIATLY regreted this by Raven's vice-like GRIP.<p>

"_**GAAAAHHH!**_" cried Raven

Beast Boy gritted his teeth, feeling his bones crack Raven glanced at Beast Boy, then tried to speak.

"s-sorry...gar."

"it's..o...KAY."

Bumblebee looked at Speedy.

"Roy, stand guard!  
>this place in DANGEROUS, so i'm depending on you to keep us safe."<p>

Speedy nodded.  
>he then walked off, drew out one of his arrows and aimed it at the jungle.<p>

Bumblebee knelt down in from of Raven and pulled her gown up.

"okay, Raven...listen to me."

Raven looked at bumblebee, tears in her eyes.

"i need you to RELAX, stress isn't good for the baby."

"i'm...TRYING!"

"just focus on breathing, everything will be alright."

Raven exhaled, then sighed.

"alright...i'll t-try."

Raven began to take steady breaths, trying to stay calm.  
>but, the continuous pain she felt DIDN'T make it easy.<p>

already her dark powers were reacting to her flood of emotions.  
>some trees were slowly getting encased in Shadow Energy and vibrating.<p>

and, just to make matters worse...Storm Clouds were forming in the sky.

Raven gasped as sharp pains shot through her.

"_**GAAHH!**_, oh...g-god.  
>it...<em><strong>AAAAHHH!<strong>_, hurts so MUCH!"

Beast Boy looked down with guilt, he HATED seeing Raven in pain.  
>and, though this was "normal", he couldn't help but feel terrible at putting Raven through this.<p>

"okay, i'm starting to see somthing...PUSH, Raven!"

"_**AAAAAAHHHH!**_"

the Trees encased in shadow were beginning to crack.  
>and, a slight thunder began to rumble in the sky.<p>

Raven grinded her teeth hard, hissing in pain.  
>at that moment, memories began to flash in Raven's mind.<p>

memories of HER and Beast Boy.  
>and, the ONE memory she focued on...was she she first met Beast Boy.<p>

[Flashback]

the Titans stared at a Gordanian Device that was lodged into a small island near Jump City.

the device looked like a Giant "T" when they looked at it.

"_that's...quite a view._" said Raven, softly

"_somebody oughta build a house around here._" added Cyborg

"_yeah, if you like SUNSHINE and the BEACH._" joked Beast Boy Raven chuckled softly, then smiled at Beast Boy

"_you know...your kinda funny._"

Beast Boy grinned wide at at her.

"_you...think i'm FUNNY!_" exclaimed Beast Boy, excited

"_**WOO-HOO!**, DUDE: I know some jokes!_"

Raven stared blankly at him, grimacing.

[End Flashback]

Raven yelled out in pain, tears streaming down her face.

"I see a head!" said Bumblebee

Raven gritted her teeth, crying a little.

"you hear that Rae?, your almost done." said Beast Boy

"just ONE MORE PUSH."

"i-i can't, Gar, i ca-"

"YES you can!"

Beast Boy held Raven's hand tightly.

"i'm right here."

Raven looked at him...then nodded.  
>she then took a deep breath and tried to force her baby out.<p>

panting, she shot her eyes open and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_"

at that moment, the Trees encased in her shadows all exploded lighting flashed, followed by a loud crash of thunder.

Raven fell back, panting heavily.  
>she then heard the sound...of a baby crying.<p>

"you did rae...you did it."

Raven opened her eyes, her vision blurred she held her head, feeling slightly dizzy.

she then saw Bumblebee hold a tiny infant in her hands, staring blankly at it.

"oh...my god." stuttered Bumblebee, awestruck

Raven widened her eyes.

"my...my baby, _**LET ME SEE MY BABY!**_"

Bumblebee broke from her shock.  
>she immediatly handed the child over to Raven.<p>

Raven held the tiny lifeform CLOSE to her...and, gazed at it.

the child was a BOY for one.

like Beast Boy, he had pointed ears.  
>but, he ALSO had a ruby red chakra stone on his head...like Raven<p>

his skin was Greyish-Green (almost "olive" colored)  
>he had a patch of purple hair on his head with green streaks in a "Y" formation.<p>

Raven was frozen still, stunned at the baby in her arms...HER baby.  
>realization then struck her like lightning: she had a SON...she was now a MOTHER.<p>

Beast Boy was also stunned as well.  
>he just stared blankly at the child, totally speechless.<p>

the baby wailed out loud as soft rain fell from the sky.  
>Raven's maternal insticts then took over, and she helf him close.<p>

"there-there, it's alright...mommy's here."

Raven gently rocked the baby in her arms.  
>the baby soon began to quiet down, calming down.<p>

he opened his eyes and looked at Raven.  
>both Raven and Beast Boy saw that their son had "oddly" colored eyes.<p>

his Left Eye was Green, whil his Right Eye was Purple.

Raven then took her finger and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"no more tears...it's okay, i'm here."

the Baby cocked his head, staring at Raven it seemed as though he was trying to figure out who she was.

as Raven pulled her finger away, the baby grabbed it.  
>Raven froze as she felt the tiny hand squeeze her finger.<p>

after a few minutes, the baby released her.  
>he then yawned loudly, making a high pitched noise.<p>

then, he snuggled up to Raven's chest he closed his eyes, and finally went to sleep.

"looks like he likes you." said Bumblebee

Raven didn't "hear" her friend, she was too busy staring at her baby.  
>she finally smiled warmly, a tear falling down her cheek.<p>

she held her baby close, refusing to let go.

**Here I am...this is me.**  
><strong>i come into this world so Wild and Free.<strong>  
><strong>Here I am...so Young and Strong.<strong>  
><strong>right here in the place where i belong.<strong>

**It's a New World, it's a New Start**  
><strong>It's alive with the beating of a Young Heart<strong>  
><strong>It's a New Day, in a New Land and, it's waiting for me...Here I am.<strong>

**oh, it's a NEW WORLD, it's a NEW START.**  
><strong>it's alive with the beating of a YOUNG HEART.<strong>

**It's a NEW DAY, in a NEW LAND.**  
><strong>and, it's waiting for me...HERE I AM.<strong>

Raven held her baby close.  
>she then looked to Beast Boy and smiled warmly.<p>

"it's strange..." began Raven

Beast Boy looked at her.

"what is?"

"it feels like it wa sonly yesterday...that we were only teammates.  
>teammates that did nothing but Bicker, Fight and Argue."<p>

Raven looked at her sleeping baby and smiled.

"now, here we are...here "I" am.  
>holding your child...<strong>OUR<strong> Child."

Beast Boy looked at his new son...then, smiled.

"yeah...i guess it IS amazing, huh?"

Beast Boy then looked back at Raven.

"so...what are you going to name him?"

Raven looked at Beast Boy.

"me?"

"well, you ARE his mother...that gives you the right."

"you have as much right too, being his Father."

Beast Boy grinned sheepishly.

"TRUE...but, "I" didn't carry him all these months."

Raven grinned, blushing.

"yeah...your right."

Raven looked at her child, thinking HARD.  
>then, she smiled and finally spoke.<p>

"Azari."

"huh?"

"his name...it will be: Azari.  
>named after my teacher: AZAR."<p>

Beast Boy smiled.

"sounds like a good name."

at that moment, "Azari" began to open his eyes.  
>he looked up at Beast Boy...who froze as the baby stares at him.<p>

Raven then grinned at him.

"here...hold him."

Beast Boy widened his eyes at her.

"w-what?"

"your his Father, Garfield...he needs to Know You."

Raven clutched Azari, then brought her to Beast Boy.  
>the chnagling hesitated...but, soon took him.<p>

he held the infant in his arms, looking at him.  
>Azari looked up at him with wide, two-toned eyes.<p>

"uhhh...hi." said Beast Boy, finally

Azari (of course) said nothing.  
>he only reached up and touched Beast Boy's face with his tiny hand.<p>

he then gripped Beast Boy's nose and squeezed it.

"YOW!"

Azari smiled, then laughed at this.  
>Raven also smiled (as did Bumblebee)<p>

"looks like he like you, too."

Beast Boy grinned.

"was there any doubt?, i AM a lovable kinda guy!" said Beast Boy with a smile

Raven smiled, then looked back at Bumblebee and Speedy (who had just joined them.)

"thank you, Karen...i'm glad you and Roy could be here."

Bumblebee smiled.

"i wouldn't of missed this for the world."

Raven smiled.  
>she then began to get up, groaning as she did.<p>

Raven then took Azari from Beast Boy wrapped him up in some blankets and held him close.

"there's still ONE MORE person...who should see this."

"who?" asked Bumblebee

Raven looked at Bumblebee and smiled.

"MY mother."

Raven's eyes then glowed white, shadow energy encasing herself, Azari and Beast Boy.

"azarath, Azarath, **AZARATH**."

in a flash of dark energy...Raven, Beast Boy and Azari all disappeared.  
>leaving Bumblebee and Speedy ALONE in the grassy fields.<p>

"huh...interesting." said Speedy

"Mmm-Hmm." said Bumblebee

Bumblebee then looked at Speedy...then, she sighed sharply.

"roy...do you think i'm "bossy?"

Speedy began to chuckled.

"BOSSY!, are you kidd-"

at that moment, Speedy noticed the serious look on her face.

"well, uhh...KINDA.  
>i mean, you do sorta...you know."<p>

Bumblebee exhaled.

"well...i'm sorry."

Speedy looked surprised at this.

"say what?"

"i'm sorry if i act bossy towards you and the others.  
>it's just that...(sigh), you have NO IDEA how hard it is for me."<p>

Bumblebee looked like she was about to cry.  
>feeling a swell of concern, Speedy approached her.<p>

"Bee...what's wrong?"

Bumblebee wiped some tears from her eyes, then spoke.

"i...wasn't ALWAYS Bumblebee you know." began Bumblebee

"there was a time that i used to be just: "Karen Beecher"  
>i was just an Ordanary, Average High School Student back then."<p>

"what happened?"

Bumblebee's body shook as she recalled a painful memory.

"my...boyfriend.  
>he...(sniff, sob) he was <em>KILLED<em>."

"killed?"

"uh-huh...it was a dive-by shooting, i saw him die right before my eyes."

Bumblebee's expression became stern.

"at his funeral...i swore to him that i would put an END to crime, to stop evil.  
>that's why i used science to alter my DNA, give me my power to fly and change my size."<p>

Speedy widened his eyes.

"you...did this to YOURSELF?"

"yes...to protect innocent people from criminals."

Bumblebee then looks at Speedy.

"that's why i'm so "hard" on you and the others.  
>i know how EVIL some men can be, i can't afford to make any mistakes."<p>

Bumblebee then looks away, sighing.

"but, i realise that i haven't been fair to you...and, the others.  
>if i haven't been a good friend to you I'M SORRY..but, i just want to to understand."<p>

Speedy looked at his "leader"...who looked like she was Breaking Up.

"how come you never told us this?"

Bumblebee was silent, then spoke.

"because, it hurts too much to remember...and, yet: i'm afraid to forget.  
>i guess I always thought that just ignoring it would make it Easier over time."<p>

Bumblebee sighed sharply.

"but, it HASN'T...it still hurts."

Bumblebee then looked at Speedy and smiled weakly.

"but, whenever i'm around YOU...it doesn't hurt as bad."

"me?...WHY?"

Bumblebee sniffed hard, then spoke.

"because YOU...remind me of him." said Bumblebee, tears in her eyes

Bumblebee then places her hands on Speedy's chest, looking down.

"when your around...it's like he never left.  
>i feel like he's still here with me, like he never died."<p>

Speedy grins a this.

"i take it You and Him fought alot then, huh?"

Bumblebee smiled weakly, chuckling a bit.

"like Cats and Dogs...but, i still loved him."

Bumblebee looked up at Speedy, staring at him.

"just like...i always...cared for..."

Bumblebee never got finished her sentence...  
>as she had somehow pressed her lips against Speedy's, kissing him.<p>

Speedy widened his eyes, a little shocked at this.  
>but, after awhile...he found himself enjoying it.<p>

Bumblebee then put her arms around the masked archer, deepening her kiss.

[Meanwhile, In Another Dimension]

an orb of dark energy sudden materialized, then faded.  
>revealing the forms of Raven (holding Azari) and Beast Boy.<p>

Beast Boy widened his eyes at what he saw next...

before him was a massive, angelic-looking city built atop a floating island and, at the very CENTER of the grand city was what looked like a Temple.

a temple with a "Dove" emblem adorned on it.

"whoa...is this HEAVEN!"

Raven shook her head.

"no...this is Azarath."

Raven looked at Beast Boy and smiled.

"i was born in this place...it's my HOME."

Beast Boy looked awestruck.

"cool."

Raven then looked at her son, who was sleeping, again.  
>she affectonatly stroked his hair and smiled as he breathed softly<p>

"it's time you met your Grandmother, azari."

* * *

><p>Author Note: I'm surprised at how quickly i got this done<br>(maybe it was my motivation, I **HAVE** been waiting a long time to write this chapter)

anyway, I decided to write down Azari's birth in more "detail"  
>mainly because with Raven, the experience would be more emotional.<p>

I immediatly "hook up" Bumblebee and Speedy with each other (sorry, folks...I like this couple)  
>and, yes...I did Make Up a New Origin for Bumblebee (it's an AU story, so i have Creative License)<p>

I do know the "spell" that Raven used to transport herself, Beast Boy and Azari to Azarath  
>doesn't QUITE match up to the spell she used in Season Four of Teen Titans...but, I had my reasons for changing it.<p>

1. the Full Incantation was Too Long.

2. I figured the original was meant to protect her from Trigon while she traveled

and, 3. saying "Azarath" three times in a row is COOLER (see: "Beetlejuice" for details)

I chose to use the "Flashback" from the Deason Five episode GO as Raven's memory during childbirth  
>because that moment she said Beast Boy was "Funny" (thus setting him up to constantly make her laugh and smile)<br>was a defining moment in their relationship...THAT, and it was when they First Met.

and, my reason for putting BB and Rae in India?  
>Simple, for the Jungle Book references, India being a close counterpart<br>to Africa when it comes to Jungles and Wildlife, AND because Both Raven and Beast Boy would fit in there.


	23. The Secret Prophecy

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

The Incredible Hulk copyright Marvle Comics

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 23: The Secret Prophecy

* * *

><p>Raven held Azari close as she and Beast Boy walked through the metropolian city of Azarath.<p>

Beast Boy spent most of his time turning his head in all directions fully amazed at the sights he was seeing.

"man...i can't get over how HUGE this place is."

Raven smiled.

"yeah, i know...even i've gotten lost a few times."

Beast Boy looked and saw some people hiding in shadowed places.  
>they all seemed to be wearing white hooded robes and had "stunned" looks on their faces.<p>

"uhhh...Rae?"

"yes?"

"what's with all the people?  
>why are they all hiding...and, wearing the same thing?"<p>

"it is required for all who live and visit Azarath to wear White Robes as a sign of Respect.  
>as to why they are hiding...well, i AM Half Demon, Trigon's Daughter."<p>

Raven then exhaled sharply.

"no one...EVER liked being around me...when i was a child."

Beast Boy looked at Raven, then placed his hand on her shoulder.

"i would of played with you."

Raven wipes away a tear and smiles.

"yeah...i know.  
>anyway, we should probably get you a white robe soon, before you get in troub-"<p>

"LOOK!"

Beast Boy and Raven looked and saw a random Azarathian point at them.  
>though, it seemed as though he was pointing at Beast Boy, them both of them.<p>

"It's HIM!, it's REALLY HIM!"

other Azarathians began to stare with wide eyes.  
>they soon gathered around the trio, almost surrounding them.<p>

"uhhh...are they ALWAYS like this when someone doesn't obey their "dress code?"

"no, not really...they seemed to be Facinated with you for some reason."

Beast Boy scoffed, then chuckled.

"why?...haven't they ever seen a Dude with Green Skin before?"

the Azarathians began to touch Beast Boy in random places.  
>pulling at his clothes, and even pulling at his long, elfin ears.<p>

"apparently NOT." said Raven

as the Azrathians murmered amongst themselves, Beast Boy finally had enough.

"ENOUGH!" exclaimed Beast Boy, loudly

"stop touching me!"

the Azarathians then did something VERY unexpected: they got down on their knees and bowed.

This left BOTH Beast Boy and Raven confused.

"o...KAY, i know i'm pretty awesome and all but, i think THIS may be taking it a bit "Too Far."

Raven stared blankly at her "people", trying to figure out what this behavior meant.

"how strange...it's like they think your a "God" or something."

finally, an Azarathian rose up and spoke.

"**PRAISE THE ANCIENTS!**  
>the "Azarson" has been delivered to us AT LAST!"<p>

the other Azarathians began to chant in harmony.

"haaaaail the Azarson..."  
>"hail, azarson..."<br>"the azarson has come."

now, Beast Boy and Raven were even MORE confused.

"uhh...Dude, my name ISN'T "_Azarson_", it's BEAST BOY."

"Haaaaail the Azarson-Called-Beast-Boy!" said a Azarathian

"It's just **BEAST BOY!**" snapped Beast Boy

"stop calling me "Azarson!", I have NO IDEA what that is!"

"Azarson "saviors" us!" exclaimed an Azarathian

"_**PRAAAAISE**_ Raven for delivering Azarson to us!"

"_**HAIL!**_" exclaimed all of them

Beast Boy eyes Raven.

"i'm starting to get why you ditched these guys." whispered Beast Boy

"this is STRANGE, i've Never seen them act this way."

the Azarathians begind the crowd the couple, creepy grins on their faces.

"uhhh...RAE, their Reeeeally starting to creep me out, could you-"

Raven's eyes glowed white and she encases herself (with Azari) and Beast Boy in dark energy, which shifts into a giant Raven and flies away.

"_**AZARSON, COME BACK TO US!**_" shouted an Azarathian

"_**COME BAAAAAAACK!**_"

[Later, Elsewhere]

the Shadow Raven flies over to a City Square an de-materialized.  
>Raven holds Azari close as Beast Boy exhaled in frustration.<p>

"MAN...those people are CRAZY!  
>why the heck did they keep calling me: "Azarson!"<p>

Raven shrugged.

"i don't know...the only "Azar" i knew of HER."

Raven pointed at a marble statue of a long hair woman in a cloak.

"wow..." said Beast Boy, staring at the statue

"that your Teacher?"

"no, that was my teacher's Grandmother: Azar the First.  
>she was the founder of Azarath, and ruled it until her death."<p>

"hmm...okay, Azar was a BIG Deal here.  
>but, why are they calling me "Azarson?"<p>

Raven shrugged.

"I honestly have No idea.  
>up until NOW, i've never even heard of an "Azarson."<p>

at that moment, more robed people approached the teenagers.  
>however, THESE seemed to be wearing "armor" of some kind and carried weapons.<p>

"oh, great...not agai-"

"no, wait!"

the Armored Azarathians approached and looked down at them.

"Raven?"

Raven looked at the Azarathian, holding her baby close

"yeah?"

"we are the Elite Guard of Azarath.  
>the Grandmaster has requested your presense in the Temple of Azar."<p>

the Guard then eyed Beast Boy.

"BOTH of you."

Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other...then, back at the guard.

"uhhh...OKAY."

Raven and Beast Boy followed the guards as they walked off.  
>Beast Boy noticed the surprised look on her face, then spoke.<p>

"is something Wrong, rae?"

"yes...it's the guards."

"what about them?"

"Azarath is a Pacifist Community, their aren't suppose to be GUARDS!  
>i mean, their WERE Head Monks...but, never Guards with Armor and Weapons."<p>

Beast Boy pondered this.

"well...it HAS been awhile since you've been back.  
>and, things DO change with time...even Cities in Alternate Dimensions."<p>

Raven exhaled.

"i GUESS."

[Later]

Raven And Beast Boy approached the Grand Temple of Azar.  
>which was at the very heart of the city and was as big as a palace.<p>

they all approached large, tall doors (which had guards posted at each side)  
>the guards stationed opened the doors, which made rumbling sounds as they did.<p>

Raven, Beast Boy and the guards entered the Temple and made their way inside a HUGE room.  
>the chamber was as big as a basketball court, and was adorned with Azrathian Artifacts.<p>

at the very END of the room was what looked like a throne and, sitting at the throne was a female with a red, hooded robe.

the figure's face was concealed in shadow.

as Raven and Beast Boy approached the throne the guards knelt down and bowed before the woman there.

"our guests have arrived my mistress."

the woman nodded.

"good work, captain."

Raven widened her eyes at hearing her voice.

"wait...i know that-"

"you may leave us, now." said the woman

the Guards rose up.

"at once, Arella."

the guards turned a left.  
>"Arella" then raised her head up...revealing her face.<p>

she had caucasian skin, long purple hair lavender eyes and a ruby chakra stone on her forehead.

she looked EXACTLY like Raven (Minus the Grey Skin, of course)

"m-mother?" said Raven, stunned

Arella smiled.

"hello, daughter...i have been expecting you."

Raven stared at her mother, wide eyed.

"where is-"

"Azar?"

Raven nodded, Arella then sighed sharply.

"I am sorry to say this...but, she has passed on."

Raven was wide eyed, shocked.

"wa-what?"

"she died a few months ago, Rachel.  
>on her deathbed, she appointed ME as her replacement..."I" rule Azarath, now."<p>

Raven was stunned at this.  
>her own MOTHER was was head of Azarath!<p>

she didn't know whether to be Shocked, or "Proud."

"I've been expecting your arrival for quite some time..."

Arella smiled.

"welcome HOME."

Raven smiled, then then pulled Beast Boy over.

"Mother...i'd like you to meet Gar-"

"Garfield Logan, yes, i know.  
>i have been "watching" you for quite some time."<p>

Beast Boy widene dhis eyes.

"you...h-have?"

Arella nodded.

"uh-huh...and, you seem like a Nice Boy."

Arella then looked at Raven.

"isn't there "something else" you wish to show me?"

Raven suddenly remembered why she was here.

"OH!, right."

Raven held the bundle in her arms.  
>she pulled the cloth away, revealing the face of her infant son.<p>

"mom...i want you to meet my son, Azari."

Arella looked at the sleeping child, her expression calm.  
>the baby fidgeted a little, then finally opened his eyes and yawned.<p>

he looked at Arella with wide eyes, then cocked his head.  
>Arella stared at the baby...who stared at her as well.<p>

"so...you DO have a child." said Arella, finally

Raven looked at her mother, surprised at her reaction.

"uhh...yeah."

Arella sighed sharply.

"your awfully YOUNG to be having children."

Raven exhaled, then spoke again.

"i know...but, i love garfield, and he loves ME.  
>i don't regret having Azari...he's my little angel."<p>

Raven held Azari close to her, tears forming in her eyes.

"i...i love him."

Arella looked at her daughter and grandson...then, smiled.

"i...understand.  
>i felt the same way about YOU, when you were born."<p>

Arella then hung her head sadly.

"but...i was never a good mother to you.  
>i WANTED to be your mother, but Azar...she-"<p>

"i know." said Raven, who also had a sad expression

"she took me away, denied me from seeing you."

Arella looked away, tears forming in her eyes.

"i...never got to hold you." began Arella, tearing up

"as soon as you were born, they took you from me.  
>i had no choice but to watch from afar as OTHERS raised you."<p>

Arella began to cry softly.

"but, we DID get to spend time together, mother." began Raven, trying to comfort her mother

"I snuck out at night to see you, remember?"

Arella nodded, trying to dry her tears.

"i know...but, that started when you were five.  
>i treasure those moments, but i regret not being there for you when you NEEDED me the most."<p>

Arella shed another tear.

"i never got to hold you in my arms until you fell asleep.  
>i wasn't there to hear your first words...or help you take your first steps."<p>

Arella sighed sharply.

"i have nothing but respect for Azar...  
>but, I have LOOONG questioned the wisdom is what she did to us."<p>

Raven exhaled sharply, holding her baby close.

"so do i."

Raven looked at her mother.  
>she then looked at Azari...then, a smile appeared on her face.<p>

Raven approached her mother and spoke.

"mother..."

Arella looked at Raven.

"i know we can never get back the years that we lost...  
>but, maybe i can give you back that which was denied to you."<p>

Arella looked confused.

"what?"

Raven brought Azari to Arella, offering him to her.

"here...take him, HOLD HIM."

Arella stepped back, stunned at this.

"w-what?"

"Mom, i may be your daughter...but, he's MY son.  
>he's as much Your Child as he is Mine."<p>

Raven brought Azari closer to Arella.

"go ahead...hold your grandson."

Arella stared at Azari, wide eyed.  
>after a few moments, she finally relented.<p>

the woman reached out her hands and took the olive skinned infant.  
>Arella cradled him in her arms and watched as the baby looked up at her.<p>

Arella's eyes were wide as saucers as the baby stared at her.  
>Azari tilted his head, as if trying to figure out who this strange woman was.<p>

he finally gripped the cloth of Arella's robe and shook it, mumbling a little.  
>Arella quivered her lip, a tear forming in her eye as she felt a flood of emotions.<p>

for a moment...the baby in her arms WASN'T Azari.  
>to Arella, she was holding Raven...HER baby.<p>

she finally held him close, letting tears fall down her cheek.  
>after awhile, Arella finally gave Azari back to Raven.<p>

"thank you for this."

Raven smiled as she held her son close.

"anytime."

Arella then became stern.

"i still think you were Too Young...much like i was, when i had you."

Raven looked away, feeling a litle ashamed.  
>but, Arella smiled warmly, relieving Raven's worries.<p>

"but, i understand how much you and Garfield love one another.  
>little Azari was born from your <strong>LOVE<strong>, not _Lust_...so, i can let this slide."

Raven smiled (as did Beast Boy)  
>Arella then smiled again.<p>

"NOW...whose hungry?"

"I AM!" exclaimed Beast Boy

"great, because I have a dinner planned.  
>it should be ready SOON, so-"<p>

"one question." said Beast Boy, suddenly

Arella looked at the Green Skinned Changling.

"what?"

"how come everyone in this place keeps calling me "Azarson?"

Arella widened her eyes, then exhaled sharply.

"follow me." said Arella, her tone low

Raven and Beast Boy approached Arella as she walked over to a wall.  
>Arella glanced at the two, then finally gripped a wall ficture...and, pulled it down.<p>

with a rumble, part of the wall moved and opened up a doorway.  
>Raven and Beast Boy looked into the doorway and saw darkness lit faintly by candles.<p>

Arella entered the doorway, walking down a stone staircase.  
>though scared, Raven and Beast Boy followed her into teh dark corridor.<p>

"mother...what IS this place?"

"a secret that has been kept since the earliest days of Azarath." began Arella

"nobody knew of this place...not even the monks.  
>only the Azar's Themselves knew of it...and, they NEVER spoke of this place to anyone."<p>

Arella then glanced at the teenagers.

"until Azar the Third's death...when shared it's secret with me."

"what secret?" asked Raven, demanding an explaination

Arella grinned.

"i'll show you."

after a few minutes, the group soon reached "ground level"  
>etched on the walls were ancient drawings (like egyptian hyloglyphs)<p>

as they continued to walk, Arella spoke.

"you know of the prophecy that was foretold at your birth, Rachel."

Raven nodded, grimly.

"yes...how i am to become Trigon's portal."

"well, there was ANOTHER prophecy that predates the original.  
>one that was foretold even BEFORE your father's birth."<p>

Arella looked at Raven and Beast Boy.

"it is the Prophecy...of "the Azarson."  
>foretold when Azar the First founded Azarath."<p>

"tell us." said Raven, now fully interested

Arella nodded, then spoke.

"it is said that the "_Divine Creator_" promised Azarath...a "_Warrior Savior_."  
>one who looks into the Eys of Death...and stands his ground.<p>

a warrior with boundless strength, whose power Knows No End.  
>it is said he will strike down evil, and restore life to all that was destroyed."<p>

Raven widened her eyes, as did Beast Boy.

"cool story, but what's it got to do with ME?" said Beast Boy

"because the people of Azarath...believe YOU are the Azarson."

Beast Boy widend his eyes, stunned.

"whoa-Whoa, BACK UP!  
>ME!, a "Warrior Savior?"...you've gotta be kidding!"<p>

"I assure you...this is no Joke."

Arella finally stopped.

"THIS ancient hyloglyph shows the Azarson as the Ancient Prophets described him."

Raven and Beast Boy stared at the old image...then gasped in shock.  
>the wall showed what looked like a Hulking Green Man-Beast.<p>

"as i stated before: I have been watching you two." began Arella

"I know of the "Werebeast"...i have seen it's Strength, it's Power.  
>many on Azarath believe the Werebeast is the Azarson that was foretold in the prophecy."<p>

Raven and Beast Boy remained stunned.  
>then, Beast Boy finally spoke up.<p>

"no way...it can't be me."

"i believe you are."

Raven looked at Arella.

"Mother, you can't be serious."

"DEAD serious, Rachel." said Arella, her tone stern

"the Werebeast's behavior matched that of the Azarson..."

Arella then approached Beast Boy, looking at him sternly.

"When your ANGRY, Garfield...when your overcome by Rage: you are a _Force of Destruction_."

"well, i-"

Arella continued, ignoring Beast Boy.

"you fear **NOTHING**, and even the Mightiest (be they Good or Evil) cannot defeat you.  
>the Madder you get, the Stronger you become...and, there is <strong>NO LIMIT<strong> to your Rage."

"mother, PLEASE...he-"

"believe me, even "I" was skeptical of you being the Azarson...at FIRST."

Arella then opened her palm, forming blue mystical energy.  
>the energy formed some kind of "window" that played (for all intents and purposes) a video.<p>

the energy window played the Werebeast's battle against the MegaBuster in Jump City.

"but, after seeing THIS...i am certain now."

both Raven and Beast Boy (and, Azari) watched the video.  
>the video showed Beast leaping up and roaring as it punched the Giant Mecha.<p>

One Punch...that made it fall apart form the inside.  
>the massive machine toppled over, causing a tremendous quake as it did.<p>

Azari just laughed at this, thinking it was "funny."

"after you defeated that "War Machine"..." began Arella, calmly

"the People of Azarath attained a newfound Hope that they had not felt in Centuries.  
>that Machine (though Man-Made) was every bit as "strong" as Trigon is said to be."<p>

Arella brought her face CLOSER to Beast Boy's

"All of Azarath...believes **YOU** are destined to destroy Trigon once he crosses over."

Beast Boy looked away, a troubled look on his face.

"you...really think it's me?"

"does it really matter?" Began Arella, pulling away

"after what you did on Earth, do you REALLY think that "The Beast" will allow Trigon to destroy the earth and harm my daughter?"

Beast Boy didn't want to believe it...but, what Arella said was TRUE.  
>if Trigon DID come, the Beast would fight the Demon Lord...and, fight to WIN.<p>

it would be No Different than Beast fighting the Beastbusters.

"i...suppose." said Beast Boy, finally

Arella nodded.

"well, now you know...ALL of you.  
>now, let us leave this place...Dinner will be ready soon."<p>

Arella walked off, leaving Raven and Beast Boy alone for awhile.  
>Raven looked at Beast Boy, then placed her free hand on his shoulder.<p>

"gar?"

Beast Boy looked at Raven...then, leaned over and kissed her cheek softly.

"Azarson or not...i will ALWAYS protect you, Raven."

he then looked at his infant son in Raven's arms.

"you...AND, Azari."

Raven smiled warmly.

"i know you will."

[Later]

Arella, Raven, Beast Boy and Azari all sat at a long dinner table, calmly eating some various foods.

after awhile, Arella spoke.

"i trust you are enjoying the food?"

Beast Boy smiled as he took another bite of Tofu.

"yep!, it tastes GREAT."

Arella smiled.

"good, i'm glad you enjoy it."

Arella looked over at Raven...who was actually "breast feeding" Azari at the table.  
>both Arella and Beast Boy blushed at this, but said NOTHING.<p>

Azari finally stopped nursing.

"all done?" asked Raven

Azari responded with a loud burp.

"he-ey, GOOD ONE!" said Beast Boy with a smile

Raven finally pulled her shirt down.  
>she smiled as she held Azari close, then placed him at her lap.<p>

she then looked at her Mother...who was still staring.

"what?"

Arella sighed.

"n-nothing, nothing at all."

Raven exhaled as she ate HER food.  
>Azari tried to grab a piece of steak, but Raven gently slapped his hand.<p>

"no-no!, this isn't for you."

Azari scowled at his mother, pouting.  
>at that moment, Azari's chakra stone began to glow faintly.<p>

to everyone's surprise, shadow energy began to encase some random objects.  
>then levitated above them and circled around like planets in orbit.<p>

"oh my..." said Arella, amazed

Raven immediatly figured out that this was AZARI.  
>she quickly grabbed a spoon and scooped up some mashed potatos.<p>

"h-here, Azari...some NIIIICE taters."

Azari's mode quickly changed.

"ooo!"

"here, take a bite." said Raven

Azari gulped down the soft, mushy food.  
>the shadow energy then faded, making the random objects drop from the air.<p>

Raven then exhaled, feeling some relief.

"hmmm...it appears your son has inherited your powers, afterall." said Arella

Raven sighed at this.

"great...that's all i need."

Beast Boy pondered something.

"hmmm...i wonder if he has any of MY powers."

"he MIGHT...once he gets a good idea on what an Animal looks like." replied Arella

at that moment, Azari saw some Doves perched at the windows.  
>he laughed at the birds, then watched as they flew away.<p>

THEN, to everyone's surpise, Azari's body slowly shifted into a light green dove.  
>however, HIS Dove form was "smaller" and he didn't get much height as he flapped his tiny wings.<p>

frustrated, he morphed back into Human Form and grumbled.

"well...that answered MY question." said Beast Boy

Raven looked at Azari with concerned eyes.  
>she then picked him up and held him close.<p>

"Powers or not...your still my Son, and i love you."

Azari giggled as Raven held him.  
>Arella also smiled, glad that her daughter was finally happy.<p>

"awww...how SWEET." said a voice

everyone looked and saw a "dove" perched at the window, looking at them

a Dove...with RED feathers.

"a Teen Mom and her "_beastly demon spawn_"  
>(fake sigh) is there any other LOVE...to be had."<p>

the Dove flies into the room, then suddenly morphs into Human Form.

a human with Red Skin, Dark Red Hair, Ruby Red Eyes long, pointed ears, visible fangs and wearing black clothes.

the stranger crossed his arms as he stares down at the shocked trio.

"GALTRY!" exclaimed Beast Boy, stunned

Galtry grins evil.

"hello NEPHEW..."

at that moment, a glowing symbole appears on Galtry's forehead.

a symbol that looked like a jagged "**_S_**"  
>with dots within the loops, and burning like amber flames.<p>

Galtry then charged his fists with unnatural flames, smirking at Beast Boy.

"and, GOODBYE."

* * *

><p>Author Note: Surprise-Surprise...I made ARELLA the new Leader of Azarath (this IS an AU story, afterall)<p>

anyway, this chapter is meant to be a Setup fo my version of the Trigon Story Arc.  
>and, it should be Obvious (to Hulk Fans, anyway) that Beast Boy being the "<em>Azarson<em>"  
>is heavily based on "<em>Planet Hulk<em>" and "_World War Hulk_"...where Hulk was said to be the "_Sakaarson_"

I immediatly clarify that Azari possesses ALL of his parents abilities  
>(Dark EnergyMagic and Aninmal-Based Shapeshifting) and, MAY be _Smarter_ than your average Newborn.

I gave Raven and Arella a "Mother/Daughter" moment  
>because I felt they needed one (and, i feel bad for Arella and her own personal history with Raven.)<p>

OMG!, Galtry's back!  
>and, it appears he's taken Slade's Place as Trigon's "right-hand-man."<p>

How did he get to Azarath?, WHY is he here?  
>and, what Evil Plans does he have for the young couple and their child?"<p>

_Stay Tuned..._


	24. Beginning of The End

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

The Incredible Hulk copyright Marvel Comics

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 24: Beginning of The End

* * *

><p><strong>FOOOOOM!<strong>

Beast Boy was suddenly hit by a powerful blast of fire, flinging him through the air.  
>in fear, Raven grasped Azari and ran to her mother, BOTH woman keeping their distance.<p>

Beast Boy looked up as Galtry approached, his body "burning" with faint flames.

"whadda you WANT!...and, HOW did you get here!" demanded Beast Boy

"let's just say: I made a new "friend."  
>one who told me of this place, and HOW to get here."<p>

Galtry then snapped his fingers summoning a small flame on his finger like a lighter.

"he ALSO gave me a "power boost"  
>that way, beating you into submission would be EASIER."<p>

Galtry's fist then charged with fire.  
>before Beast Boy could react, Galtry punched him HARD with a flame charged fist.<p>

the blow actually created a slight tremor, and dazed Beast Boy.  
>Raven cringed at this, scared for the safety of her love.<p>

but, she was MOSTLY scared for the safety of her child.

Galtry grabbed Beast Boy by his shirt and held him up to him.

"as much as i'd ENJOY spending the rest of the day wailing on you with my new powers...i really CAN'T, i'm "on-the-clock", here."

Galry then tossed Beast Boy into a wall, the impact cracking it.  
>as he lay on the ground, groaning is pain...Galtry looked at Raven.<p>

Raven gulped hard as he turned and smirked at her.

"time to conclude my business here."

Galtry approached Raven and Arella with a cruel look on his face grasping the massive dinner table and tossing it away with little effort as he did.

Raven stepped back, grasping her son TIGHTLY.

"s-stay away, **DON'T COME NEAR US!**"

"sorry, lady...CAN'T.  
>i have a Message for you...and, i intend to Deliver It."<p>

Arella finally marched between her Daughter, Grandson and Galtry.

"Maybe you didn't hear her clearly: your NOT welcome here, so LEAVE!"

Galtry smirked, then charged his hands with more flames.

"OUTTA THE WAY, RIDING HOOD!"

Galtry shot a massive stream of flames at Arella.  
>however, a bubble of amber energy immediatly forms over herself, Raven and Azari.<p>

this protected them from the flames.  
>Galtry looked surprised, then eyed the glowing ring on Arella's finger.<p>

"ahh...your wearing a "Ring of Azar."  
>TCH!, figures...you Azarathian are sooooo paranoid when it comes to Demons."<p>

Galtry then grins.

"but, let's see your Ring protect you from THIS!"

Galtry suddenly shoots a webline at Arella, wrapping her up in the silky cable  
>Raven gasps as the Red Skinned Man jerks at his line, bringing Arella to him.<p>

"**MOTHER!**" exclaimed Raven

Arella stares in shock as Galtry grins evily at her.

"not a very good Grandmother...ARE YOU?"

Galtry then bashed his skull against Arella's head, knocking her out cold.  
>as she droppe dto the ground, Galtry approached Raven...who stepped back even more.<p>

with her back against the wall, Raven watched as Galtry faced her.  
>Azari looked at this "man" and immediatly hid his face, feeling frightened.<p>

"p-please...don't hurt my baby!" pleaded Raven, though she doubted he would listen

Galtry smirked.

"under NORMAL circumstances...i'd laugh at that pitiful plea.  
>but, i have my orders NOT to harm him, OR you...i'm just here to deliver a message."<p>

Galtry then pointed at the glowing symbol on his forehead.

"you **DO** recognize this symbol, don't you?"

Raven only shivered in fright, unable to answer.

"it's the _MARK OF SCATH_...the Symbol of you Father: Trigon the Terrible." began Galtry

"i've formed what you might call a "partnership" with the Demon Lord.  
>the First Part of that is for me to deliver a message to you, so you ARE going to listen!"<p>

Raven gulped hard, cutching Azari close to her chest.

"now, I have some GOOD NEWS...and, some "BAD." began Galtry

"The Good News: Trigon's changed his mind.  
>he no longer wishes you to be his "portal" to earth, your FREE now."<p>

Raven stared blankly at this.

"really?"

"yep!, because "ol' Big Red" found himself a _NEW_ Gem."

Galtry then points at Azari.

"HIM."

Raven gasped, a look of horror immediatly cast on her face.

"heed my warning, GIRL...when the planets fully align on your Sixteenth Year  
>your SON shall become the Portal to allow Trigon to conquer the Mortal Dimension."<p>

Galtry waved his hand, making strange markings appear randomly on Azari's body  
>they glowed with a faint amber color, and WORSE: the "mark of scath" appeared on his forehead.<p>

Raven was now in a state of terror.

"no..."

"your "angel" is going to bring the End of the World.  
>and, there is NOTHING you can do...to Stop It."<p>

"**NO!**"

Raven fell to her knees, clutching her Azari she cried hard as she held her baby close (whose Demonic Markings began to fade)

"no...no, this can't happen...**IT CAN'T!**"

"it is...DEAL WITH IT."

Raven looked back at Galtry, her eyes in tears.

"PLEASE...don't let him do this!  
>l-let me be the portal, again...PLEASE, don't tak-"<p>

"sorry...Trigon's already made up his mind.  
>your not his "gem", anymore...Azari is."<p>

fresh tears formed in Raven's eyes.

"but..._**BUT, HE'S JUST A BABY!**_  
>at my age I might've had a chance, but if Azari becomes the portal, he'll-"<p>

"Die?" finished Galtry

"Yes...we KNOW." said Galtry with a wicked chuckle

Raven grief and dispare immediatly turned into Rage.

"you...YOU MON-"

Galtry slapped Raven HARD across her face, leaving a "red mark" on her cheek.  
>Raven gritted her teeth, her eyes shut tight as she fought her tears.<p>

"enjoy whatever time you have left with your brat..." began Galtry

"because, come your next birthday...you'll lose him FOREVER."

Raven couldn't take it, she let her tears fall.

"no..."

Raven broke down and cried.

"_**NOOOOOOOOO!**_" sobbed Raven, holding Azari close

Azari looked at his mother, confused at why she was crying.  
>the baby touched her face, trying to get her attention...but, this only made her cry more.<p>

Azari finally looked at Galtry...who stood over then, grinning evily.  
>though still only a Baby...Azari was smart enough to know that this man was BAD.<p>

Azari glared at Galtry, making growling noises at him.  
>he then tried to say something (probably a threat) but, it all came out as "babble"<p>

"awww...how SWEET.  
>the little Abomination is trying to protect his Moth-."<p>

suddenly, Galtry was grabbed from behind by Beast Boy.

"_**GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!**_"

Raven finally broke from her crying fit and, watched as Beast Boy furiously fought Galtry.

Galtry grasped Beast Boy, then tossed him across the room.  
>he then turned and approached his nephew, who was recovering.<p>

"Ol' Big Red" gave me orders NOT to hurt his precious GEM.  
>AND, to keep his daughter alive long enough to witness his arrival..."<p>

Galtry then smirked evily.

"but, he said NOTHING about not hurting you."

Galtry then grabbed Beast Boy, squeezing his neck.

"in fact...you COULD say that it's "my job."

Galtry choked his nephew.  
>THEN, he began to BURN his skin...promting him to yell out in pain.<p>

"**NO!**" cried out Raven

"_**LEAVE HIM ALONE!**_"

Galtry smirked.

"SORRY!...can't hear ya' over the Screaming." said Galtry, cruely

he then slammed Beast Boy's body against the ground, cracking the marble floor.  
>Beast Boy looked up in time to see Galtry stomp his foot onto his face.<p>

"THIS...is where you belong." began Galtry, as he pressed boot HARDER

"right under my feet...like the SCUM-OF-THE-EARTH that you are."

Beast Boy growled as he tried to pry Galtry off of him.

"you sure...your not talking...about YOURSELF?"

Galtry growled angrily.  
>he then stomped on Beast Boy's chest HARD, knocking the wind out of him.<p>

"_**GAAAHH!**_"

Raven cringed at this, feeling tears escape her eyes.

"**_STOP IT!, PLEASE!_**"

Galtry ignored Raven as he continued to beat Beast Boy into submission.

Azari watched as the "bad man" continued to beat up his father.  
>he looked back at his mother, who was in tears, her body shaking.<p>

the child scowled, feeling angry at this "man."  
>FIRST he hits his mommy and makes her cry, NOW he was beating up his daddy!<p>

Azari growled in his throat as he felt his anger grow.  
>he shut his eyes tight, grinding his toothless gums.<p>

he finally shot his eyes open...which had suddenly changed color.

his right eye became full Yellow and Red, instead of Purple  
>and, his left eye became full Red and Yellow, instead of green<p>

his Chakra stone ALSO changed from Ruby Red, to Amber Orange.

Azari suddenly forced himself out of Raven's arms (which shocked her)

"AZARI, NO!"

Azari growled like an animal, snarling at Galtry.  
>Raven then watched in shock as her infant son "transformed" right before her eyes.<p>

light green fur began to grow from his equally colored skin his body increased in size, becoming slightly Larger and Bulkier

after he stopped changing...Raven reached out her hand.

"a-azari?"

Azari glanced at his mother...who gasped at what she saw.  
>her baby boy had transformed into a "Werebeast" with FOUR, DEMONIC EYES.<p>

he also appeared to of grown saw teeth, which were Razor Sharp.

Azari then looked back at Galtry, who was STILL beating up his father.  
>he growled loudly, then yelled out as he leapt after him.<p>

"AZARI, WAIT!" called Raven

but, it was Too Late...Azari landed on Galtry, grasping his face.

"_**GAAHH!, **_**HEY!**"

Azari angrily scratched and bit at Galtry forcing the man to step away and blind flay his arms around.

Raven ran to Beast Boy and helped him up.  
>both parents watched as their son continued to attack Galtry.<p>

"_**GET THIS LITTLE FREAK OFFA ME!**_" shouted Galtry

Azari raised his clawed hand up, which charged with flames.  
>he then dug his burning talons into Galtry's scalp...which made him wail out in pain.<p>

"_**YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_"

Galtry finally grabbed the demonic werebeast and tore him off his head.  
>glaring at him, Galtry finally threw the monsterous child across the room.<p>

Raven gasped as her son's body impacted a wall, cracking it.  
>Azari fell onto the floor and lay there motionless.<p>

he slowly reverted back into human form, retaining his normal size and appearance.  
>the child made quiet wimpering sounds, indicating that he was HURT.<p>

"_**AZARIIIII!**_" shrieked Raven, terrified

she immediatly ran to her baby and picked him up.  
>tears were in her eyes as she looked at him.<p>

"azari...speak to me."

Azari slowly opened his eyes and looked at his mother.  
>Raven then hugged him tightly, sobbing loudly.<p>

Beast Boy then glared at Galtry, grinding his teeth.

"how...**DARE** YOU!"

Beast Boy immediatly transformed into his Werebeast form.  
>he yelled out as he charged at Galtry and grappeled his body.<p>

both crashed thru a wall, plummeted through the air and, finally impacted the ground below, causing a slight tremor.

Raven (still grasping Azari) ran over to the shattered opening and looked out.  
>she watched in shock as the Green and Red Werebeasts began to fight each other.<p>

as Green Beast charged, Red Beast swatted him away with flame charged hand.  
>he grinned as he approached his downed oppenent, chuckling.<p>

"you don't stand a chance, Garfield..." began Red Beast

"thanks to Trigon, i'm STRONGER than ever...Stronger than YOU."

Green Beast growled as Galtry stood over him.

"heh-heh, but WITH or WITHOUT these new powers...your, STILL no match for me.  
>your half-blood GIRLFIEND, and that "creature" that you both concieved...as made you WEAK."<p>

"that SO?" said Green Beast, getting angrier at Red Beast's words

Red Beast smiled evily as flames burned from hulking body.

"YES...and, i'm going to prove it."

Red Beast charged his fists with flames.  
>he then yelled out as he unleashed a powerful blow against Green Beast.<p>

then flung the Green Beast thru the air and into the city.  
>Red Beast leapt into the city and landed near Green Beast, scaring some random Azrathians.<p>

"_**IT'S THE WORLD BREAKER!**_" exclaimed an Azarathian

"_**RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**_"

Red Beast snickered at this.

"World Breaker", huh?...now, THAT is a title I could get used to."

Green Beast rose up and growled at Red Beast.

"Save us, Azarson!" cried out an Azarathian

"Protect us from the World Breaker!" said another

Red Beast chuckled.

"yeah, "Azarson": protect them...if you CAN."

Green Beast clenched his fist.

"oh, I WILL."

Green Beast rushed over and began to punch at Red Beast.  
>Red Beast also punched at him, his body BURNING with flames the whole time.<p>

it seemed as though Red Beast's "body heat" increased with his rage.  
>Green Beast soon noticed some of the city beginning to melt, then harden into "glass."<p>

he ALSO noticed Red Beast sweating...indicating that even HE was harmed by his power.

THIS gave him an idea.

Green Beast finally shoved Red Beast away.  
>he then charged, grappeled him and ran them both to an uninhabited part of the city.<p>

once there, he flung him into a wall.  
>as Red Beast began to get up, Green Beast smirked at him.<p>

"is that all you got?" said Green Beast/Beast Boy, smugly

"I've seen "bunny rabbits" with more fight than you!"

THIS made Red Beast/Galtry ANGRY.  
>he growled as the flames emitting from his body grew BIGGER.<p>

he yelled out as he charged and attacked Green Beast viciously.  
>strangely, though: Green Beast REFUSED to attack...he just let his enemy HIT HIM.<p>

"_**FIGHT BACK!**_"

Green Beast remained in a defensive position blocking Red Beast's attacks with his massive arms.

"_**WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT BACK!**_" shouted Red Beast, getting angrier

the entire area was beginning to SIZZLE.  
>almost as if the Sun Itself was burning in the ground.<p>

"**IS IT BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT**...I'm...stronger than...yooooo..."

Red Beast held his head, feeling dizzy.  
>Green Beast grinned, knowing that this would happen.<p>

Galtry was suffering from "Heat Exaustion."

"wa-what did you...d-do to me?"

Green Beast finally grabbed Red Beast, gripping his throat.

"proving that i'm not as STUPID as you think i am.  
>you may have new powers, but you have NO IDEA how to control them."<p>

Green Beast glared at Red Beast, feeling his anger ebbing at him.

"**THIS**...is for my Son."

Green Beast raises his arm up...then, throws a powerful punch at Red Beast.  
>the blow was so strong, that it shattered the glass-like area and propelled the Red Beast.<p>

Red Beast's body slammed into a building, denting a cracking the wall.  
>as he fell to the ground, he finally reverted back to human form.<p>

Beast did the same and approached Galtry.  
>he then looked up at Beast Boy...who glared at him, hatefully.<p>

"i swear..." began Beast Boy, is tone DARK

"if you hurt Raven AND, my son again...i will make you SUFFER."

Galtry just smirked at his nephew.

"THAT...is no longer your call to make."

Beast Boy growled, he then grabbed Galtry and pinned him against the wall.

"i'm SERIOUS..." began Galtry, calmly

"Trigon has CHOSEN your son to be his new portal.  
>you cannot stop it, no more that Raven could of stopped HER old destiny.<p>

just Accept it, Garfield...your child will DIE.  
>and, with his death...he'll bring Destruction to the world."<p>

Beast Boy squeezed Galtry HARDER, choking him.

"your WRONG!" snapped the changling

"i'll save me son, I WILL!"

Galtry chuckled evily.

"yeah, that's it, garfield...keep holding onto your False Hope.  
>it'll make it all the more satisfying when the day finally comes that you Lose EVERYTHING."<p>

Beast Boy gritted his teeth, glared at Galtry.

"anyway...my work here is DONE.  
>the message has been deliever, so: until NEXT time."<p>

with that, Galtry's body de-materialized into hellish flame and disappeared.  
>Beast Boy stepped back, a look of dread on his face.<p>

various Azarathians approached Beast Boy.  
>he looked him...and, they all cheered.<p>

"_**PRAISE THE AZARSON!**_" exclaimed an Azarathian

"He's defeated the World Breaker and SAVED US ALL!"

Beast Boy looked away, a saddened look on his face.  
>though he DID defeat Galtry...this DIDN'T feel like a victory.<p>

Beast Boy finally morphed into a Green Eagle and flew back to the temple.  
>he flew into the broken opening and back into the demolished dining room.<p>

he quickly shifted back into human form and gazed with wide eyes.

Raven was on her knees, desperatly holding Azari close to her chest.  
>she was crying hard, her tears forming a small puddle on the ground.<p>

Arella (who had just recovered) had just approached her daughter.  
>she knelt down to Raven and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.<p>

"rachel..." began Arella

Raven looked at her mother, her eyes RED from her tears.

"i'm sorry."

Raven sniffed loudly, then spoke with a cracked voice.

"is there a way?...  
>isn't there ANY way to stop this!"<p>

Arella looked away, trying to hold back HER tears.

"if there was a way to save YOU from your destiny when it was your own...i would of done so.  
>but, i'm afraid there is no way to save him: your old fate...is now HIS."<p>

Raven cried harder, holding Azari tighter.  
>she rocked him back and forth, almost as if she was "losing her mind."<p>

Beast Boy looked away, it hurt him to see the love of his life like this.

Raven finally stopped rocking and tried to speak.

"is...THIS what it was like for you?" began Raven to Arella

to love a child, but be Powerless to save it from evil?  
>to feel the Anguish, the dispare...feeling so HOPELESS!"<p>

Arella hung her head low, a tear falling from her eye.

"yes...it IS."

Raven shut her eyes tight, tears streaming down her cheek.  
>she held Azari close, resting her chin on his small head.<p>

Raven continued to cry...which Beast Boy couldn't take.  
>he finally ran over to Raven (to which Arella stepped away.)<p>

Raven looked at Beast Boy as he knelt down to her.

"rae, i..."

Beast Boy stuttered, unsure what to say.  
>he wanted to comfort Raven...but, even HE was distraught at this.<p>

"shut up, gar." said Raven, her voice breaking

"just SHUT UP...and, hold me."

Beast Boy did as he was told.  
>he opened his arms and let Raven lay against his chest.<p>

the chnagling hugged her tightly as Raven cried in his arms.  
>he himself cried too, unsure if you could handle his own son "dying"<p>

Azari was confused.  
>he didn't know why his "mommy and daddy" were so sad.<p>

he didn't want them sad, he wanted them Happy.  
>desperate, he tugged at them both, mumbling babyish words.<p>

when his efforts fails, he himself began to cry.  
>Raven noticed this and immediatly cradled him.<p>

"there-there...d-don't CRY." said Raven, TRYING to hold back her tears

Raven wiped Azari's tears away with her finger.  
>the child watched as his parents kept their eyes on him.<p>

"mommy and daddy are HERE...we'll ALWAYS be here."

Beast Boy nodded.

"ALWAYS."

[Meanwhile, Elsewhere]

Galtry had a smug grin as he walked down a long, dark corridor...

standing by were some people in red robes all wearing metal metallic pendants with the "mark of scath" branded on them.

the hooded men bowed their heads as Galtry passed by (to which he smirked)

he finally approached large doors...which some "guards" opened for him.  
>Galtry entered a large room that looked like a cave with some flames burning within it.<p>

he walked down a narrow walkway and stopped at the end of it.  
>keeling down, he waited as two pairs of red eyes suddenly appeared within the darkness.<p>

"the message has been delivered as you requested."

(("_EXELLENT..._")) said a Demonic voice

Galtry grinned, then looked up at the "eyes"

"if you don't mind me asking...  
>why DID you choose that Brat to be your Portal, instead of Raven like you planned."<p>

the red eyes became thinner.

(("_though she is My Daughter, Arella has "corrupted" her mind._  
><em> long have i feared that she would resist my control...<strong>UNTIL<strong> she birthed my "grandson_."))

Galtry smirked.

(("_while i have No Control over him for some apparent reason...he is STILL of my blood._  
><em> besides...Raven needs to be taught a lesson: that <strong>NO ONE<strong> defies SCATH!_"))

"so...your going to kill off your own grandson, just to make Raven cry."

Trigon was silent...then, spoke again.

(("_as long as i live, Raven will NEVER know happiness...only misery._"))

this made Galtry smile.

"ooo!, i like your style."

Trigon then narrowed his eyes.

(("_just remember YOUR JOB "World Breaker._")) began the Demon Lord

(("_serve me well...and, i shall give you what i promised._"))

Galtry grinned evily.

"oh...I KNOW you will."

(("_then, go forth and DO MY BIDDING..._  
><em> for soon, the reign of mortals...will come to an END.<em>"))

* * *

><p>Author Note: the Trigon Story Arc starts HERE (you may now start hiding under your beds)<p>

So, anyway...i found out by accident that making Galtry Trigon's "herald"  
>actually makes him More Like the "Red Hulk" in the Marvel Comics (Trigon's Hellfire is similair to Red Hulk's Heat Powers)<p>

I also enabled Azari to aquire a "hulk form" a little Early...and, go to town on Galtry's face.  
>(so, word of advice: NEVER make a Hulk-like, Half Demon Werebeast baby ANGRY...you'll regret it)<p>

basicly, this was meant to be emotional.  
>sort of putting Raven in Arella's place as the desperate mother trying to save her baby from evil.<p>

will Azari survive?  
>Can Raven and Beast Boy stop Trigon before it's Too Late?<br>WHY is Galtry/Red Beast called "The World Breaker?" (aside from the _Planet Hulk_ reference, that is.)

Forget watching Season Four of _Teen Titans_, keep reading to find out.


	25. The Last Stand

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

The Incredible Hulk copyright Marvel Comics

"Baby Mine" and "Beauty and the Beast Prologue" copyright Disney

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 25: The Last Stand

* * *

><p>deep within an indian village, Beast Boy and Raven lay fast asleep in their bed<br>with their now One Year Old son Azari, sleeping in a make-shift crip right next to them.

ever since Galtry's attack in Azarath, the young parents had been pretty "over-protective"

they **NEVER** let Azari out of their sight, not for ONE MINUTE.  
>so having him sleep with THEM was essentual (depsite the fact that they hardly got ANY sleep.)<p>

suddenly, Raven shot up screaming.

"_**NOOOOO!**_"

this (obviously) woke Beast Boy up.

"Rae, what is it!"

Raven franticly searched around, her scalp covered in sweat.  
>she looked over at Azari (who was sleeping soundly in his crip)<p>

Raven quickly got out of bed and picked him up as Azari awoke, Raven held him close...almost crying.

"my little boy...your OKAY."

Beast Boy sat up beside Raven, a saddened look on his face.  
>he finally placed a comforting hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.<p>

"you had the dream again?"

Raven didn't answer him...  
>she just cried more, rocking her baby in her arms.<p>

"it was...horrible." began Raven, finally

"i saw Trigon...i saw my father.  
>the world was burning, everyone was gone..."<p>

Raven sobbed, choking a bit.

"and...and, he had him.  
>Trigon had my son, my little boy...and, he-he..."<p>

Raven broke down in tears, unable to finish.  
>Beast Boy then hugged Raven, who cried in his chest as she held Azari tight.<p>

"what am i going to do?" said Raven, as she stroked Azari's hair

"it's only been a few months since my sixteenth birthday.  
>i KNOW Trigon is coming, i KNOW he's going to use my baby for evil..."<p>

Raven shut her eyes tight, tears escaping them.

"and...i STILL have No Idea how to stop this!"

"we're doing all we can, rae." said Beast Boy, trying to be supportive

"we told Karen about this, and the Titans East have already made preperation to protect him for us."

Raven nodded.

"yes, i know...but, will it be ENOUGH?"

Raven finally pulled away and looked at Azari.  
>the baby looked at his mother with a smile, the cooed at her.<p>

Raven smiled weakly, touching his tiny nose with her finger.  
>Azari giggled, then grabbed her finger with his tiny hands.<p>

"there was a time where i loved YOU, and nothing else, Garfield..." began Raven

"but, i was wrong: i loved you, AND our son."

Beast Boy looked at Azari and smiled.

"everytime i look at him...i'm reminded of how much i love you.  
>i remember WHY i left my life as a Teen Titan behind...why i'm HERE with you, in this place."<p>

Raven then smiled as Azari began to suck on her finger.

"Azari is our Greatest Treasure...our GEM.  
>and, i'd do anything to keep him safe."<p>

Beast Boy nodded.

"so would i, rae."

"he's such a perfect little angel...so sweet and innocent.  
>how could anyone used him for evil?, who would want to hurt him?"<p>

Azari eventually stopped suckling Raven's finger.  
>as he looked up at his parents, they smiled at him.<p>

"hey there..." said Raven, in a sweet voice

"mommy loves you."

Beast Boy grinned.

"daddy does, TOO."

Azari began to make some baby noises.  
>he mumbled, the began to form what sounded like words.<p>

"_mmmmm...__w-wuuuuv...y-yooou_."

Raven and Beast Boy widened their eyes, nearly gasping.

"w-what did you say?" stuttered Raven

Azari looked at his parents and smiled.

"wuv you." said Azari

tears welled up in Raven's eyes, Beast Boy was just stunned.

"he...he said his first word, err...WORDS." said Beast Boy, awestruck

Raven nodded, then smiled.

"and...he said that he...LOVED US."

"you sure he wasn't just repeating what he kept hearing us say?"

Azari finally cuddled up in Raven's arms, resting his small head in her chest.

"wuv you..." said Azari, again

Raven shed tears of joy, then held her son CLOSE.

"no...he meant it, i can tell."

at that moment, the sun began to rise.  
>as morning light shined thru the window...demonic marking suddenly appeared on Azari's body.<p>

Raven and Beast Boy gasped as the marks glowed faint amber.

"no..." said Raven, in disbelief

both parents hung their heads in grief: Azari was to become Trigon's portal...TODAY.

[Steel City, Afternoon]

Bumblebee tapped her foot impatiently near the front door of Titans Tower.

it had been only half-an-hour since Raven contacted her alerting her that "The Prophecy" was happening TODAY (meaning Azari was in serious danger)

Aqualad had gone to India via the T-Ship to pick them up.  
>but, every second that Beast Boy and Raven weren't here only made her nervous.<p>

Speedy finally approached Bumblebee, feeling concerned.

"hey..."

Bumblebee looked at the archer.

"you doing alright?"

Bumblebee shrugged.

"i'll feel better once Garth gets back here with BB and Rae."

Bumblebee grumbled to herself.

"i sure hope that "shelter" we built was enough...god help us if it isn't."

Speedy eyes Bumblebee, then approached her.  
>he then placed his hand on her shoulder.<p>

"what's wrong, Karen?...you can tell me."

Bumblebee frowned, feeling a tear form in her eye.

"i was there when Azari was BORN, "I" help deliver him into this world...  
>if anything happens to that kid, ANYTHING AT ALL...i-i'm not sure...what i'll-"<p>

Speedy finally embraced Bumblebee, who welcomed the hug.

"it'll be OKAY...trust me."

"i do...more than you'll ever know."

Speedy smiled at her.  
>THEN, at that moment...the metal doors opened.<p>

Bumblebee and Speedy looked and saw Aqualad walked in, with Beast Boy and Raven close behind.

the two immediatly noticed the "new costumes" that they were wearing.

Beast Boy wore a uniform similair to his old Doom Patrol outfit, only it was WHITE and Purple.

Raven's leotard was now blue (like her cloak) and sported a long loincloth.  
>she also had Two Jeweled Brouches on her cloak, instead of just one.<p>

Raven was holding a sleeping Azari in her arms who wore a simple brown T-shirt, shorts and little shoes.

Bumblebee and Speedy approached them.

"hey, guys!" said Bumblebee, trying to sound cheerful

Raven was silent, but, Beast Boy just waved.

"hey."

Bumblebee looked at Azari.

"so...how's the little guy?"

"tired." said Raven, in her usual "deadpan" tone

Beast Boy looked at the THREE memebers of Titans East.

"so...where's Mas and Menos?"

Bumblebee sighed sharply.

"off visiting relatives in Brazil...talk about Lousy Timing, huh?"

Raven finally approached Bumblebee.

"i'd like to see the "room" that i requested."

Bumblebee nodded.

"of course, follow me."

Bumblebee turned and walked off, followed closely by the others.  
>they soon approached a blank wall and stopped there.<p>

Bumblebee glanced back at Raven, then she pressed a hidden panel on the wall.  
>this activated some hidden electronic device and opened up a hidden doorway.<p>

the group then entered the doorway and walked down a long staircase that led UNDERGROUND.  
>they then proceeded to walk down a long, metallic corridor that was dimly lit.<p>

Raven noticed some weapons and cameras mounted to the walls and cealing.  
>currnetly, they were inactive...but, she and Beast Boy figured they WOULD BE soon.<p>

"as you can see, we spared no expense on security..." said Bumblebee, finally

Raven huffed as she held Azari tight.

"a few guns isn't going to stop Trigon's Dark Forces."

"yeah, i know...but, it won't hurt to add them in."

the teens then approached large bulkhead doors.  
>the doors were sealed TIGHT, and were branded with mystical markings.<p>

"see...just like you asked." begand Bumblebee

"I placed the symbols that you gave me in the places where they'd be most useful."

Raven actually smiled.

"i'm impressed."

Bumblebee grinned as she pressed a button...which opened the doors.  
>Raven and Beast Boy saw multiple doors opening as thay did, indicating ALOT of bulkhead doors.<p>

Beast Boy whistled.

"wow...you've certainly been a "busy bee."

Bumblebee blushed at the comment/joke.

"i did my best."

the teens continued on their way...  
>after what felt like a mile or so, they soon reached the end.<p>

before them was a MASSIVE, Mechanical door.  
>Bumblebee approached the door and punched some numbers rapidly into a nearby console.<p>

the door beeped loudly as it activated.

first an electical energy field deactivated.  
>THEN, mechanical bolts unlatched from the door.<p>

locks finally pulled from the door and, after a few minutes...it OPENED with a rumbling sound.

Beast Boy and Raven looked inside...and, widened their eyes.  
>as they all walked inside the room, they found a very "domestic" setting.<p>

the floor had various toys scattered around.  
>there was a shelf stacked with colorful books.<br>a small fridge was seen (no doubt keeping some food for both the Baby, AND his parents.)  
>there was also a bed for two, and a crib with a rocker right next to it.<p>

mounted on the walls and cealing were security cameras which were scanning the entire room like clockwork.

"wow...you really went "all out" with this." said Beast Boy

"well, as long as your all staying here...it might as well be enjoyable." said Bumblebee

Raven exhaled sharply.

"how can i "enjoy" myself...when i know that a maniac is coming after my baby?"

"he WON'T get him...i swear it." said bumblebee, placing her hand on Raven's shoulder

"besides, the whole "portal" thing can only work if the planets are alligned.  
>so, if we can get through this UNTIL tomorrow...we'll be okay." said Aqualad<p>

Raven exhaled, holding Azari close.

"it's gonna be a LOOOOONG day."

"it'll be FINE, Rae...trust me." began Bumblebee

"this entire place is lined with electronic motion detectors.  
>so, if anyone comes anywhere near you guys...the guns will blow them away."<p>

"sounds "promising." said Beast Boy

Raven sighed, still unsure about the whole thing.

"i don't know..."

"just leave this to US, Rae...we've got you all covered.  
>you and BB just stay here, be Good Parents and have faith that things will work out."<p>

Raven looked at Azari...who was still sleeping.  
>she smiled weakly, then stroked his hair gently.<p>

"yeah...i guess in the End: HOPE, is all we really have."

Raven kissed Azari softly on his head.  
>Bumblebee nodded, then she and the rest of Titans East left.<p>

the mechanical door then shut tight behind them leaving the young family locked inside...where they were "hopfully" SAFE.

Raven sighed as she approached the bed and sat down on it.  
>Beast Boy also appoached and sat down right next to her.<p>

he watched as Raven hung her head low, her hood concealing her face.  
>she held Azari close, keeping her sad eyes trained on HIM.<p>

"rae?"

Raven glanced at Beast Boy...but, kept her eyes on Azari.  
>Beast Boy placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.<p>

"rae, it'll be alright...trust me."

Raven remained still...then, finally spoke.

"i do trust you...but, i'm still scared."

a tear fell from her eye as she stroked Azari's hair.

"i have NEVER...been more afraid of ANYTHING...in my entire life."

Beast Boy looked at Raven with concerned eyes.

"so...it's WORSE than the time you watched that monster movie, and your powers made Titans Tower "haunted."

Raven nodded.

"MUCH worse."

Beast Boy finally put his arm around Raven, pulling her close to him.

"it'll be alright rae...i promise.  
>i won't let Galtry, your dad or anyone else hurt our family."<p>

Raven nodded.

"i know...but, i can't stop worrying."

at that moment, Azari woke up and yawned loudly.  
>he looked around, then noticed all the toys on the ground.<p>

excited, he began to squeal and flay his arms around.  
>though Raven hesitated, she let the olive skinned child down.<p>

Azari immediatly ran to the toys and began playing.  
>Raven and Beast boy smiled warming, leaning against each other as they watched him play.<p>

Azari's giggles seem to only fill their hearts with Joy and Happiness.  
>for a MOMENT, they forgott about the danger they were in...and, just focused on THIS.<p>

"wow..." began Raven

"i never knew how good it could feel...to me a parent."

Beast Boy nodded.

"yeah...feels GREAT."

Azari giggled, he then morphed into a kitten and starting batting a ball around.  
>after awhile, Raven finally walked over and picked the light green kitten up.<p>

Azari reverted back to human form and looked at his mother.  
>Raven pulled back her hood and smiled warmly at him.<p>

"having fun?"

Azari reponded with a happy nod.

"good, now how about a STORY?"

Azari exclaimed happily.  
>Raven looked at Beast Boy, who immediatly walked over to the bookshelf.<p>

Raven sat down on the bed and waited.  
>Beast Boy soon returned with a book of fairy tales.<p>

with Azar siting on her lap, she opened the book and turned the pages.

"hmmm...OH!, here's one." said Raven, finding a story

Azari smiled as he looked up at his mommy.  
>he then looked at the book as Raven read from it.<p>

"Once upon a time...in a far away land.  
>there was a prince who lived in a shining castle in a forest."<p>

Raven smiled as she glanced back at Azari once or twice.  
>though she was never really "into" fairy tales...she was willing to swallow her pride for HIM.<p>

she continued reading.

"although he had Everything his heart desired...the prince was Selfish and Unkind.  
>then, one cold winter's night...an old begger woman came to the castle and, offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the Bitter Cold.<p>

but, the prince was so Vain, that he couldn't see past her "ugly" appearance.  
>so, he sneared at the simple gift and turned her away."<p>

Raven looked back at Azari, seeing that he was fully interested.  
>smiling, she returned to the book and continued reading.<p>

"she warned him not to be decieved by "appearances"  
>because True Beauty is found from within...<p>

but, the prince STILL would not listen and slammed the door in her face.  
>and, with that...the old woman revealed her true self: a Beautiful Enchantress.<p>

the prince Tried to apologize, but it was already too late.  
>for the Enchantress had seen that there was NO LOVE in his heart.<p>

as punishment, she transformed him into a Hidious Beast a form she felt suited his "beastly" heart, and cast a powerful spell upon his castle.

ashamed of his monsterous form, he locked himself inside his castle turning it into a prison of his own making, with only a Magic Mirror as his window to the world.

the ROSE the Enchantress had offered...was truely an "enchanted rose"  
>which would bloom until his Twenty-First year..."<p>

Raven looked at Azari.

"that means until he turned Twenty-One years old."

Azari nodded, Raven then continued reading.

"if he could learn to love another, and earn HER LOVE in return before the last petal fell...THEN, the spell would be broken.

if he failed, then he would be doomed to remain a Beast for ALL TIME.  
>but, as the years passed...he fell into dispare, and lost all hope.<p>

"for who could EVER learn to love...a BEAST?"

Beast Boy finally smiled, then spoke to Raven.

"i did."

Raven looked at Beast Boy...then, blushed bright red the two parents then noticed that Azari was getting tired again.

"aw, it figures: you tell a kid a story, and they immediatly conk out." joked Beast Boy

Raven smiled as she placed the storybook aside.  
>she then held Azari in her arms, stood up and began to rock him gently.<p>

Raven began to hum a sweet tune at him.  
>Beast Boy then KNEW that Raven was about to sing a lulliby.<p>

"_baby mine...shut your eyes_." began Raven, singing sweetly

"_baby mine...close your eyes._  
><em>rest your head, close to me heart, never apart...baby of mine<em>."

Raven hummed sweetly as she rocked the now drowsy Azari back-and-forth.  
>Beast Boy just smiled as he watched this (he always knew that Raven would be a Loving mother.)<p>

Raven then continued singing to Azari

"_Little one...when you play._  
><em>don't you mind what others say...<em>

_let your eyes, sparkle a shine NEVER a tear, my baby of mine_..."

Raven finally laid Azari in a cradle.  
>she hummed as she place the covers over him, sat down and gently rocked his cradle.<p>

she continued to sing to him.

"_If they knew, sweet little you..._  
><em>they'd end up, loving you too...<em>

_all those same people that scold you they'll never know, the joy to hold you_."

Raven smiled as Azari fell asleep, breathing softly.  
>despite this, she continued her song...as if she needed to.<p>

"_From your head, to your toes..._  
><em>you not much to them, goodness knows...<em>

_but, your precious to ME cute as can be, sweet baby of mine_."

Raven reached out her hand and gently stroked Azari's head.  
>she then leaned over and gave Azari a soft kiss on his cheek.<p>

"i love you, my son...ALWAYS." whispered Raven

Raven pulled away.  
>she then leaned against Beast Boy, sighing happily.<p>

"thank you, gar."

"for what?" asked Beast Boy, confused

"for giving him to me...you and him have made me So HAPPY."

Beast Boy smiled as he touched Raven's face.

"all i ever wanted...was to make you smile."

Raven smiled, she then kissed him softly on his lips.

"you succeeded."

[Meanwhile, Elsehwere in Titans Tower]

the Titans East stared at the security monitors: both OUTSIDE, and INSIDE.  
>Bumblebee just sighed forlornly, a happy look on her face as she watched BB and Rae.<p>

"isn't that the sweetest thing you EVER saw?" said Bumblebee, finally

"oh, y-yeah...SWEET." said Speedy, obviously feeling "uneasy"

Bumblebee smiled as she watched Azari sleep on the monitor.

"i wonder what it would be like to have a kid." thought Bumblebee, outloud

Speedy choked at this.

"uhhh...w-well, i-"

"you think "I" would make a good mommy, someday?"

Speedy relaxed, then smiled.

"Bee...you'd make a good mom ANY day."

Bumblebee blushed.

"thanks Speedy."

Speedy smiled.  
>then, Bumblebee gently nudged him.<p>

"and, YOU would make a good "daddy", too."

at that moment, Speedy blushed REDDER than his costume.

"wa-WHAT!"

Bumblebee snickered at the boy.

"uh-oh..." said Aqualad

Bumblebee and Speedy looked at their teammate.

"what?"

the teen atlantean pointed at the monitor OUTSIDE.  
>all three looked and gasped at what they saw.<p>

standing right outside their Tower was GALTRY.  
>and, with him was an army of Fire Demons and Red Robed Humans.<p>

"he's HERE." said Aqualad, darkly

Bumblebee narrowed her eyes, then charged her stingers.

"then, let's give 'em **HELL**.  
>cuz' NOBODY is taking Azari ANYWHERE."<p>

Speedy nodded as he drew out his arrows.

"got THAT right."

[Outside The Tower]

Galtry smirked as he looked at the mountainside Tower befor him.  
>he looked to the Scath Cultsmen and Fire Demons and grinned evily.<p>

"tear this entire place apart if you have to..." began Galtry

"one way or another...that Brat is leaving with US.  
>then, Trigon will finally cross over and Wipe This World CLEAN."<p>

the cultsmen grinned, while the Demons just growled Galtry then looked up at the sky, and smiled at the sun's approaching "Eclipse."

"ahhh...it's a GOOD DAY, for the "_End of the World_."

* * *

><p>Author Note: For this chapter, I focused MORE on Azari and Beast Boy and Raven's LOVE towards him...<br>that way, you'll feel BB and Rae's pain once Galtry tries to take him.

yes, I decided to have BB and Rae wear the costumes of their Comic Book Counterparts  
>(i figured they'd look Cooler in them, and symbolize that they've changed since their days as Robin's Teen Titans)<p>

I also had Bumblebee's version of the "safehouse" be more Lethal as apposed to Cyborg's version from "The End"

my reason being that "Bee" helped to build the H.I.V.E. Academy when she was a Spy  
>so I figured that when Bumblebee builds a safehouse for Azari...she'll REALLY go all out with the Weapons and Security.<p>

in other words: I think that Bumblebee MAY be _Smarter _than Cyborg.

I know Mas y Menos are spanish (and, as such: going to Brazil wouldn't make sense)  
>but, in THIS story: the twins have "distant relatives" that live in Brazil (you figure it out)<p>

yes, the story Raven read to Azari Is INDEED "Beauty and the Beast"

I chose it, because in a weird way...the story parallels the BBxRae relationship a bit  
>(BB himself explains what I mean by this when he spoke to Raven.)<p>

and, is it POSSIBLE to make a story so heartwarming that it can make the author writing it CRY?

because, I gotta be honest: writing the "baby mine" scene  
>(based on Dumbo, but "altered" a bit for this story) make my eyes get moist for a moment.<p>

and, YES...I do think that Raven (despite being a dark and morbid character) CAN be a good mother.

Next Chapter will be the actual battle for Azari...who will win?


	26. Evil's Fire

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

The Incredible Hulk copyright Marvel Comics

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 26: Evil's Fire

* * *

><p>Beast Boy opened the small fridge and took some things out.<br>closing it, he returned to the small bed where Raven was at.

she was still rocking Azari gently in his crib, a smile on her face.

"hey there, beautiful." began Beast Boy, as he sat next to Raven

Raven looked at him and smiled.

"hungry?" said Beast Boy

Raven nodded.

"yeah...kinda."

"good, cuz i've got PLENTY."

Raven took a bunned hotdog and bit into it...then, made a blank expression.

"((_hacking and coughing_))"

"Oops...SORRY, that was the Tofu Dog."

Beast Boy took the bitten Hotdog and handed Raven another.

"HERE...this is yours."

Raven casteher boyfriend a glare, then took the hotdog.  
>she carefully bit into it...and, sighed with relief at the more pleasant taste.<p>

once she finished, Raven looked at Beast Boy.

"got anything to drink?"

"i've got some Soda for myself." began Beast Boy

he then reached for jug that was labeled "ICED TEA"  
>and, poured it's contents into a plastic cup.<p>

he then handed it to Raven.

"here, i know it's not the kind your used to...but, it's still TEA."

Raven shrugged as she took the cup.  
>she took a drink, and found it surprisingly good.<p>

"hmm...it IS different."

Raven took another drink.  
>Beast Boy opene dhis can of soda and gulped it down.<p>

this was OBVIOUSLY followed by a loud burp...to which raven eyed him.

"sorry."

Raven shrugged, exhaling.

"it's okay...i'm just going to have to get used to these habits of yours."

Beast Boy blushed for a moment, then looked away.  
>he fidgeted a bit, actually feeling nervous.<p>

he then looked at the Azari and smiled.  
>teh changling then looked back at Raven and spoke.<p>

"so, uhhhh...Rae."

Raven looked at Beast Boy.

"yes, gar?"

Beast Boy scratched his head, feeling nervous.

"since we have a kid now...i was wondering."

"wondering what?"

Beast Boy exhaled sharply...then, finally spoke.

"i...know we're not old enough, yet.  
>but, when the the time DOES come...would you?, i mean-, that is to say-"<p>

"garfield."

Beast Boy looked at Raven, who had a stern look on her face.

"jut tell me what you want to say."

Beast Boy exhaled sharply.

"okay...(deep sigh) Rachel Roth...when we turn Eighteen, will you marry me?"

Raven stared wide eyed at him.  
>Beast Boy then dug his hand into his pocket and pulled something out.<p>

he opened his hand, and in his palm...was a metal key ring.

"this is...all i could get.  
>i know it isn't much, but-"<p>

without saying a word, Raven snatched the metal ring from Beast Boy he watched as Raven quickly put the "ring" on her ring finger.

she then kissed Beast Boy passonately.  
>once she parted from him, she smiled.<p>

"Gar...i'll stand by your side until the day we die."

Beast Boy smiled, actually shedding tears of joy.

"so will i."

the two teenagers were about to kiss again...when the room suddenly shook.  
>the rumbling actually knocked them down, and caused some items to fall.<p>

they looked up, confused.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" exclaimed Beast Boy

the two listened...and heard what sounded like "explosions" above them.

Raven's eyes then widened in shocking realization.

"oh, god...he's **HERE**!"

Raven immediatly took Azari out of his crip (thus waking him)  
>in fear, she held him close to her, grasping his tiny body TIGHTLY.<p>

"he's coming to take my baby!" exclaimed Raven, getting hysterical

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes.  
>he then stood up and faced the door.<p>

"no...he WON'T." stated Beats Boy, his tone dark

"i won't let him."

[Meanwhile, Outside and Above Ground]

"_**HIT 'EM WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT, TEAM!**_" shouted Bumblebee

Bumblebee, Speedy and Aqualad all fought wave upon wave of Fire Demons while Galtry and the Scath Cultsmen stood by and watched.

"shouldn't we figh, too?" asked a cultsman

"patience..." began Galtry, who was CALM

"let the "heroes" tire themsevles out with the Demons.  
>then, once their done...we'll Finish Them."<p>

the cultsmen grinned, then nodded.

"as you command."

Galtry smirked, then continued to watch the battle.

as the Demons began to overwelm the titans, surrounding them Bumblebee finally flew HIGH into the air and put her duel stingers together.

"get ready for some SERIOUS Hurt!" exclaimed Bumblebee

she then charged her stingers at Full Blast and fired a single electrical volt.  
>the volt was like a Bolt-of-Lightning, and made a "thunderous" sound when it impacted.<p>

dozens of demons were decinegrated by the attack leaving Scorch Marks behind on the ground.

Speedy then made HIS move.  
>he reached behind his back and grabbed TWO Arrows.<br>the ends were pulsing with energy, and had "skull" emblems on them.

he stretched out the cord of his bow and aimed them at several Fire Demons.

"have a little taste of my Quantum Arrows, PUNKS."

Speedy shot the arrows at the Demons.

as the arrows flew, a line of energy kept them tethered together.  
>the arrows then cirled around the demons, ensnaring them in the tether.<p>

as the demons were binded togheter, the arrows finally colided with each other.  
>this triggered a Massive, almost Nuclear-like explosion that destroyed the demons.<p>

Speedy grinned.

"and, THAT!...is why i'm Green Arrow's Partner."

Aqualad glared at the scores of Fire Demons as they surrounded him.  
>the atlantean then narrowed his full black eyes and raised him arms up.<p>

"I call on the power of _**THE TEMPIST!**_"

in that moment, water flowed from teh harbor and swirled around Aqualad's body.  
>using his hands, he shaped the water into what looked like a Sea SerpentDragon.

the Water Construct roared at the demons then, shot a powerful jet stream of water from it's mouth.

the water froze the demons solid on contact.  
>then, Aqualad commanded his construct to whip it's tail at them, shattering the demons<p>

the construct then degraded back into Water...and, Aqualad grinned.

with the last of the demons destroyed, the three teen heroes panted and exhaled.  
>they then heard the sound of clapping and looked to Galtry...who was smirking at them.<p>

"now THAT...is what I call: Entertaiment, am i right?"

Galtry nudged at the Cultsmen, who all snickered.  
>Bumblebee glared angrily at the red skinned man.<p>

"it's...over.  
>we beat your minions, <em><strong>NOW GET OUT OF OUR TOWER!<strong>_"

"beat my-"

Galtry snickered, then began laughing at the Titans.

"HA! HA! HAAAAA!  
>oh-ho, that's RICH!, heh-heh-heh..."<p>

"whats so Funny!" said Speedy, getting annoyed

Galtry smirked.

"that you actually think that you beat my Army..." replied Galtry

"those Fire Demons were just a "Work-Out"...THESE are my Real Troops."

Galtry snapped his fingers and the Cultsmen leaped over and faced the Titans.  
>they grinned as they removed their Red Hooded Robes and tossed them aside.<p>

the three teenagers gasped at what they saw...  
>the Cultsmen were wearing Ruby Red suits of Armor.<p>

the "Mark of Scath" was branded on their chestplates and, they all drew out jagged swords they errupted in bright flames.

"ooooooh, crap." said Speedy

the three Titans now had their backs facing each other as the Cultsmen surrounded them.

"so...what now?" said Aqualad, finally

Bumblebee exhaled, feeling tired.  
>she then charged her stingers, gritting her teeth.<p>

"we keep fighting." said Bumblebee

"NO ONE gets into the Tower."

all three Titans narrow their eyes.

Speedy reaches for an arrow and stretches his bow's cord while Aqualad forms blades of solid water from his forearms.

the Titans East ready for attack, determination in their eyes.

"no one." repeated Bumblebee

[Meanwhile, Back Underground]

Beast Boy remained at the door, his eyes narrowed and unmoving.  
>he clenched his fists, feeling anxious at the dead silence.<p>

Raven kept Azari close, nervously rocking her body back-and-forth.  
>she had her eyes closed and was muttering a silent prayer in an unknown language.<p>

Azari himself was confused...and, somewhat scared himself.  
>feeling agitated, Azari began to whimper softly.<p>

"shhh-shhhhh...it's okay." whispered Raven to the baby

"it's alright, mommy and daddy won't let him take yo-"

_**KA-CRASH!**_

_**RUMBLE!**_

to everyone's shock, the entire room began to shake violent.  
>the lights suddenly cut off, leaving the entire room Pitch Black.<p>

both Raven and Beast Boy relied on their "special vision" to see in the darkness

it felt as if the room itself was being moved around like a BOX.  
>the teens began falling onto the walls and gasped as random objects fell towards them.<p>

Raven quickly summoned a dome of dark energy which protected herself, Azari and Beast Boy from the debre.

Azari began crying, upset at what was happening

"_**WHAT'S GOING ON!**_" exclaimed Raven

"I...i don't-"

Suddenly, the room stopped shaking.  
>the dead silence returned...which instilled even MORE fear into the young couple.<p>

"what-"

just then, the door (now at the "cealing") ripped open.  
>sunlight spilled into the dark room, revealing a bright sky.<p>

Beast Boy and Raven looked up, releasing they were "above ground", now.  
>then (to their shock and fear) the head of a Red Dragon suddenly appeared at the open door.<p>

the dragon chuckled evily at the terrified couple.

"THERE you are..."

Beast Boy immediatly recognized the voice.

"GALTRY!"

Dragon Galtry reached his massive, taloned hand into the vault.  
>he grabbed all three of then and pulled them out into the daylight.<p>

Beast Boy and Raven gritted their teeth as Dragon Galtry tightened his grip.  
>they looked and saw men in red armor standing over the motionless bodies of the Titans East.<p>

"_**NO!**_" exclaimed Raven

"relax..." began Galtry

"their not dead...YET.  
>i want you ALL alive to see what is to come."<p>

Galtry then looked at Raven...who had a look of Horror on her face.

"now...Give me Trigon's Gem."

Raven held Azari TIGHTER and glared at the Dragon.

"NEVER." growled Raven

"you'll have to Kill Us, first!

"don't tempt me, girl."

Beast Boy growled at Galtry.  
>he then morphed into a snake (thus slipping out of Galtry's grip)<p>

he then morphed into a GREEN DRAGON and grabbed Galtry's arm.

"_**LET MY FAMILY GOOOOO!**_"

Beast Boy jerked at Galtry, forcing him to release Raven.  
>Raven held Azari tight as she levitated in the air.<p>

she hovered down to the ground and watched as the Green and Red Dragons battled.  
>Galtry forced Beast Boy down, pinning him against the ground.<p>

"you know...i'm ALMOST impressed at you, garfield." began Dragon Galtry

"i've never seen a teenager fight SO HARD for his Girlfriend and "Love Child" than You Do."

Dragon Beast Boy growled, then glared up at Galtry.

"r-raven and azari...are my FAMILY!"

"and, you** FAILED** to protect them...as you fail at Everything."

Galtry then struck at Beast Boy's head, knocking him out cold.  
>Beast Boy immediatly reverts back to human form...Galtry does the same.<p>

Raven gasped in shock.  
>then, the Scath Cultsmen surrounded her.<p>

she held Azari close as they gor closer.  
>Raven's eyes glowed white as she glared at them, gritting her teeth.<p>

"get...**BACK!**" warned Raven

the Cultsmen kept their distance, but kept Raven surrounded.  
>Galtry then exhaled in aggravation, groaning as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.<p>

"i REALLY don't have time for this."

Galtry raised his hand up, the Scath Emblem on his forehead glowing.  
>he shot a stream of flame-like energy at Raven...which harmlessly grasped Azari.<p>

as Galtry tried to pull him away, Raven grasped him tighter.

"NO!, DON'T!"

Galtry grunted as he jerked hard, ripping the child right out of Raven's hands.  
>she gasped in shock as Galtry gripped Azari by his shirt, letting him dangle in the air.<p>

Galtry smirked as he "cradled" Azari in his arms.

"awww...how CUTE."

"_**NOOOOOOO!**_"

Raven charged at Galtry, her hands glowing with dark energy

but, the Scath Cultmen suddnely tacked her down.  
>she grunted and groaned as they all retrained her.<p>

Raven looked up as Galtry approached her.  
>she saw the terrified look on Azari's face...and, the Smug One on Galtry's.<p>

"let him go...PLEASE!" pleaded Raven

"sorry...Can't.  
>"Grandpa Trigon" REALLY wants to see his Grandson."<p>

Raven glared at Galtry, tears welling up in her eyes.

"HE'S JUST A BABY!"

"i know..." said Galtry, an evil smirk on his face

Raven gritted her teeth, growling in her throat.

"you BA*****!  
>if anything happens to him, I SWEAR I'LL-"<p>

"watch you mouth, young lady...we DO have Children present, here." mocked Galtry

Galtry then made a gesture at one of the Cultsmen.  
>he grins as he struck Raven behind her head with an object.<p>

she groaned as she lost conscienceness.

"azari..."

Raven finally collasped, now out cold.

"_**MAMAAAAA!**_" cried out Azari

Galtry sprayed a smokey vapor at Azari...which rendered him drowsy.  
>the baby soon passed out in his arms, to which he snickered.<p>

"come...let us return to the temple and herald Trigon's coming."

Galtry turned and walked away, followed closely by the Cultsmen.

[Hours Later]

"rae?, RAE, WAKE UP!"

Raven slowly opened her eyes,  
>her vision was blurred, but it soon cleared.<p>

she found herself looking right at Beast Boy...who looked concerned.

"g-gar?"

"yes, rae...it's me."

Raven suddenly widened her eyes, her memory returning.

"_**AZARI!**_"

Raven shot up quickly, startling her friends.  
>she gasped as she realised that the sky was now DARKER.<p>

"no...he-he took him."

Raven buried her face in her hands, crying softly.  
>Bumblebee hung her head low, feeling guilty<p>

"this is all my fault."

"no, it's not." began Speedy

"who could WE know that Galtry would turn into a Dragon and, tunnel STRAIGHT to our underground bunker?"

"_**I SHOULD OF!**_" snapped Bumblebee, tears in her eyes

"I should of anticipated **ANY** and **ALL** outcomes!  
>but, I DIDN'T!, I overlooked THIS scenario, and it COST US AZARI!"<p>

"_**ENOUGH!**_"

everyone looked at Beast Boy...who had a Stern look on his face.

"blaming ourselves WON'T save my son.  
>we need to stay focused on getting him back, NOT dwelling on the "What If's"<p>

everybody looked at each other...then nodded.

"your right...i'm sorry." said Bumblebee

"but, how DO we rescue the kid?" began Speedy

"we don't even know where Galtry's taken him."

"i do." said Raven, quietly

everyone looked at Raven..who remained still as a statue.

"Galtry's taken Azari to the Temple of Scath...  
>it was the place where they WOULD of taken me, if i was still "The Gem."<p>

"so, where's that?" asked Aqualad

Raven exhaled sharply, hanging her head low.

"jump city."

everyone's eyes widened.

"MAN...talk about Irony." said Speedy

Beast Boy approached Raven...who was staring blankly.  
>he knelt down to her, looking right into her lavender eyes.<p>

"rae..."

Raven looked at Beast Boy.

"we'll get him BACK...i promise."

Raven closed her eyes.  
>her lips quivered as tears formed and escaped them.<p>

she then buried her face in Beast Boy's chest, crying.

"my baby..._**HE TOOK MY BABY!**_"

Beast Boy hugged Raven, tears in HIS eyes, too.

"we're getting him back, I Swear."

Raven sniffled loudly.

"azari..."

[Jump City]

Titans Tower came ALIVE with a blaring alarm.  
>naturall, Robin was first at the Titans Mainframe, with Cyborg and Starfire joining soon after.<p>

"what's the problem?" said Cyborg

"violent tremors are ocourring in Downtown Jump City."

"just Downtown?"

Robin nodded.

"yes...which means SHE is behind this."

Cyborg groaned.

"AGAIN!  
>man, that make it Four-Times this week!"<p>

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"doesn't matter how many times she attacks...  
>we're the Titans, and we WILL stop her."<p>

Cyborg nodded.

"RIGHT, i'll go get the T-Car warmed up!"

Cyborg turned and ran off.  
>Starfire was about to join him...when Robin grabbed her should.<p>

"star, WAIT."

the Tamaranian looked at Robin.

"i think you should sit this one out."

Starfire eyed the masked teen.

"what?"

"i don't think it's safe for you to fight in your...((slight cough)) c-condition."

Starfire looked at her waist, which had grown a little "bigger"  
>she then eyed Robin sternly (which actually made the Boy Wonder nervous.)<p>

"I will be FINE, Robin.  
>remember, my people are resiliant to damage."<p>

"yeah, but-"

"richard."

Robin looked at Starfire...who looked at him with Kind Eyes.

"the baby will be FINE...do not worry."

"kori, i-"

Starfire gave Robin a soft kiss.  
>she looked at him and smiled.<p>

"it'll be OKAY...trust me."

Robin sighed sharply.

"sorry...it's just that-((sigh))  
>i've already lost TWO friends...i don't want to lose my girlfriend and child."<p>

"you WON'T."

"YO!"

Robin and Starfire looked at Cyborg.

"you guys ready to go or what!"

Robon exhaled.

"yeah...we're coming."

Robin and Starfire both approached Cyborg, heading towards the garage.

[Elsewhere]

Beast Boy, Raven and the Titans East silently snuck through the streets of Jump City.

it was No Secret of BB and Rae didn't like being "back home."  
>since they were STILL wanted fugitives (at the very TOP of Gen. Illings HIT LIST)<br>their "old stomping grounds" was the absolute WORST place that they could possably be.

but, their son was taken HERE by Galtry (to be Trigon's Portal)  
>so, if saving Azari meant they HAD to return, both parents were willing to take that risk.<p>

RUMBLE-RUMBLE!

the Teens stopped for a moment as the ground shook violently.

"WA-WA-WA-WHAT'S THAAAAAT!" stuttered Speedy

the ground soon stopped shaking.  
>curious, the group peeked from an alley and looked towards the street.<p>

they saw Ravager (now wearing body armor that closly resembled SLADE)  
>with her were an army of her father's ninja-commando drones and battle robots.<p>

and, ANOTHER teenager: a boy with blonde hair, Blue Eyes and wearing a techno suit.  
>the suit looked ALOT like the one Terra wore when she was Slade's "Apprentice."<p>

the male teen gripped his palm, causing the ground to shake and crack open.

Ravager grinned.

"exellent WORK, Geo-Force..." began Ravager

"I calculate that the Titans will arrive VEEEERY SOON."

Geo-Force looked at Ravager, a Dark look on his face.

"and, then...i can have my REVENGE?"

Ravager smiled evily.

"yes, Brion...you will have your Revenge against the those horrible Teen Titans who "killed" your little sister."

Geo-Force growled angrily.  
>his eyes then glowed bright yellow as he triggered MORE earthquakes.<p>

Beast Boy widened his eyes at this.

"whoa...i never knew Terra had a brother."

Raven just scoffed.

"come on, let's keep moving...we're wasting time."

"b-but, shouldn't we-"

"**NO**." said Raven, cutting off Bumblebee

"saving Azari is MORE IMPORTANT.  
>if we fail, this whole world is going to burn."<p>

Raven then scowled angrily.

"besides...i'm sure ROBIN can handle HIMSELF."

the others cringed at the way raven said: "Robin."  
>almost as if saying his name put a "bad taste" in her mouth.<p>

the only other person Raven felt that strongly towards was TERRA.

"you really don't trust him, do you?" said Aqualad

Raven glared at the Atlantean, her eyes glowing red.

"Garfield saved my life, yet Robin treated him like a MONSTER!  
>he created those Beastbuster Machines that hunt us TO-THIS-DAY!<br>he _RUINED_ our lives, _BETRAYED_ our trust...**MY TRUST!**"

"Robin DID say he was sorry." said Beast Boy

"_**HE LIES!**_" snapped Raven

"it's all a trick, it has to be!  
>he's working with Illings, he <strong>WANTS<strong> to lock us up...like "animals!"

Beast Boy was a little frightened at Raven's anger.  
>she immediatly saw this, then turned her head way in shame.<p>

"i'm sorry, gar...i didn't mean-"

"it's...alright, i understand."

Raven narrowed her eyes, a stern look on her face.

"come on...we have to keep moving, we're almost there."

Raven ran ahead, so Beast Boy and the other Titans followed her.

[Later]

Raven, Beast Boy and the Titans East ran down an unknown part of the city.

they had LONG since gotten some distance from Downtown Jump City (which was in Chaos)  
>and, were now in an Abandoned part of he city, one that was completly deserted.<p>

"man...where are we?" said Speedy

Bumblebee looked around.

"hmm...it looks like an OLD part of town.  
>must of been abandoned AGES ago when the Newer Buildings were built."<p>

"makes sense, i guess..." began Aqualad

"nobody would ever think to look for a Demonic Cult HERE."

Beast Boy grinned.

"nobody but US."

Raven was silent.  
>her mind was focused on only ONE THING: Saving her son.<p>

"THERE!" said Raven, suddenly

everyone looked and saw what Raven was pointing at: an old Library.  
>Raven ran up to it, followed closely by the others.<p>

they stood there for awhile, facing the boarded up enterance.

"THIS...is the "Temple of Scath!" said Speedy in disbelief

Raven raised her hand up, her eyes glowing white.  
>dark shadow energy creeped over several parts of the building and shattered them.<p>

to everyone's shock, they saw a marble structure underneath.  
>and, right above the doorway...was a familiar jagged "S" symbol.<p>

"dude..." said Beast Boy, awestruck

the glow in Raven's eyes subsided...and, she finall exhaled sharply.

"long have i hoped to NEVER return to come here."

"so, you KNEW of this place?" asked Aqualad

Raven nodded.

"yes...when i was old enough, Azar and my mother told me EVERYTHING of my "destiny"  
>about my father, his plans for earth, the purpos for my birth, Everything."<p>

Raven's body then tensed up, dark energy beginning to flare.

"even...about THIS place."

Beast Boy placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.  
>Raven held her hand close...then, she exhaled and looked towards the doorway.<p>

"let's go."

Raven immediatly ran into the building, the others chased after her.  
>as the dark girl ran faster down the long, dusty corridor...her mind kept focused on AZARI.<p>

the memory of his birth flashed before her eyes.  
>she gritted her teeth, determined to find him and take him AWAY from this place.<p>

(("_hang on, azari...mommy's coming to SAVE YOU_.")) said Raven in her head

[Somewhere in the Temple]

Galtry grinned as he walked down a path in a large chamber...  
>at each side of him were the armored Scath Cultsmen.<p>

they all chanted in a demonic language striking spear-like weapons against the ground in rhythm.

Azari was still asleep, and had NO IDEA of what was going on.  
>Galtry then stopped as a stone structure of a "Demon's Hand" and grinned.<p>

he then turned and faced the dozens of cultsmen.

"LOYAL FOLLOWERS OF TRIGON!" began Galtry out-loud

"for CENTURIES, you have awaited the coming of your LORD and MASTER...  
>well, the WAIT-IS-OVER!, for before this day is done: the earth shall belong...to TRIGON!"<p>

the cultsmen cheered out loud.

"and, we shall ALL be Rewarded for our loyalty to the Dark Master."

_**KA-BOOM!**_

the Cultsmen all looked to see a large, gaping hole in a wall.  
>as the dust cleared...they saw Raven, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Speedy and Aqualad standing there.<p>

"ahh...our "guests" have arrived."

Raven glared at Galtry, her eyes glowing Bright Red.

"_**GALTRY!**_" shouted Raven, angrily

"_**RELEASE MY SON!**_"

Galtry smirked.

"no."

in rage, Raven yelled as she flew at Galtry.  
>her eyes glowing brighter and "talon" constructs of dark energy formed from her forearms.<p>

the others also charged after him, yelling out angrily.  
>however, Galtry snapped his fingers...summoning dozens of Fire Demons.<p>

the creatures all grabbed the teenaged heroes, restraining them.  
>they TRIED to fight them off, but they were unusually STRONGER than they were before.<p>

"NO!, (grunt, growl) let me...GO!" yelled Raven

the Cultsmen all grinned as teh Demons kept the heroes down.  
>Galtry chuckled as he approach them, STILL holding the sleeping Azari.<p>

"tsk-tsk-tsk...TOO BAD, too bad.  
>such a shame you came all this way...only to FAIL."<p>

Raven growled angrily at Galtry with FOUR Red Eyes.  
>Galtry smirked as he gripped Raven's face, squeezing her cheeks forcefully.<p>

Raven then snapped at Galtry, who narrowly missed having his fingers "bit off"

"whoa!...looks like my nephew's "bad habits" is rubbing off on you."

"_**LET HIM GO!**_" shouted Raven, her voice half normal and half demonic

"not until he fulfils _YOUR_ prophecy."

Now, it was Beast Boy's turn to be angry.

"why are you doin this!  
>why are you helping Trigon destroy the world!"<p>

Galtry scoffed.

"i have my reasons..."

"you are such an idiot." said Bumblebee, finally

Galtry eyed the dark skinned girl.

"you can't trust a Demon...much less a "Demon Lord."  
>whatever Trigon promised you, he WON'T keep his word."<p>

Galtry responded to this with a laugh.

"HA! HA! HAAA!, oh-ho...how right you are.  
>but, you are SADLY mistaken: I never made a deal with Trigon...TRIGON came to ME."<p>

the teens looked at Galtry as he spoke.

"you see...Azarath arn't the ONLY ONES who believe that Beast Boy is long prophicized "Azarson..."

Trigon ALSO believes that my nephew is "him."  
>and, as such...he is AFRAID of Garfield."<p>

"AFRAID!" said Speedy, apparently finding all this "hard-to-believe"

Galtry chuckled.

"yes, i know...i felt that way, TOO!" said Galtry

"I mean, REALLY: an All-Powerful, Demonic Warlord...  
>afraid of some "dumb kid" who morphs into Animals."<p>

Galtry smirked.

"but, it's TRUE...Trigon IS afraid that once he crosses over into Our World.  
>then, Garfield will "Go Werebeast", engage him in battle...then, KILL HIM."<p>

Galtry then laughed again.

"Trigon actually thinks that Beast Boy CAN defeat him...which is WHY he came to me."

"you?"

Galtry smirked at Beast Boy, then approached him.

"that's RIGHT, Nephew...Trigon came to ME.  
>he knows that i possess all your powers...including your Werebeast Form.<p>

because of that, Trigon believes I am the "World Breaker"  
>the Evil Equivilant to the "Azarson", one who is destined to bring DEATH, not LIFE."<p>

Galtry then pulls away from Beast Boy and paces a little.

"the Deal was simple: if i promise to "protect" him from the Azarson...  
>then, he'll let me live as his Top General, leading his armies to conquer Other Worlds."<p>

Galtry chuckled evily

"HOW...could i refuse?" began Galtry

"not only do i become "stronger" thanks to his Hellfire...  
>but, i also get to do what i LOVE: causing Mindless Violence and Senesless Destruction."<p>

Galtry then faced the teenaged heroes.

"there is NO DOWNSIDE!  
>only Trigon is at risk of losing, should I even decide to go AWOL on him."<p>

Beast Boy eyed Galtry.

"so, Wait...YOUR in control, NOT Trigon?"

Galtry shrugged.

"well...i wouldn't put it THAT way.  
>Trigon WILL rule this world...he just needs ME around to protect him from YOU."<p>

Galtry smirked.

"at guess thar makes us: Partners."

Galtry then looked up as a round window on the cealing.  
>the SUN was nearly at the center of it, indicating that was "almost time."<p>

"whoops!, running a little late."

at that moment, Azari woke up.

"OOO!. right on time."

Galtry snapped his fingers, making square pillers rise from the floor.  
>the pillers formed a stone staircase that led up to the Stone Demon Hand.<p>

Galtry then looked at the Teens and grinned cruely.

"kiss the brat GOODBYE...cuz' this is the last ANYONE will ever see of him."

"NO!" shouted Raven, horrified

Galtry turned then walked up the staircase.  
>Beast Boy and Raven struggled HARDER against the demons (as did the Titans East)<p>

but, NOTHING they did made any difference.  
>they watched as Galtry reached the top and placed Azari on the "palm" of the stone hand.<p>

as the sun came alinged...Demonic markings appeared on Azari's body.

"the END begins...NOW!" said Galtry as he leapt away.

everyone watched as Azari's body levitated above the stone hand.  
>the demonic marking glowed brighter, and dark energy began to flare from his tiny body.<p>

Azari then screamed, he wailed out loud as great pain shot thru his body.

"**_MOMMY!, DADDY!_**" screamed Azari

Tears fell from Raven's wide eyes.

"_**NOOOOO!, AZARIIIIII!**_"

Beast Boy grinded his teeth, his eyes becoming predatory.  
>the fire demons keeping him restrained held him down tighter.<p>

but, not tight enough...  
>Beast Boy immediatly transformed into the Werebeast and forced the Demons off him.<p>

"_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**_"

the other Titans took advanatge of this situation and fought THEIR captors off.  
>both Beast, Raven and the Titans ran towards the Stone Hand...but, a Wall of Fire blocked them.<p>

they all struck at the wall, but they couldn't get through.  
>Gaktry just smirked, laughing cruely at the teen heroes.<p>

"it's OVER, Titans...you've LOST."

Raven watched as Azari's body slowly dematerialized into Dark Energy.  
>Azar's shot his eyes open, his left eye red and his right eye yellow.<p>

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**_"

Raven cried as the form of her child disappeared...becoming formless, black energy.  
>the energy shaped into a "portal", where they all saw a world of Fire within.<p>

to their shock, a massive forearm emerged from the portal.  
>in a blinding flash, "something" came out of the portal...which soon faded away.<p>

the fire wall also faded...and, the Teen Heroes gazed at what stood before them.

a GIANT, Hulking, Humanoid creature (as tall as a skyscrapper)  
>with red skin with black markings, long white hair with antler horns four bright red eyes, an amber chakra stone and hoof-like feet.<p>

he wore black armbands and a loincloth.

Raven stepped back, a look of horror on her face.  
>she was staring at the full form...of her Father.<p>

Trigon then laughed, his voice deep and demonic.

"the EARTH...IS..._**MIIIIIIIIINE!**_"

Trigon then unleashed a powerful wave of energy.  
>Raven immediatly cast a wall of dark shadow energy, protecting herself AND, her friends.<p>

Trigon's energy attack spread from the temple and, in a matter of moment...completly covered the entire planet.

transforming it into burning world of Fire and Ash.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Given the nature of this part of the story, it is INDEED suspensful.<p>

the high point of writing this chapter was showcasing the Titan's East STRONGEST attacks.

Bumblebee was Too Hard to figure out (those stinger CAN pack a serious punch)

Speedy's attack was based on a similair attack that he did with his mentor on a Justice League Unlimited Episode

_ Green Arrow: Did you bring your Quantum Arrow?_

_ Speedy: yeah...but, you said-_

_ Green Arrow: this IS an Emergency!_

and, Aqualad was FUN (I just HAD to remind people of his "Tempist" persona)

let's see those Aquaman Haters make their jokes NOW.

I made it clear that Starfire is pregnant, becaus eit is essentual for when I write the Sequel to this story  
>(which will focus on pre-teen Azari and Mar'i Grayson)<p>

I also included Geo-Force (Terra's brother) as Ravager's new apprentice, because I find that Dramatic.

my apologies to any fans of Geo-Force.  
>but, this IS an AU Story.<p>

I also reveal the nature of Trigon and Galtry's partnership...which is "different" from the original "Slade Deal"

I think it makes Trigon and Galtry seem like Marvel's Galactus and Terrax.

you all must think i did the unthinkable and Killed Off my OWN character, huh?

well, RELAX...Azari isn't dead (I hinted at this with the "coloration" of Azari's eyes)

next chapter will be a real Emotion-Fest and Big Battle.


	27. Apocalypse NOW

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

The Incredible Hulk copyright Marvel Comics

"Iridescent" by Linkin Park

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 27: Apocalypse NOW

* * *

><p>a cold wind blowed over the demolished ruins that was ONCE Jump City...<p>

the skies were dark red, the ground burnt and barren.  
>the ocean was Lava, instead of water and the city looks like a bomb had hit it.<p>

the streets were littered with "stone statues"  
>which was all that wa sleft of the people that once lived there.<p>

forever FROZEN in time.

and, on a small island, sitting upon the demolish Titan's Tower...was HIM.

Trigon sat on his "throne", a tired look on his demonic face.  
>he opened his eyes and saw a Red Pterodactyl fly towards him.<p>

the creature morphed into human form and stood before him.

"_you have RETURNED, World Breaker..._" said Trigon, his tone calm

Galtry grinned as he looked around.

"i just LOOOOVE what you've done with the place."

"_good..._" said Trigon with a smile

"_for soon EVERY world in this dimension will be as this one._"

Galtry snickered as he rubbed his hands together.

"and, WHEN do i start leading your armies to conquer said worlds?"

"_when the last of Earth's pitiful resistance is CRUSHED._"

Trigon's eyes glowed brighter.

"_remember...my Daughter still lives._  
><em>she used her power (MY power) to shield herself AND, her friends from me.<em>"

"just as you suspected she would."

Trigon nodded.

"_YES._"

"great, then just tell me where they are so, i can track them down and RIP the very flesh from their bodies."

Trigon breathed heavily.

"_i...do not know at the moment._"

"WHAT!"

"_the process of crossing over as weaken my body greatly..._  
><em>it will take some time for me to regain my full strength.<em>"

"anyway to Speed Up the process?"

Trigon thought for a moment, stroking his chin.

"_i draw my power from the souls of the mortals that are now frozen in stone...but, if you were to "destroy" them, i could-_"

"obsorb their souls all at once." finished Galtry

Trigon grinned, then nodded...Galtry just grinned evily.

"i'll assemble the troops...remind them to bring their hammers."

Galtry turned to leave.

"_do not depart TOO FAR, galtry..._" began Trigon

"_if the Azarson is near, I will need you here to protect me._"

Galtry just smirked smugly.

"of COURSE, "O' Mighty Scath."

Galtry then morphed into a vulture and flew off into the City.  
>Trigon grinned, he then closed his eyes and took a nap.<p>

confident that the Earth was HIS, forevermore.

[Meanwhile, back at the Temple of Scath]

Raven lay motionless on the ground.

Raven woke up and opened her eyes.  
>found herself staring at a dark red sky with embered ash falling down.<p>

she immediatly shot up and looked around.

Raven saw that she was somewhere in Jump City...but, the buildings looked demolished.  
>she quickly levitated abd flew up HIGH into the air...and, gasped in horror at what she saw.<p>

the entire city was parcially destroyed, either burning or burnt.  
>everywhere Raven looked...she saw more death and destruction.<p>

at that moment...he memories came flooding back.

"azari..."

Raven instantly flew off into the city...

though destroyed, she still recognized the buildings and, made her way Back to the Temple of Scath...back to where this Nightmare Began.

by the time she returned, she stopped...her eyes WIDE.  
>a large chunk of the building was gone, leaving a large opening into the chamber.<p>

Raven quickly flew into the chamber and landed on the ground.  
>the entire room was littered with thick dust and rubble.<p>

she then looked at where the "Stone Demon Hand" used to be...

where Azari was when he become "The Portal"

Fear immediatly gripped Raven, remembering in full detail at what happened to her son.  
>ignoring all common sense and logic, she ran to the pile of rubble and dug through it.<p>

"Azari!...baby, are you there?"

Logically, Raven KNEW that this was pointless.  
>she saw Azari become the portal, she SAW his body degrade into energy...then, fade away completly.<p>

but, the "mother" in Raven was HOPING he had somehow survived.  
>that her baby was still alive, still HERE...waiting for her to find him.<p>

"Azari?...AZARI!"

there was nothing.  
>finally (in rage) Raven summoned steams of dark energy that struck at the rubble, knocking the debre in all direction.<p>

"_**AZARIIIIIIII!**_"

finally, the whole area was barren, bits-and-pieces of rubble scattered everywhere.  
>Azari was Nowhere to be seen, he WASN'T there...wasn't ANYWHERE.<p>

Raven breathed heavily, her body shaking as paranoia set in.  
>THEN, her eye spotted something on teh ground: a small piece of cloth.<p>

the dark girl finally ran over to the cloth and bent down to it.  
>Raven stared at the brown piece of fabric, her eyes WIDE and moist.<p>

she recognized the fabric...it was part of Azari's shirt.

Raven reached out her shakey hand slowly.  
>she hesitated...but, soon grabbed the fabric.<p>

she held the cloth in the palm of her hand.  
>tears welled up in her eyes as the reality of the situation set in.<p>

Azari was gone, her son...was DEAD.

Raven gripped the cloth (whish was all that was left her her baby)  
>she shut her eyes tight, her teeth clenched as her emotions swelled.<p>

despite her best efforts to restrain herself...she coldn't fight her tears.  
>a soft whine escaped her throat, tears finally streaming down her cheek.<p>

finally...she shot her eyes open, and let out a blood-curding scream of Anguish.

the cry...of a childless mother.

"_**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!**_"

Raven finally dropped down and cried uncontrollably.

"my baby..." muttered raven, under her breah

"mybabymybabymybabymybaby..."

Raven cried harder, a think puddle of tears forming below her.

FINALLY, she felt a hand touch her shoulder.  
>in shock, she looked up...and, saw Beast Boy standing there.<p>

he had a stunned look on his face...stunned and saddened.

"rae..." said Beast Boy, finally

"i'm sorry."

Raven cried again.  
>Beast Boy knelt down and hugged his girlfriend tightly.<p>

"it should of been me..." began Raven, getting hysterical

"It should of been me..._**IT SHOULD OF BEEN MEEEEEE!**_"

Raven cried hard into his chest, repeating her words.  
>Beast Boy ALSO cried too, feeling like his spirit was breaking.<p>

while this was obviously HARDER for Raven...  
>having given birth to the child, only to watch him die right in front of her.<p>

it was still hard for HIM, too.  
>Azari was his son, his child, his own Flesh-and-Blood...<p>

and, he had failed to be a good father and protect him...protect his Family.

**You were standing in the wake of Devastation.**  
><strong>You were waiting on the edge of the unknown.<strong>

**With the cataclysm raining down, insides crying: "Save me, now."**

**You were there and possibly alone...**

standing from afar was Bumblebee, Speedy and Aqualad.  
>they had just gotten there (same as Beast Boy) but, neither one DARED to approach.<p>

they all felt it best to give the distraught parents a moment alone.  
>BESIDES...they too had a swell of emotions, and need THEIR moment alone.<p>

Bumblebee tried to hold back her tears, tried to stay strong...like she ALWAYS did.  
>but, she couldn't...she hadn't felt THIS MUCH pain since her boyfriend died so long ago.<p>

she finally couldn't take it.  
>Bumblebee went to Speedy, buried her face in his chest and cried.<p>

Speedy helf Bumblebee close, trying to hide HIS tears as well.

Aqualad just stood alone.  
>he then sat hold, holding his head as tears formed in his eyes.<p>

he felt like a failure...having failed to save Azari.  
>the atlantean hadn't felt THIS BAD since Black Manta killed his childhood friend, Tula.<p>

but, Raven and Beast Boy's cried were the Loudest...

they were Azari's parents, his Mother and Father.  
>Azari was concieved from their love, BORN from their love.<p>

and, to lose him...was like losing parts of their soul.

**Do you feel Cold and Lost in desperation**

**You build up Hope, but Failure's all you've known**

**Remember all the Sadness and Frustration...And let it Goooooo, Let. It. Go.**

[Later]

the group were now somewhere else in the city.

Raven had dug up a small hole in the ground then, took Azari's cloth and in tears...placed it into a small box.

the others watched sadly as Raven closed the box with a lid and, placed the box in the hole like a casket and buried it with the dirt.

she then grabbed a small rock and stood it up near the dirt.  
>on the stone was an inscription crudely burned into the stone with Bumblebee's stingers.<p>

it read:

**AZARI ROTH LOGAN**

**"He Was Loved..."**

Raven looked at the small "grave"  
>she then closed her eyes and cried softly.<p>

Beast Boy knelt down to her back and held her.  
>Raven grabbed his hand, as if his touch was her ONLY comfort, now.<p>

Bumblebee just looked away, unable to watch this.

Raven finally spoke...to "azari"

"g-goodbye, my son...rest peacefully." said Raven, her voice breaking

"your...in a b-better place, now.  
>no one will <strong>EVER<strong> hurt you again..."

Raven's lip quivered as she cried again.  
>Beast Boy held Raven close, tears in his eyes.<p>

"we'll never forget you, son...**NEVER**."

Bumblebee narrowed her eyes, feeling half angry and half sad.

"this isn't right..." said Bumblebee, finally

Speedy and Aqualad looked at her.

"parents shouldn't have to Bury their children...it's suppose to be the Other Way Around."

"i know, Karen...i know." said Speedy, his voice lacking ANY sarcasm

Bumblebee exhaled sharply.

"this is all my fault...there had to be SOMETHING i could of done to stop this!"

"it's too late to think about THAT." said Aqualad

"much too late."

Bumblebee looked at the world around her.  
>she then shivered (but, NOT because she was cold)<p>

"so...THIS is the End of the World."

"sure looks like it." said Speedy

Bumblebee looked at the blood red sky, burnt ground and demolished city.  
>for the first time in her life...she felt dispare, like evertthing was Hopeless.<p>

**And in a burst of light, that blinded Every Angel**

**As if the sky had blown the Heavens into Stars**

**You felt the gravity of Tempered Grace, falling into Empty Space**

**No one there to catch you in their arms**

"so...what do we do now?" said Aqualad

Bumblebee fell down, sitting on the ground.  
>she grabbed her forehead and exhaled.<p>

"i...i don't know!  
>i have no idea what to do."<p>

"we fight." said a voice

the Titans East looked at Beast Boy and Raven approach them.

Raven now had her hood up, concealing her face.  
>Beast Boy had a very STERN expression on his face, looking just as serious as Raven.<p>

"we're still Alive.  
>and, as long as we're alive, we have a Chance."<p>

"but, HOW?...how do we-"

"Crossing over into Our World has made Trigon WEAK...  
>it'll take some time for him to regain his strength, which gives us an advantage."<p>

Bumblebee looked at Raven...then, spoke again.

"so...what's the plan?"

Raven narrowed her eyes.

"we track down Trigon...and, **HIT HIM HARD** with everything we've got!"

"sounds pretty dangerous." said Speedy

Raven eyed the Teen Archer.

"it's the End of the World, Speedy...did you think it was going to be easy?"

Raven finally approached her friends.

"look...Trigon just killed my son, i am NOT letting him get away with this."

"NONE of us, are." said Beast boy, who stood by Raven

Raven continued speaking.

"so, WE are going to Kill Trigon and Save the World...for Azari."

at that moment, Raven outstretched her hand.  
>Beast Boy did the same and touched the top of her hand with his palm.<p>

"for Azari." said Beast Boy

the Three teens look at each other.  
>finally, Aqualad walked up and placed his palm on Beast Boy's hand.<p>

"for Azari."

moments later, Speedy placed his palm on Aqualad's hand.

"for the kid."

everyone looked at Bumblebee...who still looked distraught.

"bee?"

Bumblebee looked at her friends...then, narrowed her eyes.  
>she marched over and placed her palm on Speedy's hand.<p>

"for azari."

**Do you feel Coooooold and Lost in desperation**

**You build up Hope, but Failure's all you've known.**

**Remember all the Sadness and Frustration...And let it Goooooo, Let. It. Go.**

[Meanwhile, Outside Jump City]

laying motionless in a burnt forest, right beside a lake of lava...was a child.

a child with pale green skin, a red chakra stone on his head and, short, purple hair with green streaks in a "Y" formation

the child looked about one-year-old, had clothing looked ripped up

dark shadows cast over the child as three men approached him.

the men wore blood red suits of armor bearing a jagged "S" symbol on their chestplates.

a Scath Cultsmen nudged at the motionless child with his boot.  
>he looked at another cultsmen, a quizative look on his face.<p>

"is it alive?"

the cultsman shrugged, then dre wout a dagger.

"better make sure."

he bent down and brought the blade to the child's neck.  
>then, at that moment...the child's eyes shot open.<p>

his left eye was Full Yellow and red and, his Right eye was Full Red and Yellow.

he angrily grabbed the cultsman by his chestplate, denting it with little effort.  
>the cultsman paniced as light green fur began to grow from his olive skin.<p>

"KILL IT!" shouted a cultsman

the Cultsman shoved the child into the lake of Lava.  
>the other two joine dhim and they all watched the flowing magma.<p>

"is it...dead?"

at that moment, "something" leapt out of the lake.  
>the magma dripped off his body, slowly revealing his features.<p>

it was a "beast", about the size of a "baby bear"  
>with light green fur, four eyes, an orange chakra stone on it's head.<p>

the creature growled in rage, glaring at his attackers.

"azari not..._DEAD_." began Azari, gitting his razor sharp teeth

"just...**MAD!**"

the Demonic Werebeast charged at the Cultsmen, roaring loudly.  
>though the men TRIED to fight back, they were no match for his "flaming slash" attacks.<p>

it didn't take long before all the cultsmen were down.  
>Azari stared down at the KOed men, whose armor was shattered apart.<p>

he reached down and grabbed a piece of armor, examining it.  
>after awhile, he finally removed parts of the armor from the cultsmen.<p>

after some "modifications", he put the armor on.  
>one piece covered his shoulder, other pieces covered his forearms and ankles.<p>

he finally grabbed one of the Cultmen's weapons: a jagged sword.

feeling this would prove useful, he slipped it into a sheeve attached to his side.  
>he then ran forward down a path, climbing up a large hill.<p>

once uptop, he saw the ruins of a demolished city before him.

though Azari wasn't quite sure what happened...he wa Certain that he didn't like it.  
>the demon werebeast closed his eyes, trying to recall what happened recently.<p>

he remembered seeing his Mommy and Daddy in tears, the mean, red man laughing  
>but, most of all...he remembered feeling Great Pain and RAGE all at once.<p>

and, a creature...a Red Giant with white hair.

Azari shot his four eyes open, then snarled like a cougar.

the "Red Giant" tried to kill him.  
>and, must of ALSO destroyed the world as well.<p>

Azari felt ANGRY.  
>whoever that monster was...he was going to "Smash It"<p>

Azari finally leapt up high and headed into the city.

[Later]

Azari walked down the empty streets of the demolished city.  
>his expression was dark and and unfeeling, showing no sign of emotion.<p>

Azari wondered if his Mommy and Daddy were still alive.

he HOPED they were still alive, because, if they weren't...  
>then, he'd REALLY show whoever killed them just how "angry" he could be.<p>

Azari then shot his eyes open, sensing something.  
>he ran forward and saw what looked like "statues"<p>

but, Azari could "feel" what felt like something living within them.  
>almost a sif they weren't statues...but, Real People frozen in stone.<p>

Azari then saw a paticular group of "statues" that caught his interest.  
>curious, he ran up and examined them all.<p>

one statue looked like a a spikey haired teen with a "domino mask"  
>he wore a cape and bodysuit with an "R" badge on the left side of his chest.<p>

another was a large, bulky male who looked part mechanical.

the last was a girl with long hair, regal clothing and, looked a little "round" at her waist (this confused Azari ALOT)

with the threw were two other strange statues.  
>one was a male in a strange suite, another was a female with only One Eye.<p>

Azari was pretty interested in the paticular statues.  
>then, he suddenly keeled over, grabbing his head in pain.<p>

he felt as if the "lifeforce" that was was sensing earlier suddenly disappeared.  
>curious, he ran up to a building and scaled up the way with his clawed hands and feet.<p>

once at the roof, and looked over and saw some Scath Cultsmen a good distance away...  
>his enhanced vision allowed him to see the men smashing the statues with hammers.<p>

Azari cringed as they did, feeling "pain" with every satue that crumbled.

realising that they were headed THIS WAY Azari suddnely felt concerned for the safety of the statues he had seen earlier.

he immediatly leapt down to the street and looked around.  
>Azari then approached a building, and using both arms, he smashed a hole into the wall.<p>

he then ran back to the statues.  
>he grabbed the statue of the "girl with the round belly"<p>

he carried "her" over to the hole and into a vacant room.  
>he placed her down easily, being careful not to damage her in any way.<p>

Azari then returned to the other statues and hid THEM as well.  
>once all were hidden, he picked up a demolished car and lifted it up.<p>

he then placed it over the car over the hole, consealing it.  
>once that was done, he narrowed his multiple eyes and looked in the direction of his enemies.<p>

he then growled.

a Cultsmen smashed a "statue" with a sledgehammer, reducing it to rubble.

"_**PICK UP THE PACE!**_" snapped Galtry, who was standing by

"the more of those "works-of-art" that you destroy the Faster Trigon will regain his strength."

the Cultsmen nodded and returned to their "work"  
>then, all of a sudden...they saw something approach from afar.<p>

"hey...what's that!"

Galtry and the Cultsmen looked and saw a figured approach.  
>the figure then charged, revealed to be a "Four Eyed Beast"<p>

they all widened their eyes in shock and horror as the creature attacked them.  
>Galtry immediatly morphed into a hawk and flew away as Azari attacked the cultsmen.<p>

the "beastling" slashed at one and kicked another.  
>as more Cultsmen ran at him, Azari pounded the ground HARD<p>

then caused a powerful shockwave sending a trail of ruptured earth that knocked them all down

once they were all defeated, Azari grabbed one of the sledgehammers that they were using.  
>he then looked and saw a Red Hawk fly down near him and morph into Human Form.<p>

"i don't believe it..." began Galtry

Azari turned and looked at the man.

"Azari?...is that YOU!"

Azari gritted his teeth, growling at him.  
>Galtry just chuckled cruely at this.<p>

"so, you Survived...impressive."

Azari had a dark expression, glaring at Galtry.

"actually, i'm glad you DID survive.  
>gives me the chance to Kill You, Myself."<p>

Galtry then approaches Azari, his forearms burning with hellfire.

"so...any last words?"

Azari gripped his hammer in his left hand.  
>then, he drew out his sword with his right hand.<p>

taking a battle stance, her snarled at Galtry.

"azari...Smaaaash."

Azari then charged at Galtry, yelling out in rage.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Obviously i can't just write the whole Trigon Battle in just ONE CHAPTER (so, consider this Part One)<p>

the focus of this chap was to show just how bad the world has gotten  
>and how Azari's "death" affected the Titans (Raven and Beast Boy, mostly.)<p>

I've already shown how much BB and Rae LOVE Azari...  
>so, showing their anguish at believing he's dead (as well as the Titans East's guilt) was neccesary for drama.<p>

but, the REAL kick-off is revealing Azari's survival  
>and, just how savage his Demon Werebeast Form (called "<em>Hellbeast<em>") is.

I also wanted to show the "morality" of Azari/Hellbeast  
>by having him protect the the Pregnant Starfire, Robin, Cyborg (and, even Ravager and Geo-Force) while they were frozen in stone.<p>

giving Azari armor and those weapons was also an attempt to referencing "Planet Hulk"  
>and reminding people that Azari is loosely based on <em>Skaar, the Son of Hulk<em>

Next Chapter will be the **REAL** fight_._


	28. Dark Souls

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

The Incredible Hulk copyright Marvel

"The Humbling River" by Puscifer

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 28: Dark Souls

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the ruins of Jump City the "Teen Titans" were standing in what was once Central Park.<p>

they had been walking down the deserted streets for quite some time.  
>with Raven as their leader (since she could sense Trigon's presence.)<p>

for now, they were resting since they had been walking for what felt like miles.

Speedy was inspecting the Arrows that he had left

Aqualad was practicing his "water manipulation" ability

Bumblebee was testing her stingers.

the only ones were weren't doing anything was Beast Boy and Raven.  
>Raven was sitting on a bench, overlooking the destroyed city.<p>

she had a very "zoned out" look on her pale face.  
>as if her mind wasn't present (like a zombie)<p>

Beast Boy approached her and sat next to her.

"hey."

Raven glanced at Beast Boy...then, looked back at the city.

"hi."

Beast Boy exhaled, then fiddled with something in his hand.

"rae...i, uhhh...have something for you."

Raven looked at Beast Boy...who opened his hand revealing a golden, heart-shaped locket.

"i was...going to give you this as a "wedding present"  
>but...after what h-happen, i...think you need this NOW."<p>

Beast Boy handed Raven the locket.  
>she took it and held it in her palm.<p>

curious, she unlatched it with her fingertip.  
>she slowly opened it up...then, widened her eyes at what was inside.<p>

a small, heart-shaped picture of Azari when he was a newborn.

Raven nearly teared up at this.  
>she then looked back at Beast Boy...who had a sad look on his face.<p>

"i'm hoping this way...we'll NEVER forget him"

Raven looked away.  
>she hung her head low...then, cried softly.<p>

"i miss him...SO MUCH!"

Beast Boy put his arm around Raven, holding her close to him.

"i know...i miss him, too."

Raven cried some more.  
>she then closed the locket and held it TIGHTLY in her hand.<p>

"he...he could of been so many things." said Raven, her voice breaking again

"maybe...but, i know what he WAS: Our Son."

Raven looked at Beast Boy, who continued speaking.

"we loved him with all our hearts...and, HE loved us."

Raven closed her eyes, letting more tears fall down her cheek.  
>she then leaned against Beast Boy, welcoming his embrace.<p>

"he didn't deserve this...none of this."

Raven cried again, feeling unable to stop her tears.

"oh, god...i feel like my heart's been Ripped Out!  
>this is ten times worse than what Malichor did to me."<p>

Beast Boy looked away.

"yeah...i think i'd rather have Terra betray me again, than go through THIS."

Raven opened her hand and looked at the locket.  
>she opened it up and gazed at the photograph of Azari.<p>

she smiled weakly at his face, wiping away her hot tears.

"thank you, gar...this is the Best Present you ever gave me."

Raven then tied the locket's chain around her neck.  
>she closed the locket and let the "gold hear" hand on her chest.<p>

"he'll always be in my heart, now."

"OUR hearts, you mean."

Raven looked at Beast Boy and smiled.

"yes...exactly."

Raven then leaned over and kissed Beast Boy softly.

at that moment, the others approached the two.

"okay, we're ready...how much farther til we reach Trigon?" asked Bumblebee

Raven looked out at the city...then, narrowed her eyes Darkly.

"not much...we're getting CLOSE."

"how close?" asked Speedy

Raven stood up, glaring out at the horizion.

"Close...i can feel that monster already."

worried, Beast Boy rose up and placed his hand on Raven's shoulder.

"rar?"

Raven's body tensed up, dark energy flaring.

"i hate him..." said Raven, finally

"i never like him to begin with.  
>but, after what he did to my baby...i "HATE" him."<p>

an angry scowl was on Raven's face.  
>tears fell from her eyes as she gritted her teeth.<p>

"he's **NOT** my father...he's a Monster.  
>a monster who killed my child..."<p>

Raven clenched her fists, feeling more tears form.

"and, for THAT...i'll Kill HIM."

"rae."

Raven looked at Beast Boy...who looked concerned.

"i know how you feel, Rae...believe me.  
>but, i don't think it's such a good idea to feel so much hate."<p>

"why not?" said Raven, he tone still DARK

Beast Boy exhaled, then spoke.

"because Trigon **FEEDS** on Hatred.  
>what if Your Hate only makes him stronger?"<p>

Raven widened her eyes at Beast Boy's words.

"what if...what if you become like HIM, once you give in to that?"

Raven looked away, now feeling unsure.  
>Beast Boy then touched Raven's locket and showed it to her.<p>

"don't forget who we're fighting for, Rae...don't forget who you REALLY are."

Raven touched the locket...then, sighed sharply.

"right...i'm sorry."

Raven then looked ahead towards a street.  
>her narrowed her eyes, then pointed.<p>

"that way...let's go."

Raven began walking, Beast Boy and the others soon followed.

[Later]

the Titans soon reached their destination.

they hid behind a demolished part of a building and, watched as Trigon sat at what used to be "Titans Tower"

the massive demon was FAST ASLEEP, snoring like a beast.

after a few moment of staring at him, Speedy finally spoke up.

"sheesh, he goes through all the trouble to plunge the earth into the seventh circle of hell...and, now: he's SLEEPING!"

"then, let's give 'em a "wake-up call." said Bumblebee, sparking her Stingers

Beast Boy thought for a moment.  
>then, his eyes lit up and a sly grin creeped on his face.<p>

Raven eyed her boyfriend.

"i know that look...what are you up to, gar?"

Beast Boy grinned.

"just watch."

Beast Boy immediatly morphed into a Green Fly.  
>he then flew towards the sleeping Trigon and neared his vulcan ear.<p>

Fly Beast Boy flew into the demon's ear and further down the earlobe.  
>Beast Boy then morphed into a Green Humpback whale, filling up the "tight" and "narrow" space.<p>

Trigon's eyes shot up, now fully awake.  
>the Demon lord let out a thunderous yell as he shot up from his "throne"<p>

he kepy yelling as he held his head in agony.  
>Beast Boy (as a bird) soon flew out and returned to the others.<p>

he morphed back into huma form...then shuddered as he kicked some crusty stuff off of his boot.

"Yuck!, demon earwax!"

Trigon soon recovered and looked at the Titans.  
>they all joined Beast Boy and took battle stances.<p>

Trigon just smirked as he looked down on them.

_"well, well, well...if it isn't my daughter and her "little friends."_

Trigon chuckled with a sly smile.

"_and, i do mean: heh-heh-heh..."little."_

Raven glared at Trigon, growling in her throat.  
>Trigon noticed this and grinned evily.<p>

"_what's wrong, daughter?...you look "upset_."

Raven growled, her eyes flashing red.

"UPSET!"

Raven walked up, looking right at her "father"

"YOU MURDERED MY SON!"

Trigon said nothing, he just smirked.

"_possably...yes_."

tears welled up in Raven's eyes.

"why?...Why did you do it!  
>he was just a baby!, <strong>YOU HAD NO REASON!<strong>"

"_I didn't NEED a reason...other than to ensure that you would NEVER feel "happiness_."

Raven widened her eyes, then glared at Trigon hatfully.

"you mean...you chose Azari to be the portal, JUST TO HURT ME!"

"_I had MANY reasons for choosing him...THAT, was just one of them_."

Raven's eyes glowed bright red.  
>she gritted her teeth as dark energy flared from her body like flames.<p>

"you...**BA*****!,** _**I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!**_"

Trigon scoffed.

"_another TIME...when i'm in the mood_."

Trigon turns his back on the Titans and walks back to his "throne."

"HEY!, don't you turn you back on me!"

Raven charged her hands with dark energy.

"FACE ME, YOU COWAAAAARD!"

Raven fires twin streams of energy at Trigon.  
>the black energy struck the Demon in the back, making him yell out in pain.<p>

the Demon looked back at her, glaring angrily.

"ah, great...you made the "big, scary demon" MAD." said Speedy

Trigon's eyes glowed bright red.  
>he then unleashed an optic blast at the teens.<p>

the dark energy struck them all, making them yell out in pain.  
>as the screamed, "something" began to emerge from their very bodies.<p>

it looked like "forearms."

in a bright flash, the Titans all collapsed.  
>when they recovered, they all looked up...then, gasped at what they saw.<p>

standing before the Titans...were THEMSELVES.  
>only, their "dopplegangers" looked more Sinister.<p>

their eyes were full red, skin paper white and, hair/clothes either grey or Black.

they looked like "photo negative" versions of themselves...who all grinned evily at them.

"wa-what the-!" stuttered Speedy

Trigon laughed evily.

"_HA!, HA!, HA!, HAAAAAAA!_  
><em>I may be the "ultimate evil"...but, you are your OWN Worst Enemies.<em>"

with that, the "Dark Raven" flew over to Raven.  
>with a twisted smile on her face, she spoke...her voice sounding just like hers.<p>

"we're not the only one with "bad sides."

Dark Raven then struck at Raven with a shadow charged fist, knocking her away.  
>as she attacked her, the other Dark Titans attacked their shocked counterparts.<p>

Trigon just smirked as he sat back down on his throne watching the many fights like a ball game.

[Meanwhile, elsewhere]

**KA-POW!**

Galtry was knocked into a wall and slumped down.  
>he groaned as he held his head, looked up...then, gasped at what was coming.<p>

the red skinned man quickly leaps away as a hammer came down, breaking a hole into the wall he looked at the light green, four eyes werebeast child...who glared at him angrily.

"how...are you doing this!"

Azari rushed forward and slashed at Galtry with lightning fast speed.  
>Galtry did his best to avoid the slash attacks...but got his arm cut never-the-less.<p>

he finally made a blocking move, trying to hold Azari back.

"your just a CHILD!, a BABY!  
>how can you possably be this strong!"<p>

Azari growled at Galtry, snarling.  
>as he did, Galtry felt Azari's "pressure" increasing.<p>

at that moment, he got his answer.

just like his "daddy", Azari's strength must increase with his RAGE.  
>so, if Azari was truely THIS STRONG...he must feel REALLY angry at him.<p>

nothing worse than a Cranky Child...especially one that's a "Demon Animorph"  
>Azari finally took a swing at Galtry with his hammer, knocking him into another wall.<p>

by NOW, Galtry had ENOUGH.  
>his Scath Mark flashed and, then the ground began to shake.<p>

Azari looked and saw "something" approach.

he saw a demonic creature burst from the ground.  
>it looked like a giant worm or serpent, which "drilled" thru some buildings.<p>

the serpent rose up before Azari...then hissed at him.  
>Azari growled, then roared loudly at it.<p>

"ENJOY THE SNACK!"

Galtry then morphed into a falcon and flew off, leaving Azari alone with the monster.  
>Azari glared as the giant serpent circled around him, exposing his fangs and sharp teeth.<p>

it then struck at Azari, biting into the ground where he once stood.  
>the serpent chomped down on the contents in it's mouth, then swallowed with a loud gulp.<p>

but, then...it suddenly felt a sharpl pain in it's neck.  
>before it knew what was happening, a blade burst from it's throat.<p>

the blade quickly cut all the way around it's neck.  
>it's head soon fell off with a thud, followed by it's decapitated body.<p>

Azari crawled out of it's throat, his body drenched in fluids.  
>he growled as he wiped the liquids from his scalp.<p>

"ugly snake thing STUPID to eat Azari..." growled Azari

the ground rumbled again.  
>Azari looked and saw Thre More giant serpents burst thru and hiss at him.<p>

Azari snarled angrily.

"ugly snake's friends even "stupider"

Azari's body then flared up with hellish fire.  
>flames that seemed to burn BRIGHTER, indicating his growing rage.<p>

[Elsewhere]

Raven groaned as she rose up from the ground.  
>she watched as her beloved and friends fought against their "evil clones"<p>

"don't bother..."

Raven looked and saw "herself" approach, her cloak draped over her body.  
>she gazed in horror as the Evil Raven eyed her with cold, red eyes.<p>

"it's pointless to keep fighting...you've already lost."

Raven narrowed her eyes, glaring at her "evil self"

**Nature, Nurture, Heaven and Home...**  
><strong>Sum of all and by them driven<strong>

**To Conquer every Mountain shown.**  
><strong>But, I've Never crossed the river.<strong>

Raven rushed forward, her hands charged with dark energy.  
>she attacked her evil self, who effortlessly moved from side-to-side, avoiding the attacks.<p>

Dark Raven then reached out and grabbed Raven by her throat.  
>Raven gagged as her evil self choked her, then grunts as she slammed her body against the ground.<p>

Dark Raven then lowered down, bringing her dark face INCHES from hers.

"Trigon **CANNOT** be defeated...it's impossible."

"NEVER!" snapped Raven

"there's always a way.  
>i will stop him and save this world!"<p>

Dark Raven grinned wickedly.

"right...just like you "saved" your son."

Raven widened her eyes in shock then, growled as she glared hatefully at evil self, tears in her eyes.

this made Dark Raven smirk.

"awww...what's wrong?, did i HURT YOUR FEELINGS?"

Raven jabbed her knee into Dark Raven's chest, knocking her away.  
>she then rose up and began attacking her viciously, yelling in anger.<p>

Dark Raven smirked as she grabbed her forearm and squeezed it.

"temper, TEMPER...mother warned us about that."

Dark Raven then kicked Raven down, snickering as she did.

"pathetic...no wonder Terra got the best of you when she betrayed the Titans."

**Brave the Forest, brave the Stone...**  
><strong>Brave the Icy Winds and Fire.<strong>

**Braved and beat them On-My-Own.**  
><strong>Yet, I'm helpless by the river.<strong>

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was currently having problems with his OWN Evil Self.  
>the two kept morphing into random animals, bothing trying to outdo the other.<p>

Dark Beast Boy finally struck at his counterpart, knocking him down.  
>Beast Boy looked up as his Evil Self approached him, smirking.<p>

"it's YOUR fault, you know..." began Dark Beast Boy

Beast Boy looked at "himself."

"what?"

"Azari's death...it's Your Fault, ALL your fault."

Beast Boy glared at Dark Beast Boy...who merely smirked at him.

"your suppose to be the "_strongest one there is_."  
>so, how come you weren't Strong Enough to protect him?"<p>

"shut up."

"your son was counting you...but, "daddy" let him down."

"_**SHUT UUUUUUUUP!**_"

Beast Boy lunched at his Evil Self, slashing at him with taloned hands.  
>Dark Beast Boy smirked as he evaded the attacks, and chuckled at Beast Boy's tears.<p>

he then morphed his arm into a Gorilla's arm and punched at Beast Boy.

"Raven's hurting because of YOU." began Dark Beast Boy

"when you became a fugitive, you dragged Raven into the gutter with you.  
>you knocked her up...then, made her watch as you let her child die."<p>

"NO!, it's a lie...it didn't happen like tha-"

"you should of let Robin lock you up...would of saved EVERYONE a whoooole lot of trouble."

Beast Boy growled angrily.  
>he then morphed into a rhino and charged after his evil self.<p>

Dark Beast Boy then morphed into an Elephant and rammed into him.

**Angel, angel what have I done?**  
><strong>I face the Quakes, the Wind, the Fire<strong>

**I've conquered Country, Crown, and Throne...Why can't I cross this river?**

Bumblebee flew in a zig-zag formation as her Evil Self chased and shot at her.  
>Dark Bumblebee finally dive bombed at her, drilling her into the ground.<p>

as Bumblebee tried to get up, her Evil Self stomped onto her back.  
>she cried out in pain as she felt the sharp points of her doppleganger's heel against her.<p>

the Evil Bumblebee smirked as she pressed her boot HARDER against her counterpart.

"yessss...go ahead, CRY." began Dark Bumblebee, her voice "hissy"

Dark Bumblebee then knelt down, her lips right at Bumblebee's ear.

"go home and whine to your boyfriend...  
>OH, that's right: you don't HAVE a boyfiend, anymore."<p>

Bumblebee shot her eyes open, gritting her teeth.  
>she then forced her evil self off, aimed her stinger at her and FIRED.<p>

however, Dark Bumblebee did the same...  
>and, the apposing shots caused an explosion that knocked them both away.<p>

both girls breathed heavily...then, Dark Bumblebee grinned.

"that all you got?  
>HA!, and you call yourself a hero..."<p>

Dark Bumblebee grinned.

"it's certainly a good thing that "Duncan" is DEAD.  
>because, he'd be sooooo ashamed at having such a LOSER for a girlfrien-"<p>

"RAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Bumblebee shot rapidly at her evil self.

Elsewhere, Speedy wa slooking around keeping his bow and trick arrows ready.

suddenly, several arrows flew over embedding into the ground near Speedy.

as the arrows beeped, Speedy quickly rushed away as they exploded.  
>he then looked up and saw his evil self drop down, striking at him woth his bow.<p>

both archers bow's clashed, clanking agaist each other.

"you NEVER should of left Star City..." began Dark Speedy

"Green Arrow's sidekick is all you've ever been.  
>and, if your failure at THAT...what makes you can make it as a hero?"<p>

"i AM a hero!" snapped Speedy

Dark Speedy grinned.

"don't you mean: "_heroin_?"

now, this REALLY made Speedy angry: he hated being reminded of his "old addiction."  
>in anger, he shoved his evil self away and attacked furiously.<p>

Nearby, Aqualad was currnetly fighting HIS doppleganger.  
>who was attacking him with "magma constructs" against his Water-Based Constructs.<p>

"your a failure...UNWORTHY of being Aquaman's Apprentice." began Dark Aqualad

Aqualad stepped back as his evil self approached.

"you let Tula die, left your Best friend: Kaldur, a broken man.  
>and, even after ALL. THESE. YEARS...you STILL haven't brought Black Manta to justice!"<p>

Aqualad gritted his teeth, feeling anger ebbing within him.

"why are you even HERE?...you don't belong in the Surface World your a literal "fish-out-of-water", you can NEVER belong with the humans."

Aqualad yelled out as he attacked his Evil Double, who blocked his attack.

**Pay no mind to the Battles you've won.**  
><strong>It'll take a lot more than Rage and Muscle<strong>

**Open your heart and hands, my son...**  
><strong>Or, you'll never make it over the river.<strong>

Trigon just chuckled as he watched this, feeling quite entertained.

"_most amusing...you mortals certainly do provide good "sport."_  
><em>but, your fight (like your Lives) in meaningless."<em>

Raven hovered in the air and looked back at her father...  
>who continued to gloat at her and her friends.<p>

_"though my daughter's power shield's you from my wrath...for NOW_  
><em> you will all soon be defeated by your own "Personal Demons."<em>

with that, Dark Raven rammed in Raven from behind.  
>she grabbed both her arms and gripped tightly as she restrained her.<p>

"fool." said Dark Raven

"you should be fighting FOR your father, not AGAINST him!  
>your Trigon's daughter, and the world now belongs to HIM..."<p>

Dark Raven then grinned.

"which mean the world belongs to YOU, as well."

Raven growled as she tried to get free.

"no...no, i have to...Protect the world, not-**AAAAAHHH!**"

Dark Raven tightened her grip, hurting her counterpart.

"WHY?, becaue your Mommy and those Monks say so?  
>HA!, get real...despite what Lies they told you, you and I both know the truth."<p>

Dark Raven brough her lips near where Raven's ears were and spoke in a "snakey" voice that creeped Raven out.

"you...are the _SPAWN_ of a Demon.  
>your a Devil, yet you pretend to be an Angel.<p>

what's the point in protecting Humanity?  
>they'll ALWAYS see you as a monster...Just. Like. Garfield."<p>

Raven cletched her teeth, feeling her evil self's words Sting at her very soul.  
>then...she looks at the heart-shaped locket around her neck.<p>

at that moment, she narrows her eyes...which begins to glow white.

"i may not be an angel..."

Raven suddenly breaks free from Dark Raven's grip.  
>she then quickly turns and grabs thh Evil Raven by her cloak, glaring at her.<p>

"but, i am **NOT**...a Devil."

Raven's fist charged with dark energy.  
>she yelled out as she punched her evil self HARD.<p>

Dark Raven was sent flying straight into the ground like a comet he body impacted the earth like a cannonball, drilling DEEP into the ground.

**It'll take a lot more than Words and Guns.**  
><strong>a WHOLE lot more than Riches and Muscle<strong>

**The hands of many must Join-As-One.**  
><strong>And, Together we'll cross the river.<strong>

**BOOM!**

suddenly, everyone stopped fighting upon feeling a massive tremor.  
>they all looked and saw a trail of smoke emitting from "somewhere" in the city.<p>

buildings began to toppled over, causing another tremor.  
>this was followed by a distant roar that echoed loudly.<p>

it "almost" sounded like the Werebeast.  
>only Beast Boy was already there, and it didn't ake sense for it to be Galtry.<p>

Trigon widened his eyes, a little confused.

_"what?"_

just then, an explosion of fire was seen from afar.  
>after a few minutes..."something" was hurtling towards everyone.<p>

both the Titans and Dark Titans evaded out of the way.  
>narrowly missing teh massive, charred skeleton of a giant serpent crashing into them.<p>

they all gazed at the "remains" of the frightning monster.  
>none of them had any idea who or what could of done this.<p>

Trigon, however...had a "feeling" that he knew.

_"no...it's not possible."_

(("_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_"))

everyone looked to see something else heading towards them.  
>a "creature" dropped down with a powerful thud, knocking some dirt and dust around.<p>

no one could see what it was...but, they head raspy breathing and growling.  
>once the dust finally faded...Raven and Beast Boy nearly lost their breath at what they saw.<p>

standing before them...was a small Werebeast with light green fur.  
>it was clad in some crude armor and gripped a jagged broadsword and square-shaped warhammer.<p>

the werebeast opened his eyes...all four of them.  
>his amber chakra stone flashed as his rage increased, followed by "flames" flaring.<p>

Raven's eyes were wide, tears formed in them.

"a-azari?"

Azari looked at Trigon (who looked pretty shocked)  
>the "hellbeast" growled like a cougar, his flames flaring up.<p>

"red giant man..." growled Azari

Azari then unleashed a primal roar...one that frightened EVERYONE (even Trigon, himself.)

"_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_"

**and, TOGETHER we'll Cross This River...**

* * *

><p>Author Note: I pit the Titans against their "Inner Demons" in this chapter...<p>

while this IS similair to what happened in "The End Part II and III", I was obviously being creative with the exclusion of Starfire, Cyborg and Robin (who, never really foought HIS Demon, actually)

I made reference to Speedy's comic book past with Dark Speedy's "heroin" remark (Speedy USED to have a Drug Addiction, which in this story, I suspect he got over...but, dreads his teammates finding out)

since I'm giving Bumblebee a "New Origin", I had to get creative with HER.

as a tribute to her comic book past, I named her dead boyfriend Duncan (a reference to Mal Duncane/Herald, though they are NOT the same guys.)

Dark Bumblebee's words were also meant to mirror Dark Cyborg as well.

Dark Cyborg: That's right...run home abd cry to Mommy.  
>oh, that's right: you don't HAVE a Mommy.<p>

With Aqualad, I made a sort of reference to "Young Justice"  
>in that Tula (Garth's girlfriend) was murdered and Kaldur (the Aqualad on Young Justice) is taking it HARD, maybe even becoming a Recluse.<p>

Beast Boy and Dark Beast Boy fight was Altered to fit the events of this story.

I thought Dark Beast Boy served his part as an "Inner Demon" quite well.

but, the Highlight Battle is Raven and Dark Raven (a fight i ALWAYS wanted to see, but for obvious reasons: Never Did.)

the Demon Serpent/Worm that Azari fights  
>is based on Movieverse Shockwave's "Drillerbot" from TRANSFORMERS: DARK OF THE MOON (that, and an average Kaijin from a Godzilla Movie)<p>

Azari's battle against the thing wa smeant to showcase just how strong he's getting...and, that he truely is a "Son of Hulk" type of character.

Note: for obvious reasons, I chose "Humbling River"  
>as the theme song for this chapter.<p>

I liked how it was shone on the  
>"Transformers: Fall of Cybertron" Trailer<p>

and, I felt it fit in WELL for this Story/Chapter. 


	29. The Azarson

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

The Incredible Hulk copyright Marvel Comics

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 29: The Azarson

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!<strong>_"

Trigon cringed as Azari (his GRANDSON) growled at him.

"_GALTRY!, where in Blazes are you!_" exclaimed Trigon

Azari then leapt high into the air and hurtled towards Trigon like a cannonball.  
>he raised his hammer up, ready to BASH at Trigon's skull with brute force.<p>

but, then...his body was grabbed by Dark Energy.  
>Raven gasped as her Evil Self caught her son in an energy field.<p>

Dark Raven pulled the enraged beastling to her, keeping him levitated  
>she grinned evily as she formed a construct of dark energy from her free arm.<p>

the construct formed Three Blades.

"naughty, Naughty Boy...mamma SPAAAANK." said Dark Raven, cruely

Azari glared at Dark Raven, exposing his clenched teeth flames emitted from his body, which clashed with Dark Raven's shadow energy.

"you...**NOT**...Azari's _**MAMAAAAAA!**_"

Flames burst from Azari's body, propelling Dark Raven away.  
>Azari landed on the the ground, then growled loudly as his flames flared up.<p>

Trigon grinned.

"_Dark Titans...**KILL HIM**._"

at that moment, the Evil Doubles of the Titans surrounded Azari.  
>Azari growled as he darted his eyes at each of the evil titans.<p>

"NO!"

Raven tried to ran after Azari, Beast Boy and her friend soon joined her.  
>but, they were all suddenly stopped by dozens-upon-DOZENS of Fire Demons.<p>

Raven glared at the demons, her eyes glowing red.

"get...out...of...my..._**WAAAAAAAAY!**_"

Raven's pale skin slowly turned red.  
>her body mass increased, becoming more Muscular and ripped her clothes a bit<p>

her lavender hair turned white and, her eyes split into two pairs of yellow eyes.

finally, two horn shape grew from her forehead.  
>"Raven" yelled out demonicly as she slashed at the demons.<p>

Bumblebee and Speedy's eyes widened upon seeing this.

"whoa..." said Speedy, finally

as Demo-Raven fought teh Demons, others rushed after them.  
>the Titans East readied for attack...but, "something" snagged Beast Boy's shoulder.<p>

Beast Boy yelled out as a silky cable propelled him up to a building's rooftop.  
>once he was on the ground, he looked up...and, saw Galtry looking down at him.<p>

"ah-ah-AH...your **MY** playmate."

Beast Boy glared at Galtry, gritting his fanged teeth.  
>he then got up and charged after Galtry, both of which locking hands as they struggled.<p>

both glared at each other.  
>Galtry grinned, while Beast Boy scowled.<p>

soon, both changlings transformed into the Werebeast forms...and, growled at each other.

"i've waited a Looooong time for this." growled Red Beast

Green Beast Growled.

"yeah?, well you can _**KEEP WAITING!**_" shouted Green Beast, as he knocked his enemy down

Azari yelled out as Dark Raven and Dark Aqualad snagged his limbs with rope-like constructs, keeping him retrained.

Dark Speedy, and Dark Bumblebee then all attacked him at once.

Dark Speedy kept firing explosive arrows at him.  
>and, Dark Bumblebee fired a continuous stream of Electrical Energy<p>

Dark Beast Boy then morphed into a Rhino and rammed him into the ocean of Lava.

the Dark Titans smirked, convinced they had killed him.  
>but, the Demonic Werebeast suddenly leapt out and landed before them.<p>

as the hot magma dripped off his body...he growled in rage.  
>Dark Speedy shot another Arrow at Azari...which he grabbed mid-flight<p>

it exploded...but, Azari didn't flinch.  
>the evil titans watched as his flesh and fur slowly regenerated.<p>

flames flared from his body as he growled like a jaguar.

"stupid knockoffs HURT Azari..." growled Azari

Azari gritted his razor sharp teeth.  
>then, he punched his fist into his palm...making flames spare from it.<p>

"Azari **SMASH**..."

in rage, Azari charged at the Dark Titans.  
>the first one he attacked was Dark Aqualad.<p>

he leapt up and grasped his head.  
>Azari then flared his body with flames, increasing his "heat"<p>

the Dark Atlantean fell to his knees, feeling WEAK.  
>Dark Aqualad finally collasped onto the ground, passing out.<p>

his body then degraded into energy and, like a whisp, flew off and re-obsorbed into Aqualad.

the Dark Titans gasped in shock and fear.  
>amazed that such a "young child" defeated one of their own.<p>

Azari glared at the others, his rage building.  
>Dark Speedy then began firing explosive arrows at him.<p>

Azari swiped his fists, knocking the arrows away.  
>he then leapt and pounced at Speedy, knocking him down.<p>

Azari then snatched away his bow and gripped it with both hands.  
>growling, he bent it, making it slowly crack...until it snapped in two.<p>

"_**NOOOOOOOO!**_" shouted Dark Speedy

Dark Speedy then degraded into wisp energy...which returned to Speedy's body

"_**STOP HIM!**_" commanded Dark Raven

Dark Bumblebee shrunk down to insect size and flew after Azari.  
>she then rapidly shot at the Demon Werebeast with her stingers, making him yell out in pain.<p>

Azari's four eyes then glowed amber orange.  
>he then claped his hands HARD, unleashing a powerful shockwave.<p>

the intense soundwaves stunned the tiny Dark Bumblebee.  
>as she fell to the ground, she looked up...then, gasped at what she saw<p>

a tiny scream was heard, then silenced as a large foot that came crashing down on her.  
>immediatly after, wisp energy shot out from under Azari's foot and returned to Bumblebee.<p>

by now, Demo-Raven had fought pass the fire Demons.  
>she watched as Dark Beast Boy morphed into an Elaphant and charged towards Azari.<p>

but, Azari raised his arms of and pounded against the ground.  
>a trail of destruction sped towards the elephant and knocked him down.<p>

the elephant morphed back into Dark Beast Boy.  
>he tried to get up...but, then saw Azari lift a large chunk of earth over his head.<p>

Demo-Raven watched as her "son" threw it against Dark Beast Boy's body.  
>wisp energy immediatly flew from the crumbled rubble and away to wherever Beast Boy was.<p>

NOW, Dark Raven was all that was left.  
>she hovered over Azari, glaring darkly at him.<p>

"stupid little freak..."growled Dark Raven

"NOW, i remember why i always hated "children."

Azari growled at the twisted image of his "mother."  
>Demo-Raven was about to do something...when something crashed down near her.<p>

she looked and saw Two Werebeasts fighting...One RED, One GREEN.

"Garfield?"

Red Beast began to mercilessly beat on Green Beast.  
>Green Beast kept him back with his hand, then looked over at Demo-Raven.<p>

"Forget about me..._**JUST SAVE OUR SON!**_"

Red Beast's body flared up with flames.  
>he then pounded Green Beast's body into the ground.<p>

Demo-Raven darted her eyes back-and-forth.  
>she looked to Azari...THEN, at the Green Werebeast.<p>

all four of eyes widened, unsure what to do.  
>she loved BOTH Beast Boy, AND Azari...how could she choose between them?"<p>

at that moment, an explosive arrow strick at the Red Beast.  
>Demo-Raven watched as the Titans East charged at Werebeast Galtry, attacking.<p>

"Go help Azari, WE'LL HANDLE GALTRY!" said Bumblebee

Demo-Raven nodded, she then looked to Dark Raven and Azari.  
>she saw that Dark Raven already hade Azari ensnared in a field of dark energy.<p>

"time to ABORT you." said Dark Raven, snickering wickedly

Dark raven's shadows then flared and pulsed.  
>Azari screamed out as his pain increased.<p>

Demo-Raven gritted her sharp teeth, flames flaring from her body.  
>she then leapt towards her Evil Self and tackled her down (thus freeing Azari)<p>

Demo-Raven grappeled Dark Raven and, viciously slammed her body against the ground.

"**LEAVE** (**POW!**), **MY** (**THUD!**), **SON** (**CRACK!**), _**ALOOOOOOOOONE!**_"

Demo-Raven finally slammed dark Raven's body HARD into the ground.  
>the Demonic Raven then raised her arms up (both flaring with hellish flames)<p>

and, with a yell...POUNDED Dark Raven body creating a powerful tremor that cracked the ground.

Demo-Raven breathed heavily, sweat dripping from her red scalp.  
>she watched as Dark Raven lost conscienceness and passed out.<p>

the Evil Raven's broken body then degraded into energy and returned to Demo-Raven Demo-Raven then calmed down, slowly reverting back to her normal, "human" form.

she looked over at Azari...who was kneeling down, still pretty hurt.  
>Raven approached Azari slowly, then stopped when she was only a few feet away.<p>

"a-azari?"

Azari looked at Raven, his body still shaking with anger.

"azari...it's ME."

Raven knelt down to her knees and looked at the Demon Werebeast her lavender eyes full of love and compassion.

"you DO remember me, don't you?"

Azari looked at Raven.  
>a sympathetic look soon showed on his beastlydemonic face.

"mama?"

Raven nodded, feeling tears well up in her eyes.  
>she then opened up her arms, hoping that her son would come to her.<p>

"come to mommy."

Azari stood up.  
>after a few minutes, he finally ran over to her.<p>

Raven hugged Azari tightly, letting her tears fall.

"my little boy...((sob, choke)) your BACK."

Raven began to cry.  
>Azari looked up at his mother and tilted his head, confused.<p>

"mama...why you cry?, you sad?"

Raven shook her head.

"no...i'm crying because i'm HAPPY.  
>i thought i lost you, ((crying softly)) i'm so glad you okay."<p>

Azari rested his head into his mother's chest.  
>he then slowly reverted back into his normal, One-Year-Old human form.<p>

his Light Green fur receeded back into his olive green skin.  
>his four YellowRed and Red/Yellow eyes became two Purple and Green eyes, again.

as he returned to his regular size...Raven removed Azari's armor.  
>she stroked his purple, green streaked hair with affection and smiled weakly.<p>

"my little boy...i'll NEVER let anyone hurt you again, EVER."

_**KA-POW!**_

Raven suddenly looked and saw the Green Werebeast fall near her...  
>which slowly changed back into a beaten and brused Beast Boy.<p>

she gasped as she saw the Red Werebeast walk over the beaten bodies of her friends and approach her.

"don't you EVER get tired of making promises you can't keep." said Werebeast Galtry with a smirk

"_INDEED_..."

Raven looked up and saw Trigon approach.  
>in fear, she held Azari tightly in her arm.<p>

"no!, _**S-STAY AWAY!**_"

Trigon ignored his daughter.  
>he flashed his red eyes...making Azari disappear.<p>

to Raven's horror, Azari appeared right in Trigon's massive hand.

"_**NOOOOO!**_, **LET HIM GO!**"

Trigon fired an optic blast at Raven, knocking her down.

"MAMAAAAAAA!" cried Azari

"_**SILENCE!**_"

Trigon opened up his hand, allowing Azari to stand before him.  
>the giant demon then looked down at his "tiny" grandson...as if trying to figure him out.<p>

"_you are full of surprises, little one_..." began Trigon

"_i was SURE you perished upon becoming my portal to the mortal plain._  
><em> but, i suppose i owe your father's "special form" as the key to your survival<em>."

Azari stared at the giant face that wa slooking at him.  
>he was both confused and terrified, unsure at what this "creature" was or wanted.<p>

"_now, before i kill you, i DEMAND you tell me why..._  
><em> why is it that i CANNOT Control, nor Influence you<em>."

Trigon's eyes glowed bright red, growling.

"_How is it that I can influence my Daughter..._  
><em> yet, I: "Trigon The Terrible", have NO POWER...over YOU<em>!"

Azari just continued to stare...to which Trigon shouted demonicly.

"_WHY_!"

"i'll tell you Why..."

Trigon looked down and saw Raven getting up, holding her brused arm.

"because he is **PURE**."

Galtry (who had reverted back to Human Form) just eyed Raven.  
>Trigon also eyed the girl, both amused and curious.<p>

Raven continued to glare at her demon father.

"you lied to my mother...decieved her.  
>you manipulated her feelings and used her body to satisfy your own dispicable ends..."<p>

Raven then looked down.

"but, Garfield...he is different.  
>he <strong>LOVES<strong> me...and, i love him."

Trigon scoffed at this Raven continued speaking.

"I was born from LUST and LIES...Azari WASN'T.  
>he was concieved and born from Love, a love that was REAL."<p>

Raven glared at Trigon.

"THAT is why you can't control him, "father."  
>the reason you can't influence his Evil, is because he HAS NONE!<p>

he is Pure, Untainted and Innocent...you can NEVER touch him-"

"_**ENOUGH!**_"

Trigon fired an optic beam at Raven.  
>Raven yelled out in pain as the red energy bombarded her body.<p>

Azari stared in shock and terror.  
>he then looked back at Trigon...and, glared angrily.<p>

his right purple eye and left green all turned Full Yellow and Red and Full Red and Yellow.

he then transformed into his Demon Werebeast form.

"_**LEAVE AZARI'S MAMA ALOOOOOOONE!**_"

Azari then leapt up, hurtling towards Trigon he raised up his fist, already flaring up with hellfire.

yelling out loud...he PUNCHED Trigon's Amber Chakra Stone.  
>the stone slowly cracked, then shattered into pieces<p>

at that moment...Trigon screamed.  
>and, not just ANY scream...but s Blood-curdling scream of Absolute Terror.<p>

"_**NOOOOOOOOO!**_"

Azari fell to the ground.  
>Raven and Galtry looked on as Trigon grinned his now bare forehead.<p>

Beast Boy and the Titans East soon awoke and, watched as the Demon Lord yelled out in Terror.

"**YOU FOOL!**, _**DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!**_  
>my Chakra Stone was the Only Thing keeping my destructive powers under control!<p>

without it, i'll-"

at that moment, amber energy flared from Trigon's body.  
>the Demon screamed in agony, as if the energy was detsroying him.<p>

Galtry soon groaned in pain he held his head as the Scath Mark on his forehead faded away.

Trigon soon fell to his knees.  
>his muscles faded, his body becoming skinny and sickly.<p>

his flesh began to burn away, becoming skeletal.

"no...No..._**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

Trigon glared at Azari...who had just reverted back to Human Form.  
>the dying demon lord growled hatfully at his grandson.<p>

"i'll get you for this...Azarson.  
>somehow...Someway, I will return...and, I will make you <em><strong>PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!<strong>_"

Trigon's flesh completly burned away, reducing the Demon to nothing but a skeleton.  
>the demon's bones fell apart and crashed onto the groud, scattered all over the area.<p>

Trigon's skull came to rest near Azari.  
>after a few moments, the bones themselves soon degraded...becoming dust.<p>

Raven's eyes were wide (as was Beast Boy and Titans East)  
>they all couldn't believe what had just happened.<p>

Trigon The Terrible, the All-Powerful Demon Lord...was DEAD.

and, Azari had killed him.

almost immediatly afterwards...the world began to change.  
>the Dark Red sky became blue again, with puffy white clouds.<p>

the demolished buildings were restored to normal, no sign of damage in sight the people that were frozen in stone became flesh once again.

the oceans of magma and lava...returned to water.  
>and, the SUN...the sun once again shined brightly in the sky.<p>

Bumblebee smiled, feeling a swell of joy.

"we...we did it!, WE SAVED THE WORLD!"

"you mean **AZARI** did it." said Aqualad

everyone looked and saw Azari standing alone before the restored Titans Tower.  
>curious, Raven flew over to the island where her old home used to be.<p>

Raven approached her son...who was still as a statue.

"azari?"

Azari sniffed.  
>he turned, revealing tears in his eyes.<p>

the child cried softly.

"i'm...s-sorry."

Raven immediatly ran over to him.  
>she knelt down and hugged Azari, who was obvious distraught over "killing" someone.<p>

"shh-shhhhh...it's okay." cooed Raven

"you didn't do anything wrong."

Azari cried in his mother's arms.  
>Beast Boy and Titans East soon joined her.<p>

Aqualad then looked over at Beast Boy.

"your son just saved the world, Gar...you must be proud."

Beast Boy smiled, then nodded.

"yes...i am."

just then, the teenagers saw a "Red Falcon" fly away.

"_**GALTRY!**_" growled Speedy

the Archer fired his arrows at the Red Bird...but, he evaded them.

"he's getting away!" said Bumblebee

"leave him." said Beast Boy

everyone looked at the changling.

"we have more important things to do."

Raven nodded as she continued to hold Azari.

"yes...like returning HOME."

At that moment...a White and Blue hovercar approached the island.  
>the car stopped and the doors opened...and, out came ROBIN, STARFIRE and CYBORG.<p>

"Raven?"

Raven looked over at Robin...then, glared at him.  
>she stood up, holding Azari tightly in her arms.<p>

"friend raven..." said Starfire, as she approached

"you...you have a "_bumgorf_?"

Raven turned away, avoiding eye contact Robin immediatly ran over to Raven.

"Raven, WAIT-!"

Raven summoned an Energy Wall, keeping herself and Robin divided.

"stay right where you are...don't come any closer."

Robin stopped, keeping his distance.  
>once the energy wall faded he exhaled sharply.<p>

"Raven...we need to talk."

"i have nothing to say to you." said Raven, her tone COLD

"but, Raven...I-"

"you betrayed US...both ME, and Beast Boy."

"i know...and, i'm sorry-"

"Sorry won't undo the damage you've done.  
>the whole world thinks we're Monsters...and, they Hate Us."<p>

Raven finally looked at Robin.  
>her expression so Cold and Unfeeling...that it scared the Boy Wonder.<p>

"my son will NEVER have a normal life...thanks to YOU."

Robin looked at the purple haired, olive skinned child in Raven's arms his heart immediatly sank, now feeling ten times worse than before.

"i'm sorry...i really am."

Raven made no response.  
>she only looked to Beast Boy...who immediatly walked over to her.<p>

Raven looked at Robin one last time.

"if General Illings Beastbusters come after my son...  
>there will be No Place On Earth that you'll be able to hide from me."<p>

Robin gulped hard, feeling terrified.  
>Raven's eyes glowed white, then dark energy materialized from her body.<p>

it formed a Giant Raven, which concealed herself, Azari and Beast Boy.  
>the Shadow Raven then spread it's wings and flew off, disappeared into the sky.<p>

after a few minutes passed, Bumblebee exhaled.

"well...i guess WE better leave, too."

Bumblebee turned to leave, followed by Speedy and Aqualad.

"WAIT!"

Cyborg grabbed Bumblebee's arm.  
>she turned and looked at Cyborg.<p>

"Bee...just what exactly happened here?"

Bumblebee eyed the Half Robot.

"you REALLY want to know?"

"yes." said Robin, as he approached.

Bumblebee sighed sharply.

"the _End of the World_...THAT is what happened.  
>a Demon lord called "Trigon" came to earth and nearly destroyed EVERYTHING.<p>

but, Raven's son destroyed him...he saved the world.  
>so, if you know what's good for you, you'll honor Raven's wishes and<em> Leave. Him. <strong>ALONE<strong>_."

Bumblebee finally pulled away from Cyborg.  
>she grabbed Speedy and flew way, Aqualad dove into the ocean and swam away.<p>

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg all looked at each other, confused and dumbfounded at all this.

"Raven has a kid?" said Cyborg, finally

"yeah...with Beast Boy." added Robin

Starfire just stared blankly, almost in shock.  
>she then touched her swollen belly...and, finally exhaled.<p>

"x'hal..."

* * *

><p>Author Note: I reveal in THIS Chapter that the "Azarson" (Azarath's "Sakaarson") may not of Been Beast Bot afterall...but, BB and Rae's son: Azari.<p>

I also came up with a "creative" way for Azari to kill Trigon: by destroying his Chakra Stone (which i figured the Demon Lord NEEDED in order to keep his limitless powers under control)

I also explained in greater detail WHY Trigon couldn't control, nor influence Azari like he did Raven (which, I thought was "poetic")

You probably think that this is the End, right?  
>well, your WRONG...i still have a one more update left before i punch in "The End"<p>

Next Chapter will be the Wedding of Beast Boy and Raven. 


	30. What The Future Holds

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics/Warner Brothers

The Incredible Hulk copyright Marvel Comics

* * *

><p>The Lonely Beast<br>Chapter 30: What The Future Holds

* * *

><p>[India, Two Years Later]<p>

dozens of people gathered at a village within the Jungles of India...

they were apparently celebrating a Wedding...  
>the wedding of Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth (formerly Teen Titans "Beast Boy" and "Raven")<p>

many villagers took their seats and waited at the outside reception as the Bride and Groom prepared themselves.

[Bride's Room]

"OW!"

Bumblebee smiled sheepishly as she tightened the back of Raven's dress.

"sorry."

Bumblebee resumed tightened the straps...to which Raven gritted her teeth.

"must these stupid wedding dressed be so TIGHT!"

"well, the fact that you had a baby three years ago may have "something" to do with the fact that the dress doesn't quite fit."

Raven scowled.  
>she then spotted someone at the doorway...who smiled at her.<p>

"m-mother?"

Arella smiled as she walked into the room.  
>Bumblebee then stopped, letting Raven speak to Arella.<p>

"wa-what are you doing here?"

"can't a mother bear witness to her own daughter's wedding?"

Raven blushed a bit.

"i...thought you were too busy.  
>being the leader of Azarath and all-"<p>

"Nonesense...i'm NEVER too busy for a special day like this."

Arella then sighed sharply.

"i just wish MY "special day" was as enjoyable as yours...but, it wasn't."

Raven sighed sharply.  
>she then smiled as she approached her mother.<p>

"the past is dead, mom...along with Trigon."

Arella nodded.

"yes...you are right.  
>so, let us look to the future with happy hearts."<p>

Arella and Raven then hugged each other.  
>once the two women parted, Arella spoke again.<p>

"so...where is my grandson?"

Raven shrugged.

"around..." said Raven

"ever since my little Azari first learned to walk it's been a Challenge for me and Garfield to keep up with him."

Arella smiled.

"so, he likes to wander off."

Raven sighed, then chuckled softly.

"like you wouldn't BELIEVE...  
>he keeps trying to leave the village, and go off into the jungle."<p>

"and, that's bad?"

"YES!, it is!  
>the jungle is full of Tigers, Panthers, Giant Pythons and Bears!"<p>

for an odd reason, Arella didn't seem concerned.

"If Azari was able to kill a Demon Lord...  
>then, I highly doubt that Wild Animals will hurt him, none."<p>

Raven exhaled.

"i know...but, i still worry.  
>i mean, ever since i almost lost him, i-"<p>

Raven paused, feeling tears well up upon remembering Azari becoming "The Portal"

she then cried softly.

"i...i thought i lost him, i thought my baby was dead.  
>i NEVER want to feel that way again...so, yes: i worry about him."<p>

Arella smiled warmly.  
>she then placed her hands on her shoulders.<p>

"it is natural for mothers to worry about their children...believe me, I Know.  
>but, you cannot "child-proof" the world...there will Always be dangers out there."<p>

Raven looked down and sighed.

"maybe...but, that doesn't mean i can't TRY and protect him."

"there is nothing wrong with that..."

Arella then made a frown at her daughter.

"just Don't overdo it, okay?"

Raven smiled weakly.  
>she then exhaled as she looked at herself.<p>

"well...what do you think?"

Arella looked at Raven's wedding dress, then smiled.

"you look lovely, Rachel."

Bumblebee smiled, then faked a cough.

"uhhh...Miss Roth."

Arella looked at Bumblebee.

"i do hate to interrupt.  
>but, i REALLY need to finish up, here."<p>

Arella nodded.

"of course...carry on, i'll just wait outside."

Arella gave Raven a quick kiss on her cheek.  
>as she left, she suddenly stopped at the doorway and looked back at Raven.<p>

"Rachel..."

Raven looked at her mother.

"i am Very proud of you...remember that."

Raven nodded, her eyes a little moist.

"thanks, mom."

Arella smiled, then left.

[Meanwhile, at the Groom's Room]

Beast Boy looked in a mirror as he tightened his bowtie.

"that's certainly a nice "penguin suit", BB." said Speedy

Beast Boy looked at the ginger haired Archer...then, grinned.

"thanks."

Beast Boy looked back at the mirror.  
>he exhaled sharply, feeling a little nervous.<p>

"you getting the ol' "wedding jitters?" said Speedy

"is it that obvious?"

"oh, yeah...your eye is twitching."

Beast Boy looked and saw that his left eyelid was indeed "twitching"  
>the green skinned changling groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.<p>

Speedy eyed him.

"is something wrong?"

Beast Boy sighed sharply.

"a little..." began Beast Boy

"i guess i wish that my parents were still alive...or, even the Doom Patrol.  
>it's kinda lonely having a wedding...when you have no family to share it with."<p>

Speedy looked at Beast Boy...he then smiled.

"well...i heard that Raven's Mom is here.  
>and, before long She'll be your "family."<p>

Beast Boy looked back at Speedy...then, grinned.

"yeah...i guess you right."

"and, there's also you Kid...HE'S family, too."

"darn right he is."

"daddy?"

Beast Boy and Speedy looked over at the doorway they both saw a purple haired, olive skinned child looking at them.

Beast Boy then smiled at Azari.

"hey, kiddo."

Azari walked into the room and looked up at his father.

"i'm bored, daddy."

"you don't say..."

"i do." replied Azari with innocence

"how come everyone is outside?  
>what's going on?, is there a birthday party?"<p>

Beast Boy gulped hard.

"weeeell...is IS a Party.  
>but, not exactly a "Birthday Pary", persay."<p>

Azari tilted his head, unsure of what his Father meant.  
>Beast Boy finally exhaled, then knelt down to Azari's level.<p>

"look...i can't really explain it.  
>this i sort of a "big boy" thing, okay?"<p>

Azari nodded.

"okay...but, i'm still bored."

Beast Boy exhaled softly.

"right...of course you are."

"Daddy..."

"yeah, Azari?"

"There's a New Girl in the village...you mind if i play with her?"

"sure-sure, do whatever you want."

Azari smiled wide.

"THANKS, DADDY!"

Azari hugged his Father, then ran out of the room.  
>Beast Boy smiled as he stood back up and watched his son leave.<p>

"so, when exactly are you going to tell the kid about what's Reeeeally going on, today?" said Speedy, finally

Beast Boy eyed the Archer.

"when i think he's old enough to understand."

Speedy stared at Beast Boy.

"Eight?"

"TWELVE."

"Twelve?"

"yep."

"oh."

[Outside]

Azari strolled out of the hut with a smile on his face.  
>he soon see's someone he "recognized" he ran up to her.<p>

"HEY, LADYYYYY!"

Azari ran over to a Teenaged Girl.  
>a girl with orange skin, long dark red hair and eyes with two shades of green.<p>

"i talked to me daddy, he says i can play."

the girl smiled.

"that's good.  
>and, call me "Starfire."<p>

"Okay, Miss Starryfire!" said Azari with a smile

Starfire sighed.  
>she then looked over at a tree.<p>

"Mar'i...come here a minute."

Azari looked and saw a young girl peek from the tree.  
>she quickly ducked away, obviously embarassed.<p>

"mar'i...come here." repeated Starfire

the girl finally emerged from her hiding place.  
>as she steppe dinto teh open, Azari got a better look at her.<p>

she looked to be about Two-Years Old.  
>like her mother, she had bright green eyes (but, they were "normal" looking.)<p>

her skin was also yellow, rather than orange.  
>and, her short hair was jet black, instead of dark red.<p>

she was wearing a dark blue shirt/dress.

Starfire looked back at Azari.

"Azari...this is the girl i told you about.  
>she's my little Nightstar: Mar'i."<p>

Starfire looked back at her daughter.

"Mar'i...say hello."

Mar'i blushed, then waved.

"hi..."

Azari smiled, then approached the girl.

"hello...would you like to play?"

"uh-huh."

"GREAT!"

Azari looked up at the tree that Mar'i was hiding behind earlier.

"can you climb trees?"

"no."

Mar'i then levitates upwards and hovers in the air.

"i fly up trees."

Azari smiled.

"so can i...but, climbing is "funner."

Mar'i lowered down and landed on the ground.

"really?"

"sure!" said Azari, as he approached Mar'i

"have you ever tried it?" asked Azari

"no."

"then, how do you know it isn't fun until you've tried it?"

Mar'i thinks a bit...then, speaks again.

"i guess not."

"GREAT!"

Azari approached the tree, Mar'i followed him.

"now, just grab these smaller limbs...it's easier that way."

Azari gripped the small limbs and began to climb up.  
>Mar'i gulped, she then did as Azari did and climbed up after him.<p>

after awhile...Mar'i smiled.

"hey!, your right...this IS fun!"

Azari stopped for a moment and looked down at her.

"see?, i toooold ya."

Stafire smiled warmly at this.  
>happy that her daughter and her dear friend's son were becoming Good Friends.<p>

the Tamaranian then heard music playing at a distance.  
>she immediatly knew that the wedding was starting.<p>

"oh, my...Come children, it is time for us to go."

"okay."

Azari and Mar'i landed down onto the ground.  
>they both followed Starfire as she headed for the reception.<p>

[Later On]

Beast Boy stood at the alter, sweating nervously as the music played.  
>he soon saw Raven walk down thed aisle...and, smiled at her stunning beauty.<p>

despite the veal that concealed her face the chnagling could still see her piecing Amethyst Eyes (just like always.)

Raven looked right at Beast Boy and smiled as she approached she soon reached the alter, turned and faced Beast Boy...the man she Loved.

"you look beautiful." whispered Beast Boy

Raven blushed.

"and, you look handsome."

Unknown to BOTH of them...Starfire sat at the back row, hidden from view.  
>she shed a crystal tear as the bore witness to the marrage of her "dearest friends"<p>

Azari sat at the front row...with Mar'i right next to him.

"your mommy looks PRETTY." said Mar'i

Azari smiled at his New Friend.

"thanks."

the Village Leader soon spoke.

"Friends...we are gathered here today to celebrate the union between these two souls." began the man

"a union...that has loooong been awaited."

Raven smiled at those words.

"yes...it has been." whispered Raven

the man looked at each of them.

"now...give your rings, and speak your vows."

Beast Boy was first to go.  
>he reached into his pocket and took out a golden ring.<p>

he touched Raven's hand and slid it gently onto her finger.

"i know we haven't always been the very "best" of friends, rae..." began Beast Boy

"but, i am willing to share my life with you...thru Better OR Worse."

Raven smiled, Beast Boy then whispered softly.

"and, while many will call you a "devil"...  
>to ME, you'll always be my "guardian angel"...my Angel, who saved my life."<p>

Raven shed a tear (which she wiped away)  
>she then made a golden right levitate in the air, encased in shadow.<p>

using her powers, she commanded the ring to slide easily onto Beast Boy's finger.

"I know we're had a rough start..." began Raven

"Azar knows i NEVER would of seen this day coming when we first met.  
>but, i love you with all my heart...and, i want to spend the rest of my life with you."<p>

Raven then made her eyes flash white, she then spoke to Beast Boy telepathicly.

(("_and, no matter what anybody thinks or says..._  
><em>you are NOT a Monster...or, an Animal: you are my hero, Gar<em>."))

Beast Boy smiled at Raven.  
>the man then spoke, again.<p>

"do you, Garfield Logan...take this woman to be your Wife?"

"forever and ever." replied Beast Boy

teh man looked to Raven.

"and, do you, Rachel Roth.  
>take this man to be your Husband?"<p>

"until the day I die." said Raven

the man smiled.

"then, i pronounce you Husband and Wife...you my kiss, now."

Beast Boy raised up Raven's veal and smiled.  
>Raven blushed at him, also smiling.<p>

"i've waited a long time for this day..."

"so have i."

"i love you, rae."

"i love you, too...gar."

the two finally leaned over...and, kissed "The Kiss."  
>everyone clapped loudly, then cheered as they parted.<p>

Beast Boy and Raven then took a moment to look at each other.  
>stunned that they were now Husband and Wife, rather than just Friends and Teammates.<p>

without missing a beat, they kissed again.  
>which earned even more applause from the audience.<p>

Starfire cried softly, smiling warmly.

"congratulation, my friends...i am so happy for you."

Raven held up her bouquet of flowers.  
>she smiled, then closed her eyes and tossed it away.<p>

Ironicly, the flowers fell into Bumblebee's hands.

"whoa." said Bumblebee, surprised

Speedy then made a "flirty" expression at her...which made her blush.  
>Beast Boy then linked his arm with Raven's and smiled.<p>

"come on, Rae...let's go enjoy the Party."

Raven smiled at Beast Boy.

"okay."

both Beast Boy and Raven ran down the Aisle (to which Starfire HID)  
>it wasn't long before the villagers gathered around and began "celebrating"<p>

they all began to play music, and Beast Boy and Raven danced to it.  
>Starfire smiled as she watched her friends dance from afar.<p>

she then spotted her Daughter, Mar'i...dancing with Azari.

"you ever dance before?" asked Azari

Mar'i shook her head.

"uh-uh."

"me neither."

Azari and Mar'i continued to dance to the Upbeat tune.  
>though, it wasn't technichly "dancing" per-say...<p>

but, they were only children so, they didn't really care.

Starfire exhaled sharply.  
>she turned away and looked on at the village (and, the Dense Jungle surrounding it.)<p>

this place was quite beautiful.  
>it almost reminded her of the wilderness of her own homeplanet.<p>

but, in pained the Tamaranian to know that her dear friends (who were like family to her) had No Choice but to stay here.

General Illings was REALLY serious about either destroying and locking them up.  
>and, even Starfire feared what he might do if he ever discovered the existance of "Azari."<p>

Stafire hung her head low as her mind wandered off to "distant memories."  
>she remembered all the "glorious times" she shared with Beast Boy and Raven (mostly Beast Boy.)<p>

She remembered the time she and Raven switched bodies for awhile and, spent most of thar day learning about each other...and, becoming CLOSER as friends.

She remembered all the jokes that Beast Boy told which she always thought were "funny", despite what the others said.

she even remembered Raven's "witty" sarcasm that accompanied Beast Boy's jokes.

Starfire sighed sharply, feeling sadder.  
>she really missed the "old days"...days she knew could Never return<p>

no matter how much she wished it.

(("_Aren't you going to join the party_?")) said a Telepathic voice

Starfire widene dher eyes upon hearing the voice in her head.  
>she turned and gasped at seeing RAVEN staring right at her.<p>

"F-Friend Raven!"

"Hey, Star!"

Starfire saw Beast Boy approach.

"I didn't know you were here."

"she was here the whole time." said Raven, bluntly

Starfire stared at Raven with wide eyes.

"yo-you KNEW?"

Raven nodded.

"I sensed your presense the moment you first came to our village."

Starfire was stunned (well, not TOO Stunned...she knew of Raven's "unnatural" powers)  
>she stuttered, unable to speak or form any words (English or Tamaranian, otherwise.)<p>

"I had always hoped that YOU would come..." began Raven

Starfire looked at Raven.

"you...d-did?"

Raven nodded.

"yes...it seemed fitting for you to be here.  
>seeing as how "I" was there to see Your Wedding."<p>

Now Starfire was REALLY shocked.

"you...you were at my "Holy Union?"

Raven nodded.

"it was just me...as my "Soul Self."  
>i was hidden in shadows, so you never saw me...no one, did."<p>

Starfire's emerald two-toned eyes stared wide as saucers.

"x'hal..."

"you were like a "sister" to me, Starfire.  
>i couldn't miss your wedding...even if you were marrying "him." said Raven, her tone dark<p>

Starfire looked away, feeling a little ashamed.  
>she gulped hard, then spoke again.<p>

"friend raven...i am sorry for what Husband Robin has done."

"i do not blame YOU, Starfire."

"i know...but, Robin IS sorry."

Raven scoffed at this.

"does it really matter?...people STILL Hate and Fear us."

Starfire sighed sharply.

"i know...X'Hal, i know." began Starfire, distraught

"i wish i could change all that, have things go back to what it used to be.  
>((Deep Sigh)) but...i cannot, i cannot change the past, nor change what people think."<p>

"welcome to the Real World." said Beast Boy, half Joking and Half Serious

Raven then looked over at Azari...who was playing with a "strange girl"  
>a girl with Jet Black Hair, Yellowish skin and bright green eyes.<p>

"your daughter?" said Raven, finally

Starfire looked, then nodded.

"yes...she is named "Mar'i."

Raven just continued to stare.

"hmm, no doubt named after "Mary Grayson"...Robin's Birth Mother."

Starfire nodded.

"yes."

Raven watched as both Azari and Mar'i laughed as they played.  
>she finally exhaled, then turned and faced Starfire.<p>

"I am happy to see you again, Starfire...  
>but, i don't think it'll be WISE to keep coming here."<p>

Starfire widened her eyes.

"w-what?"

"General Illings will NEVER stop hunting Garfield...  
>and, if he ever knew of Azari...he would hunt him, TOO.<p>

he also isn't stupid...if you keep "disappearing"  
>then, he'll start asking questions...questions that will lead to him discovering us."<p>

Starfire looked down sadly, then exhaled.

"i...understand."

Raven sighed sadly.

"i'm sorry, i wish there was another way."

Starfire nodded.  
>she then looked back at Raven.<p>

"perhaps Someday, when the hatred and fear fades...  
>then, we can all be together like we used to be."<p>

Starfire looked back at her Daughter and Azari.

"then, maybe our children will be free to play together...in peace."

"things can NEVER be a sthey used to be, Starfire..." began Raven

Raven then smiled weakly.

"but...it doesn't hurt to Hope."

Starfire smiled.  
>she then leaned over and hugged Raven.<p>

though, surprisingly...it wasn't the "bone-crushing" hugs that she was famous for.  
>it was a Warm, Emotional Hug...the Embrace of a friend who was hurting.<p>

Raven returned the hug, feelings tears well up in her eyes.

"i'll miss you, friend."

"so will i."

Starfire parted from Raven.  
>she then looked to Beast Boy...and, hugged HIM as well.<p>

"i am sorry, my friend..."

"i know."

Starfire parted from him.  
>she looked over at Mar'i...then, sighed sharply.<p>

the Tamaranian approacher her Child and exhaled.

"mar'i...sweetie, it is time for us to go."

Mar'i looked disappointed.

"ALREADY!"

"yes...i am sorry.  
>but, we must go, now."<p>

Mar'i sighed sharply.  
>she then looked at Azari (who also looked disappointed.)<p>

"sorry, Azari...i have to go back home."

"can I come visit you, some time?" asked Azari, hopeful

"i dunno...i live in a Big City that's pretty far away."

Azari looked a little sad (as did Mar'i)

"but, maybe we'll see each other again...Someday."

Azari then smiled again.

"that sounds great!"

Mar'i then hugged Azari tightly.  
>she then parted from him and ran to her mother.<p>

Starfire picked her up, then looked down at Azari.

"goodbye." said Starfire, a tear in her eye

Starfire hovered up into the air.  
>she then flew off into teh air with Mar't, soon disappearing into the horizion.<p>

Azari stared up at the sky with wide eyes.  
>Beast Boy and Raven approached their son, who remained still.<p>

"Mommy." said Azari, finally

"yes, honey?"

"i really like Mar'i."

Beast Boy smiled.

"yeah, she does seem like a Chip off her Mommy's Block."

"do you think i'll ever see her, again?" asked Azari, innocently

Raven sighed sharply.  
>she then bent down and picked her son up.<p>

she held Azari close and looked at him.

"i don't know..." said Raven, softly

"all we can do is...Hope."

[Meanwhile, Somewhere Else]

a rusty door was forced open by a red skinned man.  
>a man with fanged teeth, long pointed ears and dark red hair.<p>

"i can't **BELIEVE** this!" complained Galtry, a she kicked a randon object

"it's been Three Years since aquiring Beast Boy's Animorphic Powers and, i'm STILL no closer to running things, than i was when my Idiot Brother was still alive!"

Galtry walked over to a broken circut box.  
>he fiddle with some wires, making them spark.<p>

the lights finally turned on...revealing a demolished looking room.

litter and trash was EVERYWHERE.  
>broken windows were boarded up (leaving only "cracks" of sunlight)<br>outdated electronic equipment was either destroyed, or severely broken.

and, there was a bed with exposed springs with torn up/shredded blankets and pillows.

this place was HARDLY liveable.

Galtry growled angrily.

"and, i Especially cannot believe that i am reduced to hiding out HERE!" snapped Galtry

"I used to have my own High-Tech Facility in Africa, a bonafide STRONGHOLD!  
>now, i'm hiding out in some SLUM, that not even a Rat would want to live in!"<p>

Galtry sat down on teh broken bed...which broke apart a few moments later.  
>the red animorph's blood boiled as his anger and frustration GREW.<p>

"curse that nephew of mine...this is HIS FAULT!"

Galtry finally shot up, growling.  
>he then grabbed some randon items and tossed them across the room.<p>

"I HATE Garfield!"

**CRASH!**

"I HATE his creepy B*TCH!

**CRUNCH!**

"and, I ESPECIALLY Hate his BA***** SON: AZARIIIIII!"

Galtry lifted a heavy object and threw it HARD, breaking the wall a bit.  
>as the "disturbed" man breathed heavily...he suddenly heard a voice.<p>

(("_good to hear, Galtry_..."))

Galtry widened his eyes.

"who said that!"

(("_your Lord and Master_."))

a shocked look immediatly appeared on Galtry's face.

"T-Trigon?"

(("_Who else, but **ME**_."))

Galtry scowled.

"Impossible...your DEAD!  
>I saw that brat kill you, myself."<p>

(("_only my "Flesh" was destroyed..._")) began Trigon's voice

(("_but, my Spirit lives_."))

Galtry looked around, getting nervous.

"where are you?"

(("_I am very close_."))

"**_SHOW YOURSELF!_**"

(("_fine...look in your mirror_."))

"what?"

(("_**LOOK. IN. YOUR. FREAKING. MIRROR!**_")) bellowed Trigon

Galtry groaned.  
>he finally turned and looked at a Cracked Mirror...then, gasped in shock.<p>

he saw his refelction...but, the astral form of TRIGON was consealed over it.

Galtry's eyes then glowed bright Red.  
>Trigon smiled, then raised his hand up...to which Galtry raised his hand up.<p>

"_you are still my herald, Galtry..._" began Trigon

"_and, we have "work" to do._"

[Unknown Location]

a Man walked down a long corridor, holding a "disk jacket" in his hand.  
>he soon approached smooth wooden doors and stopped, breathing heavily.<p>

he clear his throat, then opened the doors and walked inside a large room.  
>the room looked to be a Corprate Office of some kind...<p>

The Office was LARGE (about a foot long)  
>expensive artifacts were displayed their mike a museum exibit<p>

and, at the very end was a large desk.  
>behind it, was a large wall-like window that showed the skyline of a Metropolan city.<p>

it was NIGHT.

the man finally walked over and approached the desk.  
>on the desk was a plaque that read;<p>

**ANTON WRAITH CEO and HEAD CHAIRMAN**

the Man looked at the chair, whose back was facing him.  
>"Anton Wraith" was obviously sitting there, possably unaware of his presense.<p>

"((Gulp)) uhhhh...m-mister Wraith, sir?"

"what is it, Wesley?...i'm BUSY." said Wraith, his voice deep

Wesley looked and saw that his "boss" had a screwdriver and, was fiddling with a black, mechanical Raven.

"there...try it now, Talon."

the robotic Raven's red eyes flashed as it opened and closed it's razor-like beak.

"exellent."

Wraith finally turned his chair around and faced the now nervous wesley.

Anton Wraith was a very "muscular" man.  
>with a broad chin, and jet black hair that was wrapped in a poneytail.<p>

he had amber eyes that were COLD looking.  
>and, wore a dark red business suit, and a ruby ring on his finger.<p>

his "Robotic Raven" stood perched on his shoulder, staring right at Wesley.

"NOW, Wesley..." said Wraith, finally

Wesley gulped.

"uhhh...t-the Probe you sent into the Dimensional Gateway has returned, sir.  
>y-you know, the one you ordered to maintain surveillance of that "Parallel Earth."<p>

"which one?"

"Uhhh...t-the "Werebeast" one."

Wraith then grinned.

"ah, yes...that "Alternate Timeline.", i almost forgot about that."

Wesley showed Wraith the disk jacket, containing a Disk.

"h-here is teh data that the Probe recor-"

suddnely, Wraith's Robotic Raven (Talon) flew over and snatched the disk jacket.  
>Wesley gasped as Talon used it's hover wings to hover in front of Wraith.<p>

Wraith smiled as he opened his hand...to which Talon dropped the disk jacket in his palm.  
>he smiled as he opened it and carefully removed the disk from it's sleeve.<p>

Wraith took a moment to look at the Mini-Disk...then, smiled menacingly.  
>he then pressed a button on a small, computer mainframe.<p>

this made a holographic keyboard and screens appear.  
>he then inserted the disk into a slot and watched a screen.<p>

"**DATA LOADING...**" said a computer voice

"**DATA SUCCESSFULLY LOADED.**  
><strong>PLAYING BACK VIDEO NOW.<strong>"

Wraith watched as various video footage played on the many screens.

he watched as the Werebeast and Raven fought of Beastbusters in Jump City.  
>he watched the Werebeast fight Ravager in the snowy, Canadian Wilderness he Watched Galtry torture Beast Boy in Africa...and, Raven save his life.<p>

he also watched Beast Boy fight Galtry in Africa.  
>and, as the Green and Red Werebeasts battled in Jump City (that Video got his interest)<p>

he also smiled as he watched Azari fight of Fire Demons and, finally kill the Demon Lord "Trigon" by shattering his Chakra Stone.

Wraith finally turned off the video.  
>she exhaled sharply and paused, as if thinking.<p>

"sir?"

Wraith looked at his employee.

"I am PLEASED, Wesley."

"you are?"

"YES...this Parallel Earth is most intruging.  
>who knew that one "Bad Decision" by Robin would create So Much CHAOS?"<p>

Wraith then brought up another screen on his Holo-Computer.  
>he then began to type using his keyboard's holo-keys.<p>

he accessed a file called: "WraithCORP Multiverse Files."

**PARALLEL EARTH DESINATION: EARTH TT-1030**

**REALITY TYPE: ALTERNATE TIMELINE**

**PARALLEL EARTH DESCRIPTION: ROBIN BETRAYS BEAST BOY.**  
><strong>WEREBEAST IS HUNTED BY GEN. ILLINGS AND HIS BEASTBUSTER TECH<strong>  
><strong>NICHOLAS GALTRY BECOMES RED ANIMORPHWEREBEAST**  
><strong>BEAST BOY AND RAVEN SIRE A CHILD AS TEENAGERS.<strong>  
><strong>AZARI KILLS TRIGON.<strong>  
><strong>AZARI FORMS A "FRIENDSHIP" WITH MAR'I<strong>

**EVENTS OF INTEREST: RED WEREBEAST, BEASTBUSTERS and AZARI**

**REALITY COORDANTS: 777-8-090**

**REALITY NOTES:** **The Red Werebeast and Azari may prove useful to WraithCORP.**  
><strong>further surveallance and possible travel Highly Reccomended.<strong>

Wraith finally pressed a button, making the Holograms fade away.  
>he then looked back at Wesley (who remained still as a statue)<p>

"Wesley, I want you to send Three Probes back to that Alternate Timeline..." said Wraith, finally

Wesley looked at Wraith.

"sir?"

"I want the First probe to monitor Azari in India.  
>the Second is to stay at Jump City and monitor Mar'i Grayson.<br>and, the THIRD...is to follow Galtry wherever he goes."

"uhhh...y-yes, sir."

Wesley turned to leave."

"oh, and Wesley...one more thing."

Wesley turned and looked at Wraith.

"that video footage of the Green and Red Werebeasts battling Intruges me.  
>i never knew just how Powerful and Destructive Beast Boy's powers could be..."<p>

Wraith then stood up, walked around his desk and approached his assistant.

"so, I want you to send out One More Probe.  
>program it to locate Another Parallel Earth...one in which the Titans are still "a team."<p>

Wraith then takes something out of his pocket: a Purple Chakra Stone.

"I feel the need to "experiment."

Wesley gulped.

"and...w-what is the Subject of this experiment?"

Wraith smirked, then looked at Wesley.

"to see what happened when you take a Hero like Beast Boy...and, "Corrupt" him."

Wraith chuckled to himself.

"and, believe me..."

suddenly, a ring of amger energy appeared around Wraith's waist.  
>the ring split into two rings and sepperated, traveling Up and Down his body.<p>

as they did, Wraith's "human" form disappeared...replaced with a "new" one.  
>once the rings faded, Wesley stared at "wraith" with wide (somewhat terrified) eyes.<p>

Wraith now had red skin, long white hair, pointed ears four yellow eyes, two horn shapes and an Amber Chakra Stone on his fourhead.

he wore a dark blue loincloth and, a long cape woth two jeweled brouches (each one had a Jagged "S" emblem on it)

he also wore black bands on his forearms and ankles.

"I know a thing or two about CORRUPTION." said Trigon, his voice demonic

Wesley gulped hard, feeling nervous.  
>Trigon smirked as he summoned his "morph ring" again.<p>

he soon returned to his "Anton Wraith" persona.  
>Wesley sighed with relief, feeling less "frightened" now.<p>

Wraith approached Wesley and grinned.

"i trust you'll carry out my orders, then?"

Wesley nodded.

"y-yes, sir."

Wraith grinned.

"Gooood."

Wesley quickly turned and left.  
>once he was out the door, Wraith grumbled.<p>

he returned to his desk and approached the large window.  
>the "demon-in-disguise" overlooked the large city and smiled.<p>

he then chuckled evily.

"everything is going according to plan...as usual, HA-HA-HAAA!"

**THE END?**

* * *

><p>Author Note: This is it...the LAST Chapter of "The Lonely Beast"<br>with this post, I finally complete this long story (strange, how this whole thing Originally started as a "Oneshot")

Since the story's sequel will focus on Azari and Mar'i, i decided to have them socialize as young children here (a bond that will strengthen when their older)

I also wanted Starfire to have one last moment with Beast Boy and Raven, and be there for their wedding (and, clarify that they are all still friends)

I also wanted to show just what happened to Galtry (and, Trigon) and, what the basis for the Next Story will be.

it should be worth noting that Trigon's spirit inhabiting Galtry's body is based on 'Jackie Chan Adventures'

where the spirit of the demon Shendu inhabited the human Valmont (who worked with him previously)

the very LAST scene is based on the "bonus scenes" that have appeared in the Marvel Films connected to the 2012 Avengers Film.

only, This Scene is part of my "Multiverse Trigon" storyline.  
>in which an Alternate Version of Trigon (with knowledge of Parallel Earths and Alternate Timelines) has been spying on this Alternate World from his own Universe.<p>

Anton Wraith is originally from the Teen Titans story "On Dark Wings..." (it is from THAT story that he is spying on the BB and Rae of "The Lonely Beast" universe)

if you are fans of "Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths"  
>then you'll find my MultiverseTrigon Storyline Enjoyable.<p>

So, I end this story with even MORE questions (and, hopfully some Anticipation)


End file.
